


Geheimnisse der Nacht

by Elaglar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Legolas, Dark Thorin, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hat Legolas etwas gestohlen, etwas für den Elben wirklich Wichtiges, und dieser will es sich wiederholen.<br/>Dark!Thorin & Dark!Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elbische Rache

**Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Angehörigen.**  
 **Ich gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet zurück *schwöre*.**  
 **Die Phantasie ist meine.**  
  
Die Story ist eher düster und ich denke, das ist nix für zarte Gemüter und dabei meine ich jetzt nicht den Sex… Der kommt hier noch nicht dran.   
  
Warnungen: _Dark!_ Thorin, _Dark!_ Legolas (zumindest in diesem Kapitel, wer weiß, wie es weitergeht), könnte triggern, Gewalt, OOC, Non-Con, irgendwie AU  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
Legolas Thranduiliôn  zitterte. Er zitterte vor Aufregung, Scham und vor allem vor Wut. Gerade erst hatten sie eine Horde Spinnen besiegt, nur um dann einen Trupp Zwerge aufzugreifen.   
_Zwerge_ , allein, wenn er das Wort nur _dachte_ , dann zitterte der Elb und wurde bleich. Doch wenn er an diesen einen dachte, den er gerade vor sich her in die tiefste Zelle seines Vaters Hallen schob, dann wurde er rot vor Zorn und Hass machte sich in ihm breit!  
  
Es war Thorin Eichenschild, der schändlichste aller Zwerge, die er kannte.  
  
Der _edle_ Thorin, der hier vor ihm stand, der _edle_ Prinz, der den Erebor zurück erobern wollte, der _edle_ Zwerg, der Dinge tat, die niemand für möglich hielt, der es nicht selbst am eigenen Leib spürte. Bei den Valar, ja, Legolas _hatte_ es gespürt, zu was Thorin im Stande war, damals in jener Winternacht vor fünfzig Jahren... .   
Doch daran wollte er nun nicht denken. Er würde diesem Zwerg nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Thorin würde es als Schwäche auslegen, als Triumph für sich selbst. Seine Worte zeugten schon jetzt davon, was er aus dem Verhalten des Elben las.  
  
     „ _Hast du mich vermisst?_ “, säuselte der Schwarzhaarige süffisant, während Legolas ihn in die Zelle schob.  
Er riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanke und das Lächeln, dass er dabei aufsetzte, zeigte makellose, weiße Zähne. Legolas wusste nur zu genau, was sie anrichten konnten... . Legolas schloss die Tür hinter dem Zwerg. Thorin drehte sich um, legte seine Pranke an die Gitterstäbe und betrachtete sich den Elbenprinz vor sich genauer.  
Er war ein wenig dürrer, als damals, dachte er sich. Dennoch… .  
Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stand er nun vor der Zellentür, strich scheinbar sacht über die Zwergenpranke, die sich an den Gitterstäben festhielt. Der Bärtige wiegte sich in trügerischer Sicherheit, lächelte noch immer und erfreute sich scheinbar an dieser Berührung. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, den er Thorin gönnte. Dann packte Legolas zu, riss den Arm nach vorn und setzte sein Kurzschwert daran.  
  
     „Ich könnte dir deine Hand abschneiden, so ich denn wöllte, _nogoth_ *. Dann könntest du sie nie wieder für derlei Taten benutzen... .“  
Thorin keuchte erschrocken auf. Es war sein Schwertarm, von dem der Elb hier sprach!  
     „Aber, ich werde mich für diesen Augenblick damit begnügen, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten und nur ein wenig deines Blutes fordern.“  
  
Schon ritzte Legolas die Haut, fing etwas der roten Flüssigkeit in einer Phiole auf und ließ den Arm wieder los. Thorin sah ihn ungläubig an, legte dann einen Fetzen Stoffes seiner Tunika auf die Wunde und setzte sich auf die Pritsche an der hinteren Wand, während Legolas davon stolzierte.  
  
Das würde sicher nicht der letzte Besuch den Elbenprinzen bei ihm bleiben, darin war sich Thorin gewiss.  
  
  
* (abfällig) _Zwerg_  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas war stolz darauf, dass er sich vor Thorin keine Blöße gegeben hatte. Dennoch war er auch über sich selbst enttäuscht, denn er hatte erwartet, dass er seine Gefühle besser im Zaum halten würde, wenn er ihn wiedersah. Aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen.   
Ein halbes Jahrhundert war schon für einen Zwerg nicht all zu lang, für einen Elb war es nur ein Wimpernschlag. Es war nur natürlich, dass er nicht so schnell vergaß.  
  
Dennoch war es genug Zeit, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die heute ihren Abschluss finden würden. Nur eine kleine Zutat hatte noch gefehlt, etwas, dass nur von Thorin selbst stammen konnte. Ein paar Tropfen seines Lebenssaftes.   
Diese hielt der Elbenprinz nun wie einen Schatz in seiner Hand, während er in einen anderen Teil seiner Heimstatt verschwand, sich vor den Blicken anderer Elben verbarg.  
  
Dort, wo er nun eintrat, war niemals ein anderer Elb je gewesen. Hier war er in Sicherheit, vor den Blicken, den Gerüchten, seinen eigenen Gedanken und den Fragen seines Vaters. Dieser Ort gehörte nur dem Blonden allein. Er hatte ihn schon viele Jahrhunderte vorher gefunden, ihn als sein kleines Reich beansprucht.  
Nun war er dankbar dafür, dass nicht einmal sein Vater dieses Winkel seiner eigenen Hallen kannte. Denn hier brodelte seit fünf Jahren ein Kessel vor sich hin. Darin befand sich ein Trank, den Legolas unter den größten Anstrengungen gebraut hatte.   
  
In vielen Teilen Mittelerdes war der Elb gewandelt, hatte Bibliothek um Bibliothek durchforstet, bis er darauf stieß. Es war alte Magie, die er erlernen musste. Doch die Elben waren selbst ein altes Volk. Sie waren fast ebenso von Magie durchsetzt, wie die Istari. Legolas musste sie nur in seinem Inneren finden, die richtigen Worte formulieren, während er die Zutaten sammelte, den entscheidenden Satz sprechen, als er sie in den Kessel warf.  
Nun war er fast bereit, am Ende angekommen. Der Plan, der in ihm gereift war, stand fest. Er würde keinen Klafter davon abweichen, sich nicht erweichen lassen. Zu lang schon wollte Legolas, dass er endlich wieder auf Thorin traf, ihn strafen konnte, ihr Schicksal besiegeln.  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Zwerg saß noch immer auf dem schmalen Bett, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Sofort stand er, hob seine Fäuste, um im Zweifel kampfbereit zu sein. Die Tür zu seinem Verlies öffnete sich, Legolas kam herein. Thorin entspannte sich ein wenig. Was sollte der Elb schon anrichten können? Zählte er nicht zu diesem schwachen Volk?  
  
     „Also hast du mich _doch_ vermisst!“  
Siegessicher ging Thorin einige Schritte auf den Elb zu, der sein Gesicht zu einer starren Maske verschlossen hatte. Gerade, als der Zwerg seinen Arm ausstreckte, packte Legolas ihn erneut, drehte ihn und keilte Thorin zwischen sich und der Wand ein. Er nahm beide Handgelenke fest hinter dessen Rücken zusammen, schob sie hoch an die Wand und presste seinen eigenen Körper an den Zwerg, während er einen Strick darum zog.   
Dann warf Legolas den Zwerg auf das schmale Bett und befestigte das eine Ende an einem Bein der Pritsche. So verhinderte er, dass Thorins Arme sich viel bewegen konnten.  
Nun lag der Bärtige hier, vor Legolas, auf dem Rücken und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Er sah erschrocken nach oben, fing sich aber fast sofort wieder. Thorin würde keine Schwäche zeigen, egal was Legolas nun vorhatte. Das bisschen Prügel würde er schon verkraften. Er hatte sich oft genug mit Dís und Frerin geprügelt, als sie noch Kinder waren.  
  
Leicht lächelte Thorin nun, gab sich keine Blöße, als er Legolas offen musterte, wie dieser hier wieder zitternd vor ihm stand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Elb Wut empfand, Scham oder sogar Angst? Vielleicht Angst vor dem Zwerg? Was das möglich? Nach so langer Zeit noch? Thorin kam sich geschmeichelt vor, als er diese Idee in Betracht zog. Er wollte den Blonden testen.  
  
     „Na, Kleiner? Was willst du mit mir anstellen? Irgendwie erinnert mich das an unser letztes Beisammensein...“, schnurrte er wieder, nun beinah verführerisch.  
Wenn Thorin wollte, dann konnte er jeden umgarnen. Wenn seine klaren, blauen Augen es erst schafften, sein Gegenüber in seinen Bann zu schlagen, dann bekam er immer, was er wollte. Der Zwerg war sich nicht zu schade, es nun zu probieren.  
Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Legolas ging nicht darauf ein. Er kam näher, hatte eine Phiole in der Hand, mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit darin. Nah an Thorins Ohr legte er seinen Mund, als er seine Worte boshaft flüsterte.  
  
     „Du hast mir damals etwas genommen und heute werde ich es mir wiederholen. Warte nur ab, du kleiner Wicht. Ich habe lange genug darüber nachgedacht, was ich tun werde, wenn ich dich wiedersehen sollte. Heute wirst du es erfahren. Aber erwarte keine Gnade von mir, so, wie ich es mir damals von dir erhoffte. Thorin, Elbenschänder... .“  
  
Vor Überraschung riss Thorin erneut seine Augen auf, als er begriff. Alles, was Legolas wollte, war Rache, kalte, blanke Rache. Er würde auf nichts eingehen, dass Thorin ihm versprechen könnte, das war ihm nun klar.   
Unheilvoll war der Blick aus Legolas´ Augen, als er auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab blickte. Er entkorkte das kleine Gefäß, setzte es an die Zwergenlippen. Thorin versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihm nur unzureichend. Die ekelerregende Flüssigkeit war schon an seinem Mund. Dennoch presste er ihn mit aller Macht zusammen. Wenn es schon zu Ende gehen sollte, dann in einer Schlacht, aber nicht mit Gift in einem Elbenkerker!  
     „Trink!“, zischte Legolas wütend.  
Thorin wand sich hin und her.  
     „TRINK!“  
  
Thorin keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als ihn eine Faust in die Magengegend traf. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass Legolas zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde. Doch als ein Schmerzenslaut seinen Mund verließ, lief das Gebräu in ihn hinein. Verzweifelt versuchte Thorin, es im Mund zu behalten, nicht zu schlucken. Doch der Elbenprinz legte seine Hand an die Zwergenkehle, massierte sie, animierte den Gefangenen.  
Noch immer wehrte sich Thorin nach Kräften. Legolas sah sich gezwungen, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Sein Kopf kam näher, senkte sich an den Zwerg heran. Hart und unnachgiebig legte er seine Lippen auf die des Bärtigen, massierte noch immer dessen Kehle, schnitt ihn vom Sauerstoff ab.   
  
Thorin riss noch einmal seine Augen auf, als er es nicht glauben konnte. Doch dann überlegte er fieberhaft. Wenn Legolas ihn jetzt küsste, während noch Reste dieser Flüssigkeit seine Lippen benetzten, dann konnte es kein Gift sein, oder doch? War der Elb seines Lebens überdrüssig? Hatte er ein Gegengift geschluckt, weil er das hier so geplant hatte?   
Als seine Lungen brannten, nach Luft gierten, konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern. Der Zwerg schluckte endlich hinunter, was sich in seinem Mund befand. Noch einen Augenblick länger lagen die Elbenlippen auf seinen, drückten sich nun ein wenig weicher dagegen. Endlich löste sich Legolas, stand wieder  auf, flüsterte noch einmal an Thorins Ohr.  
     „So ist es brav, mein _Kleiner_.“  
Unmerklich versteifte sich Thorin, als der Elb ihn so nannte. Es war eindeutig ein Echo seiner eigenen Beleidigung. Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, krampfte sich sein Leib zusammen.  
  
     „Es war also doch Gift!“, spie Thorin seinem Kerkermeister vor die Füße.  
     „Nein, das war es nicht.“  
  
Legolas ging, drehte sich vor der Zelle noch einmal nach seinem Gefangenen um und lächelte.  
     „Ich wünsche eine erfreuliche Nacht voller Schmerzen. Morgen werde ich wiederkommen!“  
     „Ich werde dich erwarten...“, knurrte Thorin trotzig.  
     „Ich hoffe es doch sehr, _herven nín…_ .“  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
Sodele, mal eine kleine Einführung in eine wohl eher düstere Story, die mir durch den Kopf spukt. Es wird sicher keine all zu lange werden, aber der Anfang ist hoffentlich spannend für euch. Für Fragen, Kritik und Spekulationen habe ich jederzeit ein offenes Ohr. :D


	2. Baden

Legolas ging, mit sich selbst mehr als zufrieden, durch die Hallen seines Vaters, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Sofort in Alarmbereitschaft drehte er sich um. Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als er erkannte, wer da aus den Schatten trat.  
  
     „Adar, idhralîn man?“*, fragte der Prinz äußerlich ruhig.  
  
Thranduil ging nicht auf diese Frage ein. Er umkreiste seinen Sohn, sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er bemerkte, dass Legolas nicht so gelassen war, wie er es gern gezeigt hätte. Einem anderen Elben wäre es wohl kaum aufgefallen, doch er war sein Vater. Wer sonst konnte den blonden Prinzen besser kennen, als er? So klang seine Stimme beherrscht, als er ihn ansprach.  
  
     „Es geht um unsere _Gäste_.“  
     „Was soll mit ihnen sein?“  
     „Ich will ihren Anführer morgen früh in meinem Thronsaal stehen haben.“  
  
Legolas zuckte ein wenig zurück, als er diese Worte vernahm. Wusste der Elbenkönig etwas? Hatte er bemerkt, dass die beiden Männer …. Nein, das war unmöglich. Doch um sicher zu gehen, musste er nachfragen.  
  
     „Amman?“**  
     „Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren, wenn dein König etwas befiehlt, iôn nîn. Doch als dein Vater sage ich dir, dass diese Zwerge irgendetwas planen. Ich will herausfinden, was es ist. Sollte es mir nicht gefallen, dann wird Thorin Eichenschild mich kennenlernen. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Nun begib´ dich zur Nacht.“  
  
Legolas nickte einmal kurz, dann drehte er sich um und ging zügig in seine Gemächer. Er hoffte, dass Thranduil ihm nicht hinterher gesehen hatte, denn dann wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, dass er beinah schon rannte.  
Dort angekommen überlegte der Blonde lange, was sich sein Vater von einem Treffen mit diesem Zwerg erhoffen mochte. Aber egal, was es war, er würde nicht zulassen, dass etwas ihn daran hinderte, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu lang hatte er auf diese Gelegenheit schon gewartet, zu viele Nächte wach gelegen, wenn er wieder einmal daran zurückdachte. Schon oft war Legolas schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Nun endlich würde er sein Recht einfordern!  
  
  
  
* Vater, was ist dein Begehr?  
** Wieso?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tief in der Dunkelheit von Thranduils Hallen waren derweil nur wenige Geräusche zu hören. Die Zwerge hatten ihre Versuche aufgegeben, aus ihren Zellen auszubrechen. Sie hatten eingesehen, dass es aus diesem Kerker kein entrinnen gab. Wenn ihnen niemand von außen half, dann waren sie verloren. Leise versuchten sie, sich zumindest zu unterhalten.  
  
     „Wo ist Thorin? Wo ist unser Onkel?“, fragte Fíli nun.  
     „Er steckt in einer anderen Zelle, die tiefer in den Stein gegraben ist“, erklärte Balin.  
     „Aus ihr wird es noch weniger ein Entkommen geben, als aus unseren Eigenen.“  
  
  
Thorin derweil verfluchte sein Leben in eben diesem Augenblick. Legolas hatte ihn an den Händen gefesselt liegen lassen. Der Schmerz, den das, was auch immer sich in dieser Phiole befunden hatte, auslöste, war unbeschreiblich. Er fühlte sich, als würden seine Organe platzen und schmelzen zur gleichen Zeit. Es brannte, es zog, es war so schlimm, dass der starke Zwerg ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Zu allem Übel wurde ihm auch noch übel. Die Schmerzen ließen seinen Magen krampfen, so wie fast alle anderen Organe. Zu seinem Glück hatte er lange Zeit nichts gegessen, doch schließlich brachte er nach einigen Stunden einen Schwall bittere Galle nach oben, den er nicht mehr bei sich behalten konnte.  
  
     „Was hat dieser Sohn eines Warges mir da nur verabreicht?“, stöhnte Thorin zwischen zwei Schmerzwellen.  
Er war beinah froh, dass er noch gefesselt war, denn so hatte er etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, während die Pein durch ihn hindurch raste. Wie lang es so ging, vermochte der Schwarzhaarige nicht zu sagen, nur, dass es ihm endlos lang erschien, bis er vor Erschöpfung endlich einschlief.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Aufwachen!“, schrie es nah an seinem Ohr.  
     „Adar wünscht, dich zu sehen.“  
  
Mit dröhnendem Kopf und schmerzenden Schultern wachte Thorin aus seiner Benommenheit auf, denn Schlaf war es nicht wirklich gewesen. Als er nicht wirklich reagierte, half ein Schwall kalten Wassers, ihn endgültig zu wecken. Der Zwerg hustete, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und herauszufinden, wer das gewesen war.  
  
     „Legolas“, stöhnte er leise.  
     „Sicher. _Wer sonst?_ Ich sagte doch, dass ich heute wiederkomme.“  
     „Wenn du _kommen_ willst, dann musst du mich schon frei geben….“  
  
Thorin war nicht gewillt, dem Elben seine Genugtuung zu geben. Er würde nicht zeigen, dass er Schmerzen hatte, die noch immer durch seinen Körper zogen. Viel mehr war er erstaunt, dass er _wirklich_ wieder aufgewacht war. Der Zwerg war sich sicher gewesen, dass nach der Qual der Tod auf ihn wartete.  
      _`Mahal war gnädig zu mir, oder?´_  
  
     „ _Oh glaub´ mir,_ kommen _werde ich sicher, aber nicht jetzt_ “, säuselte Legolas da auch schon in das Zwergenohr.  
Thorin erschauerte unwillkürlich, als der heiße Atem seinen blanken Hals traf. Doch ehe er handeln konnte, war der Elb schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
     „Los, aufstehen. Beeil´ dich, adar wartet nicht gern.“  
  
Während Thorin kaum merklich schwankte, besah sich Legolas seinen Gefangenen ein wenig genauer. Er war dreckig, zerlumpt und stank furchtbar. Er war eine Beleidigung für jede Elbennase. Ihn so Thranduil vorzuführen war nicht möglich. Der Elbenkönig würde wohl doch noch einen Augenblick länger warten müssen.  
  
     „ _Tirith!_ *“, schrie Legolas.  
  
Sofort stand ein anderer Elb bei ihm. Er senkte den Kopf, wagte nicht ihn oder den Zwerg anzusehen.  
  
     „Aran nîn.“**  
     „Bring´ unseren geschätzten _Gast_ zu den Quellen. Er wird sich etwas frisch machen, bevor er vor unseren König tritt!“  
  
     Als Antwort griff der Wächter nach dem Seil um Thorins Handgelenke und zog ihn mit sich. Legolas´ Blick folgte den beiden, bis Thorin um eine Ecke stolperte und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
  
  
* _Wache!_  
** Mein Herr.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin wusste nicht, was er hier sollte. Gut, er konnte es sich vorstellen, aber sollte es wirklich so sein, dass Legolas wollte, dass er _badete_ , bevor Thranduil ihn zu Gesicht bekam? Nun, dem Zwerg sollte es gleich sein. Er war geschunden, sein Körper so gut wie taub nach der vergangenen Nacht. Heißes Wasser würde da sicher nicht schaden.  
  
Schon war er in eine kleine Kammer geschoben, in der die Luft deutlich wärmer war, als er es erwarten würde, so tief in diesen kalten Hallen. Er sah sich einen Augenblick um. Der Raum war rund aus dem Stein gehauen. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Teppiche, die Bilder des Waldes zeigten. Darunter führte eine hölzerne Bank fast einmal rings herum.  
  
Sofort bemerkte er, dass es nur diesen einen Ein- und Ausgang gab. Es sei denn, er würde hinaus tauchen können.  
  
     „Denk´ nicht einmal daran. Du würdest ersticken, ehe du auch nur die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hast. Nicht, dass ich das nicht gutheißen würde, aber es wäre doch schade, wenn es jetzt schon zu ende wäre, oder?“  
  
Legolas war unbemerkt näher getreten. Er trug einige Fläschchen, Kleidung und Tücher auf dem Arm.  
  
     „Zieh´ dich aus“, bestimmte der Prinz  
  
Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Legolas zu Thorin und löste das Seil.  
  
     „Wenn du mich schon _so_ bittest…“, raunte Thorin an dessen Ohr.  
  
Nein, er würde jetzt nicht klein bei geben. Das stand für ihn fest. Wenn Legolas ihm schon solche Angebote machte…  
  
     „Oder willst _du_ das nicht lieber übernehmen?“  
     „Wenn _ich_ das tue, dann sei dir versichert, dass es nicht zu deinem Vergnügen geschehen wird. Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle also überlegen, ob ich meinen Kerkermeister verärgere, _naugol_ *.“  
  
Schon war Legolas wieder hinaus gegangen. Die Wache stellte sich vor den Eingang. Es gab kein Entkommen. So zuckte Thorin schlussendlich nur mit seinen Schultern, zischte bei den Schmerzen auf und entkleidete sich. In seinem Rücken konnte er spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
Als er in das Wasser glitt, konnte der Bärtige nicht verhindern, dass er ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gab. Das Wasser war angenehm warm, entspannte merklich seine Muskeln und bewirkte, dass er wieder schläfrig wurde. Dennoch ließ er sich davon nicht übermannen. Jederzeit konnte etwas Neues geschehen, mit dem er nicht rechnen würde.  
Fast so, als hätte Legolas nur auf diesen Gedanken gewartet, stand er plötzlich wieder neben Thorin. Er warf einen Eimer an einem Seil in das Wasser, zog ihn gefüllt heraus und übergoss den Zwerg damit. Dieser prustete, sah verwirrt nach oben und erkannte, dass der Blonde maliziös lächelte. Er hatte eines der Fläschchen in der Hand, entkorkte es und ließ dessen Inhalt über Thorins Haarpracht fließen.  
  
     „Wasch´ dich damit. Du riechst wie ein _Troll_!“  
     „Besser, als wie ein _Elb_ zu stinken.“  
     „Wenn dir das lieber ist, dann wird dich einer meiner Männer damit abschrubben, während dich drei andere festhalten. Entscheide selbst.“  
  
Thorin sah, dass Legolas ernst meinte, was er da sagte. Wortlos verteilte er das Zeug in seinem Haar, dann über seine Arme und die Muskeln seiner Brust. Legolas leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, als er die Bewegung an Thorins Rücken sah. Ja, das würde ihm sicher leichter gelingen, als gedacht, wenn er sich sein Gegenüber so betrachtete.  
Der Zwerg tauchte unter Wasser, wusch sich die Reste von der Haut und aus seinen Locken. Der schwarze Bart tropfte noch, als er sich umwand, mit seinen klaren Augen den Elbenprinzen musterte, wie dieser seinen Blick über die Zwergengestalt schweifen ließ, an der Region hängen blieb, die vom Wasser verborgen wurde.  
  
     „Ich bin fertig. Jetzt _dufte_ ich nach _Rosen_.“  
Verächtlicher hätte Thorin die Worte kaum hervorbringen können. Er hasste es, nach diesem elbischen Zeug zu riechen. Andererseits, wenn er daran zurückdachte, dass Legolas damals nach Wildblumen roch…  
Nun jedenfalls stand er auf, trat einige Schritte an die Bank heran und nahm sich ein Tuch. Er merkte, dass Legolas´ Blick wieder auf ihm ruhte. Nackt, wie er war, drehte er sich um, funkelte ihn mit verhangenem Blick an.  
  
     „Na, Interesse?“  
  
Scheinbar ungerührt verließ der Blonde den Raum.  
  
     „Zieh´ dich an, oder ich zerre dich _so_ vor meinen Vater.“  
  
  
* Zwerg


	3. Verhandlungen?

Thorin wurde wieder gefesselt, doch dieses Mal waren es eiserne Beschläge, die sich in das Fleisch seiner Handgelenke gruben und dort scheuerten. Ein Elbenkrieger führte ihn hinter Legolas in den großen Thronsaal Thranduils. Zu seinem Glück musste der Zwerg nicht wirklich nackt hier hinein stolpern, denn Legolas hatte ihm neben den Tüchern, in die er sich trocknete, auch ein wenig Kleidung auf der Bank liegen lassen.   
Erstaunt stellte Thorin dabei fest, dass es ein Hemd und eine Hose waren, die er schon lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war seine eigene Kleidung, von der sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie in den Besitz des Elbenprinzen gekommen war.   
Doch sie zierten eindeutig seine persönlichen Runen am Saum der Ärmel und des Hosenbundes, silbern und dunkelblau. Es war unverkennbar.  
  
Aber, es war keine Kleidung, die er _jetzt_ erst mit auf die Reise genommen hatte, denn sie war ein wenig zu … groß. Doch damals, als Thorin und Legolas das erste Mal auf einander getroffen waren, da hatte der Zwerg ein wenig mehr an Gewicht mit sich herum getragen. Nun aber waren seine Muskeln um einiges definierter und kein Gramm Fett zu viel war mehr an seinem Körper.  
Aus diesem Grund wirkte Thorin jetzt in diesen Kleidern fast so, als wäre er ein wenig … geschrumpft. Etwas, dass der König unter dem einsamen Berg mit hoch erhobenen Haupt zu überspielen suchte, als er vor den Elbenkönig gezerrt wurde.   
Doch trotzdem nagte der Gedanke an ihm, _wieso_ der Prinz ihm diese Gewänder zugedacht hatte und wieso er sie _überhaupt_ hatte. Aber leider waren keine Stiefel dabei gewesen, so dass nun nackte Zwergenfüße über den kalten Boden tappten.   
  
Als Thranduil dieses Geräusch vernahm, sah er von seinen Papieren auf.   
  
Er war erstaunt, den Zwerg zwar in Ketten, aber frisch gesäubert vor sich zu sehen. Sicher war er dankbar, dass er dessen Gestank nun nicht in der Nase hatte, doch ebenfalls war er sicher, dass sein Sohn nicht allein für ihn mit dem Gefangenen so lang unterwegs gewesen war. Er musste ergründen, was es damit auf sich hatte, bevor Legolas eine Dummheit begehen konnte, denn dass er einen Gefangenen erst baden ließ, bevor er vor Thranduil knien musste, war noch nie vorgekommen.  
Stolz und edel musterte der Elbenkönig nun den Zwerg zu seinen Füßen. Langsam stand er auf, umrundete den Tisch und stand nun vor Thorin. Sein Gesicht war eine ebenso emotionslose Maske wie die des Kleineren.   
Nur eines sah man ihnen beiden an, dass sie sich abgrundtief hassten, mehr noch, sich den gegenseitigen, qualvollen Tod wünschten. Legolas hatte gut daran getan, Thorin fesseln zu lassen.  
  
Denn kaum war Thranduil auch nur _ansatzweise_ in dessen Nähe, zerrte er auch schon an seinen Fesseln und versuchte, sie um den Hals den Elben zu schlingen. Dieser wich geschickt aus, während Legolas seiner habhaft wurde. Er zog hart an der Kette, die die Handeisen verband.   
Thorin ächzte, als seine Schultern gedehnt wurden, da der Prinz seine Arme hoch über seinen Kopf zog, bis er auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste, wollte der Zwerg nicht in der Luft baumeln. Thranduil nickte seinem Sohn nur leicht zu. Dann wand er sich an Thorin.  
  
     „Sage mir, König unter dem einsamen Berg, _was_ willst du in meinem Wald?“  
     „Nichts, dass dich etwas angehen würde, Elb.“  
  
Thorin spie die Worte vor die Füße des Größeren, vermischte sie mit einem unschönen Fluch in Khuzdûl und ließ seine Augen Funken sprühen. Der Elbenkönig lachte nur leise.  
  
     „Sieh´ dich nur an, du kleiner Mann. Du stehst hier in Ketten und hast noch nicht einmal Schuhwerk an. Dennoch denkst du, dass _du_ mir deine Beweggründe vorenthalten kannst. Doch ich denke, ich weiß bereits, was dich in die Arme meines Sohnes getrieben hat…“  
  
Legolas schwankte leicht, die Eisen klirrten dabei. Wie konnte sein Vater nur _solche_ Worte äußern?  
  
     „ _Ich auch..._ “, murmelte Thorin in seinen Bart.  
  
Nur der Prinz war in der Lage, es zu verstehen, denn Thranduil sprach ungerührt weiter.  
  
     „… denn immerhin hat er dich in diesem Augenblick in der Hand, oder?   
     Denke nicht, ich habe die Zeichen nicht auch gesehen. Die große Schlange des Nordens liegt noch immer auf diesem Schatz, aber du willst sie besiegen. Habe ich nicht recht? Du willst den Erebor für dich und deine Sippe erneut einfordern. Du willst Smaug vernichten. Doch _wie_ willst du das anstellen?“  
  
Thranduil war wieder nah an Thorin heran getreten, besah ihn sich noch einmal.  
  
     „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!“, begehrte der Bärtige auf.  
     „Schrei´ meinen Vater nicht so an, du Wicht!“, wies ihn Legolas zurecht.  
     „Ich könnte dir die Hilfe meiner Krieger anbieten, wenn du bereit bist, dafür zu bezahlen. In diesem Berg gibt es Steine, die auch ich begehre. Die weißen Steine des Eryn Lasgalen, Steine aus reinem Sternenlicht. Sie sind uns heilig“, erklärte der Elbenkönig.  
  
Thorin schaffte es, verächtlich zu lachen. Legolas zog wieder an der Fessel.  
  
     „ _Wo_ war deine Hilfe, oh großer Elbenkönig, als wir sie brauchten? _Wo_ wart ihr, als Smaug mein Volk metzelte und tausende bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte? _Wo_ warst _du_ , als wir ohne Heimat waren? Nein, Thranduil, _auf deine Hilfe verzichte ich_.“  
     „Dein Volk war verloren, als wir ankamen, um ihm beizustehen. Ich kämpfte schon gegen Drachen, lang, bevor _du_ geboren wurdest. Ich weiß, wie heiß ihre Feuer glühen. Ich kenne ihre scharfen Krallen, die das Fleisch vom Leib ziehen. Wage nicht, mich dafür zu verurteilen, dass ich meine Männer nicht in den sicheren Tod schickte.“  
     „Dann bleibt mir nur eins zu sagen… . _Íshkhá qwei ai durúg nul!_ “*  
  
Thranduil lachte noch einmal auf. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Thron, winkte und ließ Thorin entfernen. Einer der Krieger brachte ihn zurück in seine Zelle. Doch er warf ihm noch einen letzten Satz hinterher.  
  
     „Verrotte in meinem Kerker, bis dir eine bessere Antwort einfällt. Was ist dein Leben schon im Vergleich zu meinem? Nur ein Wimpernschlag im Lauf der Zeit.“  
  
  
* Kh. _Ich spucke auf dein Grab!_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Iôn nîn*, auf ein Wort…“, bestimmte Thranduil, bevor auch Legolas sich zurück ziehen konnte.  
  
Der Blonde drehte sich auf der Stelle wieder um, sah seinen Vater kritisch an.  
  
     „Adar?“  
     „Was sollte das?“  
     „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“  
     „Du hast ihn baden lassen….“  
     „Weil er stank wie ein Troll, der sich in einem Warghaufen gewälzt hat.“  
     „Und? Er wäre nicht der Erste gewesen, der unsere Luft verpestet.“  
     „Das konnte, _und wollte_ , ich deiner Nase, und auch meiner Eigenen, nicht länger zumuten.“  
  
Thranduil trat an seinen Sohn heran, versuchte diese saphirblauen Augen zu ergründen, die denen seiner Mutter so sehr ähnelten. Legolas glaubte, sein Vater könnte ihm in diesem Augenblick leicht bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Er versuchte, sich davor zu verschließen. Dann wand sich Thranduil mit zerknirschtem Ausdruck ab, wand sich wieder den Papieren auf dem Tisch zu.  
  
     „Ist da wirklich nicht mehr, iôn nîn?“  
     „Baw.“**  
     „Bân. Mena abalae rethnaugol.“***  
     „Adar.“  
  
Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entließ Thranduil seinen Sohn wieder. Dieser schlug seine rechte Hand an seine Brust, senkte kurz den Kopf und ging. Er war froh, sich nun um seine Aufgaben als oberster Heerführer seines Vaters kümmern zu können. Der Tag hatte schon seltsam genug begonnen. Nun wollte er seine Gedanken von Thorin lösen, damit er seinen Männern die nötige Aufmerksamkeit angedeihen lassen konnte.  
  
  
* mein Sohn  
** Nein.  
*** Gut. Geh´ und sieh´ nach den verbliebenen Zwergen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Er ist stark, aber ich fürchte, sein Herz ist noch nicht wieder geheilt, âr nîn*.“  
  
Eine blonde Elbin trat aus den Schatten hinter dem Thron. Thranduil sah auf, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Mund breit.  
  
     „Wieso nennst du mich so? Du weißt, ich bin nicht dein König, ich bin dein Ehemann, miluin**. Es erfreut mein Herz, dich hier zu sehen, doch es ist auch in Sorge. Wieso bist du nicht in unserem Bett? Du bist noch immer so schwach….“  
     „Ich sorge mich um unser Kind. Diese Sorge trieb mich aus unserem Zimmer. Noch immer weiß ich nicht, aus welchem Grund du ihm verschweigst, dass ich nicht in die Schatten ging.“  
     „Es ist zu unser aller besten. Wenn er erfahren würde, was dir in Wahrheit widerfuhr, dann würden wir ihn verlieren. Er hat selbst sehr lang gebraucht, bis er von diesem drohenden Abgrund zurück kam, um im Licht zu wandeln. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso er so nah daran war. Legolas verschließt sich mir noch immer, wenn ich ihn darauf ansprechen will.“  
  
Thranduil sah seine Frau eindringlich an. Sie nickte und seufzte. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Der König küsste sie fort, verlor sich in den Augen, die einst so geleuchtet hatten. Nun waren die Schatten darin zu sehen, die sie ihm fast genommen hatten. Nur in Valinor würde sein nestafae*** wieder zu voller Schönheit und Stärke zurück finden, doch solange ihr Sohn nicht vollkommen bereit war, um König zu werden, konnten sie nicht segeln.  
  
     „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihn nicht nur aus der Ferne sehen.“  
     „Vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn er wieder zu alter Stärke gefunden hat und es dir ein wenig besser geht. Doch so fürchte ich, dass ihr beide daran zu Grunde gehen würdet. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen, Eiriën.“  
  
Thranduil nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Dabei spürte er, dass sie noch immer nicht genug aß. Jeder Knochen war einzeln zu sehen und zu spüren. Es vervollständigte das Bild, dass sie abgab, wenn er sie betrachtete.   
Die Wangen seiner Frau waren eingefallen, ihr Haar hatte den Glanz verloren und die Haut war nahezu durchscheinend blass. Es ging nun schon seit fünf Dekaden so, dass sie immer wieder fast schwand. Nur wenig ihres Lebenswillens war noch in der Elbin.  
  
     „Komm´, ich bringe dich in unsere Gemächer.“  
  
  
* mein König  
** Liebste (Kosewort)  
*** Seelenheil, das elbische Gegenstück  
  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
* öhm, zu viele Sternchen stören meiner Meinung nach den Lesefluss. Deswegen werde ich, wenn es mehr als drei werden, auf Zahlen zurück greifen, denn die Übersetzung gleich hinten dran zu schreiben mag ich auch nicht. Es gibt nämlich genügend unter euch, die elbisch recht gut können und das gar nicht brauchen… :D  
  
Außerdem werde ich bei sehr gebräuchlichen Dingen, wie _ada(r)_ oder _iôn nîn_ auch teilweise auf die Übersetzung verzichten, wenn ich sie schon öfter verwendet habe. Wer schon andere meiner FF gelesen hat, der kennt das. :)   
Allerdings habe ich im ersten Kapitel das _„ herven nîn“_ absichtlich noch nicht übersetzt, damit es spannender bleibt! *


	4. Herven nîn

Als Legolas endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Bereich innerhalb des Palastes ankam, lag ein langer und anstrengender Tag hinter dem Prinzen.  
  
Er legte seine Lederrüstung ab, gab sie einer Dienerin weiter, die dafür sorgen würde, dass sie morgens frisch gereinigt und geölt zu seiner Verfügung stand. Ebenso verfuhr er mit seinen Waffen. Nur ein kleiner Dolch blieb bei ihm, verborgen im weichen Leder seiner Stiefel. Niemals wieder würde der Elb vollkommen unbewaffnet bleiben, das hatte er sich einst geschworen.  
  
Nun hoffte er auf ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden, wenn er seine Muskeln in den heißen Quellen lockern würde, die der königlichen Familie vorbehalten waren. Hier war das Wasser heißer, der Raum prunkvoller und man konnte durch eine Öffnung in der Decke die Sterne betrachten.  
Gern lag Legolas lang in dieser Quelle, dachte darüber nach, wie er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzten könnte. Doch heute würde er sich nur wenige Augenblicke gönnen, gerade genug, um das grüne Blut der Spinnen von seinem Körper und aus seinem Haar zu waschen.   
Es reichte nicht, dass sie widerlich aussahen, nein, sie vermehrten sich unbändig und überrannten immer wieder seine Männer. So war es auch an diesem Tag gewesen. Er hatte vier seiner Krieger verloren, als sie sich dem Kampf stellten.  
  
Aus Wut darüber schlug der Prinz nun seine Faust gegen den Stein. Der Schmerz betäubte für den Augenblick seine Emotionen. Doch es war nicht genug. Als er wieder abklang, hämmerte Legolas erneut an die Wand, wieder und wieder, bis er hörte, wie die Knochen knackten und sah, dass seine Hand anschwoll.  
Nun erst ging er endlich, mit einem freudlosen Lächeln auf den Lippen, um sich zu säubern. Der Schmerz würde ihn an den Verlust seiner Männer erinnern, ihn dafür strafen. Erst, wenn er wieder rein gewaschen war, durfte der Elb zu einem Heiler gehen. Das sagte seine innere Stimme immer wieder zu ihm.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin fühlte sich merkwürdig, anders, als wäre er gerade nicht ganz er selbst. Etwas war geschehen, etwas, das für ihn sicher von Bedeutung sein sollte. Doch der Zwerg konnte es nicht greifen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, dem er sich nicht erwehren konnte, aber fassen konnte er es auch nicht.   
Sein Leib krampfte sich ein letztes mal zusammen, während der Schwarzhaarige darüber nachdachte, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war. Immer wieder ließ er sich durch den Kopf gehen, was er gesehen hatte, welche Worte er mit Thranduil wechselte, wie er auf Legolas reagiert hatte. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber der blonde Elb war für ihn nur schwer einzuschätzen.   
Er hatte ihn deutlich gemustert und Thorin war sich fast sicher, dass ihm gefallen hatte, was der Zwerg zu bieten wusste. Dennoch tat er so, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren. Aber wenn der Schwarzhaarige an das dachte, was Legolas in den Morgenstunden zu ihm sagte, dann….  
  
Der Zwerg keuchte auf. Seine Hand schmerzte plötzlich, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür geben sollte. Erschrocken sah er auf sie hinab, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Seit der Prinz ihm dieses Gesöff in den Hals gekippt hatte, war nichts mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr vollkommen und merkwürdige Gedanken machten sich in ihm breit. Immer wieder dachte er über Legolas nach.  
  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte Thorin sogar behauptet, der Elb hatte seine Lippen länger in Beschlag genommen, als er es musste. Ja, es schien Thorin sogar fast so, als habe Legolas ihn einen kurzen Augenblick lang wirklich _geküsst_. Aber das war wohl kaum mit dem Hass zu vereinbaren, den er sonst zur Schau stellte, wenn sie nicht ihre Wortgefechte austrugen. Der Zwerg vermerkte innerlich, dass er darüber mehr herausfinden musste. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn er nur in dieser Zelle sitzen konnte?  
  
Schneller, als er dachte, schien sich eine Möglichkeit zu finden, denn kurze Zeit nachdem er eine karge Mahlzeit für die Nacht bekommen hatte, öffneten sich die Gitter erneut. Zwei Elbenkrieger standen davor. Sie traten ein, legten Thorin die Handeisen an und zogen ihn dann hinaus, fort von der Kälte und Dunkelheit, hin in wärmere Bereiche des Palastes.  
  
     „Wohin bringt ihr mich?“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
Die Elben gaben keine Antwort, zogen ihn nur hinter sich her.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin wurde durch verzweigte Gänge immer weiter in einen Bereich der Hallen gezerrt, aus dem er nicht entkommen würde, selbst wenn er seine Wachen überwand, denn an jeder Ecke stand mindestens ein Elb, der einen Bogen oder ein Schwert am Leibe hatte. Was sollte er hier? Sicher waren sie nicht in einem Gang für Diener, denn der Wandbehang und die Teppiche auf den Böden waren dafür zu kostbar, wenn auch nicht so exquisit, wie Thranduil sie sicher in seinen privaten Gemächern bevorzugte.  
  
Dann formte sich ein Gedanke in dem Zwerg, der ihn unwillkürlich lächeln ließ. Waren sie etwa auf dem Weg in die Räume des Prinzen? Falls es an dem war, dann hatte er vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit, hier heraus zu kommen, reagierte der Elb doch auf ihn, wenn auch nicht so, wie Thorin es sich erhoffte.   
Aber es war besser, als gar keine Reaktion auf seine Anwesenheit. Ja, er würde versuchen, mit dem Bürschchen zu spielen, um sich, sowie die anderen Zwerge und den Hobbit, sollte er hier irgendwo stecken, mit heiler Haut heraus zu hohlen….  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas war in seinen Gedanken noch bei den Heilern. Sie hatten ihn entsetzt angesehen, als er seine Hand vorstreckte. Sofort wurden Salben aufgetragen, Verbände angelegt, magische Formeln gesprochen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, zu lang für den Prinzen, der endlich seine Ruhe wollte, damit er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Der Trank sollte nun gewirkt haben. Immerhin sah Thorin am Morgen nicht mehr so aus, als würde er gleich in den Stein gehen.  
Ein maliziöses Lächeln umspielte die feinen Züge, als er daran dachte, was er mit dem Zwerg angestellt hatte. Außerdem war er froh, dass sein Vater nicht erkannte, dass er ihn auch für seine eigenen Zwecke hatte baden lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass er so jämmerlich stank, wenn sie sich wiedersahen.   
  
Ja, er würde sein Versprechen wahr machen. Er würde kommen….  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Einer der Krieger riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, während er Thorin in die privaten Räume schob.  
  
     „Gador i naugol, aran nîn.“*  
       
Legolas erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, strich dabei versonnen über den Verband. Seine Hand schmerzte nun kaum noch. Eher machte sich düstere Vorfreude in ihm breit. Thorin aber sah die Bewegung und zögerte kurz. Es war die Hand, die auch ihn schmerzte….  
Ehe der Zwerg die Gelegenheit bekam, auch nur an Flucht, oder irgend einen anderen Weg hier heraus, zu denken, wurden seine Fesseln an einer Wand befestigt, so dass er nun hier stand, dazu verdammt, Legolas anzusehen, ihm somit ausgeliefert war. Dieser nahm den Schlüssel entgegen, sprach kurz zu seinen Männern und entließ sie gleichzeitig mit einer herrischen Geste.  
  
     „Bân. Gwanned!  
     Úpresta aníren!“**  
  
Thorins Augen weiteten sich nun doch ein wenig erschrocken, während er überlegte, was Legolas mit ihm vorhaben könnte. Sollte er zu dessen Vergnügen hier an die Wand gekettet stehen bleiben? Seine Lage war nicht gerade die Beste, bedachte er, dass seine Hände über seinem Kopf hingen und seine Füße noch immer nicht in Stiefeln steckten.  
  
Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als den andern Mann zu mustern, während Legolas gebieterisch mit seinen Kriegern sprach.   
  
      _`Er demonstriert mir seine Macht´_ , kam es Thorin in den Sinn, während sein Blick über den Elb glitt.   
  
Legolas trug eng anliegende Hosen aus weichem, hellbraunen Leder und darüber eine Tunika, die nur eine Nuance heller war als seine Augen. Thorin schluckte, leckte sich über die Lippen. Er wollte einen weiteren Versuch starten, den Elb zu verunsichern.  
  
     „Ist es wirklich nötig, dass du mich herschleifen lässt? Ich wäre auch _freiwillig_ zu dir gekommen….“  
  
Wieder war seine Stimme verführerisch tief, fast schon ein wenig rau. Der Zwerg erschrak sich selbst etwas über ihren Klang, denn zumindest _er_ hörte deutlich einen Anflug von Erregung heraus. Was, wenn es Legolas auch bemerkt hatte? Dieser hatte nun endlich die Tür geschlossen, drehte sich um und lehnte sich dagegen.  
  
Ja, so gefiel ihm der Zwerg, so ausgeliefert, schutzlos. Dennoch wagte er es, so zu tun, als wäre es nicht so. Der Blonde musste darüber schmunzeln. Thorin gab sich nur ungern geschlagen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm eine Lektion darüber erteilen? Das wäre sicher nicht die schlechteste Möglichkeit, ihr erneutes Aufeinandertreffen zu beginnen. Doch eigentlich wollte Legolas seinem Gast keine blauen Flecken verpassen. Dafür fand er dessen Gesicht zu schade und aufgeplatzte Lippen ließen sich so schlecht küssen….  
  
Nein, lieber kam Legolas nun langsam näher, betrachtete sich die Gestalt und beugte sich vor.  
  
     „Das glaube ich dir gern. Aber dieses mal bestimme _ich_ , was geschieht. Es erschien mir deswegen sicherer, dich nicht frei herum laufen zu lassen, _herven nîn_ ….“  
     „Du hast mich schon in der Zelle so genannt. Was bedeutet es?“  
  
Legolas sah in Thorins Augen, dass er die Bedeutung seiner Worte wirklich nicht erkannte und sich auch ein wenig vor der Antwort zu fürchten schien. So gefiel es ihm. Also würde er den Zwerg noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen, bis er ihm offenbarte, was _wirklich_ damals zwischen ihnen geschah. Er beugte sich noch ein wenig näher an Thorin heran, bis er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, wie er hektisch ausgestoßen wurde.  
Langsam kam er noch näher, hielt den Blick des Kleineren, bis er sein Lippen auf Thorins presste, ihre Münder in einem harten Kuss verband, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab, denn er hielt den Kopf des anderen in eisernem Griff fest.  
  
Thorin wand sich, wollte seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen. Er hob sein Bein, um Legolas von sich stoßen zu können, doch der wich geschickt aus. Als der Zwerg dann versuchte, ihn zu beißen, schob Legolas seine Daumen in die Haut zwischen den Kiefern, so dass er es nicht schaffte, seinen Mund wieder zu schließen, wohl aber Legolas´ Zunge tief in Thorin eindringen konnte, um ihn zu kosten.   
  
Der Zwerg schmeckte herb, männlich, nach unbekannten Dingen, die der Elb nicht benennen konnte und nach Thorins ureigenem Aroma. Doch Legolas bekam nicht genug davon. Er wollte, dass dieser Kuss nicht enden sollte. Es war ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag.  
Als er seine Hände ein wenig lockerte, bemerkte der Blonde, dass Thorin seinen Plan, ihn zu beißen, verworfen hatte, denn seine Zunge hieß nun die des Elben willkommen, spielte ein wenig mit ihr, lockte sie tiefer in seinen Mund, bevor er sie hinaus drängte, um nun seinerseits Legolas zu erobern.   
Dessen Duft nach Wildblumen berauschte Thorin zusehends. Er erkannte, dass dieser nicht an irgendwelchen Zusätzen lag, sondern Legolas´ Haut selbst ihn verströmte. Es war sein ureigenes Bouquet, dass Thorin nun wahrnahm. Er keuchte und stöhnte leise in den Mund des Elben, der es damit quittierte, dass er an Thorins Lippen lächelte, seine Hände in dessen Haarpracht vergrub und ihn noch näher an sich zog, den Kuss noch einmal verstärkte.  
  
  
* Mein Herr, der gefangene Zwerg.  
** Gut. Geht hinaus!  
   Ich will nicht gestört werden!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Keuchend lösten sich beide nach langen Augenblicken, sahen sich in einer Mischung aus Neugier, Unglaube, Hass und Lust an, die nicht zu beschreiben war. Aber Legolas löste sich schon wieder vollkommen von Thorin, eher dieser versuchen konnte, seinen Mund erneut zu einem Kuss einzufangen. Thorin _wollte_ den Elben küssen? Nein, _sicher nicht_. Niemals würde er das freiwillig tun. Es musste mit diesem Gesöff zu tun haben.   
  
     „Du hast mit ein Aphrodisiakum in den Hals geschüttet!“, warf Thorin dem Elb vor die Füße.  
  
Legolas sah ihn an, hatte wieder dieses maliziöse Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er leise sprach.  
  
     „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Es ist einzig und allein _deine_ Schuld, herven nîn.“  
     „ _WAS_ bedeutet diese Beleidigung?“, bellte der Zwerg nun laut.  
  
Legolas lachte lauthals, ehe er sich Thorin wieder zuwandte.  
  
     „Wenn du es _so_ sehen willst, als Beleidigung…. Nun, mir ergeht es kaum anders. Also gut. Du willst es wissen?“  
  
Thorin nickte grimmig.  
  
     „Es heißt nichts anderes als _`mein Ehemann´_.“


	5. Elbische Ehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung...

Thorin starrte Legolas mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Legolas wirklich solche Worte ihm gegenüber gebrauchte. Er hatte ja schon lang den Verdacht, dass Elben nicht ganz von dieser Welt stammten, aber jetzt war er sich sicher, dass zumindest dieser hier ganz und gar verrückt war!  
  
     „Und _wann_ sollen wir deiner Meinung nach diese _Ehe_ geschlossen haben?“  
     „Damals im Wald….“  
     „Ich glaube, ich würde mich daran erinnern, wenn ich mit dir irgendwelche bedeutungsvollen Schwüre getauscht hätte, _meinst du nicht auch_? Außerdem hätte ich dich dann wohl kaum zurück gelassen….“  
  
Legolas ging nicht darauf ein. Er trat an einen kleinen, runden Tisch, goss sich etwas Wein in einen Kelch und trank einige Schlucke, ehe er sich wieder umwendete und Thorin musterte.  
  
     „Was weißt du über elbische Eheschließungen?“, fragte Legolas lauernd.  
  
Thorin überlegte einen Augenblick.  
  
     „Nicht viel mehr als über die der Menschen. Sicher gibt es eine lange, komplizierte Liste, die abgearbeitet wird, Schwüre, die fehlerfrei vorgetragen werden müssen und Geschenke, die überreicht werden. Ich glaube, alles wird so verworren sein, wie dein Volk es ist.“  
     „ _Wenn es doch nur so wäre_ “, murmelte Legolas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, überhörte aber dieses eine mal geflissentlich die Beleidigung.  
  
Der Zwerg hatte die leise Vorahnung, dass er etwas Entscheidendes übersehen hatte. Panik machte sich allmählich in ihm breit. Doch der Blonde ergriff schon wieder das Wort.  
  
     „Es stimmt, dass wir durchaus sehr _komplexe_ Riten haben, die einem Bund voraus gehen. Aber die Elben binden sich auch auf andere Art und Weise, weit weniger heikel, als alle anderen Völker.   
     Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, bei der es auf keinerlei Schwüre ankommt, denn sie kann immer und überall vollzogen werden. Doch ist diese bisher nur unter Mitgliedern meines Volkes geschlossen worden, _niemals mit anderen Rassen_.“  
  
Der Bärtige überlegte fieberhaft, was Legolas damit meinen konnte. Ihm fiel nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ein, aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Der Prinz kam wieder näher, erklärte leise, kaum hörbar. Doch Thorin ließen die Worte erzittern.  
  
     „Wir Elben sind nicht so, wie ihr Zwerge. Wir haben keine Bettgefährten, die uns nichts bedeuten. Wir erwählen uns nur _einmal_ im Leben einen Partner, mit dem wir die Liebe und Lust teilen, an den wir uns dann aber auch _gleichzeitig _ binden, und dieser ist dann vorzugsweise _nicht_ aus dem gleichen Geschlecht.“  
  
Nun stand Legolas wieder nah an Thorin, zischte seine nächsten Worte, die den Zwerg blass werden ließen.  
  
     „ _Du_ hast mir diese Möglichkeit genommen! _Ich war noch unberührt_ , als ich in deine Fänge geriet!“  
     „Nein!“, keuchte Thorin.  
     „Das kann nicht sein….“  
     „Es ist wahr, _Elbenschänder_! Erinnere dich, was damals geschah….“  
       
  


*****   ***   ***   ***   *****

  
****  
****  
_Thorin streifte gerade mit einer kleinen Gruppe Zwerge durch die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer, einer Ablenkung, denn seine Laune war schon lang tiefer gesunken, als die Temperaturen während Stjârlista*. Es war so kalt, dass sein Atem gefror und seinen Bart zu Eis erstarren ließ._  
 _Aber er wollte nicht zurück in die neue Heimat, die doch keine wirkliche für ihn war und aus der er vor einigen Wochen flüchtete, weg von seiner Schwester und ihren kleinen Söhnen, die an seiner Hose hingen, um mit ihm zu spielen. Die Zwerglinge waren für ihn einfach noch zu klein._  
 _Außerdem waren es _ nicht _ seine. Er war nur der Onkel, der Prinz, der versuchen wollte, in Gondor den einen oder anderen Zwerg ausfindig zu machen, mit dem er ins Geschäft kommen würde._  
 _Doch seine Hoffnungen waren zerschlagen worden, schon kurz nachdem er ankam. Keiner der Kesselflicker und Spielzeugbauer war bereit, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen. Nur sein Freund Dwalin stand nach wie vor an seiner Seite und mit eben diesem, sowie drei Wachen war Thorin nun wieder auf dem Weg. Er zog langsam in Richtung der Blauen Berge, suchte hier und da nach Orks, die er einen Kopf kürzer machen konnte._  
 __  
 _Nur mühsam kamen sie voran, stapften durch den tiefen Schnee. Sie waren hungrig und müde, hatten schon mehrere Fallen ausgelegt, um wenigstens den einen oder anderen Hasen zu fangen, wenn schon kein Ork in Sichtweite kam, um einen guten Kampf zu versprechen._  
 _Gerade wollte er seinen Männern bedeuten, dass sie auf der nächsten Lichtung rasten würden, als er innehielt. Dort, wo er hinwollte, brannte schon ein Feuer. Er ging langsam und leise darauf zu, bemerkte, dass dort ein einsamer Elb auf einem umgelegten Baumstamm saß._  
 _Was sollte_ ein einziger _Elb hier wollen? Sie waren niemals allein unterwegs, immer in Gruppen von mindestens drei oder vier, vor allem im Winter. Das wurde jedem Zwergling eingeschärft, wenn er begann, den Kopf aus dem Stein nach draußen zu wenden, denn es konnte eben jenen Kopf kosten, wenn man einen dieser verfluchten …, ihm fiel kein passendes Schimpfwort ein als eben_ Elb _, übersah. Sie kamen gern aus dunklen Winkeln und nahmen sie gefangen, um dann Dinge zu tun, die kein ehrenwerter Zwerg je aussprach._  
 _So war es auch Thorin beigebracht worden. Niemals die Deckung aufgeben, nie eine Schwäche zeigen und niemals einem Elben glauben, das war seine Devise. So kam er gut durch sein Leben und es wurde zehn Jahre vorher erneut bestätigt, als Thranduil sein Volk im Stich ließ._  
 __  
 _Leise umrundeten sie den blonden Elb, der verloren in das Feuer starrte. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, denn er schien nichts um sich herum wahr zu nehmen, bis es zu spät war. Schnell war er überwältigt, an einen Baum gefesselt. Sie versuchten, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, doch nichts half. Thorin schlug ihm ins Gesicht, bis er Blut spuckte, die anderen beschimpften den Elb, drohten, zogen an den Fesseln, bis er keuchte, doch er blieb stumm._  
 _Enttäuscht ließen sie schließlich von ihm ab. Nur, dass er allein war, das war sicher, denn sein Trupp hätte sicher schon längst eingegriffen. Entweder war er schon die ganze Zeit allein unterwegs oder aber von den anderen getrennt worden und nun schutzlos. Dies erschien Thorin wahrscheinlicher, als andere Erklärungen._  
 _So blieb er aufmerksam, horchte immer wieder, ob sich jemand näherte. Doch die Nacht blieb ruhig. Der Elb hing in den Seilen, die ihn an den Baum banden, den Kopf gesenkt, die Haare zerzaust, unter sich nur der Schnee und sein dünner Umhang._  
 __  
 _Thorin trat wieder zu ihm, als seine Männer schliefen. Der Elb kam ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor, fast so, als hätte er ihn schon einmal gesehen. Der Zwerg nahm das spitze Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, zwang den anderen, ihn anzusehen. Der stöhnte leise auf, als Thorins Zeigefinger sich in den bereits beginnenden blauen Fleck drückte. Dann sah er es. Thorin zischte auf, als er _ihn _erkannte._  
  
     „Du bist Thranduils Erbe!“  
     „ _Nein_ , das bin ich nicht!“  
     „Leugne es nicht. _Du bist Legolas!_ “  
  
 _So, als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ ihn Thorin wieder los. Er stolperte zurück zu den Flammen, starrte einige Zeit hinein. Doch sein Blick ergriff immer wieder die schmale Gestalt am Baum. Hier war seine Gelegenheit, um Rache zu üben._  
 _Thranduil konnte er nicht erreichen, aber dessen Sohn sehr wohl. Er war hier, einem Geschenk gleich. Düstere Gedanken vernebelten das Hirn des Zwergen, als er sich wieder erhob, zu Legolas zurück ging._  
  
     „Was würde dein Vater wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, wo du jetzt bist?“  
     „Er würde dich töten“ _, spuckte Legolas._  
     „Oh, wer wird denn solch _böse_ Worte verwenden?“  
  
 _Thorin trat näher an Legolas heran, legte seinen Mund an das Elbenohr und flüsterte hinein._   
  
     „Als Thranduil uns das letzte Mal besuchte, da warst du bei ihm. Ist es nicht so? Dort sah´ ich dich, in diesen _edlen_ Gewändern, der Blick so eisig wie der deines Vaters. Doch weißt du, was ich mir  noch dachte, als du in deinen feinen Kleidern in meinem Berg standest?   
     Ich fand es … _aufreizend_ , was du trugst. Seit jenem Tag frage ich mich immer wieder, was sich wohl darunter verbarg, ob ich es jemals unter meiner Zunge spüren würde.“  
  
 _Schon leckte Thorin über das spitze Ohr. Legolas´ Kopf zuckte zur Seite, als er versuchte, dem Zwerg zu entkommen. Doch es gab keinen Ausweg. Legolas konnte die Seile nicht zerreißen. Er hatte es schon Stunden vorher versucht._  
 _So blieb ihm nur, an die Vernunft des Zwergen zu appellieren, als er spürte, wie sich seine Zunge an Legolas´ Hals weiter nach unten arbeitete, seine Finger begannen, unter den Umhang zu schlüpfen._  
  
     „Bitte, Thorin, _nicht_ …“  
  
 _Der Schwarzhaarige sah kurz auf, doch sein Blick zeigte nicht die erhoffte Milde, sondern eine Mischung aus Abscheu und starker Erregung._  
 __  
„Wieso?“  
     „Wir sind die Thronerben unserer Völker. Ich denke nicht, dass wir solche Dinge tun sollten, egal, was dir in den Sinn kam.“  
     „Dein König sollte uns damals auch nicht im Stich lassen! Ich werde ihn dafür strafen, _hier und jetzt_ , indem ich dich für diese Nacht zu meinem Spielgefährten mache!“  
     „Nein!“ _, schrie Legolas auf._  
 __  
 _Doch es war zu spät. Thorin kannte kein Halten mehr. Er schob sich über den Elb, riss den Umhang zur Seite und die Verschnürungen des Hemdes darunter auf. Wieder versuchte Legolas, sich zu wehren, war aber zu sehr in seinen Bewegungen eingeschränkt, um etwas gegen den starken Zwerg ausrichten zu können. Er fühlte, wie sich Thorins Zunge einen Weg über seinen Oberkörper bahnte, schluchzte auf und wimmerte noch einmal._  
  
     „Nein, _bitte ,_ zeigt Mitgefühl…“  
  
 _Legolas´ Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, als sie flehte. Aber Thorin war unerbittlich. Er presste seine Erregung an Legolas Bauch, während er in dessen Hals biss, dort dunkle Male hinterließ._  
 __  
„Wo war das Mitgefühl deines Vaters? Ich erweise ihm jetzt die gleiche Ehre! Selbst, wenn du es nicht sagst, so wird er es _sehen_ können, wenn er deinen Hals betrachtet. Heute wirst du _mein_ sein!“  
  
 _Legolas schluckte, als er merkte, wie seine Hose geöffnet wurde und sich die kalte Nachtluft über seine Schenkel ausbreitete. Er sah, wie Thorin seine Finger befeuchtete._  
  
     „Genieße es einfach. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe“ _, raunte der Zwerg._  
 __  
 _Der Blonde stöhnte verzweifelt auf, als er den Finger bemerkte, der in ihn eindrang. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um die Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken. Schnell bereitete Thorin ihn zumindest ein wenig vor, ehe er sich in den Elben drängte._  
 _Legolas vergoss einige Tränen, als er spürte, wie Thorin ihn ausfüllte. Es war endgültig, der Zwerg hatte sein Schicksal besiegelt.Dann begann sein Körper, Legolas zu verraten. Er begann, Thorin anzunehmen, obwohl er es nicht wollte._  
 __  
 _Gerade war Thorin, kurz nach Legolas selbst, zu seinem Ende gekommen, hatte dabei Legolas hart und besitzergreifend in die Brustmuskeln gebissen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Sofort zog er sich aus dem Elben zurück, sprang auf und war bei seinen Männern. Er weckte sie, machte sich selbst kampfbereit. _  
_Durch den Wald waren Rufe zu hören. Sie zählten mindestens fünfzehn verschiedene elbische Stimmen und wer wusste schon, wer sonst noch bei ihnen war? Thorin bedeutete seinen Weggefährten, sich zurück zu ziehen, so leise und schnell es ihnen möglich war. Sie ließen außer ihren Waffen alles liegen, um schneller voran zu kommen._  
 _Sein letzter Blick galt Legolas, der nun fast nackt und gefesselt an diesem Baum lag, krampfhaft versuchte, seine Scham zu bedecken und auf dessen Körper noch die Zeugnisse von seiner und Thorins Lust sichtbar waren._  
  
     „Schade, dass es schon zu Ende ist, Kleiner. Vergiss mich nicht!“ _, lachte er noch, ehe er in den Wald verschwand._  
 __  
 __  
 _* die Tage um den Beginn des neuen Jahres_  
  
 ****  
 ****

*****   ***   ***   ***   *****

  
  
  
     „Du hast mich _gegen meinen Willen_ genommen, obwohl ich dich anflehte!“, kreischte Legolas.  
  
Dahin war seine mühsam aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung. Zu nah waren die Erlebnisse jener verhängnisvollen Nacht noch. Doch Thorin wollte es nicht einsehen.  
  
     „Aber, es hat dir gefallen! _Du warst hart!_ Du hast dich über deinen Bauch und meine Hand ergossen, als ich dich berührt habe“, versuchte sich Thorin zu rechtfertigen.  
     „Ich habe auf die erzwungene Ehe reagiert!“, begehrte Legolas auf.  
     „Es war eine natürliche Reaktion meines Körpers auf den ersten Kontakt zu meinem Ehemann! Als du mich genommen hast, hast du mich unwiderruflich an dich gebunden…“, schrie Legolas nun, während er durch den Raum lief.  
  
Der Elb war aufgewühlt, zu sehr erinnerte er sich noch an die Blicke seiner Männer, als sie ihn fanden.   
  
Legolas lag gebrochen und blutend auf dem Schnee, den Blicken ausgeliefert, bis sich sein Seneschall und zugleich treuester Freund erbarmte und den Prinzen notdürftig mit seinem Umhang bedeckte. Als Tirbôron ihn von den Seilen löste und Legolas aufhelfen wollte, war dieser kaum in der Lage, zu stehen.   
Jeder Elb, der ihn in jener Nacht zu Gesicht bekam, wusste, was ihm widerfahren war. Sie wurden von ihm und Tirbôron zur Verschwiegenheit verschworen, ehe sie sich in den Düsterwald aufmachten. Nicht einmal dem König gegenüber würden sie dieses Schweigen brechen.   
Dennoch war Legolas nicht mehr er selbst, verlor sein Lachen und zeigte sich unbeherrscht und mürrisch. Schnell kamen Gerüchte auf, die er versuchte, im Keim zu ersticken. Aber es gelang nicht immer.  
  
Thorin wurde die Tragweite seines Handelns bewusst. Er schluckte sichtbar. Dennoch, selbst wenn Legolas an ihn gebunden war, bedeutete das nicht, dass es anders herum auch so stimmte. Zwerge heirateten nicht, indem sie das Lager teilten. Außerdem würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.  
  
     „Was willst du also von mir? Soll ich bei dir bleiben und du spielst für mich das _Frauchen_? Gut, das könnte mir durchaus gefallen, denn dein Körper hat für mich einen gewissen Reiz...“  
  
Weiter kam der Zwerg nicht. Legolas ohrfeigte ihn hart, so dass seine Lippe nun doch aufplatzte. Dann flüsterte er bedrohlich nah an dessen Ohr.  
  
     „Du hast mir die Möglichkeit auf eine glückliche Zukunft voller Liebe genommen. Heute werde ich mir einen Teil davon zurück holen!“


	6. Auge um Auge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOCHMAL Triggerwarnung!

  
Ehe Thorin darauf etwas erwidern konnte, küsste ihn Legolas wieder hart und fordernd, stieß mit seinen Zähnen an die des Zwergen, während der sich in den Ketten wand, versuchte, sich von ihnen zu lösen, sich von dem Elb zu befreien. Doch selbst _seine _ Kraft konnte nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Es schien, als seien sie speziell für ihn angefertigt.   
  
Der Kuss brannte auf seinen geschundenen Lippen, jagte aber gleichzeitig ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln durch den Zwergenleib. Legolas riss ihm das Hemd auf, beugte sich ein wenig weiter hinab und biss nun kräftig in die Kuhle an Thorins Hals.   
Dieser stöhnte leicht auf, obwohl er versuchte, diesen Laut zu unterdrücken. Aber Legolas´ Duft, der ihm wieder in die Nase stieg, vernebelte dem Kleineren die Sinne. Heißer erklang seine Stimme, als er dennoch versuchte, in diesem Kampf um Lust und Freiheit irgendwie die Oberhand zu bekommen.  
  
     „ _Warte_ “, stieß Thorin schließlich hervor.  
     „Was willst du mit mir anstellen?“, fragte er.  
     „Das werde ich dir gleich zeigen!“  
  
Legolas ließ nun von ihm ab, aber nicht, ohne Thorin einen Schlag in den Magen zu geben, der den Bärtigen dazu brachte, sich krümmen zu wollen und ihn daran hinderte, sich gegen das Kommende wehren zu können.  
Dann löste der Blonde die Fesseln von der Halterung an der Wand und zog den Kleineren mir sich, in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Thorins Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Vor ihm lag ein großes, gemütliches Bett, eindeutig für den Elb bestimmt, aber daneben…   
  
Dort stand eine Apparatur, die eindeutig dafür gedacht war, den Zwerg an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Thorin wollte sich wehren, aber Legolas hielt ihn fest, zog ihn ungerührt weiter. Ein weiterer Tritt bewirkte, dass dem Zwerg die Knie einknickten. Doch die Fesseln zogen ihn wieder nach oben, bis er mit seiner Brust über diesem Ding lag, spürte, wie seine Hände links und rechts an den Beinen befestigt wurden.  
Legolas kniete vor ihm, während er den Zwerg zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammte, sah nach oben in dessen Augen, die nun vor Ärger und Hass zu sprühen schienen. Er lachte leise, als er sich Thorins Ohr näherte und hinein biss. Der Schwarzhaarige knurrte auf, als er die Worte seine _Ehemannes_ hörte.  
  
     „Genieße es einfach. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“  
     „Diese Worte...“  
     „Hast _du_ einst genutzt, kurz bevor du mich genommen hast…. _Ja, ich habe sie nicht vergessen!_ “  
  
Thorin schluckte. Er wusste, was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Sollte er nun versuchen, zu betteln? Würde Legolas das von ihm erwarten? War das sein Weg, um das scheinbar Unvermeidbare doch noch abzuwenden?  
Er entschied, dass er sich nicht dazu herablassen würde. Immerhin war er ein Zwerg, kein verweichlichter Elb. Legolas würde sicher nicht mit den Worten rechnen, die er statt dessen hervorbrachte. So schnurrte er mit tiefer Stimme, als Legolas sich erhob.  
  
     „Ich habe dich auch nicht vergessen. Mach mich los, dann zeige ich dir wieder diese Freuden.“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas blinzelte ungläubig, als er Thorins Worte vernahm. Der Zwerg war tatsächlich so unverschämt, ihm hier, in dieser Position noch Befehle erteilen zu wollen? Der Blonde schäumte vor Wut. Er riss den Kopf des Zwergen nach oben, starrte in dessen eisblauen Augen hinein. Dann zischte er.  
  
     „ _Freuden?_ Glaubst du, es war _angenehm_ , an einen Baum gefesselt zu sein, während du dich an mir vergangen hast? Dann will ich dir zeigen, welche Freude so etwas ist!“  
  
Der Prinz ging um den Zwergenkönig herum. Thorin hörte Stoff reißen. Sein Hemd hing links und rechts von seinem Leib hinab, offenbarte seinen Rücken. Er bemerkte schlanke Finger, die seine Muskeln erkundeten, die Tätowierungen auf seinen Schultern.   
Legolas zog jede Rune nach, bescherte Thorin ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte, ehe der Elb seine Finger grob in die Muskeln grub, rote Striemen hinterließ und dann weiter zum Bund der Hose vordrang.  
  
Thorin versuchte, sich zu wehren. Die Eisen klirrten, Legolas lachte guttural auf. Er war von dem Zwerg gleichermaßen angezogen, wie abgestoßen. Die Schmach saß noch immer tief in ihm, dennoch begann sein Körper, sich nach dem Schwarzhaarigen zu sehnen, nach dem Kontakt mit dessen Haut.   
Um sich selbst, und gleichsam Thorin, zu strafen, riss er an dessen Hose, landete dann schnell einen Schlag mit seiner verbundenen Hand auf das nun freigelegte Fleisch. Der Zwerg keuchte überrascht, Legolas verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut. Sein Blick wurde wieder grimmig, als er bemerkte, dass der Schlag nicht dazu führte, dass sein Verlangen, dem Zwerg nah zu sein, abflaute.  
  
Es war viel mehr so, dass es ihm nicht genug schien, ihn nur mit den Fingern zu berühren. Doch war es nicht das, was der Elb seit so vielen Jahren herbeisehnte? Wollte er nicht jetzt und hier den Zwerg als seinen Gefährten kennzeichnen, ihn ebenso an sich binden, damit er niemals wieder einen anderen berühren wollte? So, wie es Legolas verwehrt war, sich jemals in dieser Weise an eine andere Person zu wenden?  
Nur mit Thorin war es ihm möglich, Erfüllung zu finden, so furchtbar und grausam es ihm auch erschien. Aber genau in diesem Augenblick war es wieder einmal absolut klar für den Elb, dass er niemals jemand anderen in seinem Bett haben konnte, außer ihn, den Mann, der ihn mit Gewalt genommen hatte.   
Bittere Galle stieg in Legolas auf, als er daran dachte. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um sich  zu sammeln.  
  
     „Was ist denn, Kleiner? _Hat dich der Mut verlassen?_ “, höhnte Thorin da auch schon.  
     „Dir werde ich zeigen, zu was ich im Stande bin“, drohte Legolas.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Zwerg ächzte, als er versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Doch die Position, die er innehatte, verdammte ihn dazu, dass dies kaum möglich war. Er hörte, wie Kleider raschelten, malte sich aus, wie Legolas nun hinter ihm stand. Nackt und bereit?   
Wieder konnte er dessen Finger spüren, wie sie seine Wirbelsäule hinab streichelten. Er verfluchte seinen Körper dafür, dass er auf diese Prozedur reagierte. Doch er schob es auf den Trank, den Legolas ihm verpasst hatte. Sicher war er dafür gedacht, ihn gefügig zu halten.  
  
Plötzlich zog es, als sich ein eingeölter Finger in ihn schob. Thorin schrie leise auf, versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er hatte schon einige Zwerge unter sich gehabt, so, wie eben auch den Elben, doch noch nie war er in _dieser_ Lage gewesen. Dennoch wusste er, wie wichtig die richtige Entspannung war.   
Aber es war schwer, wenn man nicht wusste, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Schon war ein zweiter Finger in ihm, drangen beide tiefer in ihn vor, ertasteten sein Inneres. Thorin stöhnte leise, lustvoll. Legolas lächelte finster.  
Der Elb hatte Thorin da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Der Zwerg schien sich in der Sicherheit zu wiegen, dass Legolas ihm nicht ernsthaft schaden würde. Doch er würde ihm gleiches mit gleichem heimzahlen. Legolas war dazu bereit. Die Berührungen hatten dazu geführt, dass sein Glied hart und verlangend von ihm ab stand.  
  
Endlich positionierte er sich hinter Thorin, legte seine Hände auf dessen bloße Backen und setzte die Spitze seiner Erregung an dessen verborgenen Eingang. In einer einzigen Bewegung drängte er sich machtvoll in den Zwerg. Thorins Kopf ruckte hoch. Er verspannte sich wieder, als er merkte, dass Legolas in ihm war.  
Doch der Elb kannte heute keine Gnade. Er zog sich zurück, drängte in seinen Mann, wieder und wieder, bis er bemerkte, dass Thorin begann, sich ihm ein wenig entgegen zu drängen. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Legolas´ Haut, während er immer ekstatischer und schneller in den Zwerg stieß.  
Rhythmisches Klatschen von Haut auf Haut beflügelte den Blonden, der sich nach unten beugte und über Thorins Rücken leckte, während er in dessen Körper stieß, dabei scheinbar etwas in ihm streifte, dass dazu führte, dass Thorin erregt aufschrie und sich dann auf die Lippen biss, um seine Laute zu unterdrücken.   
Legolas beugte sich weiter vor, vergrub eine Hand in den schwarzen Locken und drehte Thorins Kopf ein wenig, so, dass er dessen Ausdruck wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Der Zwergenkönig sah ihn aus verhangenen Augen an, in denen Lust und Schmerz, Abscheu und Begierde zu lesen waren. Legolas war sich sicher, dass sich in seinen Augen die gleiche Mischung spiegelte.   
Er zwang Thorin in einen harten Kuss, während er sich noch einige male in ihn rammte, dabei seine Hand um den prallen Schaft schloss und dem Kleineren zu seinem Höhepunkt verhalf, der seinen Eigenen auslöste.  
  
Einige Minuten verharrte Legolas, wo er war, die Stirn auf Thorins Rücken, noch in ihm vergraben. Der Zwerg wusste selbst nicht, ob er wollte, dass Legolas endlich aus ihm verschwand oder aber für immer so blieb. Dennoch schmerzte es und er wollte nun endlich, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte.   
  
So, als hätte er es laut ausgesprochen, zog sich der Prinz augenblicklich aus ihm zurück, verschwand gänzlich aus dem Raum, um sich zu säubern.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Als Legolas in dem angrenzenden Raum ankam, warf er einen Blick in den dort hängenden Spiegel. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Sein Haar hing wild um sein Haupt, die Wangen waren gerötet, selbst sein Ohrspitzen zierte diese Farbe. Legolas´ Brust hob und senkte sich hastig.   
Schnell goss er ein wenig Wasser in eine Schüssel, wusch sich die Spuren seiner Vereinigung mit Thorin vom Leib und schlang sich ein Tuch um die Hüfte.  
Endlich betrat er wieder sein Schlafgemach, wollte voller Stolz sein Werk begutachten. Doch was er sah, ließ seinen Herzschlag einen Augenblick aussetzen. Thorins Kopf hing kraftlos nach unten, es glitzerte an seiner Nasenspitze. Die Hose und auch das Hemd waren nur noch bessere Fetzen. Aber wirklich schockierte den Elb das, was er durch seine raue Inbesitznahme angerichtet hatte.  
An Thorins Schenkeln nahm er feine Rinnsale aus Blut und seinem Erbe wahr. Ja, er hatte Thorins Blut gewollt, so, wie dieser seines genommen hatte. Dennoch, nun, als er aus seiner Lust und Raserei befreit war, wurde das Herz des Elben schwerer. _Er hatte seinen Ehemann verletzt._ Egal, was dieser ihm angetan hatte, so sträubte sich nun alles in ihm, Thorin so wieder in die Zelle zu werfen.  
  
Legolas trat wieder näher. Thorin zuckte vor seiner Berührung zurück, als dieser seine Finger über dessen Rücken wandern ließ.  
  
     „ _Bist du noch nicht fertig?_ “  
  
Thorins Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Nichts zeugte mehr von seiner Arroganz. Es tat Legolas plötzlich körperlich weh, ihn so zu sehen. Wortlos ging er an einen seiner Schränke, brachte dann ein Tuch und Wasser und wusch seinen Mann rein. Dieser zischte einige male auf, sagte aber keinen Ton mehr.  
  
Dann brachte der Elb eine Salbe, die er großzügig auf Thorins geschundenen Körperteil auftrug. Dabei murmelte er einige, die Heilung fördernde Worte, während sich seine Finger nun schon beinah zärtlich dem Zwerg widmeten. Er sah hin und wieder auf Thorin, versuchte, aus dessen Gesicht etwas lesen zu können, doch der Zwerg verbarg es hinter seinem Haar.  
Schließlich öffnete Legolas die Ketten, befreite ihn von den Resten der Kleidung und hob Thorin hoch. Er trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Dort legte er ihn sanft ab, kettete den Zwerg aber wieder an. Als er sah, dass auch Thorins Brust und Bauch arg malträtiert waren, kümmerte er sich ebenfalls darum. Der Jüngere war nicht in der Lage, Legolas anzusehen, drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite, vergrub ihn an seinem Oberarm. Erst nach langen Augenblicken flüsterte er leise.  
  
     „ _Wieso tust du das jetzt?_ “  
     „Sch…., herven nîn.“  
  
Diesmal klang es nicht wie eine Beleidigung.  
  
Als der Elb seine Behandlung beendete, bemerkte er, dass Thorin schläfrig wurde. Er legte sich neben ihn, streichelte durch dessen Haar, bis die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Legolas bedeuteten, dass Thorin wirklich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.


	7. Tirbôrons Hilfe

Einige Stunden später klopfte es leise an Legolas´ Tür. Da er nicht antwortete, öffnete Tirbôron* vorsichtig und trat ein. Er war der einzige Elb im ganzen Palast, der sich dies erlauben durfte.  
  
     „ _Meldir nîn Legolas?_ “**, flüsterte der Mann mit dem nussbraunen Haar.  
  
Das, was er nun sah, ließ ihn zurück schrecken. Sein Heerführer lag auf seinem Bett, den Kopf in schwarzen Haaren vergraben, so, als wöllte er deren Geruch regelrecht einsaugen. Er hatte einen Arm beschützend über den Zwerg gelegt, seine Hand lag auf Thorins Bauch. Beide waren nackt, soweit Tirbôron sein kurzer Blick nicht täuschte, bevor er sich hastig umdrehte.   
Er hatte noch sehen können, dass Legolas ein Tuch um seine Lenden trug, über Thorins Hüfte hatte er wohl seine Decke gezogen. Außerdem war ersichtlich gewesen, dass beide _schliefen_. Zwar hatte Legolas seine Augen offen, was ein Beweis dafür war, dass er sich nicht in Sicherheit wiegte, dennoch schlief er in einem Bett mit seinem _Feind_ , oder Ehemann, je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte.  
  
Tirbôron erschien es fast so, als hätte Legolas sich in den vergangen Stunden fester an den Zwerg gebunden. Dies war etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es gutheißen oder verdammen sollte, wenn es sich bewahrheitete.  
Der Blick aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen fiel nun auf den Haufen aus Fetzen, der in einer Ecke lag. Erschrocken sah sich der Elb noch einmal in Legolas´ Gemächern um. Er entdeckte den Wein, sowie die Salbe, die er sofort identifizieren konnte. Die Heiler, die der Trupp damals bei sich hatte, benutzten sie, um den Prinzen nach jener verhängnisvollen Nacht wieder herzustellen.   
Tirbôron schluckte. Es war ihm schlagartig klar, was hier in der vergangenen Nacht geschah.  
  
Genau so eindeutig war aber auch, dass er Thorin schleunigst wieder in die Kerker stecken musste und auch, dass der Zwerg nicht mehr tragen konnte, was er gestern am Leib hatte, als er hier herein gebracht wurde. Hastig entfernte sich der Seneschall wieder, schloss die Tür und wies die Wache davor an, niemanden außer ihm, nicht einmal Thranduil selbst, hindurch zu lassen.  
  
     „Athon, hîr nîn.***“, war die knappe Antwort.  
  
* sin. _standhafter Baum_ [Eigenname]  
** Legolas, mein Freund?  
*** Ja, mein Herr.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas schreckte hoch, als er dachte, er habe ein Geräusch gehört. Es schien so, als würde sich die Tür schließen. Doch als sich der Prinz umdrehte, war niemand zu sehen. Also ruckte er ein wenig näher an die Wärmequelle in seinem Bett, schob seine Nase noch einmal in das weiche Haar und verzog seinen Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln, während er genießerisch die Augen schloss.  
Dann riss er sie abrupt wieder auf, erkannte, was er hier gerade tat. Sofort sprang Legolas aus seinem Bett, zog sich die Hose über seine Beine und stolperte in seinen Wohnbereich, um zu sehen, wer es war, der ihn gestört hatte.   
Er erwartete, seinen Vater mit wutentbranntem Gesicht dort sitzen zu sehen. Aber niemand war da.  
  
      _`Dann muss es Tirbôron gewesen sein._ Er _wird sicher keinen Ton darüber verlieren´_ , ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Ein Schwall kühlen Wassers half, dass Legolas´ Kopf wieder klar wurde, er darüber nachdachte, was da gerade geschehen war. Er hatte sich an Thorin geschmiegt! Niemals wieder würde er das tun! Wenn der Zwerg davon erfuhr, dann wurde Legolas seines Lebens nicht mehr froh. Er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige jegliche, auch _scheinbare_ , Schwäche sofort ausnutzen würde.   
Legolas hämmerte mit seiner verbundenen Faust auf den kleinen Waschtisch, der daraufhin bedrohlich wackelte. Doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Die Hand war geheilt. Ein wenig ungläubig wickelte er die Binde ab, sah weder eine Schwellung noch einen blauen Fleck. Der Prinz drehte und wendete seine Hand, überlegte, wie das möglich war.   
Oft schon hatte er sich ähnliche Verletzungen zugefügt, wusste, dass sie trotz der elbischen Heilkunst und seiner eigenen, verbesserten Heilkräfte doch immer zwei Tage benötigten, um vollkommen schmerzfrei zu sein. Doch seine Überlegungen wurden durch sein feines Gehört gestört.  
Denn schon hörte er, wie sich Thorin an den Ketten zu schaffen machte. Er war also ebenfalls munter. Gut, das würde ihm erleichtern, den Bärtigen wieder in seine Zelle zu bekommen, denn dort musste er schleunigst hin, wollte Legolas nicht, dass sein Vater davon erfuhr.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin bemerkte, dass er nicht auf seiner Pritsche lag, als er aufwachte. Außerdem lag ein angenehmer Geruch in der Luft, der dazu führte, dass er unwillkürlich ein wenig ruhiger wurde, sich sicherer fühlte. Auch war es angenehm warm, so, als wäre da noch jemand, der noch kurze Zeit vorher neben ihm gelegen hatte. Nur wieso war er dann so eingeschränkt in seiner Bewegung?  
  
Dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Thorin wurde erst bleich, dann rot vor Zorn. Sofort knurrte der Zwergenkönig leise, fing an, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, in der Hoffnung, sich dieses mal befreien zu können. Wieder gaben sie nicht nach. Dafür bemerkte er, dass sein Körper nicht so sehr schmerzte, wie er es eigentlich sollte nach seiner _Vereinigung_ mit dem Elb.   
Es änderte keinen Deut daran, dass er in ihm nicht ein angeheiratetes Etwas sah sondern nur das Abenteuer einer Nacht und einer zweiten, weit schmerzlicheren.... Thorin war froh darüber, hatte der Schwarzhaarige doch befürchtet, dass er an diesem Morgen sein Herz vor Sehnsucht nach Legolas schier zerspringen fühlen würde. Nun war er erleichtert, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.   
Was immer Legolas mit den Gebräu bezweckt hatte, _ Liebe _war es nicht. Dennoch dachte Thorin einen Augenblick darüber nach, wie der Elb ihn danach behandelt hatte. Er schämte sich dafür, wirklich in diesem Bett eingeschlafen zu sein, doch sein Körper hatte so sehr nach Ruhe geschrien.  
  
      _`Aus welchem Grund war dieser Sohn eines Orks so fürsorglich? Hat ihm schließlich leid getan, was er mit mir anstellte? Vielleicht kann ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen.´_  
  
     „Du wirst nicht frei kommen. Sowohl die Fesseln als auch die Verankerung sind so geschmiedet, dass kein Zwerg sie zerbrechen kann. Du hast mein Wort darauf.“  
  
Thorin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, sah, dass Legolas nur in seinen Hosen steckte. Er hielt inne, ließ seinen Blick über die ansehnliche Brust schweifen, die definierten Muskeln und leckte sich über seine Lippen. Sofort wurde Legolas´ Blick davon angezogen.  
  
     „Ich wollte dich suchen...“, murmelte Thorin dunkel.  
  
Legolas schluckte, trat wieder an sein Bett, hob ein Knie darauf. Er kroch hinein, hockte sich über den Kleineren, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss, sich und seine Gefühle aber sofort wieder verschloss. Dennoch hatte der Elb die Angst für einen winzigen Augenblick erkannt.   
Auch, wenn Thorin es nicht zugeben würde, so war die letzte Nacht nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er beugte sich zu Thorin hinab, leckte kurz über seinen Hals, bemerkte, wie sich der Zwerg dabei verspannte.  
  
     „ _Was wolltest du denn mit mir anstellen?_ “, schnurrte nun der Blonde.  
     „Mich küssen...“, dabei hauchte er Thorin einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.  
     „… oder lieber schlagen und ein Messer durch mein Herz rammen?“  
  
Sofort stand der Prinz wieder, war auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und starrte Thorin einen Augenblick grimmig an, ehe er sich dessen Kleidern zuwandte.  
  
     „Ich fürchte, _die_ wirst du nicht mehr tragen können, herven nîn.“  
  
Legolas´ Stimme war voller Bosheit, als er seine Worte sprach, dabei die Lumpen hochhielt. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen. Nicht einen Zoll würde der Prinz mehr von seiner Position aufgeben.  
  
     „Ich denke, nun wirst du _doch_ nackt durch meinen Palast laufen müssen…. _Wie schade._ “  
     „Bedenke, Prinz, was wohl geschieht, wenn mich andere Elben so aus diesem Zimmer kommen sehen?“  
     „Wieso sollten sie das können? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand in deiner Nähe sein wird.“  
     „Aber sie könnten mich zumindest _hören_ , denn ich würde sicher nicht still gehen. Ich würde zetern und schreien und fluchen, dass ich zur _Liebe meines Lebens_ zurück will. Was würde Thranduil wohl dazu sagen, wenn ich ihm auf die Nase binde, dass zumindest _du _ an mich gebunden bist?“  
     „Willst du mich _erpressen_?“, lachte Legolas.  
     „Wenn es so wäre?“, grollte Thorin.  
     „Du kannst versuchen, so viele Anschuldigungen vorzubringen, wie du möchtest. Nur wird es dir ohne Zunge schlecht gelingen… .“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Meldir nîn?“, erklang es aus dem Nebenraum, ehe der Zwerg darauf etwas erwidern konnte.  
  
Thorin zog wieder an seinen Fesseln, Legolas beachtete ihn nicht mehr.  
  
     „Man Tirbôron?“*  
     „Tolthale Thranduil.“**  
     „Tolen. Nestagador adîn Thorin.“***  
     „Athon, hîr nîn.“  
  
Mit einer Verbeugung bestätigte Tirbôron, dass er den Wünschen seines Herren und Freundes nachkommen würde. Legolas sah überrascht, dass der andere Elb ein wenig Kleidung in seinem Arm trug.  
  
     „Du hast uns gesehen?“  
  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. Der Braunhaarige nickte ergeben.  
  
     „Ich konnte nicht verantworten, dass euch jemand so vorfinden könnte. Es würde Fragen aufwerfen, die nicht beantwortet werden sollten. Auch sah ich, wie es um Thorins Gewänder steht. Ich dachte, ich bringe zumindest das, was er gestern am Leibe trug. Es ist ein wenig ausgebessert und auch gewaschen worden.   
     Schon dies brachte mir interessierte Blicke der Elbin, die es ausführte. Doch sie ist dir treu ergeben und wird kein Wort darüber verlieren.“  
     „Hannon le.“  
  
Legolas nahm das Bündel aus Tirbôrons Arm, steckte Thorin selbst zumindest in die Hose und zog sie dem fluchenden und protestierenden Zwerg nach oben, schloss sie bedächtig. Dabei entging dem Bärtigen jedoch nicht der beinah sehnsüchtige Blick, den Legolas über seinen Körper schweifen ließ und der an seinen Lenden hängen blieb. Thorin blieb nun doch still liegen, ergötzte sich ein wenig daran, dass er es wohl dennoch schaffte, den Elben aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
  
Ein Räuspern von der Tür ließ beide hochschrecken. Legolas, froh darüber, dass sein Körper den anderen vor Tirbôrons Blicken geschützt hatte, fuhr hastig hoch, würdigte Thorin nun keines Blickes mehr.  
  
     „Kümmere dich darum, dass er sicher ankommt.“  
  
Legolas zog sich eine grüne Tunika über, während er in den Gang hinaus trat. Tirbôron nickte, sah dann mit finsterem Blick auf den Zwerg hinab, bevor er das Hemd zugeknöpft über dessen Kopf zerrte, dann erst den einen Arm löste, später den anderen, damit der Zwergenkönig in die Ärmel fahren konnte. Dieser hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu wehren, denn dieser Elb sah so aus, als würde er ihm liebend gern einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen jagen.  
  
     „Komm mit, _nogoth_!“  
  
  
* Was ist Tirbôron?  
** Thranduil schickt nach dir.  
*** Ich komme. Sorge dafür, dass Thorin wieder in den Kerker kommt.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:
> 
> Ich wollte noch auf etwas hinweisen. Das Aussehen orientiert sich an den Filmen, denn erstens ist das viel einprägsamer als das aus den Büchern und zweitens sehen Legolas und Thorin einfach nur heiß aus. *grrrrr*  
> Was die Handlung betrifft, so ist es eine Mischung aus Buch und Filmen, so, wie es zur Story passt. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht. ;)  
> Wer von euch Tauriel vermisst *brrrr und schüttel*, der muss eine Enttäuschung hinnehmen. Sie gibt es nicht, denn es ist absolut nicht in Tolkiens Sinne, wenn die Elbinnen kampfgestählt durch die Wälder hüpfen. Sie ziehen die Fäden als starke Frauen im Hintergrund!  
> Dafür aber gibt es Tirbôron, den guten Freund an Legolas´ Seite, den ihr hier ein wenig kennengelernt habt. :)


	8. Einsame Ecken

Thorin war wieder in seiner Zelle und grübelte darüber nach, was an diesem Morgen geschah. Dieser andere Elb, der aussah, als würde er ihn gern eigenhändig köpfen, hatte ihn hart hinter sich hergezogen, so dass ihm nun das Sitzen weh tat, da die Wunden, die Legolas in der Nacht so hingebungsvoll versorgt hatte, wieder aufgeplatzt waren und nun arg zogen. So lag Thorin auf dem Bauch, starrte den dreckigen Fußboden an.  
  
      _`Wenn ich hier nicht bald heraus komme, dann werden wir niemals rechtzeitig zum Durins Tag den Erebor erreichen! Ob Legolas heute wieder erscheint? Vielleicht kann ich ihn doch weiter umgarnen.´_  
 __  
Doch bei dem Gedanken daran, was dann vielleicht folgen mochte, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, wurde dem Zwerg übel und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Nicht einmal die dünne Decke, die er zusätzlich über sich geworfen hatte, schaffte es, ihn zu wärmen.  
  
      _`Nicht so, wie es sein Körper tat.´_  
  
Thorin erschrak über seine eigenen Gedanken.  
  
      _`Nein, er hat mir alles genommen! Meine Würde, meine Ehre und meine Unschuld! Mir bleibt nur der Hass auf ihn und sein Volk, dessen Taten.´_  
  
Der Zwerg verzog verächtlich sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie wohlig weich das Bett war, in dem er aufgewacht war. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Legolas sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, dann lachte er bitter auf.  
  
      _`Er schaffte es nicht einmal, mir_ anständig _Gewalt anzutun. Wie schwach er doch ist!´_  
 __  
Schon wieder zitterte der Zwergenkönig, krampfte sich alles in ihm, als er an diese Fürsorge dachte. Nein, er würde dem nicht nachgeben. Thorin zwang sich, nicht mehr an den Blonden und dessen Taten zu denken. Stattdessen überlegte er, wie er es schaffen konnte, aus dieser Zelle heraus zu kommen.  
Wo waren seine Freunde und Gefährten? Wo waren seine Neffen? Er hatte sie in den letzten Jahren schätzen gelernt, auch, wenn Kíli noch immer ein Hitzkopf war, so würde aus Fíli sicher ein brauchbarer König, wenn seine Zeit kam. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Einer war nicht mit den anderen gefangen worden. Einer war nicht eingekerkert. War er ihre Möglichkeit zur Flucht? Doch wo war er?  
  
Wo war Bilbo?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Ada?“  
Thranduil stand auf der Brücke, die in den Düsterwald führte, betrachtete den Wald eindringlich, als Legolas ihn fand und neben ihn trat.  
     „Ich wollte schon vor einer Stunde mit dir eine Unterredung führen“, schollt er.  
     „Díhenannin.* Ich war ….“  
     „… nicht in deinem Zimmer. Dein Seneschall sagte es mir schon. Er konnte dich nicht finden. Wo warst du also?“  
  
Silberne Augen sahen Legolas kalt an, während dieser nach einer Erklärung suchte. Wenn Tirbôron ihn schon schützte, wieso besprach er das dann nicht mit ihm? Was hatte sein Freund wohl seinem Vater erzählt?  
  
     „Ich war… bei den Quellen, um mich in deren Wärme noch ein wenig zu entspannen.“  
Thranduil drehte sich um, musterte seinen Sohn aufmerksam.  
     „Atalt?“**  
     „Athon.“  
     „Du warst nicht bei den Zwergen, um sie zu inspizieren?“  
     „Wieso fragst du?“  
     „Wenn du Tirbôron schon dazu anstiftest, für dich die Unwahrheit zu sagen, dann solltet ihr eure Geschichten besser absprechen.“  
     „Ada…. Saes(1)…. Es war nicht Tirbôrons Schuld. Er sah, wie erschöpft ich nach dem gestrigen Kampf noch war und wollte mir ein wenig mehr Ruhe gönnen. Carnîn naeth.(2)“  
     „Heniaen.(3)“  
  
Thranduils Stimme verriet, dass er darüber nicht mehr sprechen würde. Legolas war sehr dankbar dafür. Er hatte seinen Freund ungewollt in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als er  diese Worte äußerte. Wenn sein Vater wollte, so konnte er es als Verrat an seinem König einstufen. Doch sicher würde er in diesem Fall Gnade vor Recht walten lassen, denn auch, wenn Thranduil ein strenger Herrscher war, so kannte seine Geduld seinem Sohn gegenüber keine Grenzen.   
Zu lang hatte er um ihn gebangt. Wenn also sein Seneschall der Meinung war, er benötigte Ruhe, dann sollte der Prinz sie bekommen. Doch aus welchen Grund sprach er derlei Dinge nicht einfach aus? Wollte Legolas vor seinem Vater keine Schwäche eingestehen? Dies wäre löblich, zeigte aber auch, dass er sich mehr von Thranduil entfernt hatte, als dieser vermutete. Noch einmal musterte er den Blonden eingehend. Legolas wand sich ein wenig unter diesem Blick.  
  
     „Du weißt, dass ich jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für deine Sorgen und Nöte habe?“  
     „Athon ada.“  
     „Hat es etwas mit diesen Zwergen zu tun?“  
     „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken?“  
     „Du bist verändert, seit sie unsere Zellen wärmen.“  
     „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es … es ist der Verlust unserer Männer.“  
     „Aus diesem Grund wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Es geht um das Bestattungsritual.“  
     „Ich höre.“  
  
  
* Verzeih´ mir.  
** Sicher?  
(1) Bitte.  
(2) Es tut mir Leid.  
(3) Ich verstehe.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Hobbit hatte, allen Vermutungen zum Trotz, die ausweglos scheinende Lage der Zwerge nicht genutzt, um sich auf und davon zu machen. Er war nicht wieder zurück in sein Heim gerannt, um die Bärtigen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Nein, er war ihnen hinterher getrottet, als die Elben sie gefangen nahmen. Sein Zauberring leistete ihm dabei gute Dienste.   
  
So schaffte er es, unbemerkt und gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter den Gefangenen und ihren Wärtern in Thranduils Hallen zu schlüpfen. Einzig und allein sein Schatten hätte ihn verraten können, doch diesen bemerkte niemand.  
Nun aber saß er hier, zwischen den Elben festgesetzt, denen er immer wieder ausweichen musste, wollte er nicht, dass sie seiner doch noch habhaft wurden. Denn Bilbo war sich sicher, dass er dann auch in den Kerker kam. Sollte er dort landen, dann hatten sie alle keine Aussicht auf Erfolg mehr. Dann würde sie hier bleiben, bis sie verhungerten, verdursteten oder am Alter starben.  
  
Nie würde Thorin einlenken. Das hatte der Halbling in dem Augenblick gewusst, als der Zwergenkönig vor dem Herr dieser Hallen stand und mit ihm stritt. Bilbo beobachtete sie aus dem Schatten heraus, war verwundert, da der Kopf ihrer Truppe neue Kleider trug. Er wollte ihm und dem Blonden, diesem Legolas, hinterher, feststellen, wo sie den Zwerg eingesperrt hatten, denn ihn konnte Bilbo bisher nicht ausfindig machen.   
Doch dann wurde er abgelenkt von der Elbin mit den traurigen Augen, die verborgen hinter Thranduils Thron stand und erst hervortrat, als Legolas und sein Gefangener verschwunden waren. Besorgt fragte sich der Kleine, wieso sie ebenfalls im Schatten wandelte, denn er konnte erkennen, dass sie eine dunkle Aura umgab.  
  
Nun saß er in einer kleinen Nische, mit einem unglaublich großen Loch in seinem Magen, müde und ausgelaugt. Er hatte zwar in Erfahrung gebracht, wo sich die Zwerge aufhielten, aber dennoch hatte er weder eine ruhige Stelle, um selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, noch etwas um sich zu stärken und am allerwenigsten hatte er einen Plan, wie er seine Freunde befreien konnte.  
Bilbo döste ein wenig, immer darauf bedacht, dass nicht doch ein Elb über seinen Fuß stolperte oder seine Umrisse als Schatten erkannte. Denn auch, wenn die Lichter nur wenig flackerten, so war er vielleicht doch für die scharfen Augen der Elben zu erkennen. Wer wusste das schon? Außerdem verstand er doch nicht, was dieses Volk sprach.  
Dann hielt unverhofft das Glück seine schützende Hand über Bilbo. Er hörte einen Elb, der eindeutig Thorin äußerte. Unendlich vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, lugte der Hobbit um die Ecke, erkannte gerade noch den Teil einer Rüstung und wehendes, nussbraunes Haar. Zügig war er auf den Füßen, verfolgte diesen Elb.   
Die Gänge, durch die sie wanderten, waren lang, wurden immer dunkler und kälter. Schließlich endeten sie in einem einzelnen, schmalen Weg, der zu einer Zelle führte.  
  
     „Hier, Zwerg. Iss!“  
  
Die Stimme des Elben war eisig, boshaft. Bilbo erschauerte, als er sie vernahm. Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass ihm solcher Hass in diesem doch so sanftmütigen Volk entgegen schlagen würde. Er fragte sich sofort, womit Thorin das verdiente. Doch bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte, bemerkte er eine Veränderung in dem anderen Mann.  
  
Der Braunhaarige trat näher an die Zelle, erstarrte einen Augenblick und ließ dann die Schüssel mit dem Brot und einigen Früchten auf dem Boden stehen. Schnell drehte sich um, ging mit hastigen Schritten davon und brüllte etwas, dass Bilbo wieder nicht verstand. Neugierig trat er an den Kerker, um hinein spähen zu können. Auch er zuckte zurück.  
  
Bilbo keuchte leise und erschrocken auf, als er Thorin darin erkannte. Der Zwerg lag auf der Seite, unter einer dünnen Decke. Er hatte Schweiß auf der Stirn, jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Leise murmelte er Worte in Khuzdûl, die der Halbling noch nie vernommen hatte. Er wollte versuchen, zu ihm zu kommen, die Zellentür zu öffnen. Bilbo wollte seinem Freund helfen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie.  
Aber ehe er sich etwas überlegen konnte, war der Elb schon wieder bei ihnen. Vor ihm her stürmte ihr Häscher, Legolas. Er öffnete hektisch das Schloss, riss dann die Tür fast aus den Angeln und war sofort bei dem Zwerg. Bilbo verwirrte der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Elben. Es schien fast _sorgenvoll_. Auch der andere bemerkte es, verzog unwillig sein eigenes Antlitz.  
  
Legolas kniete vor Thorin, schob eine der durchnässten Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und berührte dann seine Stirn.  
  
     „Er glüht im Fieber“, stellte er fest.  
  
Mit bösem Blick bedachte er nun den Elb, der ihn gerufen hatte.  
  
     „Wie konnte das geschehen, Tirbôron?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich ihn hier hinein schob, war er so aufsässig, wie immer.“  
     „Aber sieh´ ihn dir an. Er ist ja kaum noch unter uns! Wenn er jetzt stirbt, dann…“  
     „Nein, das wird er nicht. Wir bringen ihn zu Faniell*, sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist.“  
  
Legolas nickte stumm. Er hob den beinah bewusstlosen Thorin auf seine Arme, drückte ihn an seine Brust und verschwand mit ihm, Tirbôron folgte ihnen.  
  
Bilbo war hin und her gerissen. Er wollte zwar wissen, wo sie den Zwerg hinbrachten, aber dann stand doch hier auch diese Schüssel, voller köstlich aussehender Dinge und er hatte  schon seit drei Tagen keinen Bissen mehr zu sich genommen. So entschied sein Magen für den Hobbit. Er blieb und leerte die Schüssel.   
Dazu wollte er sich auf die Pritsche setzen, die bequemer aussah, als der Boden. Aber er stockte, als er seinen Blick darauf senkte. Er sah etwas Blut.  
  
  
* sin. Wolkenmaid [Eigenname]  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas fühlte sich seit einigen Stunden immer unwohler. Ihn plagte eine innere Unruhe, so, als sei etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Aber er vermochte nicht zu sagen, woran es lag. Schließlich wollte er sich von den Übungen seiner Truppe zurück ziehen und ein wenig ruhen. Er schob es auf das, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war. Gerade, als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte. Sah der Prinz seinen Seneschall, der hektisch an ihn herantrat.  
  
     „Legolas, es geht um den Gefangenen.“  
     „Was?“  
  
Der Blonde zog Tirbôron ein wenig zur Seite, weg von den Blicken ihrer Leute.  
  
     „Es geht ihm nicht gut.“  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken war der Prinz losgehetzt, hinab in die Tiefen der Kerker, nur um seinen Mann halb tot vorzufinden. War es eine ungewollte Nebenwirkung des Trankes? Hatte er den Zwerg doch aus Versehen vergiftet? Aber das war nicht möglich. Er hatte doch alles immer wieder kontrolliert! Nur, was war es dann? Doch eine Reaktion, nur anders, als erwartet?  
  
Es war egal. Wichtig war nur, dass Thorin überlebte. Legolas wollte nicht verantworten müssen, dass er seinen Ehemann umgebracht hatte. So nahm er ihn auf seine Arme, bettete den Kopf des Kleineren an seine Schulter und lief wieder schnell durch die Gänge, um zu der Heilerin zu gelangen, die ihm vor so vielen, ungezählten Jahren, auf die Welt half. Sie war ihm besonders verbunden, noch mehr, seit er seine Mutter verlor. Sie würde helfen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. So hoffte der Prinz zumindest.  
  
Tirbôron indes schloss zügig zu seinem Heerführer auf, überholte ihn schließlich und verdeutlichte ihm, dass sie dennoch vorsichtig sein mussten. So lugte der Seneschall um jede Ecke, ob sie unbeobachtet waren, ehe er Legolas den Weg fortsetzen ließ. Dessen Herz schlug immer sorgenvoller in seiner Brust. Er wollte nicht unnötige Zeit verlieren, ehe er endlich bei Faniell ankommen würde.


	9. Thorins Schmerz

Endlich war er um die letzte Biegung. Schon warf Legolas die Tür zu Faniells Heim ohne anzuklopfen auf, und war hindurch. Tirbôron folgte, sah sich noch einmal um und schloss dann den Intarsien verzierten Eingang wieder leise. Dabei fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf die Arbeit in eben jener Tür, die dieses Heim als das einer Heilerin auswies.  
  
Faniell zuckte zusammen, als sie so rüde gestört wurde, stach sich mit einer spitzen Nadel in den Finger und sah den Störenfried einen Augenblick erbost an. Dann nahm sie ein Tuch, um den Tropfen aufzufangen und damit nicht die Arbeit an ihrem neuen Kleid zu ruinieren. Ein Blick auf Thorin genügte, um zu wissen, dass Legolas wohl seinetwegen bei ihr stand. Doch wieso sollte ihn das Schicksal eines Zwergen kümmern?  
  
     „Wieso störst du mich, mit _dem_ da auf dem Arm?“  
     „Saes meldis nîn*“, brachte Legolas gehetzt hervor.  
     „Amman?**“, erwiderte sie kühl.  
     „Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn _ein_ Zwerg stirbt?“  
  
Die Heilerin legte ob der Störung nicht ihre besten Manieren an den Tag. Sicher, niemand wagte es, dem Thronerben einen Wunsch abzuschlagen oder gar ihn unfreundlich anzusprechen. Doch sie, als die, die ihn einst blutverschmiert und schreiend in den Händen gehalten hatte, leistete sich derlei Dinge einfach.  
Dann aber sah sie in Legolas´ Blick einen Ausdruck, der sie stocken ließ. Er hatte Angst in den Augen, aber nicht um sich oder vor der Strafe, wenn ein Gefangener unter seiner Aufsicht starb, sondern echte Sorge um den Gefangenen _selbst_. Dem konnte sie sich nicht entziehen, obschon sie sicherlich zu späterer Stunde versuchen würde, ihm auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Nun musste sie wohl aber erst ein Leben retten. Seufzend trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, nahm ein sauberes Tuch und breitete es auf dem bereitstehenden Tisch aus, auf dem sie ihre Patienten behandelte, so es denn welche gab, die nicht mehr sitzen konnten.  
  
  
* Bitte, meine Freundin.  
** Warum?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas sah erleichtert, wie sich der Ausdruck in Faniells Gesicht änderte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde dem Zwerg keine Hilfe zugestehen wollen. Dann trug er seinen Mann zu ihrem Tisch, legte ihn vorsichtig darauf ab und entfernte die Decke. Sofort sog er scharf die Luft ein. Er sah Blut, wo es nicht sein sollte.  
Hatte er doch nicht genügend Salbe aufgetragen? Aber am Morgen war nichts auf seinem Bett festzustellen. Wütend funkelte er Tirbôron an, der seinen Kopf ein Stück einzog. Auch Faniell zeigte deutlich ihren Unmut, als sie das Blut als das erkannte, was es war, das Zeugnis einer nicht einvernehmlichen Nacht. Wenn Legolas den Zwerg dann hier her brachte, dann konnte das nur eines bedeuten.  
  
     „Naugol e herven lîn?“*  
  
Der Prinz brachte keinen Ton heraus, nickte nur. Die Heilerin widmete sich nun ein wenig sorgsamer ihrer Arbeit. Sie öffnete das Hemd, zog es dem Zwerg vom Leib und schickte sich an, dann auch dessen Hose zu öffnen.  
  
     „Dare!**“, hielt sie Legolas zurück.  
  
Er bedachte seinem Freund mit einem eisigen Blick, der dem Thranduils in nichts nachstand und ihm gleichzeitig verdeutlichte, dass der Prinz noch nicht die letzten Worte mit ihm hier rüber gewechselt hatte.  
Dann warf er Tirbôron hinaus. Faniell nahm es mit einem wissenden Blick in sich auf. Auch, wenn das Blut einen anderen Schluss nahelegte, so war vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren. Sie betrachte den Kleineren nun eingehender. Dann entfuhr ihr ein erschrockener Laut.  
  
     „Ich kenne diesen Zwerg. Legolas, _das ist Thorin_.“  
     „Athon“, gab der Prinz unwirsch zurück.  
     „ _Er_ war es, der dich damals an sich band?“  
     „Sage mir etwas, dass ich _noch nicht_ weiß“, antwortete er bitter.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an jene Nacht im Wald, war sie es doch, die den Prinzen damals notdürftig versorgen musste. Ungläubig wanderten die Blicke der Elbin zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
Faniell sah, dass der Prinz nun ebenfalls bleicher war und sichtlich damit kämpfen musste, dass er noch stand. Die Heilerin zeigte mit einer Geste auf den Stuhl neben sich, den ihr Herr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken annahm.  
  
     „Aber, _er_ ist immer ein _ehrenwerter_ Zwerg gew...“, versuchte sie erneut.  
     „Das war er _vielleicht_ bis zu jener Nacht“, unterbrach der Prinz.  
     „Dann hat er sich an mir vergangen und mir jede Möglichkeit auf mein Glück genommen. _Nie werde ich in der Lage sein, mein nestafae zu finden_ “, schrie er.  
  
Erschrocken über diesen Gefühlsausbruch senkte die Elbin ihr weizenblondes Haupt wieder auf den Zwerg. Dahin war ihre Hoffnung, die sie gesehen hatte. Doch jeglicher Gedanke daran wurde von ihr in einen fernen Winkel geschoben, als sie sich anschickte, Thorin aus dieser Hose zu bekommen. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn sie klebte an ihm.  
  
     „Du musst helfen, Legolas.“  
     „Wie?“  
     „Er muss auf die Seite gedreht werden. Du musst ihn halten. Es wird für ihn schmerzhaft sein, auch, wenn er nicht vollkommen bei Sinnen ist.“  
  
Der Blonde stand auf, trat an die andere Seite des Tisches und lehnte Thorins Brust nun an seine eigene. Sie war so heiß. Es schien so, als würde der Zwerg von Innen heraus verglühen. Doch bevor sich Legolas darum sorgen konnte, merkte er, wie der Zwerg anfing zu zucken, als der Stoff und das darin verkrustete Blut von seinen Beinen gezogen wurden.  
Ohne einen bewussten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, begann Legolas, sanfte Kreise über Thorins Rücken zu ziehen, beugte sich näher an dessen Ohr und wisperte beruhigende Worte hinein. Als er bemerkte, was er da tat, wollte der Prinz sofort aufhören. Faniell hielt ihn zurück.  
  
     „Mach weiter. Er reagiert darauf.“  
  
Nickend fuhr Legolas fort, leise auf seinen Mann einzureden, während er versuchte, die Blicke zu übersehen, die die Heilerin ihm zuwarf, als sie Thorins Wunden inspizierte. Sie wand sich um, suchte Kräuter und Töpfchen mit Pulvern zusammen, mischte eine neue Salbe an. Als ihr dies gelungen war, wusch sie mit einem Sud aus gekochtem Athelas das Blut davon, das sich in nicht geringem Ausmaß an dem Zwerg befand.  
  
     „Du musst sein Bein auf deine Schulter nehmen. Ich muss wirklich _jede_ Stelle erreichen können.“  
  
Wortlos tat Legolas, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Gekonnt und mit dem nötigen Fingerspitzengefühl behandelte  Faniell den Bärtigen. Dieser stöhnte schmerzverzerrt auf, zuckte immer wieder. Legolas begann, für ihn zu summen. Er war über sich selbst angewidert, dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als Thorin zu beruhigen und musste versuchen, ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen. Es war wie ein Zwang, dem sich der Prinz ausgeliefert sah.  
  
Schließlich war es endlich geschafft, die Heilerin mit ihrem Werk zufrieden. Thorin lag wieder auf dem Rücken und sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn gründlich zu untersuchen, während sie Legolas dazu anstellte, dem Zwerg ein wenig mit Athelas verstärkten Kräutertee einzuflößen, damit das Fieber wieder sank. Wieder übersah er gekonnt ihre Blicke, bis sie entsetzt innehielt.  
  
     „ _Was hast du getan?_ “, flüsterte sie bestürzt.  
     „Was getan werden musste“, erwiderte Legolas ungerührt.  
     „Aber, du hast _schwarze Magie_ erlernen müssen, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Bei allen Valar, _ wie konntest du ihm _das _nur antun_?“  
     „Ich habe meine Zukunft gesichert.“  
  
Legolas sah die Elbin zornig an. Diese verlor alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht, musste sich einen Augenblick setzen. Der Prinz nutzte diesen, um seinen Mann mit einer Decke gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Faniell nahm zur Kenntnis, dass er dies augenscheinlich tat, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
  
  
* Ist der Zwerg dein Ehemann?  
** Warte!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin war gefangen zwischen Fieberwahn, wachem Zustand und Schmerz. Er merkte, wie er hochgehoben wurde, an eine feste Brust gedrückt und schließlich wieder abgelegt. Schon dachte er, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, als ihm auch schon Kälte entgegen schlug, wohl, weil ihn jemand entkleidete. Der Zwerg hörte Stimmengewirr, das in seinem Fieber umnebelten Hirn keinen Sinn ergeben wollte.  
Dann kam wieder Schmerz. Erst wurde er auf die Seite gedreht, schließlich zog es entsetzlich, so als wollte man ihm die Haut abziehen, die doch schon so sehr glühte und so empfindlich war. Aber dann waren sie da, kühlende Berührungen, die sich tröstlich über seinen Rücken bewegten. Er nahm wieder diesen Geruch wahr, der es schaffte, ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln, wo es doch keine geben durfte.  
  
Leise hörte er Worte. Sie waren sanft, beinah melodisch und obwohl er ihren Wortlaut nicht verstand, so wusste Thorin, dass sie ihm zur Ruhe verhelfen sollten, den Schmerz lindern, Trost spenden. Nur zu gern nahmen sein Hirn und sein Körper diese Mühe an. Zu lang schon versperrte er sich gegen jegliche Hilfe, die mit mehr zu tun hatte, als einer Axt im Kampf.  
Er gab es nicht gern zu, doch seit Legolas war er keinem mehr so nahe gewesen. Nie mehr hatte er den Wunsch verspürt, sein Lager zu teilen, zwergische Wärme zu genießen oder seine Lust, mit wem auch immer, auszuleben.  
Hier und jetzt nahm er seit fünfzig Jahren das erste mal wieder Nähe und Berührungen an. Das er sie ausgerechnet bei seinem Feind fand, vermochte sein Verstand in diesem Augenblick nicht zu verarbeiten.  
  
Gerade, als er in einen heilsamen Schlaf sinken wollte, bemerkte der Bärtige, dass er wieder los gelassen wurde. Sofort vermisste er denjenigen, der ihm half. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie ihm etwas eingeflößt wurde.  
Sein erschöpfter Körper konnte sich nicht wehren. Er trank dieses abscheuliche Gebräu, was auch immer es war, und murrte nicht einmal. Dennoch, erst als er erkannte, dass er zugedeckt wurde, erlaubte sich sein Körper endlich, den so dringend benötigten Schlaf zu finden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Faniell saß in ihrem Sessel, betrachtete noch immer den Prinz, wie er sich im Umgang mit Thorin gab. Er mochte nach außen hin so erscheinen, als würde er den Zwerg abgrundtief hassen. Doch in seinem Blick und seinen Bewegungen erkannte sie, dass da ein wenig mehr sein konnte. Sie wollte noch einen Versuch wagen, mit ihrem Schützling darüber einige Worte zu wechseln. Dieser saß nun neben Thorin und wusch behutsam dessen Gesicht.  
  
     „Du weißt nicht, was du hier tust, oder?“  
     „Ich weiß es sehr wohl. Lang habe ich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich diesen Weg einschlagen will, oder nicht. Also wage nicht, an meinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln.“  
     „Das ist es nicht. Dass du dich dieser Magie verschrieben hast ist...“  
     „… es war nur für dieses eine Mal …“  
     „ _Dennoch_ hast du es getan und dies genügt schon, um in die Gefahr zu geraten, dass deine Seele verdirbt.“  
     „Das ist sie schon seit dem Tag, an dem Thorin mir meine Unschuld nahm“, fauchte der Elb bitter.  
     „Legolas...“, versuchte es Faniell nun versöhnlich.  
     „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Du bist nicht meine Mutter.“       
     „Aber das, was ihr in diesen Tagen am Nächsten kommt. Da du augenscheinlich nicht mit deinem Vater sprichst, muss _ich_ dir wohl den Kopf gerade rücken.“  
     „Beherrsche dich. Auch, wenn du eine gute Freundin bist, so stehe ich doch weit über dir.“  
  
Die Elbin stand auf, sah auf ihren Schützling hinab und funkelte ihn wütend an. Legolas zog seinen Kopf ein wenig ein.  
  
     „ _Noch entscheide ich allein_ , wann ich mich beherrsche und wann nicht, lass dir das gesagt sein, _Bürschchen_. Ich bin ein halbes Jahrtausend älter als du!“  
     „Das mag sein… .“  
     „Das _ist_ so und nun wirst du dir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe.“  
  
Mürrisch warf der Blonde den Lappen in die Schüssel zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Dennoch unterbrach er den Kontakt zu Thorin nicht gänzlich. Er legte seine Finger auf dessen Hand. Faniell nahm diese unbewusste Geste wahr, versuchte sie, in das gesamte Bild einzuordnen, dass sie sich über die beiden Männer bisher gebildet hatte. Gut, Thorin lag nur auf ihrem Tisch. Aber Legolas war nicht so schwer zu entschlüsseln, wie er dachte.  
  
     „Sieh´ dir doch nur an, was du in diesem Augenblick tust. Überlege, wie dein Blick mich anflehte, als du durch meine Tür brachst oder auch, wie du dich ohne zu überlegen um den Zwerg gekümmert hast.“  
      „ _Das habe ich nicht!_ “, begehrte Legolas auf.  
      „Doch das hast du. Streite es nicht ab wie ein trotziger, kleiner Elbling!“  
     „Ich...“  
  
Legolas verstummte, als er Faniells mahnenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
     „Du weißt sehr wohl, was du hier angerichtet hast und es bekümmert dich mehr, als zu es zugeben willst. Das sieht selbst ein blinder Ork. Nur _du_ willst es nicht wahrhaben. Aber höre meine Worte. Du beschützt deinen Mann, so wie du es nicht müsstest, wenn da ...“  
     „Ja, weil ich ohne ihn nicht überleben kann“, unterbrach Legolas erneut.  
  
     „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du selbst. Die letzten fünf Dekaden sind der Beweis dafür. Nein, du bist unbeherrscht gewesen, als du sahst, wie es um ihn steht.  
     Ich weiß sehr wohl, woher diese Verletzungen stammen und ich weiß auch, aus welchem Grund _er_ sie nun trägt. Dennoch sahen sie nicht so aus, als wären sie unversorgt geblieben, _obwohl_ er so blutete.  
     Ich nehme an, du hast selbst in der vergangenen Nacht dafür Sorge getragen, dass seine Wunden heilen, denn du warst erschüttert, dass sie so aussehen. Ich sah es in deinem Gesicht. Außerdem wolltest du nicht, dass Tirbôron ihn nackt sieht. _Du bist eifersüchtig!_ “  
     „NEIN, das bin ich nicht! Aber er gehört nur mir und meinen Blicken!“  
      „Legolas...“  
     „Nein, ich höre mir das nicht länger an!“  
  
Wutentbrannt sprang der Prinz auf, rannte zur Tür und war hinaus, ehe die Heilerin noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie seufzte leise.  
  
     „ _Ja, ich werde über seine Heilung wachen, bis du ihn wieder in die Zelle werfen kannst_ “, flüsterte sie Legolas hinterher.


	10. Legolas´ Wut

Legolas stürmte davon, hielt erst an, als er sich bei den Stallungen wiederfand. Er war in Gedanken, zürnte Faniell, dass sie so mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
     _ `Was bildet sie sich ein? Ich soll mich um die Sorgen dieses Zwerges kümmern? Nie und Nimmer! Mir geht es nur darum, dass er nicht vor seiner Zeit stirbt! Tirbôron sollte dafür Sorge tragen, dass er heil bleibt. Wieso liegt Thorin nun dem Tode nah bei ihr? _Er _wird mir jetzt dafür Rede und Antwort stehen….´_  
  
Wieder lief der Prinz los, um seinen Seneschall ausfindig zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er ihn fand. Der Braunhaarige war in diesem Augenblick dabei, eine Inspektion der Waffenkammer vorzunehmen. Legolas überlegte nur kurz.  
Er schloss die Tür, als er den Raum betrat, packte Tirbôron in einer flüssigen Bewegung an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn grob gegen die Wand. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend, als Legolas seine Stimme bedrohlich absenkte.  
  
     „ _Warum_ liegt der Zwerg halb tot bei Faniell?“  
     „Woher soll _ich_ das wissen?“  
     „Ich übergab ihn _deiner_ Obhut. Du hattest dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass ihm nichts geschieht“, zischte Legolas.  
     „Ich habe ihm sogar sein Hemd über den Kopf gezogen, damit er nicht _friert_. Nur war ich vielleicht nicht ganz so _sanft_ , wie du es erwartet hast“, höhnte der andere.  
     „ _Tirbôron..._ “, warnte der Prinz.  
  
Der grünäugige Elb aber machte sich nun aus dem Griff seines Heerführers los, stellte sich aufrecht hin und hatte offenbar den ersten Schreck überwunden.  
  
     „ _Nein_ , Legolas. Verzeih´, wenn _ ich_ nicht vergessen habe, wie ich dich damals fand. Es sollte mir gestattet sein, als deinem Seneschall _und_ besten Freund, dass ich dem Zwerg grolle und ihn nicht zart angreife.  
     Ja, es mag sein. Ich habe ihn unsanft in seine Zelle gezerrt, aber das hätte ich nicht gemusst, wenn _du_ ihn nicht in deinem Bett hättest liegen lassen, bis der Morgen kam. Wenn du dich eher von ihm getrennt hättest, dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen.“  
     „Tirbôron, ich...“, begann Legolas ruhiger.  
  
Doch der Seneschall unterbrach nun wütend seinen Freund.  
  
     „ _Ich habe dich sogar vor deinem Vater entschuldigt_. Was kann ich dafür, wenn du in deiner Raserei mehr an deinem Spielzeug kaputt machst, als du denkst? Ich sah kein Blut, als ich ihn aus deinen Gemächern führte und auch nicht, als ich ihn auf seine Pritsche warf. Wie konnte ich ahnen, dass er nur wenige Stunden später _so_ aussieht? Doch wenn er stirbt, dann ist es _deine_ Schuld!“  
  
Wutentbrannt stieß er Legolas von sich. Er öffnete die Tür und zeigte ihm so, dass er nicht mehr darüber diskutieren würde. Der Blonde sah Tirbôron mit verstörtem Blick an. Sein Freund fand nur selten so deutliche Worte. Legolas indes ging wortlos hinaus. Als er an dem Grünäugigen vorbei trat, legte dieser dennoch beschwichtigend seine Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen.  
  
     „Wenn ich seinen Tod wöllte, dann hätte ich dich nicht gerufen, sondern einfach abgewartet. Denke immer daran, dass ich ein _wahrer _ Freund bin, einer der wenigen die du hast. Aber, ich bin um _dein_ Wohl besorgt, kein anderes.“  
  
Legolas nickte kurz, als er ging. Er hatte viel, um darüber nachzudenken.  
  
  


***

  
  
     „Legolas?“  
  
Der Prinz seufzte innerlich. Er wollte sich nur in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen und in Ruhe über einige Dinge nachdenken. Wieso nur musste er seinem Vater in die Arme laufen und dieser ihn wiedereinmal aufhalten? Dennoch scheinbar ergeben drehte er sich um, setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf.  
  
     „Adar?“  
     „Wie weit bist du mit den Vorbereitungen?“  
     „Ich wurde aufgehalten, aber wir werden rechtzeitig zur Nacht fertig sein.“  
     „Was hat deine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt?“  
     „Einer der Zwerge.“  
  
Thranduil hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue. Diese Geste genügte schon, um in Legolas Unbehagen zu erzeugen.  
  
     „Es war Thorin. Als Tirbôron ihm etwas Nahrhaftes bringen wollte, lag er fiebernd in seiner Zelle.“  
  
Thranduils Antlitz blieb starr. Legolas wand sich innerlich.  
  
     „Ich habe eine Heilerin damit beauftragt, sich um ihn zu kümmern.“  
  
Der Elbenkönig trat näher. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass der Blonde sie kaum vernehmen konnte.  
  
     „Wenn er am Fieber stirbt, dann wirft dies kein gutes Licht auf uns. Du wirst die Vorbereitungen an einen anderen übertragen und dich selbst ebenfalls um die Genesung des Zwergen kümmern. Ich weiß, dass du ebenfalls über gewisse Heilkünste verfügst.“  
     „Athon ada.“  
  
Mit einem knappen Nicken entließ Thranduil seinen Sohn, der dankbar endlich den Weg in seine Gemächer antrat.  
  
  


***

  
  
Faniell kontrollierte wieder einmal die Temperatur ihres Patienten, flößte ihm ein wenig des Tees ein und steckte dann die Decke um ihn wieder fester, als sie sah, wie jemand neben sie trat. Nicht darüber verwundert, beendete sie ihre Arbeit erst, ehe sie in besorgte, saphirblaue Augen sah.  
  
     „Wie geht es ihm?“  
     „Es wird besser.“  
     „Bân.“  
  
Legolas wand sich wieder um, scheinbar, um die Heilerin und den Zwerg erneut allein zu lassen. Doch ehe Faniell etwas dazu sagen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Herr einen anderen Weg einschlug. Mit geübten Griffen versah er eines der Krankenlager mit frischer Wäsche, ehe er wieder an Thorin heran trat, ihn wortlos hochhob und dann auf das wesentlich weichere Bett legte.  
  
     „Hannon le. Mir war er zu schwer.“  
     „Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Ich hätte ihn nicht so liegen lassen dürfen.“  
     „Mein Prinz...“  
     „Nein, deute nicht zu viel in diese Geste. Er ist mein Gefangener, _nicht mehr_.“  
     „Du weißt sehr wohl, dass du nicht die Wahrheit sprichst.“  
     „Was soll ich denn nach deiner geschätzten Meinung tun? Soll ich ihm meine _unsterbliche Liebe_ gestehen? Ich versichere dir, da ist keine, egal, wie tief ich suche.“  
  
Faniell setzte sich und goss ein wenig Wein in zwei Becher. Legolas wollte es nicht verstehen. Wenn er schon nur daran dachte, dann war doch vielleicht irgendwo in ihm ein Körnchen davon zu finden. Ein kleiner Samen, der mit der richtigen Pflege aufkeimen würde. Doch wie konnte diese aussehen, wenn er scheinbar unter Stein vergraben lag?  
  
     „Nein, dass sollst du nicht. Aber du könntest ihm ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen.“  
     „Das habe ich doch. Sieh´ dir an, was daraus geworden ist….“  
     „ _Diese_ Art der Aufmerksamkeit meinte sicher nicht.“  
  
Legolas nahm sich den verbliebenen Becher, trank einen Schluck und setzte sich zu Faniell. Er drehte das Gefäß in seiner Hand, starrte in den Wein. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden einen Ton. Erst, als sie weiter getrunken hatten, löste sich Legolas´ Zunge ein wenig.  
  
     „Ich hatte Angst, dass er stirbt.“  
     „Istani.*“  
     „Und dass es meine Schuld wäre.“  
     „Istani.“  
     „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich nie wieder in diese Augen sehen könnte....“  
     „Istani.“  
     „Ich dachte in jenem Augenblick nicht daran, dass ich nie mein Glück finden werde. Ich wollte nur einfach _diesen_ Zwerg nicht verlieren. Faniell, es ist so verwirrend. Er war es doch, der mir diese Ehe aufzwang. Wie kann ich mich dann nur um den sorgen, der mir Gewalt antat?“  
     „Oh Legolas, was kann ich schon darauf antworten? Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich einst mein Herz an einen Menschen verlor, aber zu stolz war, mit ihm mein Leben zu teilen und ihm meine Unsterblichkeit zu opfern. Ich wollte lieber ein ewiges Leben ohne ihn, als ein kurzes, voller Glück.  
     Nun bereue ich jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass ich mich damals so entschied. Meine Tage sind seither farblos und ohne Freude. Wie soll ich da das Herz und die Liebe verstehen können? Ich bin dafür da, dir aufzuzeigen, wenn du einen Fehler begehst. Doch bin ich auch der lebende Beweis dafür, was geschieht, wenn wir Elben uns gegen unser Schicksal stellen.“  
  
Der Blonde nickte, während er ihre Worte vernahm. Sicher, da war keine Liebe, die er für Thorin empfand. Dennoch vermochte er nicht, dem Zwerg länger fern zu bleiben. Es war, als würde sein Körper den Kontakt benötigen, ja geradezu einfordern. Gern hätte sich Legolas mit seinem Vater besprochen, von ihm erfahren, ob es ihm mit Legolas´ Mutter so erging.  
Doch noch immer wollte er sich vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben, schildern zu müssen, was damals geschah. Zu tief saß die Scham, an einen Zwerg gebunden zu sein, zu groß war die Angst , was ihm dann widerfahren würde. Sicher würde Thranduil ihn aus der Thronfolge entfernen und einen anderen Elben in Betracht ziehen.  
Die dafür mögliche  Verwandtschaft war beträchtlich, selbst für Elben. Da gab es Celeborn, den Bruder seines verstorbenen Großvaters. Er hatte eine Tochter und ebenfalls Enkel, Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen. Sicher, sie waren Halbelben, aber dennoch einem eigenen Sohn vorzuziehen, der mit einem Zwergenkönig das Bett teilen musste.  
  
     „… nicht deine Schuld.“  
  
Legolas schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen heraus.  
  
     „Díhenannin.** Ich war in Gedanken. Wovon sprichst du?“  
     „Der Zustand deines Ehema… des Zwergen. Er war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dich ausreichend um seine Wunden gekümmert.“  
     „Was war es dann?“, fragte der Prinz schon beinah erleichtert.  
     „Ich habe seine Kleidung gewaschen. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass sie an mehreren Stellen geflickt wurde. Aber scheinbar war es eine elbische Hand, die dies vollbrachte.“  
     „Tirbôron veranlasste es.“  
     „Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich betrachtete mir den Leib an diesen Stellen noch einmal genauer und entfernte dann einen Stachel. Wie es scheint, hat ihn eine Spinne gestochen, bevor ihr ihn gefangen nahmt.  
     Wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann hat das, was du mit ihm gabst, wohl sogar dafür gesorgt, dass er länger durchhielt. Es ist möglich, dass er sonst gestern von uns gegangen wäre. Du hast ihm bei genauer Betrachtung also sogar das Leben gerettet.“  
     „Ist das so?“  
     „Wenn ich es dir doch sage...“  
  
Der Prinz stand wieder auf, trat an Thorins Bett heran und legte seine Hand auf dessen Stirn, scheinbar um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen. Dabei betrachtete er sich sowohl den schlafenden Mann, als auch seine wieder vollkommen geheilte Hand eingehend. Schließlich beugte er sich ein wenig hinunter. Er zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, dann entschied sich Legolas.  
Langsam und sanft nahm er Thorins Lippen in Beschlag, schenkte ihm einen zarten Kuss. Er streichelte durch den Bart, blieb mit seiner Hand an Thorins Wange liegen und verharrte einige Zeit, kostete den Zwerg, ergründete seine eigenen Gedanken. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, glühten Legolas´ Wangen ein wenig.  
  
Faniell enthielt sich wohlweislich jeglicher Aussagen, als der Prinz aus ihrer Tür stolperte.  
  
  
* Ich weiß.  
** Verzeih´ mir.  
  
  


***

  
  
Gerade, als die Heilerin zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, dass sie ihren Herren an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde, wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Legolas trat nun nicht in seiner Rüstung durch ihre Tür. Der Prinz war sichtlich angespannt und müde, darüber konnte kein noch so edles Gewand hinwegtäuschen. Seine Züge zeugten noch von der Trauer um die Männer, die sie verloren hatten.  
  
     „Ich wollte nur...“  
  
Legolas brach ab, wusste nicht, wie er seinen Wunsch formulieren sollte. Faniell nickte ihm nur vielsagend zu. Sie wusste, dass die Zeremonie, in der sie Legolas´ Männer in Mandos Hallen geschickt hatten, schwer auf dessen Gewissen lag. So war es immer, wenn einer der Krieger während eines Auftrages von ihnen ging und es war schlimmer, seit der Prinz seine Mutter verlor.  
  
     „Er war vorhin kurz wach, ist aber beinah sofort wieder in Schlaf gesunken.“  
  
Er nickte, trat dann an das Bett seines Ehemannes heran und sah erleichtert, dass dieser wieder ein wenig mehr Gesichtsfarbe zeigte. Dennoch war er sehr blass. Legolas setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl, legte seine Hand auf das Bett des Zwergen.  
  
Thorin erwachte ein wenig aus seinem Schlummer, als er bemerkte, wie sich ein wenig Wärme an seine Seite stahl. Da war es wieder, dieses vertraute Gefühl, das ihm durch den Schmerz geholfen hatte. Auch dieser beruhigende Geruch hüllte den Zwergenkönig wieder ein. Sofort entspannte sich sein Körper ein wenig mehr. Dann wanderten seine Finger über das Laken, suchten und fanden schließlich eine andere Hand.  
  
Zögerlich griff er nach ihr, schob seine Finger zwischen die anderen. Legolas sah mit aufgerissenen Augen auf diese Geste hinab.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirgends steht, dass Celeborn und Oropher Brüder waren, es steht aber auch nirgends, dass es nicht so war. ;)  
> Aber, es wird erwähnt, dass unter den Waldlandelben das silberne Haar (wie Thranduils) ein Zeichen für die königliche Abstammung ist. Somit wäre es eventuell möglich, denn Celeborn hat ja bekanntlich auch silbriges Haar.  
> Wenn ihr das nicht so sehen wollt, dann verzeiht mir bitte, dass ich hier verwandtschaftliche Verhältnisse konzipiert habe.


	11. Eiriëns Lied

Thorin erwachte am nächsten Morgen, zu schwach um sich aufzurichten, aber mit der Erkenntnis, dass etwas anders war, als am Morgen vorher. Doch so lang er seine Augen noch nicht öffnete, wusste der Zwerg es nicht zu benennen.  
Mühsam schlug der Schwarzhaarige nun seine Lider auf, sah sich um und drehte sein Haupt ein wenig. Dann zuckte er zurück, als er bemerkte, wer da neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß, die Hand mit Thorins verschränkt, den Kopf auf seinem Bett, mit dem Gesicht abgewandt. Dennoch erkannte er den Elb sofort. Thorin konnte nicht glauben, dass Legolas wirklich an seiner Seite war.  
  
      _`Was bezweckt er damit?´_  
  
Ehe der Zwerg versuchen konnte, Legolas etwas anzutun, bewegte sich der Elb im Schlaf. Er seufzte leise und der Bärtige meinte, dass er seinen Namen heraushörte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er ihn einordnen sollte. Thorin bewegte seine Finger wieder vorsichtig über das Bett, hin zum Haar des Elben. Langsam berührte er es, strich kurz darüber.  
  
     _ `Es ist so weich, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe.´_  
  
Legolas regte sich erneut. Sofort schloss der Zwerg seine Augen, stellte sich schlafend. Der Prinz erhob sich, legte seine Hand auf Thorins Stirn.  
  
     „Gut, dein Fieber ist zurück gegangen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir bald besser geht, herven nîn“, flüsterte Legolas.  
  
Als der Kleinere merkte, dass sich Legolas von ihm entfernte, öffnete er seine Augen. Wieder, runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. Wieso lag er hier und nicht in seiner Zelle? Aus welchem Grund hatten sie ihn nicht sterben lassen? Sorgte sich Legolas vielleicht um ihn oder doch nur um seine Beute? _Wollte_ der Zwerg überhaupt, dass sich Legolas um ihn sorgte?  
  
      _`Nein, niemals könnte ich dies wollen. Ich will nur eines, hier wieder_ weg _!´_  
__  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Elbenprinz verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage damit, sich gemeinsam mit Faniell um seinen Ehemann zu kümmern, der immer, wenn er Legolas bemerkte, seine Augen schloss und vortäuschte, dass er zu schwach sei, um mit ihm Worte zu wechseln. Er sah, wenn der Blonde wieder ging, dass Legolas seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt, die Schultern hingen.  
Auch fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht in Ketten auf dem Bett lag. Aber, wenn er es recht bedachte, dann fühlte sich Thorin in diesen Tagen so schwach, dass an Flucht nicht zu denken war. Immer wieder krampfte sein Körper, zog es in seinen Eingeweiden und es wurde dem Zwerg übel.  
  
Zu seinem Glück schien Faniell keinerlei Berührungsängste ihm gegenüber zu verspüren. Sie legte ihm frische Tücher auf die Stirn, wusch den Zwerg und verband ihn neu, wenn sie die Stelle überprüfte, in der der Spinnenstachel gesteckt hatte. Außerdem erklärte sie dem mürrischen Zwerg, dass es einzig und allein Legolas´ zu verdanken war, dass er noch lebte.  
  
     „Er sorgt sich um dich, Thorin“, sprach sie ihn an, als sie bemerkte, dass er wieder vorgezogen hatte, mit Legolas keine Worte zu wechseln.  
     „Das hat er wirklich _ausreichend_ bewiesen“, schnaubte der Zwerg verächtlich.  
     „Bedenke doch, was du ihm angetan hast. Ist es da wirklich so schwer zu begreifen, dass er in Hass und Wut handelte? Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du mit einem Ehemann gestraft wärst, der dich mit Gewalt nahm.“  
     „Verzeih´, aber hast du nicht gesehen, was er mit mir anstellte, _Heilerin_?“  
     „Sicher, Zwerg. Das habe ich. Dennoch, _dein_ Schicksal bestimmt nicht, dass du für immer an Legolas gebunden bist, wenn du es nicht willst. _Ihm_ bleibt keine andere Wahl.  
     Dennoch bemüht er sich nun, dir zur Gesundheit zu verhelfen und kümmert sich um dein Wohlergehen. Er ist über sich selbst erschüttert und weiß nicht, wie er… .“  
     „Faniell“, ertönte es von der Tür.  
     „Ja“, antwortete sie rasch und war verschwunden.  
  
Der Zwerg blieb mit seinen Gedanken und ihren Worten allein zurück. Dann hörte er, wie sich ein Elb mit Faniell unterhielt, scheinbar nach seinem Gesundheitszustand fragte. Nickend kam nun Tirbôron an Thorins Bett, hob dessen Decke an und legte ihm eine Kette um den Fuß, die ihn an einer Flucht hindern sollte.  
Thorin knurrte nur, als er dies bemerkte, während Tirbôron ihn verächtlich musterte und Faniell versuchte, den Elb von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Dieser ließ sich nicht erweichen.  
  
     „Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn diesem _naugol_ unter meiner Aufsicht die Flucht gelingt!“  
  
Schon war er wieder aus der Tür, hielt vor dem Heim der Heilerin Wache.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo wurde, beflügelt durch den vollen Magen und die Tatsache, dass er Thorin zumindest gesehen hatte, von Tag zu Tag ein wenig mutiger. Nachdem er die Schüssel geleert hatte und aus diesem Tunnel wieder hinaus fand, schlich er sich durch die anderen Gänge, stibitzte hier und da etwas von den Tischen, fand sogar einen Tag später die Küche und schaffte es, sich dort mit Nahrung zu versorgen.  
Nun wurde dem armen Halbling wieder sichtlich wohler und er getraute sich auch, ein Plätzchen zu suchen, an dem er etwas zur Ruhe kam, sogar schlafen konnte. Jetzt, mit vollem Bauch und ausgeruht, war er wieder in der Lage, besser zu denken und sich sicherer zu bewegen. Er schaffte es, in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick, sich in eine warme Quelle zu legen und einen Moment zu entspannen, seinen Körper wiedereinmal vom Dreck der Reise zu befreien und zu überlegen, wie er seinen Weggefährten zur Hilfe eilen konnte.  
  
All dies tat er dann, wenn es Nacht wurde, er sich sicher war, dass außer den Elbenkriegern niemand mehr durch die Hallen streifte und er somit in einiger Sicherheit war. Eines Abends jedoch traf er auf mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Eiriën, die traurige Elbin, wandelte lautlos durch ihr Heim, schien für den kleinen Hobbit beinah zu schweben.  
Sie musterte immer wieder die Wandteppiche, an denen sie vorbei kam, streichelte über die Blätter einiger Pflanzen und stimmte schließlich eine traurige Weise an.  
  
  


__Oh´ mein Kind,  
das nie geboren,  
warst für diese Welt bestimmt,  
bist für immer nun verloren.

  
_ _  
_ _

__Mein Sohn, den so sehr ich liebe,  
ist den Schatten noch so nah.  
Was, wenn er von dir erführe?  
Wäre es dann besser gar?

  
_ _  
_ _

__Will mit dir durch Mandos Hallen wandeln,  
die größer als die Meinen sind.  
Doch muss ich wohl anders handeln.  
Seh´ dich nie, geliebtes Kind.*

  
  
  
Bilbo weinte, als er die Trauer in der Stimme der Elbenkönigin vernahm und sah, wie sie liebevoll über ihren Bauch streichelte, der sich wohl niemals wieder wölben würde. Er bemerkte, wie diese schwarze Aura, die sie umgab, noch ein wenig dunkler wurde und wollte sich schon zeigen, um ihr sein Mitgefühl zu schenken, als der Halbling ein Geräusch hörte.  
Sofort zog er sich wieder tiefer in die Schatten zurück, sah, dass Eiriën wieder heller strahlte, als sie sich umdrehte. Sie lehnte sich in die Umarmung Thranduils, als er sie fest an sich zog, zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichelte und einen Kuss auf ihr Haar hauchte.  
  
     „Du weißt, dass wir Legolas die Wahrheit über dich und diese Nacht nicht berichten können. Er würde daran zerbrechen, dass er dich nicht rechtzeitig fand, sondern selbst in Gefangenschaft geriet.“  
     „Istani, herven nîn. Aber es ist so schwer, mich von meinem lebenden Kind fernzuhalten.“  
  
  
* Eigenkreation, verzeiht, wenn es schlecht ist.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Der neue Tag brach an und mit dessen ersten Sonnenstrahlen erschien Legolas in Faniells Reich. Er grüßte sie freundlich, erkundigte sich nach dem Zustand seines Ehemannes, ehe er an dessen Bett trat. Sofort erstarb das angedeutete Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, denn Thorin saß grimmig auf seinem Lager, zerrte wohl zum wiederholten male an der Fessel um seinen Fuß.  
  
     „Wie kommt es, dass ich erst in dieses Bett muss und mich dann nicht einmal frei darin drehen kann? Du bist Schuld an meiner Lage. Sorge dafür, dass sie sich verbessert! Bist du nun mein Ehemann oder nicht? Mir sollte etwas mehr Respekt entgegen gebracht werden“, knurrte er.  
     „Nun, _Herr Zwerg_ , wie mir scheint war es wohl kein schlechter Gedanke, dich wieder anzuketten, damit du nicht von hier verschwinden kannst und ich dich wieder einfangen muss.“  
  
Sofort ging der König unter dem einsamen Berge darauf ein, senkte seine Stimme ein wenig ab, dass es Legolas einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
     „Das könnte ein recht interessantes Spiel werden, findest du nicht auch?“  
     „Wenn ich dich danach wieder an mein Bett binden darf...“  
  
Der Prinz war verblüfft, wie schnell sich die Stimmung Thorins, aus dem Versuch Legolas zu umschmeicheln, in blinde Raserei umkehrte. Thorin zerrte an der Fußfessel, dass der Blonde schon befürchtete, er würde sie doch auseinander reißen können. Er tobte, schrie und warf den Becher, der an seinem Bett stand, nach Legolas´ Kopf. Dieser schaffte es gerade so, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
     „Untersteh´ dich, du … du … du _Elb_! Wenn je wieder einer an ein Bett gebunden wird, dann wirst _du_ es sein, in dem Wissen, dass ich dir gleich das Leben aus dem Leib prügle!“  
     „Das werden wir noch dann noch sehen, wenn es jemals soweit kommen sollte. Bis dahin, _herven nîn_ , bleibst du so, wie du bist. In Ketten als mein Gefangener!“  
  
Faniell sah zwischen den Männern hin und her, konnte kaum begreifen, was hier geschah. Legolas´ bis dahin gute Stimmung war dahin. Noch als er auf dem Weg zu Faniell und Thorin war, glaubte er, dass er es heute vielleicht schaffen könnte, dem Zwerg ein wenig näher zu kommen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er mehr in Legolas sehen durfte, als nur einen Elb und seinen Kerkermeister.  
Doch schon, als er vor wenigen Augenblicken dessen verkniffenes Gesicht erkannte, und nun, während Legolas diese Worte vernahm, war seine Hoffnung geschwunden. Niemals würde Thorin etwas anderes in ihm erkennen können, als einen Mann aus einem ihm verhassten Volk. Nun war er sich wiedereinmal sicher, dass jegliches Gefühl, dass Thorin in ihm wach rief, nur der Ehe geschuldet war, die ihn an den Zwerg band. Er drehte sich um, sah die Heilerin und blaffte diese nun ebenfalls an.  
  
     „Faniell, wie geht es meinem _Gefangenen_?“  
     „ _Legolas, bitte..._ “  
     „Hast du meine Frage verstanden?“  
  
Legolas´ Stimme klang bedrohlich, er baute sich vor seiner Freundin auf und funkelte sie wütend an. Die Heilerin wagte nicht noch einmal, in umstimmen zu wollen.  
  
     „Ja, … Herr.“  
     „Was ist nun?“  
     „Er ist soweit genesen, dass er meiner Hilfe nicht mehr bedarf.“  
     „Bân. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er wieder in seine Zelle geworfen wird!“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, als er Legolas Worte in sich aufnahm. Gerade erst war er von dessen letzter Schinderei genesen, da wollte er ihn schon wieder an ein Bett fesseln? Viel zu frisch waren die Eindrücke, die er noch davon hatte. Alles verkrampfte sich in dem Zwerg, wenn er nur daran dachte. Sicher würde er niemals freiwillig mit dem Elb etwas anderes teilen, als einen Faustkampf.  
  
Er war noch immer außer sich, als Faniell ihn ein letztes Mal frisch verband, ehe sie ihm half, die Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Sie sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an, so als wollte sie ihn um Vergebung für Legolas bitten und gleichzeitig schien auch eine Warnung in der Art und Weise mitzuschwingen, in der sie den Zwerg betrachtete.  
  
     „Gebt auf Euch acht, Herr Zwerg. Ihr tragt für mehr Leben Verantwortung, als Ihr es ahnt.“  
     „Was … ?“, wollte Thorin verwirrt nachfragen.  
     „Faniell!“  
  
Die Heilerin versteifte sich, als sie Tirbôrons Stimme gewahr wurde.  
  
     „Hir nîn.“  
     „Rede nicht mehr mit ihm, als es notwendig ist.“  
     „Athon, hir nîn.“  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Thorin drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie der Zwerg, den sie mühevoll wieder hergerichtet hatte, nun erneut in Ketten gelegt wurde, um in diese Zelle geschleift zu werden.  
Dennoch hörte sie, wie Thorin fluchte und zeterte, als er sich gegen die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken wehrte und schließlich den Weg in seinen Kerker antreten musste, mit Tirbôron und drei zusätzlichen Wachen, die ihre Schwerter griffbereit im Anschlag hielten.  
  
Faniell lief eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinab, die sie schnell fort wischte. Niemand durfte sehen, dass sie mit dem Zwerg litt.


	12. Schlüssel und Küsse

Bilbo indes hatte es geschafft, sich einen Plan auszudenken, mit dem sie alle vielleicht entkommen konnten. Aber, ohne Thorin wollte er den anderen keine Hoffnung machen. So hielt er sich versteckt, schlich in den Ecken herum, versuchte zu ergründen, wo der Zwerg nun war, denn seine Zelle war noch immer leer. Dann schreckte Bilbo auf, als er etwas aus weiter Ferne hörte. Es hörte sich an, wie ein wütender Zwerg.   
  
      _`Das muss Thorin sein. Also lebt er doch noch.´_  
  
Schnell war der Hobbit auf seinen Füßen, spähte um Ecken und rannte Gänge hinab, bis er auf den Trupp traf, der den Anführer seiner Unternehmung mit Mühe und Not durch die Gänge zerrte, bis sie schließlich wieder in dem Tunnel ankamen, den Bilbo schon kannte. Der Zwergenkönig wurde unter wüsten Beschimpfungen von beiden Seiten, bei denen Bilbo regelmäßig die Schamesröte bis in seine Ohren stieg, in die Zelle geschoben, diese sorgfältig verschlossen.   
Tirbôron hängte den Schlüsselbund an einen Haken seines Gürtels, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Thorin nicht doch freikommen könnte. Dann bellte er Befehle in Richtung der anderen Elben, drehte sich um und schritt davon. Der Halbling schlich ihm hinterher.  
  
      _`Wenn ich doch zumindest an den Schlüssel käme, an den Wachen komme ich schon vorbei.´_  
  
Doch ehe er auch nur versuchen konnte, an den Bund zu gelangen, war Tirbôron schon zu den anderen Zwergen unterwegs, um sie zu inspizieren, denn diese wollten nun, nach tagelangen vergeblichen Versuchen, doch aus diesen Zellen zu entkommen, ihre Kräfte schonen. Sie versuchten nicht mehr, die Kerkertüren mit ihren Körpern aufzubrechen. Dennoch beschimpften sie in regelmäßigen Abständen die Elben, die an ihren Zellen patrouillierten.  
  
Nun brachten einige Elben auf Befehl des Seneschalls einige Schüsseln mit Nahrung, damit sie nicht verhungerten, auf die Elben nicht der Makel fallen würde, dass sie absichtlich die Zwerge sterben lassen würden. Als Tirbôron darüber wachte, dass jeder Zwerg etwas bekam, begann er auszuhelfen, damit die Arbeit schneller verrichtet war. Dabei geriet er an einen jungen, schwarzhaarigen Zwerg.   
Dieser streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, hielt ihn eine Augenblick fest. Angewidert zog sich Tirbôron zurück, doch sein smaragdgrüner Blick blieb an dem bittenden Gesicht kleben, dass ihn anstarrte.  
  
     „ _Bitte, mein Herr._ Mein Name ist Kíli. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen seid, so, wie wir auf euch. Doch ich muss wissen, was mit meinem Onkel geschehen ist. Ich sorge mich um ihn.“  
  
Der Elb wollte sich schon weg drehen, doch Kíli hielt ihn wieder auf. Sein Griff wurde ein wenig fester.  
  
     „Bitte, ich…, _bitte..._ “  
  
Etwas an diesen einfachen Worten ließ den Seneschall inne halten, ihn einen Moment über die Bitte nachdenken. Was sollte schon geschehen, wenn er darauf antwortete?  
  
     „Er steckt ebenso fest, wie ihr alle. Doch sorge dich nicht. Er hat Nahrung und Wasser. Wenn er einsichtiger wird, dann besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ihr alle eines Tages hier heraus gelassen werdet. Nun iss.“  
     „Habt Dank, edler Herr.“  
     „Spotte nicht über mich, _du Wicht_ “, grollte Tirbôron.  
     „Ich spotte nicht. Ich weiß, welche Streitigkeiten Euren König und meinen Onkel entzweien, doch bin ich ein Zwerg der in den Ered Luin* geboren wurde.   
     Ich habe bisher nur Geschichten über den Erebor vernommen und hege keinen Groll gegen Euer Volk. Wir weilten einige Zeit bei dem Herren Elrond in Bruchtal. Er nahm uns freundlich auf. Ich kenne Euer Volk auch von einer anderen Seite.“  
  
Tirbôron ging, ohne noch ein Wort mit Kíli zu wechseln. Dennoch drehte er sich noch einmal um, bemerkte mit ein wenig Wohlwollen, dass der Zwerg aß, was er ihm gebracht hatte.  
  
  
* Blaue Berge  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Einige Tage vergingen, in denen sich Legolas von Thorin fern hielt, auch, wenn sein Körper immer mehr nach dem Zwerg schrie. Doch er wollte sich selbst und seinem Ehemann beweisen, dass er den Anderen nicht benötigte, um sich besser zu fühlen. Sein Zustand aber wurde immer unerträglicher in dieser Zeit.   
Er stritt mit Thranduil darüber, was sie mit den Spinnen zu tun gedachten, schrie seine Männer an, wenn diese ihre Übungen nicht zu seiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit ausführten und prügelte sich fast mit Tirbôron, als dieser wagte, sich nach Legolas´ Zustand zu erkundigen.  
  
Schlussendlich gab Legolas, über sich selbst erzürnt, auf, holte den Schlüssel zu Thorins Kerker und begab sich auf den Weg.   
Da es schon spät in der Nacht, beinah beginnender morgen war, schlich auch Bilbo wieder umher. Er sah den blonden Prinz, in dessen Hand die Schlüssel im Fackelschein aufblinkten, heftete sich an dessen Fersen. Erstaunt erkannte er den Weg, den sie leise nahmen. Noch mehr war er verwirrt, als der Elb der Wache vor Thorins Zelle offenbar bedeutete, dass sie sich auf den Weg in ihre sicherlich wohl verdiente Pause begeben sollte.  
Da der Halbling nun schon einige Zeit den Worten der Elben lauschte, während er sich durch ihre Gänge stahl, meinte er heraushören zu können, dass Legolas dem Krieger befahl, bis zum Ende der Nacht nicht wieder hier zu erscheinen. Dieser zeigte nicht, was er davon hielt, nickte nur knapp und ging seines Weges.  
  
Legolas indes glaubte sich mit Thorin allein.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin war verwundert. Mehrere Tage verbrachte er nun schon in dieser Zelle, ohne, dass ihn sein Ehemann besucht hatte. Er erkannte nur daran, dass er die Mahlzeiten zählte, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren. Heute war das dritte Abendessen zu ihm herein gereicht worden. Der Zwerg wurde nun langsam nervös. Wenn Legolas nicht mehr zu ihm kam, dann hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn zu umgarnen.  
  
Wenn er so über die vergangene Zeit nachdachte, dann bemerkte er, dass er schon länger unruhig war, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er hatte genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, um über die Worte, die er mit Legolas und Faniell getauscht hatte, nachzudenken und auch über die Taten, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatten.   
Sicher war es nicht rechtens gewesen, den Elb damals so im Schnee zurück zu lassen. Dennoch rechtfertigte dies nicht Legolas´ Tat. Er musste aus diesem Gefängnis, seinen Weg fortsetzten. Es war unvorstellbar wichtig, der Durinstag war nicht mehr fern. Wenn er dann noch in dieser Zelle hockte, dann war alles vergebens, alle Mühen umsonst. Es war egal, wie er sich fühlte, nur der gute Ausgang der Mission war sein Ziel.  
  
Noch immer krampfte sich regelmäßig alles in dem Zwergenkörper zusammen, wenn er an diese Nacht in dem elbischen Schlafzimmer dachte und ihm wurde schlecht. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das Thorin nicht verstand und nicht wahrhaben wollte. Die _Abwesenheit_ des Elben  schmerzte ihn. Er wollte nicht so vergessen in seiner Zelle dahin vegetieren.  
Sollte dies vielleicht eine neue Art der Strafe sein? Wenn ja, dann hatte sie einen gewissen Erfolg. Der König unter dem einsamen Berge fragte sich beständig, wo seine Weggefährten waren, ob es ihnen gut ging, wie es um Bilbo stand. Doch fragte er sich auch, obwohl er es nicht wollte, was Legolas umtrieb, während er seinen Ehemann hier versauern ließ.   
Gerade, als er sich wieder sein Haar raufte, bemerkte der einsame Zwerg etwas. Er hob seinen Oberkörper von der schmalen Pritsche, als er eine Stimme erkannte, die ihn leise rief, ihm ein schiefes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schrieb.  
  
      _`Also hat er mich doch nicht vergessen.´_  
  
Ehe er den Gedanken ganz zu seinem Ende gebracht hatte, stand der Zwerg auch schon in seiner Zelle, vor seiner Pritsche. Dieses Mal würde Legolas ihn nicht so ohne Weiteres fesseln können. Heute war er vorbereitet auf das, was kommen mochte.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Hast du mich vermisst?“, säuselte der Zwerg mit tiefer Stimme, als Legolas näher trat.  
  
Ungewollt jagte dem Elb ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Er konnte gerade so ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Dennoch merkte er, wie sein Körper auf Thorins Nähe reagierte. Der körperliche Schmerz und die innere Unruhe ließen merklich nach, je näher er dem Zwerg kam, machten Platz für etwas anderes.  
  
     „ _Was, wenn es so wäre?_ “, fragte er mit heißerer Stimme.  
     „Dann würde mich das sehr freuen.“  
  
Thorin trat unwillkürlich näher an die Gitterstäbe heran. Seine klaren, blauen Augen funkelten im Licht der Fackeln, als er Legolas musterte. Dieser wusste, dass er heute recht gut aussah. Er trug schwarze, lederne Hosen und dazu passende Stiefel, darüber ein dunkelblaues Hemd, in dem Farbton, den Thorins Hemd besaß. Wenn jemand ihn gefragt hätte, dann hätte er abgestritten, diese Kleidung nach dem Nachtmahl extra ausgewählt zu haben.  
  
     „Wie ist es mit dir, herven nîn? Hast _du_ mich denn auch vermisst?“  
  
Legolas trat nun ebenfalls einen Schritt näher, streichelte über die eine Zwergenpranke, die sich um die Gitterstäbe gelegt hatte, während er das andere Handgelenk umfasste. Bevor Thorin etwas erwidern konnte, hörte er schon das wohl bekannte Klirren. Er erstarrte einen Augenblick. Wieder war es Legolas gelungen, ihn so zu verwirren, dass er in dessen Fänge geraten war. Wieso auch hatte er näher an die Stäbe treten müssen? Wieso seine Finger darum schlingen, in der Hoffnung auf ein wenig mehr Nähe?  
  
     „Verdammt! Mach mich los. _Ich werde dir nichts tun_ “, versuchte er es nun.  
     „Sicher werde ich deinen Worten vertrauen… Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du denkst. Du bleibst in den Fesseln, so, dass du nicht entkommen kannst“, erwiderte Legolas.  
  
Der Prinz schloss nun die Zelle auf, trat hinein, auf Thorin zu. Er bemerkte, wie sich der Zwerg wieder verspannte. Ein erhebendes Gefühl bemächtigte sich des Elben. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass der große Thorin vor Angst erzitterte? Doch heute hatte er sich besser im Griff. Heute wollte er dem Zwerg kein Leid zufügen. Über diese Wut war er hinaus, seit er wusste, wie es um Thorin stand.  
So schob sich der Elb hinter Thorin, nahm dann seine Arne und hob sie an. Er drehte den Zwergenkönig, bis dieser mit dem Rücken an den Stäben stand. Dann lehnte er sich vor, flüsterte leise in Thorins Ohr hinein.  
  
     „Du magst gefesselt sein, aber dieses Mal hast du ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Diese Gunst gewähre ich dir, herven nîn.“  
  
Der heiße Atem an seinem Hals ließ Thorin leise aufkeuchen. Als Legolas nun seinen Blick in den des Zwergen senkte, erkannte dieser, dass die saphirblauen Augen vor Lust dunkel glommen. Thorin schluckte, als er spürte, wie sein Körper begann, auf die Nähe des Prinzen zu reagieren. Egal, ob er es wollte, oder nicht, ging von Legolas eine Faszination aus, die Thorin sich nicht erklären konnte. Kein anderer Mann, mit dem er je sein Bett teilte, hatte dies vermocht.  
  
     „ _Legolas, ich..._ “  
  
Thorin verstummte, als er hörte, wie heißer seine Stimme klang.  
  
     „Was, herven nîn?“, flüsterte Legolas wieder.  
     „Willst du, dass ich _das_ hier tue?“  
  
Schon leckte der Blonde sanft über Thorins Hals, der seinen Kopf beinah sofort bereitwillig zur Seite neigte, um ihm mehr Platz zu verschaffen.  
  
     „ _Ja_ “, krächzte der Bärtige ehe er verhindern konnte, dass dieser Laut seine Lippen verließ.  
  
Legolas hielt inne. Er lächelte, als er die Macht spürte, die er über Thorin hatte. Sein Kopf senkte sich wieder, dieses Mal nah an die Lippen des Zwergen. Sein Mund war weniger als einen Zoll* von Thorins entfernt, als er wieder leise fragte.  
  
     „Oder soll ich dich lieber wieder _küssen_?“  
     „Ja...“  
     „Ja, _was_? Du musst mich schon darum bitten.“  
     „Ja, Legolas. Bitte, _küss´ mich_.“  
  
Thorins Stimme war kaum noch zu vernehmen, klang selbst in seinen Ohren fremd, flehend. Es war egal. Er wollte, dass Legolas seine Lippen auf die eigenen legte. Er _musste_ den anderen einfach schmecken. Sein Körper schrie danach, laut, unbarmherzig, verzehrte sich nach dem Elb, je länger er hier untätig vor ihm stand, Thorin so unglaublich nah war, dass er die Wärme des Elben durch den Stoff spüren konnte.  
Der Bärtige zog wieder an seinen Fesseln, wollte sie zerreißen, doch nicht, um Legolas etwas an zu tun, sondern um seine Finger in dessen Haar zu vergraben, das Haupt des Elben näher zu ziehen, diese verheißungsvollen Lippen zu spüren.  
  
Ehe er etwas derart unvorstellbares äußern konnte, lagen auch schon wunderbar weiche und doch feste Lippen auf Thorins, zogen ihn in einen Kuss, der ihn berauschte, seinen Körper vibrieren ließ. Er spürte, wie Legolas´ Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe streichelte, um Einlass geradezu bettelte.   
Der Elb seufzte auf, als sein Zwerg den Mund leicht öffnete und ihn mit seiner eigenen Zunge willkommen hieß. Doch der Prinz gewährte Thorin dieses Gefühl nur einen kurzen Moment. Legolas unterbrach den Kuss, legte seine Stirn an die des Bärtigen und keuchte leise. Thorins Stimme klang dunkel, als er seine Worte fand.  
  
     „ _Mach´ mich los_ “, bettelte Thorin.  
     „Damit du fliehen kannst?“  
  
Der Kleinere riss seine Augen auf. Fliehen? Ja, Flucht, _ das_ sollte Thorins Ziel sein. Aber er wollte in diesem Augenblick nicht gehen. Er wollte den Elb an seinen Körper ziehen, ihm noch einen Kuss stehlen.   
Vollkommen vergessen waren alle anderen Gedanken. Egal war, was sie sich gegenseitig angetan hatten. Legolas Duft benebelte Thorin, ließ Verlangen in ihm aufsteigen. Nur mühsam konnte er ein frustriertes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Flucht, ja, das war sein eigentliches Ziel, _oder_?  
  
     „ _Vielleicht später..._ “, murmelte er somit.  
  
  
* weniger als 2 cm  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo war am Tunneleingang stehen geblieben, wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Elbenprinz ihn doch bemerkte. So sah er nur aus einigem Abstand, wie der Blonde Thorins Hände durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch wieder fesselte, bemerkte den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, als Thorin erkannte, dass er wieder auf den anderen Mann herein gefallen war. Doch was danach geschah, das konnte der Hobbit nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.  
Legolas öffnete die Zellentür, trat an den Zwerg heran und dann veränderte sich die Stimmung, die die beiden Männer ergriff, beinahe greifbar. Der Elb drehte Thorin, das konnte Bilbo noch erkennen, auch, wie er sich erst versteifte, dann an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Aber mehr war nicht möglich.  
  
So schlich der Halbling doch näher heran. Vielleicht war jetzt die Möglichkeit gekommen, seinem Freund zu helfen?   
Das, was er sah, ließ Bilbo erschrocken zurückweichen und er stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Sofort schlug er seine Hand über seinen Mund, aber es war zu spät. Der Elb hatte etwas bemerkt. Bilbo drückte sich Schutz suchend an die Wand, stieß dabei aus Versehen mit seinem Fuß ein Steinchen an, dass in die Abzweigung davon hüpfte.  
  
Legolas, seine Stirn noch immer an Thorins liegend, horchte auf. Seine Ohren waren zu fein, um diese Geräusche zu ignorieren.  
  
     „ _Hier ist jemand, herven nîn_ “, flüsterte Legolas nah´ an Thorins Ohr.  
  
Sofort war er aus der Zelle, spürte dem Geräusch nach. Wer auch immer es war, wenn er an Thranduil herantrug, was er hier gesehen hatte, dann war alles aus. Dann würde das, was er hier tat ans Licht kommen und der Elbenkönig in hart für seine Vergehen strafen. Dies durfte nicht geschehen! Er musste den finden, der hier gewesen war.   
  
Bilbo sah erleichtert, wie der Elb an ihm vorbei rannte. Sein Blick fiel zurück zu Thorin. Dieser stand noch immer gefesselt an Ort und Stelle, zerrte an den Fesseln und fluchte wüst, aber die Zellentür war nicht verschlossen und an ihr hing der Schlüssel….


	13. Geflüsterte Worte

Tirbôron saß an einem Tisch in seinen Gemächern, über einige Papiere gebeugt. Neben ihm brannte eine kleine Kerze, spendete nur wenig Licht, gerade genug, um die Schrift auf den Pergamenten entziffern zu können. Doch der Seneschall konzentrierte sich nicht auf die Zahlen und Buchstaben.  
Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, hin zu seinem letzten Rundgang um zu kontrollieren, ob es bei den gefangenen Zwergen zu weiteren Konflikten mit seinen Elbenkriegern kam. So zurückhaltend Elben sein mochten, wenn zwergische Flüche auf sie gerichtet wurden, dann wurden auch sie ungehalten und waren versucht, die Mäuler zu stopfen, aus denen die Worte flossen.  
  
Während er die letzten Stufen hin zu den Zwergen hinab schritt, hörte er etwas ungewohntes, das ihn innegehalten ließ. Die Zwerge sprachen mit einander, dies war nicht neu. Doch dann hörte er die Stimme dieses Kílis, wie er einen anderen, mit ähnlichem Namen ansprach.  
  
     „Weißt du noch, was Eidâ* immer sagte, wenn wir nicht einschlafen konnten, Fíli?“  
     „Ja, Barmâd.** _`Eines Tages werdet ihr die Wunder des Erebor sehen, so, wie ich es tat, als ich einst mit eurem Onkel durch ihn streifte, als euer Großvater und Frerin noch lebten, als wir noch glücklich waren.´_ “  
     „Ja, Fíli. Und dann hat sie uns ein Lied gesungen, damit wir endlich einschlafen. Kennst du es noch?“  
     „Sicher. Aber du hast die schönere Stimme dafür.“  
Dann ertönte eine klare, tiefe Zwergenstimme in den Kerkern. Sie war voller Trauer und doch auch ein wenig zuversichtlich, als sie zu Tirbôron heran schwebte.  
  
  


__Aus dem Erebor, da stammen wir,  
sind Zwerge Durins, der ist nicht mehr.  
Den Vater haben wir sterben seh´n,  
aber für den König werden überall wir hingeh´n.  
  
Als Prinzen seid ihr wohl geboren,  
auch wenn die Heimat scheint verloren.  
Doch wenn Thorin erst hat den Berg zurück gewonnen,  
dann ist alles Leid wieder zerronnen.  
  
Eines Tages wird er sich erheben,  
wird der Schlang´ entgegen treten.  
Dann wird unser aller Glück sich wenden,  
werden wir Smaug in den Tot sicher senden.  
  
Nun aber schlaft still und träumet fein  
von Silber, Stahl und Edelstein,  
von dem, was allen Zwergen wohl ist hold,  
von uns´rer Ehre, uns´rem Gold.***

  
  
  
Was auch immer diese Zeilen bedeuten mochten, der Elb wurde daraus nicht wirklich schlau. Aber er hatte an der Art und Weise, in der Kíli seinen Gesang vortrug bemerkt, wie sehr ihm wohl die Gesellschaft seiner Mutter und seines Onkels fehlte.  
  
      _`Ich sollte mir darüber keinerlei Gedanken machen. Es ist vollkommenen egal, was den Zwerg bewegt. Thorin werde ich sicher nicht zu ihnen sperren lassen.´_  
__  
  
* Kh. Mutter  
** Kh. Bruder  
*** Eigenkreation, verzeiht, wenn es schlecht ist.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo sah noch einmal zurück, an den Ausgang des Tunnels. Er vergewisserte sich, dass der Elb, der gerade so schändlich nah an seinen Freund getreten war nicht zurück kommen würde. Erleichterung machte sich in dem kleinen Hobbit breit, als er Legolas nirgends mehr entdecken oder hören konnte. So schlich er leise zu dem angeketteten Zwerg, zog den Ring von seinem Finger und offenbarte sich seinem Freund.  
  
Thorin wusste nicht, was er auf Legolas´ Worte erwidern sollte. Außerdem bekam er keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, denn der Elb war so schnell verschwunden, dass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte. Nicht einmal seine Bitte, ihn von den Ketten zu lösen, brachte er noch einmal hervor, denn als Thorin sich ein wenig drehte, sah der Zwergenkönig, dass der Prinz schon aus dem Gang hinaus gestürmt war.  
  
      _`Ich hatte ihn fast so weit, dass er mich frei gibt und nun_ das _! Die Zelle ist offen, aber ich schaffe es nicht, die Ketten zu sprengen. Verdammt!`_  
  
Ehe der Bärtige weiter still, und auch laut, vor sich hin fluchen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit durch etwas anderes in Bann geschlagen. Er hörte, wie sich verdächtig vertraute Schritte näherten, spürte auf einmal, dass jemand vor der Zelle stand.  
  
     „Wer ist da?“  
     „ _Ich bin es, Thorin_ “, zischte es recht nah an seinem Ohr.  
     „Bilbo?“, fragte er erschrocken.  
     „ _Ja. Nun sei still. Ich will dich befreien!_ “  
     „Aber...“  
     „ _LEISE!_ “, zischte es wieder.  
  
Thorin blieb endlich still, nickte nun nur noch. Er sah einen Schatten, der neben ihn huschte. Dann erkannte er braune Locken. Unendlich dankbar hörte der Zwerg, wie die Eisen aufschnappten, spürte, wie ihr Gewicht von ihm abfiel. Als er sich endlich wieder frei bewegen konnte, suchte der einsame König seinen Retter. Doch der Halbling war schon wieder am Ende des Ganges, spähte um die Ecke und winkte Thorin zu sich heran.  
  
     „ _Was tust du hier?_ “, flüsterte der Bärtige.  
     „ _Dich retten. Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?_ “  
     „ _Aber wie?_ “  
     „ _Ich habe einen Plan. Hier, du musst langsam und vor allem leise, ohne deine unsäglichen Flüche, hier entlang gehen, dann zwei mal links und ein mal rechts. Verstehst du? Du kommst dann dort an, von wo aus wir fliehen können._ “  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige wiederholte die Wegbeschreibung, nickte und sah Bilbo noch einmal fragend an.  
  
     „ _Was hast du vor?_ “  
     „ _Die anderen retten. Du bist der Kopf, ohne dich wäre ich nie gegangen. Aber die anderen können wir nicht hier lassen. Sie würden dafür büßen müssen. Außerdem sind sie meine Freunde._  
_Du gehst jetzt diesen Weg und ich hole sie aus ihren Zellen heraus. Wir werden nachkommen._ “  
     „ _Gut. Dann, bis in wenigen Minuten._ “  
  
Schon waren beide in verschiedene Richtungen unterwegs. Thorin sah nicht mehr, wie Bilbo seinen Ring ansteckte und in den Schatten verschwand. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, seinen Weg unbemerkt zu finden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas rannte noch immer auf der Suche nach dem, der sie sah, durch die Gänge, bis er schließlich bei den anderen Zwergen ankam. Doch als er in ihre Zellen sah, waren sie alle zwar mürrisch, aber anwesend. Sie sahen ihn mit niederschmetternden Blicken an, beschimpften den Prinz dafür, dass er Thorin nicht wenigstens bei ihnen eingesperrt hatte. Einer sah sogar so aus, als hätte er ein besonders besorgtes Gesicht und eine Träne im Auge.  
  
      _`Er siehst aus wie ein halbes Kind. Ob das sein Sohn ist? Die Farbe des Haares würde es hergeben. Aber, nein, dann hätte ich sicher nicht...´_  
__  
Legolas unterbrach sich selbst bei diesem Gedanken, der dazu führte, dass sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte. Diese Möglichkeit durfte nicht wahr sein. Sicher hätte Thorin nach dem jungen Zwerg gefragt, wenn er sein Kind wäre. Die Bande der Zwerge waren noch stärker und unverbrüchlicher als die der Elben, das war ihm bekannt.  
Nein, der blonde Elb setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er durch die halben Hallen gerannt war, immer auf der Suche, doch niemanden findend. Schließlich gab er auf, setzte darauf, dass es sicher Ungeziefer in der Tiefe dieser Zellen gab und dieses Geräusch das war, das er hörte.  
  
      _`Ja, so wird es sicher sein.´_  
  
Eiligen Schrittes war er nun wieder unterwegs, hinab zu seinem Mann, nach dem er sich sehnte. Legolas´ Herz und auch sein Verstand konnten nicht mehr darüber hinweg täuschen, dass der Prinz sich nach Thorin verzehrte. Die erzwungene Abstinenz und das darauf hin überwältigende Gefühl, als er dem Zwerg wieder nah war, waren Beweis genug. Wenn er noch etwas benötigte, um überzeugt zu sein, dann musste er nur an diesen Kuss denken, den Thorin sich erbeten hatte.  
Als Legolas seine Lippen mit Thorins verband, war es, als würde er endlich dem zweiten Teil seiner Seele nah sein. Er konnte seine Gefühle fast nicht beherrschen, war nah daran gewesen, dem Zwerg den Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihm die Ketten zu lösen, nur, um ihn lächeln zu sehen. Wenn Legolas den Kuss nicht so rasch unterbrochen hätte, dann wäre er vollkommenen an Thorin verloren, das war ihm nun bewusst.  
  
      _`Verdammt! Ich habe mich mehr an ihn gebunden, als ich es dachte. Nun weiß ich, aus welchem Grund meine Hand so schnell heilte. Es war die Kraft, die ich aus dieser Verbindung schöpfen kann. Ich muss zu ihm zurück, versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass da mehr sein kann, mehr sein _ muss _, als das, was wir uns antaten.´_  
__  
  


***

  
  
  
Beschwingt von seiner Erkenntnis war Legolas nun mit wild klopfendem Herzen unterwegs, bemerkte nicht, wie sich ein Schatten an ihm vorbei stahl, der hinter der Biegung verschwand, hinter der er selbst gerade erst hervorgekommen war. Das Getippel und leise Klirren des Schlüssel vermochte er nicht zu hören, da Legolas das Blut in den Ohren rauschte, immer schneller durch seine Adern pumpte, mit jedem Schritt, den er sich Thorin näherte.  
  
      _`Ich werde ihn wieder küssen, dann muss auch er bemerken, dass wir mehr sind, als Feinde, die durch ein Unglück verbunden wurden. Wenn ich ihm erkläre, was mit ihm geschehen ist, wird er nicht mehr gehen können.´_  
  
Dann stockte Legolas. Konnte er wirklich davon ausgehen, dass Thorin seine Beweggründe verstand? Würde er nicht wieder brüllen und toben, versuchen, sich auf den Elb zu stürzen oder, noch schlimmer, versuchen, den Zustand ungeschehen zu machen? Noch wäre das möglich. Es bedurfte noch einiger Tage, bis das nicht mehr der Fall war, wenn Legolas den Schriften vertraute, die ihm zeigten, wie er den Trank bereiten musste.  
  
Doch als er noch näher kam, waren mit einem Schlag all seine Überlegungen hinfällig. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Gitter und die leeren Fesseln. Legolas trat näher, hinein in die Zelle, suchte mit seinem Blick das winzige Verlies ab.  
  
      _`Nein, nein, nein, nein, das darf nicht sein. Wo ist er?´_  
  
Der Blick des Prinzen fiel auf die Tür. Der Schlüssel, er war weg.


	14. Bilbo im Kerker

Thorin tat das, was Bilbo ihm aufgetragen hatte. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, sich dem zu beugen, was andere von ihm verlangten, doch in diesem Augenblick war er viel zu sehr von den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunde erschüttert. Jetzt, da sein Geist nicht mehr von der bloßen Anwesenheit des Elben so sehr durcheinander gewirbelt wurde, war er froh, dass der Halbling in jenem Moment kam, um ihn zu retten. Es war nicht auszudenken, wozu Thorin sich herab gelassen hätte, wenn er noch länger mit Legolas´ Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet worden wäre.  
  
      _`Wie viel hat er gesehen? Ich muss mit Bilbo darüber sprechen, ehe er etwas ausplaudert.´_  
  
Doch ehe er sich weiter darum Gedanken machen konnte, wurden Thorins Sinne wieder auf seine Aufgabe gelenkt, unbemerkt den Weg entlang zu kommen, den Bilbo ihm geschildert hatte. Immer, wenn er um eine Ecke schielte, hielt der Zwerg die Luft an, schlang sein Haar um seinen Nacken, damit es nicht mehr in Thorins Gesicht fiel und spähte um die dunklen Ecken. Immer tiefer schien ihn der Weg zu führen, bis er plötzlich in einer Kammer stoppte.  
  
      _`Was soll ich nur hier? Bilbo schickt uns in eine Falle! Das darf nicht wahr sein!´_  
  
Dann vernahm er ein Geräusch. Schnell drückte sich der Zwerg in eine Ecke. Es war gerade rechtzeitig, denn sein Ehemann spähte nun durch die Tür, die diesen Raum vom Gang abtrennte. Der Elb sah wütend aus und auch ein wenig … enttäuscht? Thorins Herz krampfte sich bei seinem Anblick ein wenig zusammen. Doch ehe er eine Dummheit begehen konnte, war der Prinz wieder verschwunden, in einen anderen Gang gerannt. Thorin atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo war den Zwergen nah. Er kannte den Weg und außerdem konnte er sie auch riechen. Anders als Thorin, den ein zarter Duft nach Rosen umweht hatte, stanken die Kampfgefährten zum Himmel, denn sie waren nun schon viele Tage ohne Wasser, mit dem  sie sich hätten waschen können.  
  
      _`Seltsam, wieso stank Thorin nicht so?´_  
  
Erleichtert sah der Hobbit, dass zu dieser Stunde kein Elb als Wache abkommandiert vor den Zellen stand. Sicher rechnete niemand damit, dass den Zwergen nach so langer Zeit die Flucht gelingen sollte. So zog er wieder den Ring von seinem Finger, darauf bedacht, ihn sorgfältig in die Tasche seiner Weste zu schieben.  
Leise und doch so zügig, wie er es wagte, trat Bilbo nun an die erste Zelle heran, sah darin Balin und Bombur, die auf ihren Pritschen lagen. Er schloss die Kerkertür leise auf, sah, dass Balin sich regte, aber dennoch weiter schlief. Ehe der Halbling weiter darüber nachdachte, öffnete er auch die anderen fünf Zellen, froh darüber, dass sie nicht alle in einzelnen Zellen stecken, so, wie Dwalin.  
Die letzte Zelle, die der Hobbit öffnete, war die von Nori und Bifur, denen er bedeutete, dass sie leise sein sollten, als er sie sachte weckte. Der diebische Zwerg erkannte sofort, was hier geschah, dass er ebenso leise sein musste und Bifur sprach ebenfalls heute so gut wie keinen Ton, nickte nur. Gemeinsam weckten sie so verstohlen die verbliebenen Zwerge, bis sie sich alle am Eingang zu den Verliesen versammelten.  
  
     „Wo ist Onkel Thorin?“, fragten Kíli und Fíli wie aus einem Munde.  
     „ _Seid leise! Bei allem, was heilig ist, wenn ihr so herumschreit, dann könnt ihr auch gleich wieder in eure Zellen gehen und ich sperre wieder zu!_ “  
  
Kleinlaut und mit geneigtem Kopf nickten die Brüder. Dennoch sah er ihnen an, dass ihnen diese Frage auf den Nägeln brannte. So seufzte er und zischte ihnen zu, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm begeben würden. Doch er schärfte ihnen noch einmal ein, dass sie alle äußerst leise sein mussten, ehe er an der Spitze des Truppe den Weg begann.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas glaubte, er würde gleich ersticken, als er endlich begriff, dass Thorin nicht mehr in der Zelle steckte. Sein Herz raste, sein Puls überschlug sich und Legolas´ Brust fühlte sich an, als würde ein Steintroll auf ihr sitzen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, wie es möglich war, dass der Zwerg nicht mehr hier stand.  
  
      _`Wer hat ihm geholfen? Wie konnte er entkommen? Hat er es gewusst? Thorin musste wissen, dass einer seiner Männer hier herumschleicht. Wie haben wir ihn übersehen können?_  
_Er hat mich absichtlich dazu bringen wollen, ihn frei zu geben, damit er leichter fliehen kann. Ich werde ihn finden und dann so festbinden, dass er _nie wieder _von hier fort kann!´_  
  
Der Prinz stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, bevor er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er schon an diesen Zwerg gebunden war, dann musste es ihm doch möglich sein, ihn zu finden. Er versuchte zu ergründen, wohin der Zwerg gegangen sein könnte. Tief in seinem Inneren schien es ein wenig zu summen, anders vermochte es der Elb nicht zu beschreiben. Da war etwas in seinem Inneren, dass ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung zog.  
So setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung, ohne, dass er genau wusste, wohin sie ihn führten. Doch der Weg, den er einschlug, war eine andere Richtung, als er es erwartete. Es ging nicht hinauf, zu den Toren, sondern er blieb in den Tiefen der Hallen, suchte sich den Weg in ein Lager. Vorsichtig öffnete er schließlich die Tür dort hinein, sah sich im Dunkel um.  
Schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, als er sich zwischen den Regalen umsah. Auch dieses Gefühl, es war irgendwie stärker. Legolas wusste es nicht einzuordnen, war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Egal, wer den Zwerg befreit hatte, Thorin würde nicht ohne seine Kameraden gehen. Dort musste er sein. Vielleicht war er vorher hier eingedrungen um sich umzusehen?  
Legolas drehte sich wieder um, rannte nun die verschlungenen Gänge hindurch, hin zu den Zellen der anderen Bärtigen, immer noch in der Hoffnung, seinen Mann dort zu finden, ihn wieder einkerkern zu können. Doch dort angekommen fluchte der Blonde wüst. Die Türen waren offen, die Zwerge fort.  
  
      _`Ich muss Tirbôron wecken.´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin wartete nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in seinem Versteck, sah sich immer wieder in dem Lagerraum um, fragte sich, was Bilbo planen könnte. Dann, endlich, hörte er Fußgetrappel, zu wuchtig, um von Elben zu stammen. Erleichtert erhob er sich, trat den Neuankömmlingen in den Weg, als sie durch die Tür brachen.  
  
     „Seid leise, habe ich euch eingehämmert. Wenn wir doch noch die Elben aufscheuchen, dann ist es eure Schuld“, wetterte Bilbo gerade.  
     „Aber wir waren so leise, wie wir sein können!“, maulte Dwalin.  
     „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Er hat uns schließlich raus geholt“, erklärte Balin.  
     „Ja, um uns tiefer in diese Hallen zu führen. Wir wollen hier wieder raus, nicht weiter drin stecken“, wunderte sich Dori.  
     „Onkel Thorin! Mahal sein Dank, du lebst noch und bist wohl auf.“  
     „Ja, meine Neffen. Das bin ich.“  
  
Herzlich umarmte Thorin die Kinder seiner Schwester, ehe er sich von ihnen löste und nun den Halbling anstarrte.  
  
     „Also, was soll das?“  
     „Wir sind hier im Weinlager des Elbenkönigs, meine werten Herren Zwerge. Ich habe einen Plan, aber ihr müsst mir vertrauen!“  
     „Was hast du vor?“, fragte nun Dwalin misstrauisch.  
     „Seht ihr diese Fässer hier?“  
  
Alle nickten, sahen sich dabei fragend an. Langsam wurde ihnen mulmig zu Mute und sie bemerkten, dass sich Tumult im Palast über ihren Köpfen ausbreitete. Wenn Bilbo sich nicht beeilte, dann steckten sie bald wieder in Schwierigkeiten.  
  
     „Ihr müsst da hinein klettern, dann lasse ich euch ins Wasser zu unseren Füßen fallen.“  
     „Nein, ich steige in kein Fass!“, kam es aus zwölf Mündern.  
  
     „ _Tut es_ “, herrschte Thorin nach einem Augenblick.  
     „Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen unserem Hobbit vertrauen.“  
  
So gut es ging verteilten sie sich nun in den Fässern, versuchten sich irgendwie darin festzuhalten, während man schon Legolas´ Stimme ausmachen konnte, der nach seinen Wachen rief. Endlich waren alle verstaut. Bilbo betätigte den Hebel, der die Tür in den Fluss öffnen sollte. Er hörte, wie sich die Zwerge ihren Weg in das Wasser suchten, hörte, wie sie nach ihm schrien, als sich die Falltür wieder schloss, der Halbling scheinbar nicht mehr heraus kam.  
Bilbo wurde ganz schwummrig, als er sah, dass der Weg zur Flucht versperrt war. Dann hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete, sah wütend blitzende saphirblaue Augen, die ihn aufzuspießen drohten und wich vor dem Elbenprinz immer weiter zurück, hin zum Ende der Falltür. Plötzlich gab der Boden unter ihm nach, rutschte er und fiel.  
  
     „Fasst den Hobbit!“, schrie Legolas ihm noch nach, doch es war zu spät.  
     „Lim Tirbôron! Adel abdin!“*  
  
  
* Schnell Tirbôron! Ihnen hinterher!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron wurde wütend von Legolas angestarrt, als er schon im Begriff war, sich umzudrehen und wieder hinauf zu stürmen, den kürzesten Weg zu finden, der sie hinaus zum Wasser des Waldflusses führen würde. Er bemerkte, dass Legolas hinter ihm rannte, schneller wurde und ihn schließlich überholte.  
  
     „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, meldir nîn? Holo i annon!“*  
  
Der Seneschall wusste darauf keine Antwort. Er blieb stumm an Legolas´ Seite, bis er mit ihm gemeinsam das Licht des neu beginnenden Tages auf seinem Gesicht spürte, sah, wie die mit Zwergen gefüllten Fässer schon auf dem Weg den Fluss hinab ein gutes Stück zurück gelegt hatten. Er nahm sein Horn von seinem Gürtel und blies kräftig hinein, gab so das Signal, dass die Gatter geschlossen werden mussten.  
  
     „Das wird sie aufhalten. Wir bekommen sie zurück, caun nîn.**“  
     „Thala harthai.“***  
  
  
* Schließt das Tor!  
** mein Prinz  
*** Das hoffe ich stark.


	15. Geschlossene Gitter

Sie hatten es geschafft!  
Bilbo hatte sie nicht in ihr Verderben geführt, sondern einen echten Weg für die Flucht der Zwerge gefunden. Nun warteten sie darauf, dass auch er noch aus diesem Loch fallen würde, damit sie ihm in ein Fass helfen konnten. Thorin würde nicht ohne ihren Retter gehen, das hatte er deutlich gemacht. Doch auch die anderen Zwerge waren nicht bereit, auf den Freund zu verzichten.  
Da, endlich kam er nach. Doch er tauchte unter, kam kaum wieder aus den Wellen heraus, die sie schlugen. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte es Bofur, ihn am Kragen zu packen, den nassen Hobbit ein wenig hochzuhieven.  
  
     „Keine… Zeit… _Legolas..._ “  
  
Mehr bekam Bilbo nicht heraus. Doch sofort verfinsterte sich Thorins Blick, brüllte er den anderen über den Lärm der Fluten zu, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Mehr brauchte der König nicht zu brüllen, damit sich alle in Bewegung setzten. Bilbo hängte sich an ein Fass, versuchte krampfhaft, es nicht los zu lassen, denn er hing an seinem Leben. Immer wieder sah Bofur nach ihm, ob er noch die Finger des Halblings am Rand erspähen konnte, denn der Weg, den sie nahmen war schon jetzt sehr aufgewühlt, als würde das Wasser selbst sie ausspucken wollen oder in seinen Tiefen verschlingen.  
  
Thorin stieß einen triumphierenden Ton aus, als er sah, dass sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Gatter trennten, durch das sie in die Freiheit gelangen würden. Doch der Zwerg hörte nun das Horn erschallen und seine Hoffnung sank erneut. Die Elbenkrieger, die auf der Brüstung über dem Fluss patrouillierten, reagierten sofort, sprangen an den Hebel, der das Gatter schloss und zogen daran.  
Die Zwerge waren erneut gefangen, liefen in den Fässern unter der Brücke auf einander, unfähig, sich zu befreien. Über ihren Köpfen funkelten die Spitzen der elbischen Pfeile unheilverkündend auf sie herab. Thorin fluchte wild, Dwalin und Dori taten es ihm nach. Gerade kamen noch Kíli und Fíli, sowie Bofur mit Bilbo im Schlepptau an, hingen nun an den anderen Zwergen und jammerten ein wenig über das Schicksal, dass sich gegen sie wendete. Der Zwergenkönig sah mit düsterem Blick, dass sich Legolas und dessen Seneschall unaufhaltsam näherten, um sie wieder in Ketten und Fesseln zu legen.  
  
Dann brach das Unheil über sie herein! Schneller, als sie denken konnten, änderte sich das Bild, dass sich den Zwergen bot. Die Elben hatten nicht mehr länger sie im Visier, sondern eine Horde Orks begann zu wüten und zu toben. Thorin konnte erkennen, wie Legolas und Tirbôron ihre Schwerter ergriffen, zogen und sich in den Kampf stürzten. Dabei brüllten sie unablässig Befehle, beorderten Männer an ihre Seite, versuchten ihre Gefangenen zu schützen.  
Die Zwerge dachten nicht daran, sich dem Kampf zu entziehen. Sie versuchte so gut sie es konnten, sich gegen Orks und Elben gleichermaßen zu verteidigen, ergriffen Orkäxte und Beile, wanden sich hier und dort, bis Kíli einen Versuch unternahm, aus seinem Fass zu klettern. Er stieg unter einigen Mühen die Treppe hinauf, die ihn an den Hebel führen würde, erschlug einen Ork und entging einem Schwerthieb. Aber ehe er an den Hebel gelangte, trag ihn ein Morgulpfeil im Oberschenkel.  
  
Getroffen, blutend und unter großen Schmerzen schleppte sich der tapfere Zwerg nun immer weiter, bis er den letzten Meter überwunden hatte und den Mechanismus betätigen konnte, der ihnen wen Weg wieder frei gab. Erleichtert sackte der junge Schwarzhaarige in sich zusammen, rollte über den Stein und fiel in sein leeres Fass. Dabei brach der Pfeil ab, Kíli stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die Zwerge mussten fliehen, so schnell sie es vermochten!  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Legolas wollte schon einen Laut des Triumphes ausstoßen, als er sah, dass seine Männer auf den Ruf wie gewünscht reagierten und das sich Tor aus ihrem Reich hinaus, den Fluss hinab, vor den Zwergen verschloss. Weit waren sie nicht gekommen, auf ihrem Weg, wohin auch immer sie nun wollten. Hart würde er Thorin dafür strafen, dass er ihn einfach verlassen wollte, ohne sich über die Folgen im Klaren zu sein, die das für sie beide bedeuten sollte.  
Was danach mit den zarten Gefühlen geschah, die er in sich selbst verspürt hatte, das war Legolas in diesem Augenblick so gleich, wie kaum etwas anderes. Er durfte nicht geschehen lassen, dass Thorin verschwand! Zu groß wäre das Leid, dass über sie beide herein bräche! Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem Objekt seiner Begierde, als der Elb in seinem Lauf kurzzeitig stockte, zusammen fuhr und dann einen Warnton von sich gab. Orks, dort kamen Orks über die Grenzen seines Reiches!  
  
Schon zog er sein Schwert, als er sah, dass Tirbôron es ihm gleich tat. Doch es war schon zu spät. Einer ihrer Männer fiel, den Kopf von den Schultern getrennt zu Boden, hinterließ nur mehr seine leblose Hülle. Es war ein Freund, denn er hatte ihn selbst für den heutigen Wachdienst eingeteilt. Nun würde er zu seiner Frau und ihrer Tochter gehen müssen, ihnen kundtun, dass der Ehemann und Vater nie wieder an ihrer Seite sein würde, musste sich dem Wehklagen der zurück gelassenen Frau annehmen, versuchen der Tochter Trost zu spenden, die erst im vergangenen Frühling ihre Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte.  
Legolas´ Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er näher kam, selbst den ersten Ork köpfte und dann bemerkte, dass sich die Zwerge wieder in Bewegung setzten. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, das Gatter wieder zu öffnen und nun in den Fluten davon zu schwimmen. Beinah erleichtert sah der Elbenprinz nun dabei zu, wie die Fässer verschwanden, fort aus der Gefahr, in eine trügerische Sicherheit, wie er gerade bemerkte. An den Hängen den Fluss entlang kamen immer mehr dieser abscheulichen Missgeburten und zielten sowohl auf die anderen Zwerge, als auch auf seinen Ehemann. Das musste der Blonde verhindern.  
  
Schneller als jemals zuvor war er wieder auf dem Weg, trugen Legolas seine Beine weiter den Fluss hinab. Er verlegte sich nun auf seinen Bogen und die Pfeile, schoss so schnell es sein Bogen zuließ, traf Köpfe, Leiber, Arme und Beine, schickte so viele Orks wie er nur erwischte in den Tot. Aber es war nicht genug. Immer mehr von ihnen kamen hinzu, bis er sie nicht mehr zu zählen vermochte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Thorin und die anderen Zwerge einen Baumstamm kappten, verhinderten, dass sie alle im Pfeilhagel umkamen. Dann bemerkte er, wie einer von ihnen aus dem Fluss geschleudert wurde, sich in seinem Fass verbarrikadierte und gegen die Untiere ankämpfte.  
Schließlich stand Legolas ohne Pfeile da, rannte erneut mit seinem Schwert, kämpfte gegen Ork um Ork, während Thorin immer weiter den Fluss hinab trieb. Er hörte, wie eine Axt an seinem Kopf vorbei sauste, merkte, dass ein Ork, der ihn gerade aufspießen wollte, zu Boden fiel und sah sich um. Dort wagte Thorin einen letzten Blick zu ihm, mit mehr als nur Abscheu im Blick. Er schien froh, dass die Axt ihr Ziel getroffen hatte.  
Legolas begriff, dass es sein Mann war, der sie geworfen hatte. Es war wohl doch nicht alles vergebens. Dennoch lenkte ihn diese Erkenntnis so sehr ab, dass er fast das Opfer eines letzten Orkpfeiles wurde, auf seine Kopf zuflog. Nu Tirbôrons schnellen Reflexen und seiner bloßen Anwesenheit war es zu verdanken, dass er diesen Abend erleben würde. Doch als sein Seneschall den Ork dafür leiden lassen wollte, hielt der Prinz ihn auf.  
  
     „Nein, diesen hier brauchen wir noch. Er wird uns nützlich sein.“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin sah, wie Bombur aus dem Fluss flog, und sich erfolgreich gegen die Orks verteidigte, ganz so, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als in einem Fass zu kämpfen. Dann fiel sein Blick nach hinten, zu den anderen Kameraden, die noch ein wenig weiter Flussaufwärts trieben. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie noch zusammen waren.  
Dabei bemerkte er, wie Legolas mit einem Ork im Kampf verwickelt war. Der Elb hatte keine Augen für das, was hinter ihm geschah. Dort kam ein weiteres Ungetüm auf ihn zu, wollte Thorins Ehemann umbringen.  
Thorins Ehemann? Seit wann dachte der Zwerg so von dem Elb? In diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal. Gefühle kochten in dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch. Er wollte vor Wut brüllen, musste etwas tun, konnte Legolas nicht sterben lassen. Alles in ihm schrie und wehrte sich gegen diese Möglichkeit, seine Sorgen und Probleme ein für alle mal aus dem Weg geschafft zu wissen. Wenn er den Elb jetzt sterben ließ, dass konnte er sich gleich selbst im Fluss ersäufen, so viel stand für den Zwergenkönig fest.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er da tat, warf Thorin die Axt, die er noch in seinen Händen hielt, darauf bedacht, den Ork, und nicht seinen Mann, tödlich zu treffen. Er sandte ein Stoßgebet zu Mahal, der ihn offenbar erhörte, denn Legolas stand noch, als die Axt ihr Ziel traf.  
Einen letzten Blick auf Legolas erhaschend schwamm der Zwerg nun um die Biegung des Flusses und aus der Reichweite des Prinzen. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann konnte Thorin Fassungslosigkeit in Legolas´ Blick erkennen und fast war es so, als spiegelte sie sich auch auf seinem eigenen Gesicht.  
  
Doch dann wurde er wieder von seiner Aufgabe vereinnahmt, den Weg zum Erebor zu finden, Smaug zu vernichten und seine Heimat zurück zu erobern. Er brüllte über den Lärm des Flusses hinweg seinen Gefährten zu, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Vergessen war Legolas, vergessen war sein Blick, vergessen waren die eigenen Gefühle.


	16. Befürchtungen

Thranduil bemerkte den Aufruhr, der in seine Hallen tobte, fast zu spät. Gerade noch konnte er aus seinem Bett und in den Wohnbereich eilen und die Tür schließen, somit den Blick auf Eiriën versperren, ehe sein Sohn angestrengt atmend in seinen Bereich stürmte.  
  
     „Adar, naugol dregapol!“*  
  
Der Kopf des Elbenkönigs ruckte von seiner Hand am Knauf der Tür hoch zu seinem Sohn. Sofort stand er bei ihm, gefährlich nah und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
     „Wie ist so etwas möglich?“  
     „Alistani“**, versuchte Legolas bittend zu erklären.  
     „Als ich sie den Fluss abwärts verfolgte sah ich an einem der Fässer, in denen sie steckten, etwas, das einem Hobbit nicht unähnlich war.“  
  
  
Thranduil trat einen Schritt zurück, überlegte angestrengt, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sicher, dieses kleine Ungeziefer war in der Lage, sich sogar für Elbenohren recht lautlos zu bewegen, doch waren die Zwerge über eine Woche eingekerkert gewesen. Wie sollte es dann diesem Halbling gelungen sein, so lange unbeobachtet zu bleiben?  
  
     „Wieso hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ein Hobbit hier herum schleicht? Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Reich sicher vor jeglicher Gefahr ist, iôn nîn? Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen, Tirbôron den Titel des Heerführers zu übertragen?“  
     „Adar, ich war damit beschäftigt me… Thorin vor seinem wohl verdienten Ende zu beschützen, nachdem er von einer Spinne vergiftet wurde. Erinnerst du dich an deinen Auftrag, dass ich den Heilern beistehen sollte?“  
     „Das mag sein. Doch was war danach, als er wieder in seiner Zelle steckte?“  
  
     „Da habe ich ihn mit der Einteilung der Wachen und der Patrouillen für die nächsten Wochen und Monate davon abgehalten, sich in deinen Hallen nach nicht bekannten Gefahren umzusehen, aran nîn. Díhenannin.***“  
     „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann...“, kam es kühl über die königlichen Lippen.  
  
Legolas wollte nicht, dass sein Freund, der nun schon wieder für ihn gelogen hatte, in noch größere Bedrängnis geraten würde. So versuchte er schnell, seinen Vater mit einer anderen Kunde von dem Elb mit den grünen Augen abzulenken.  
  
     „Wir schlossen das Gatter, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern, doch dann wurden wir von Orks überrannt. Sie töteten ein halbes Dutzend meiner Männer, ehe wir sie zurück schlagen konnten. In diesem Kampf schafften es die Zwerge den Waldfluss hinab. Sicher werden sie nach Esgaroth wollen.  
Doch wir haben einen neuen Gefangenen… einen Ork. Er wird uns sicher für Informationen dienlich sein. Komm, adar. Wir haben ihn vor deinen Thron knien lassen.“  
  
  
* Vater, die Zwerge waren imstande zu fliehen.  
** Ich weiß es nicht.  
*** Verzeih´ mir.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas stand neben seinem Vater, als sie die abscheuliche Kreatur begutachteten, die zu ihren Füßen war, dennoch keinerlei Furcht in ihrem Blick, nur unbändiger Zorn und auch ein wenig Genugtuung. Dabei war seine Lage denkbar ungünstig, bedachte man, dass der Ork eine von Legolas´ Klingen an seinem Hals spürte. Thranduil umrundete die beiden, sprach Worte aus, die den Gefangen dazu bringen sollten, ihm etwas zu offenbaren.  
  
     „Mit der Zeit kommt alle Fäulnis zum Vorschein.“  
     „Ihr habt eine Gemeinschaft von dreizehn Zwergen verfolgt. Warum?“, kam es nun wütend vom Elbenprinz selbst.  
  
Gehässig war der Ork, als er seine Lippen teilte und seinen fauligen Atem verteilte.  
  
     „Keine Dreizehn. Nicht mehr. Der eine, der Schwarzhaarige… Ein Morgulpfeil hat ihn getroffen. Das Gift ist in seinem Blut und bald erstickt er daran!“  
  
Tirbôron sah, wie sehr Legolas diese Worte zu schaffen machten. Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, seine Klinge nicht über den Hals des Orks zu ziehen. Doch wenn er es tat, dann warf das nur unschöne Fragen des Königs auf. Legolas hatte sich meist besser in seiner Gewalt und das Schicksal eines einzigen Zwergen sollte ihn nicht so stark interessieren. So schritt der Seneschall ein, wollte seinem Freund helfen.  
  
     „Dir gefällt also der Tod? Dann will ich ihn dir schenken!“  
     „Tirbôron… Ego!*“  
  
Unwillig zog der Seneschall ab, einen letzten Blick auf die Szene vor sich werfend. Doch er ging nicht gänzlich, nur um die nächste Ecke. Er wollte wissen, was sein König und sein Heerführer noch aus dem Scheusal herausbringen würden.  
  
     „Ein toter Zwerg ist mir gleichgültig. Beantworte meinen Fragen, dann werde ich dich befreien“, versprach Thranduil da gerade.  
     „Wieso sollt ihr die Zwerge töten?“, hakte Legolas nun nach.  
     „Eure Welt wird brennen! Unsere Zeit beginnt aufs Neue! Mein Gebieter dient dem Einen. Die Flammen des Krieges stehen euch bevor!“  
  
Ehe der Ork mehr seines Giftes versprühen konnte, befreite der Elbenkönig seinen Kopf von den Schultern. Legolas war durchaus davon angetan, dennoch war ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache.  
  
      _`Ein Schwarzhaariger Zwerg, den ein Pfeil getroffen hat. Wenn das Thorin war, dann muss ich ihm helfen!´_  
     „Was meinte er damit, dass uns die Flammen des Krieges bevorstehen?“  
     „Das hat uns nicht zu interessieren, iôn nîn. Wir werden unsere Grenzen schließen und dies alles überdauern. Schließe die Tore. Nichts wird dieses Reich betreten und nichts es verlassen.  
      _`Nichts und niemandem wird es dann noch möglich sein, mir noch einmal Eiriën zu nehmen.´_  
     „Adar, wir können die Orks nicht durch unser Land streifen lassen und unsere Gefangenen töten lassen.“  
     „Sie haben unsere Grenzen verlassen. Die Zwerge gehen uns nichts mehr an.“  
     „Adar...“  
     „Heniagi nîn?“**, zischte Thranduil wütend.  
  
Legolas nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung des großen Tores. Doch bevor er in dessen Reichweite kam, wurde er von Tirbôron aufgehalten.  
  
     „Legolas. Dare“, erklang es leise hinter dem Prinz.  
     „Was ist?“, fragte der Blonde sichtlich wütend.  
  
Tirbôron kam näher, sah sich um. Er stellte sicher, dass niemand sie hören konnte, als er seinen Freund in eine dunkle Ecke zog. Eindringlich sah der Seneschall seinen Heerführer an, musterte dessen verbissene Züge, den verkniffenen Mund. Er erkannte, dass ihm nicht behagte, was sein Vater verlangte. So kamen geflüsterte Worte an Legolas´ Ohr.  
  
     „Was hast du vor?“  
     „Nichts!“  
     „Legolas, versuche nicht, mich zu täuschen. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du etwas planst. Alles, was ich will, ist dir meine Unterstützung zusichern.“  
  
Der Prinz sah seinen Freund voller Skepsis an, versuchte in dessen Blick zu forschen. Doch er sah keine Absicht darin, Legolas zu täuschen und von dem abzubringen, dass er nun vorhatte. Dennoch fragte er nach.  
  
     „Wieso willst du mir helfen?“  
     „Weil ich dein bester Freund bin und weiß, was mit dir geschieht, wenn der Zwerg stirbt!“  
     „Was willst du damit sagen?“  
     „Ich sah, dass er dir das Leben rettete. Ich sah, wie abgelenkt du warst, als er verschwand. Ich weiß, dass deine Hand schneller heilte, als dies in früherer Zeit der Fall war.“  
  
Tirbôron atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ehe er seine Befürchtung aussprach.  
  
     „Du hast dich fester an ihn gebunden, ist es nicht so? Du liebst ihn, auch, wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Wenn er auf seinem Weg stirbt, dann gehst du zu Grunde. Dann gibt es keinen Weg mehr für dich aus den Schatten heraus.“  
  
Legolas hielt Tirbôrons Blick nicht länger stand, drehte sich um. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, was er darauf antworten konnte. War es so? Liebte er den Zwerg? Er wollte nicht, dass er starb, sein Herz sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe und selbst, wenn er absichtlich getäuscht worden war, so musste Legolas ihn doch wiedersehen.  
Der Blonde würde Thorin vergeben, wenn er ihn nur wieder küssen und ihn im Arm halten konnte. Sein Körper schmerzte und sein Herz weinte um den Verlust. War das die Liebe? Fühlte sie sich so an? Es musste wohl so sein. Alles, was er daraufhin zustande brachte, war nur ein schwaches Nicken.  
Er konnte spüren, wie sein Freund ihm tröstlich seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
     „Du kannst ihm nicht allein nachjagen. Du kannst nicht allein gegen dreißig Orks kämpfen. Sie sind erst zwei Stunden vor uns, der Fluss ist nicht überall so reißend. Mit ein wenig Glück werden wir deinen Mann einholen und zurück bringen, bevor diese Scheusale ihn finden.“  
     „Harthai.“***  
  
  
* Hinfort!  
** Hast du mich verstanden?  
*** Das hoffe ich.  
  
  


***

  
  
Der Prinz brüllte seine Befehle, das Tor in den Wald zu verschließen und nicht wieder zu öffnen, ganz egal wer es befehlen sollte. Nur der große König selbst würde dies aufheben können. Dann machte er sich mit seinem Seneschall auf den Weg, wieder hinab in die tieferen Bereiche seines Vaters Hallen.  
  
Schnell waren die beiden Elbenkrieger in der Rüstkammer verschwunden, nahmen sich Schwerter, Bögen und Pfeile. Es war genug, um gegen eine Horde anzutreten und mit ein wenig Glück zu gewinnen. Doch so zügig, wie sie kamen, gingen sie wieder, darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Ihr Ziel war der Weg, den die Zwerge nahmen. Sie traten aus der Tür, durch die sie am frühen Morgen schon einmal gegangen waren, erzeugten den Eindruck, dass sie sich die Stelle des Kampfes noch einmal betrachten wollten. Als Legolas das Ausmaß der Kämpfe bemerkte, wurde ihm übel. Die Steine schwammen vor elbischem, orkischem und vielleicht auch zwergischem Blut. Es vermischte sich rot und schwarz. Wieder dachte er daran, dass es Thorin sein mochte, dem der Pfeil im Bein steckte.  
  
      _`Wenn ihm etwas geschieht, wenn er in den Stein geht… ´_  
  
Legolas erlaubte sich nicht, diesen Gedanken zu seinem Ende zu bringen. Zu viel hing davon ab, dass er einen klaren Kopf behielt. Verstohlen ließen sich der Prinz und Tirbôron nun die Brüstung hinab, rannten den Weg, den die Orks genommen hatten entlang. Der Blonde hörte noch einmal in sein Innerstes. Es schien ihn zu leiten.  
  
     „Lass uns Orks jagen“, ertönte seine Stimme fest im Ohr seines Freundes.  
  
Tirbôron nickte zustimmend, während sie sich graziös über die Steine bewegten.


	17. Nasse Zwerge

Die Zwerge trieben nun schon einige Zeit in ruhigen Gewässern. Thorin war nicht wohl dabei, dass sie nicht schneller voran kamen. Sicher waren sowohl die Orks als auch die Elben schon längst hinter ihnen her. Immer wieder wandte der einsame König seinen Blick um, um zu kontrollieren, ob noch jeder der Truppe bei ihm war und ob er an der Seiten des Flusslaufes etwas bemerkte, dass da nicht hingehört. Schließlich kamen sie an eine seichte Stelle, an der sie ein wenig paddeln mussten.  
  
     „Wie geht es euch?“, rief Thorin seinen Gefährten zu.  
     „Bombur ist halb ertrunken“, gab Dwalin bekannt.  
     „Und Kíli geht es auch nicht besser“, meinte Fíli.  
  
Nickend nahm Thorin dies zur Kenntnis. Er entschied, dass sie nun aus dem Fluss heraus mussten.  
  
     „Wir gehen hier an Land!“  
  
Der Zwergenkönig war der erste, der an dem steinigen Ufer anlandete und mehr schlecht als recht, sehr durchnässt und ein wenig frierend aus seinem Fass rollte. Dennoch gönnte er sich keine Verschnaufpause, sondern half den anderen, an das rettende Land zu kommen. Dabei zählte er sie alle durch, so, wie sie aus dem Fässern kamen.  
  
     „ _Balin._ “  
     „Hier“, keuchte er.  
     „ _Bofur._ “  
     „Auch hier“, klapperten die Zähne.  
     „ _Bilbo._ “  
     „J~j~jaaa“, zitterte der Halbling.  
     „ _Nori._ “  
     „Da“, stöhnte der Dieb.  
     „ _Ori._ “  
     „Ja“, keuchte der junge Zwerg.  
     „ _Óin._ “  
     „Was?“, entfuhr es ihm genervt.  
     „ _Glóin._ “  
     „Geschafft“, beteuerte er.  
     „ _Dwalin._ “  
     „Nimm die Hände weg!“  
     „ _Bifur._ “  
     „Hétâ!“* – kurz und knapp, wie immer.  
     „ _Bombur._ “  
     „Ich habe Hunger“, schluchzte der Dicke.  
     „ _Dori._ “  
     „Das Fass war zu klein!“, jammerte der starke Zwerg.  
     „ _Fíli._ “  
     „Onkel...“, versuchte der Prinz seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.  
     „ _Kíli._ “  
     „ _Hngh..._ “, war alles, was der Jüngste der Truppe zu keuchen im Stande war.  
  
Mit entsetztem Blick bemerkte der Anführer der Truppe, dass sie nicht nur alle nass und frierend hier standen, sondern dass sein jüngerer Neffe nicht ohne Hilfe aus dem Fass heraus kam. Er war blass, schwitzte trotz der Kälte, die allen in die Glieder kroch und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er versuchte, sich ohne Hilfe über den Rand zu hieven.  
Fíli und Thorin waren sofort bei ihm, legten das Fass um und zogen ihn heraus. Dann beugte sich der Ältere über seinen Neffen, strich ihm eine verklebte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und verbrannte sich fast an Kíli, der schon vor Fieber glühte. Erschrocken sah Thorin zwischen Kíli und Fíli hin und her, doch auch der honigblonde Prinz hatte keine rechte Erklärung dafür.  
  
     „Komm, Kleiner. Du kannst hier nicht bleiben.“  
  
Kíli versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er schaffte es gerade so, sich hinzusetzten, doch als er aufstehen wollte, fiel er wieder zurück, schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf die Steine und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
     „Es… geht … nicht...“, presste er mühselig hervor.  
     „Aber hier kannst du nicht weiter rumliegen. Komm!“  
  
Thorin stand auf, beugte sich aber sofort wieder hinab und bedeutete Fíli, dass er ihm helfen sollte. So sanft, wie es dem Schwarzhaarigen möglich war, nahm er Kíli auf seine Arme, bettete dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und versuchte, eine geeignetere Stelle zu finden, an der sie den jungen Zwerg hinlegen konnten, um ihm helfen zu können. Beinah war es Thorin in diesem Augenblick so, als würde er ein wütendes Grollen hören, dass in seinen Eingeweiden widerhallte und seinen Magen zu einem kalten Knoten zusammen zog.  
Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch der König war nicht in der Lage, etwas Auffälliges zu entdecken. So versuchte er, das Gefühl abzuschütteln und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, Kíli sicher an einer anderen Stelle des Flussufers abzulegen.  
Als er dies vollbracht hatte, nahm sich Óin des verwundeten Zwergen an, so gut er es vermochte. Doch recht viel mehr, als ein paar wenige Kräuter zu suchen, die er auf die Wunde legte und ihm etwas Wasser einzuflößen, konnte auch der Laeknazâd** hier im Moment nicht ausrichten.  
  
     „Wir benötigen Hilfe“, erklärte Óin bald.  
  
  
* Kh. Hier.  
** Kh. Zwergenheiler  
       
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron waren schnell. Sie sprangen über die Steine, rannten das Flussufer entlang und waren sich bald sicher, dass sie die Zwerge einholen würden. Die Sonne, die sich durch die Wolken schlich, wärmte ihnen die Haut, sorgte dafür, dass sie noch ein wenig weiter sehen, ein wenig schneller laufen konnten und sie zwang die Orks dazu, sich in die Schatten des Waldes zurück zu ziehen, dort abzuwarten, dass es wieder Nacht wurde.  
So kamen die beiden Elben ohne größere Probleme voran, immer darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu übersehen, dennoch zügig aufzuholen. Beide waren sich bewusst, dass die Zwerge irgendwann aus dem Fluss heraus kommen mussten, denn die Fässer waren nicht dafür gemacht, das bärtige Volk dauerhaft zu transportieren und sie hatten sich auf der wilden Reise mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mit Wasser gefüllt.  
  
      _`Der Waldfluss wird bald langsam und seicht. Dort werden wir sie wohl einholen können.´_  
     „Tollim Tirbôron!“*  
     „Athon, meldir nîn.“  
  
Der Seneschall nickte. Noch einmal ihr Tempo steigernd, suchten sich die Elben nun bald einen Weg durch unwegsameres Gelände, bis sie um eine Biegung des Gewässers kamen, dort abrupt anhielten und sich hinter einen großen Stein duckten, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Die Fässer lagen am Ufer, geleert und stark mitgenommen. Die Zwerge standen eng bei einander, zitterten und sahen elend aus. Doch ihr erbärmlicher Anblick kümmerte den Elbenprinz keinen Deut.  
Nein, etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Thorin beugte sich gerade über den anderen schwarzhaarigen Zwerg und streichelte ihn zärtlich, nur um ihm einige heißere Worte zuzuflüstern.  
  
      _`Sicher Worte der Liebe und Zuneigung! So, wie er sie in mein Ohr säuselte! Er ist_ mein _, mein ganz allein! Nie werde ich ihn mit einem Anderen teilen! Ich werde diesen Zwerg töten, der es wagt, Thorin so nah zu sein.´_  
  
Schon wollte Legolas hinter dem Fels hervor springen, als er sah, wie sein Mann den jungen Wicht auf seinen Arm nahm, seinen Kopf sanft bettete. Ein tiefer, grollender Laut entwich seiner Kehle, während Tirbôron ihn erschrocken anstarrte. Der andere Elb konnte gerade so noch verhindern, dass der Blonde kopflos nach vorn stürmte, um sich in Gefahr zu begeben, denn auch, wenn die Zwerge fast keine Waffen bei sich hatten, so waren sie eindeutig in der Überzahl, wütend und nicht so einfach zu bekämpfen, wie die Orks.  
Hinzu kam, dass Tirbôron selbst nur äußerst ungern gesehen hätte, wie Kíli, denn er war es, den der König nun an eine etwas weichere Stelle unter einem Baum trug, wieder auf den Boden aufschlagen würde, wenn sein Heerführer auf sie alle los ging. Denn Thorin würde den jungen Zwerg, der so schmerzerfüllt stöhnte, nicht halten können und sich gegen einen wütenden Elb gleichzeitig verteidigen. Was Legolas mit ihm anstellte, sobald er Thorin erreichte, dass wussten allein die Valar, doch Tirbôron wollte seine Hand nicht dafür ins Feuer legen, dass es etwas Gutes wäre.  
  
Doch etwas an den gewimmerten Lauten des Jüngeren rührte an dem grünäugigen Elb, ließ ihn wünschen, dass es dem Kleineren bald wieder besser ging. Erst war er, um Legolas Willen, erleichtert gewesen, zu sehen, dass es nicht Thorin war, den der Pfeil getroffen hatte, doch dann zog sich sein Inneres zusammen, als der Seneschall erkannte, dass es statt dessen der Neffe des Königs war, an dem das Gift nagte. Nun zog er mit großer Mühe an Legolas, warf sich beinah schon auf ihn, um ihn daran zu hindern, doch noch in die Truppe hinein zu rennen. Er flüsterte so eindringlich, wie er konnte, in das Ohr seines Freundes, der unter ihm hervorzukommen versuchte. Doch Tirbôron war in seiner Plattenrüstung um einiges schwerer als sein Freund in der eines Bogenschützen. Legolas hatte keine Aussicht auf Erfolg, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
  
     „ _Lass mich los! Ich muss zu ihm_ “, zischte der Blonde.  
     „Nein, du bringst uns alle in Gefahr. Wenn du jetzt die Waffen ziehst, dann sterben im schlimmsten Fall wir alle zusammen.“  
     „Aber… er … dieser _Wicht_ ist ihm so unsagbar nah!“  
     „Er ist ein Teil seiner Familie.“  
  
Erschrocken starrte Legolas Tirbôron nun an.  
  
     „Woher weißt du das?“  
     „Ich weiß es eben. Es tut hier nichts zur Sache. Wichtig ist nur, dass du nicht unbesonnen handelst, meldir nîn. Es reicht das, was du schon angerichtet hast, oder liege ich da falsch? Was nützt es uns, wenn hier bald tote Zwerge liegen, weil sie lieber mit dir kämpfen, als sich wieder gefangen nehmen zu lassen?“  
  
Diese Worte bewirkten, dass Legolas wieder ein wenig zur Vernunft kam. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den Griff des Seneschalls, sondern blieb nun ruhig liegen.  
  
     „Was soll ich denn tun? _Ich muss ihn wiederhaben_.  Er ist mein Ehemann!“  
     „Istani, meldir nîn. Das wirst du. Wir finden einen Weg, doch er kann nicht in roher Gewalt liegen. Reicht nicht das, was ihr euch schon angetan habt? Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit. Wenn er zur Ruhe kommt wird Thorin vielleicht darüber nachdenken, was er verloren hat und einsehen, dass es schlimmere Schicksale gibt, als an einen Elb gebunden zu sein.“  
     „Aber er ist an mich _nicht_ durch eine Ehe gebunden! Tirbôron, diese Art der Eheschließung gibt es bei den Zwergen nicht. Ich muss ihn auf anderem Weg bei mir behalten.“  
     „Indem du vor seinen Augen seine Freunde und Gefährten metzelst? _Das ist sicher ein guter Weg..._ “  
  
Legolas drehte seinen Kopf, wollte nicht, dass sein Freund sah, wie erst jetzt die Erkenntnis darüber, was er im Begriff gewesen war zu tun, über ihm zusammen schlug. Eine einzelne Träne rann aus Legolas´ Auge, seine Wange hinab und fiel auf den Stein unter ihm. Schließlich nickte er ergeben.  
  
     „Was schlägst du vor, Tirbôron?“  
     „Wir verfolgen sie, stellen sicher, dass nicht noch mehr Orks Jagd auf sie machen und sie am Ende vielleicht doch noch ins Verderben stürzen.“  
     „Gut, dann los.“  
  
Leise erhoben sich die Elben wieder, spähten aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Die Zwerge und die Fässer waren weg.  
  
  
* Komm, schneller, Tirbôron!


	18. Gefüllte Fässer

Gerade, als Thorin hörte, dass Óin für seinen Neffen nichts weiter tun könne, da ihm die notwendige Medizin fehlte, sah er einen Schatten, der auf sie zukam. Er drehte sich und schon flog ihm ein Pfeil vor die Füße. Ein wenig erschrocken sah der Zwergenkönig nun auf den, der geschossen hatte.  
Es war ein Mensch, groß, mit dunklem Haar und beginnenden grauen Strähnen, sicher aus der Seestadt, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen.  
  
     „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?“  
     „Wir sind einfache Kaufleute aus den Blauen Bergen auf dem Weg zu unseren Verwandten in den Eisenbergen“, gab Balin bekannt.  
  
Der Mensch aber schnaubte nur.  
  
     „Verkauft mich nicht für dumm! Ich weiß, woher diese Fässer stammen. Ich bringe sie selbst regelmäßig nach Esgaroth! Egal, was ihr mit dem Waldlandkönig zu schaffen hattet, so wie die Fässer aussehen, ist es nicht gut ausgegangen!“  
     „Bitte, wir benötigen trockene Kleider, Waffen zur Verteidigung und etwas Hilfe für unseren jungen Freund“, versuchte es der Zwerg erneut.  
     „Wir würden denjenigen, der uns in die Stadt bringt, gut entlohnen.“  
     „Unser Bürgermeister treibt regen Handel mit den Elben. Wenn ihr in die Stadt wollt, dann benötigt ihr einen Schmuggler.“  
     „Dem bezahlen wir das Doppelte...“  
  
Der Mensch sah sich die Truppe noch einmal an, überlegte einen Moment. Er konnte das Geld gut gebrauchen. So nickte er, senkte seinen Bogen und nahm eines der Fässer, um es auf sein Boot zu befördern.  
  
     „Ihr nehmt die anderen, dann geht es los!“  
  
Bereitwillig halfen die Zwerge, den Kahn zu beladen. Schließlich hob Thorin Kíli wieder in seine Arme, setzte ihn dann auf dem Deck ab und verband sein Bein, damit nicht noch mehr seines Lebenssaftes aus ihm floss.       
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas sah sich um, suchte die Zwerge. Hatte er wirklich so lang mit Tirbôron gestritten, dass sie sich unbemerkt davon gestohlen hatten? Wo waren dann aber die Fässer abgeblieben? Die Bärtigen hatten sie doch nicht unnötigerweise mitgeschleppt, oder?  
  
     „Sî meldir nîn*“, rief der Seneschall da gerade aus.  
  
Sofort war der Blonde bei ihm, begutachtete die Stelle, auf die Tirbôron zeigte. Dort lagen einige Holzsplitter inmitten von etwas zwergischem Blut. Legolas kniete nieder, betrachtete angestrengt die roten Tropfen. Dann hob er seinen Blick, erspähte einige weitere Blutspuren. Er verfolgte sie, bis er an die Anlegestelle eines Kahnes kam.  
  
     „Sie müssen auf einem Boot sein.“  
     „Aber wie sind sie so schnell an eines gekommen und was wollen sie darauf mit den Fässern anfangen?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht, Tirbôron. Aber sicher sind sie auf dem Weg in die Welt der Menschen. Wir müssen selbst einen Weg nach Esgaroth finden.“  
  
Die Elben sahen sich noch einen Augenblick an, ehe sie synchron nickten und sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
  
  
* Hier, mein Freund.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bard, Bilbo hatte den Zwergen erklärt, dass der Mensch so hieße, sah ein wenig besorgt auf Kíli hinab, der sich gerade in Schmerzen wandt. Thorin saß neben ihm, kühlte ihm die Stirn mit ein wenig Eis aus dem See und betrachtete Óin, der ebenfalls sorgenvoll auf den jungen Zwerg hinab sah. Sie hatten Bard ein wenig Arznei abkaufen können, die dieser immer für Notfälle mit sich führte, und flößten sie Kíli gerade ein. Fíli hielt dazu seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß, während die restliche Truppe um sie herum stand und auf etwaige Gefahren vom See gefasst war.  
Der Kahnführer verließ seinen Posten am Ende des Bootes, trat an die Gemeinschaft heran und sah Thorin ernst an.  
  
     „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Herr Zwerg. Dort vorn stehen Wachen. Ihr müsst wieder in die Fässer. _Schnell!_ “  
     „Wir können nicht, Kíli...“, versuchte dessen Bruder zu protestieren.  
  
Auch Thorin wollte nur ungern wieder in dieses Fass steigen, denn es war seiner Gesundheit nicht gut bekommen. Doch er sah am Gesicht des Menschen, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hatten, wenn sie ungesehen in die Stadt kommen wollten. Er betrachtete noch einmal das blasse Gesicht seines Neffen, nickte dann Bard zu.  
  
     „Helft Kíli in ein Fass. Wir müssen es tun.“  
     „Aber...“, begann Fíli erneut.  
     „Nein, Barmâd. Onkel Thorin hat … recht. Es … geht schon … wieder besser.“  
     „Wenn du es meinst.“  
     „Das tue ich“, kam es leise von dem jüngeren Prinzen.  
  
Die Zwerge verteilten sich wieder, dieses mal ein wenig besser. Der große und starke Dori bekam ein Fass, das besser zu ihm passte, auch Bilbo hatte nun ein eigenes. Thorin saß wieder in jenem, das er zuvor schon bewohnt hatte. Es stank nach Alkohol, sicherlich diesem Wein, den sie in dem Lager gesehen hatten. Dem Zwerg drehte sich der Magen um.  
Aber ehe er sich ein Neues suchen konnte, wurde er von oben mit etwas zugeschüttet, das noch viel schlimmer war. Es war kalter, glitschiger, stinkender Fisch. Er war ausgenommen, blutig und absolut widerwärtig für die erstaunlich gute Nase des einsamen Königs. Er danke Mahal dafür, dass sein Magen so leer war, wie es nur ging, denn sonst, so war er sich sicher, hätte er die Fische mit seinem Inhalt füttern können.  
  
      _`Seit wann bin ich so zart besaitet? Es muss wohl an den Strapazen der Flucht und den Geschehnissen davor liegen...´_  
__  
Für weitere Überlegungen war kein Platz mehr in seinem Kopf, denn der Weg wurde fortgesetzt. Es schaukelte, rüttelte und er war sich sicher, dass sich das Fass, in dem er steckte, mehrmals um die eigene Achse drehte, obwohl die überhaupt nicht möglich war. Der Zwerg hörte, dass Bard mit einem anderen Mensch sprach, der nun darüber nachdachte, den Fisch in den See zu versenken.  
Sofort überlegte der Zwergenkönig, was geschehen mochte, wenn sie nun vor dem Zolltor ins Wasser geworfen würden. Nicht nur die Entdeckung wäre äußerst problematisch, auch waren nur sehr wenige von ihnen gute Schwimmer, denn in einem Berg war dies eine unnütze Fähigkeit und Kíli wäre nicht einen Augenblick in der Lage, sich an der Oberfläche dieses Sees zu halten.  
  
Doch sie hatten wohl mehr Glück als Verstand, denn ihr Schmuggler wollte wohl nicht im hiesigen Gefängnis enden. Er redete sich fast um Kopf und Kragen, so erschien es Thorin. Sein Appell war doch aber schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörte er, wie Bard seinen Kahn am Steg fest machte, nur um dann noch einmal an Thorins zum Zerreißen angespannten Nervenkostüm zu rütteln, indem er gegen dessen Fass trat.  
  
     „ _Los, alle raus jetzt_ “, zischte er.  
  
Thorin erhob sich aus dem Fisch, sah sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie an einem einsamen Steg anlagen, an dem keine weiteren Menschen zu sehen waren. Doch seine Freude währte nur kurz, denn der Gestank des Fisches wehte ihm wieder in die Nase und dieses Mal war es so schlimm, dass der König unter dem Einsamen Berg die letzten Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit nicht mehr bei sich behalten konnte. Geräuschvoll erbrach er das, was sein Magen noch hergab.  
Bilbo, der nicht zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst war, sah, wie Thorin erst an das entferntere Ende des Kahnes wankte und sich schließlich über dessen Reling beugte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wollte er schon zu Thorin aufschließen, ihn fragen, ob er in Ordnung sei, als der Hobbit aufgehalten wurde. Bard bedeutete ihm, endlich auf die Bretter des Landungsstegs zu treten, damit sie sich in Bewegung setzten konnten.  
  
     „Aber Thorin fehlt noch“, versuchte er.  
     „Der wird schon kommen. Wir müssen Kíli von hier fort schaffen.“  
  
Der Halbling sah die ernsten Gesichter seiner Gefährten, nickte und trottete hinter ihnen her, während sie sich einen Weg durch die engen Gassen bahnten. Er war froh, dass sich Dwalin, Dori und Fíli der Aufgabe annahmen, den jungen Prinzen zu tragen, oder besser zu schleifen, denn mehr war in dieses verwickelten Straßen kaum möglich.  
Thorin, der noch eine Weile auf den See hinaus starrte, war froh, dass ihn in diesem Moment keiner der Anderen mit Fragen störte, denn auch ein Zwerg war gern allein, wenn er sein Abendessen noch einmal wiedersah. Dennoch erlaubte er sich nur einen winzigen kostbaren Moment der Ruhe und des Friedens, ehe er seine mittlerweile nasse, stinkenden und sichtlich abgewetzten Kleider straffte und leise dem Trupp folgte. Zu seinem Glück waren sie nicht besonders schnell und er nicht ganz so kraftlos, wie befürchtet, so dass er zügig zu ihnen aufschloss. Gerade hörte er, wie Bard wohl mit seinem Sohn sprach.  
  
     „Unser Haus wird beobachtet, Vater.“  
     „Dann müssen wir einen anderen Weg finden. Kommt...“


	19. Etwas mehr Zeit

Eiriën sah, wie ihr Ehemann in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer stürmte. Sie ließ das Buch sinken, das sie gerade studiert hatte, als sich Thranduil nur mühsam beherrscht einen Becher Wein einschenkte, einen Schluck daraus trank und ihn dann voller Wucht und Wut an die Wand schleuderte.  
Das edle Gefäß zersprang in tausend Scherben, der Wein verunstaltete nun die Wand. Der Elbenkönig beachtete es nicht weiter, riss sich seine Krone von seinem Haupt und raufte sich die Haare, biss sie wild um seinen Kopf abstanden. Er schnaubte, als er sich nun seiner Gemahlin zuwandte.  
  
     „Wie kann er es wagen, _ meine _Befehle zu missachten?“  
     „Unser Sohn ist gegangen.“  
  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, denn die Elbin konnte es in ihrem Herzen spüren.  
  
     „Athon!“  
     „Er spürt den Zwergen nach.“  
     „Sicherlich.“  
     „ _Er will den zurück, den er liebt._ “  
  
Thranduil erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.  
  
     „Wiederhole deine Worte“, verlangte er.  
     „Unser Sohn will den Zwerg wiederhaben, der sein Herz gestohlen hat. Ohne ihn kann er nicht mehr glücklich werden.“  
  
Der silberhaarige Elbenkönig schwankte leicht, als ihn die Bedeutung dieser Worte mit voller Wucht traf. Dann setzte er sich auf einen der edlen, fein geschnitzten Stühle, ehe er wieder aufsprang und nun diesen anhob, um ihn durch das Zimmer zu schleudern. Auch der Stuhl war nicht mehr zu retten.  
  
     „Also ist _das_ damals geschehen, habe ich nicht recht? Ein Zwerg hat ihn an sich gebunden! Ich werde ihn finden und ihm den Gar ausmachen!“  
     „Das darfst du nicht. Dann zerstörst du unser Kind. _Das werde ich nicht zulassen. _ Hörst du? Ist es nicht genug, dass uns die Orks unser Ungeborenes raubten? Lass´ nicht zu, dass dein Hass auf das bärtige Volk deine Entscheidungen beeinflusst. Legolas weiß, was er zu tun hat.  
     Er ist ein wunderbarer Sohn. Wir haben ihn gut erzogen. Wenn er auf sein Herz hört, dann wird er seinen Weg finden.“  
     „Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Thranduil nun vorsichtig.  
     „Dann wird er nicht mehr zu retten sein, egal, ob du es mit dem Töten von Zwergen versuchst oder nicht. Dann geht er einen Weg, den kein Elb gehen sollte.“  
     „Nein, das darf nicht sein. Sage mir, wer es ist, der ihn sich genommen hat.“  
     „Ich kann nicht. Ich vermag es nicht zu sehen.“  
     „Bitte, miluin.*“  
     „Nein, ich kann nicht. Wenn du es nicht selbst erkennst, dann hat es keinen Wert. Du musst versuchen, dich Legolas wieder zu nähern.“  
     „Das werde ich.“  
     „Gut.“  
  
Eiriën sah, dass Thranduil erschöpft war, seine Lider schwer und er sein Haupt unter der Last ihrer Worte beugte. Sie bedeutete ihrem Ehemann, dass er sich zu ihr legen sollte. Gern kam er dieser Aufforderung nach, nahm den Platz an ihrer Seite ein.  
Er legte einen Arm um ihren schmalen Leib, genoss, dass sie ihm zart über den Rücken streichelte. Schließlich schloss der Elbenkönig erschöpft seine Augen und schlief ein, während Eiriën ein Lied für Thranduil summte.  
  
  
* Liebste  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Nein, ich werde sicher nicht in dieses eiskalte Wasser springen. _Vergiss das gleich wieder!_ “  
     „Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, um ungesehen in mein Haus zu gelangen.“  
     „Wir können aber nur schlecht schwimmen. Zwerge benötigen diese Fähigkeit in aller Regel nicht!“  
     „Es sind nur drei Züge, die ihr tun müsst.“  
     „Was ist mit Kíli? Wie soll er hinein gelangen?“  
     „Ich … schaffe… das… schon. Bindet… mich an… einem fest.“  
     „Ich werde das übernehmen, Barmâd. Wenn es wirklich keinen anderen Weg gibt, dann werden wir wohl wieder nass.“  
     „Ich habe ein Feuer, an dem ihr euch dann wärmen könnt. Nun los. Ihr versteckt euch hinter der Ecke und wenn wir das Zeichen geben, dann schwimmt ihr einer nach dem anderen los.“  
     „Gut, ich gehe voran.“  
     „Nein, Thorin. Wenn es doch eine Fall ist, dann bist du ungeschützt. _Ich_ werde gehen.“  
     „Wenn du unbedingt willst, Dwalin.“  
     „Ja, das will ich.“  
     „Habt ihr es endlich? Zwerge sind schon ein stures Volk!“  
     „Ich warne dich Bard!“  
     „Jetzt ist aber gut. Ich habe euch nicht aus dem Kerker geholt, damit wir hier festfrieren. Wenn auch keiner sonst gehen will, _ich schon_!“  
     „Schon gut, Bilbo. Wir machen ja, was der Mensch sagt.“  
     „Dann sei es so. Ich werde nun mit Bain losgehen und in wenigen Augenblicken werdet ihr in meinem Klosett wieder auftauchen.“  
     „Wenn es denn sein muss...“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron waren den Fluss entlang gekommen. Endlich sahen sie Esgaroth vor sich liegen, doch der Abend begann bereits zu dämmern. Der See spiegelte die Sonne, die hinter den Bergen unterging, blutrot und es schien, als würde das Wasser brennen.  
  
     „Ich hoffe, das ist kein böses Vorzeichen auf das, was kommen mag“, erklang Tirbôrons Stimme.  
     „Ich stimme dir zu, meldir nîn.“  
  
Die Elbenkrieger standen am Rand des Langen Sees. Kleine Wellen schlugen vor ihren Füßen an den steinigen Ufern an. Sie sahen sich um, wollten eine Möglichkeit finden, schnell weiter voran zu kommen. Legolas war noch immer rastlos. Doch sein Seneschall sprach Worte aus, die ihn dazu zwangen, einen Moment inne zu halten.  
  
     „Wir haben ein Problem, Legolas.“  
     „Welches sollte das sein?“  
     „Wir stehen an der falschen Seite des Sees und des Waldflusses. Er fließt in einer breiten, aber dennoch tiefen Mündung in diese Gewässer ein. Wir werden ohne ein Boot oder etwas anderes nicht übersetzten können. Doch ich kann nichts entdecken, dass uns dabei hilfreich sein würde.“  
  
Auch der blonde Prinz sah sich um. Nachdem er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, seufzte er auf und stimmte seinem Freund schließlich zu.  
  
     „Was schlägst du also vor?“  
     „Es wird dunkel und selbst wir benötigen eine Rast. Wenn die Zwerge in der Stadt sind, dann werden sie mit großer Sicherheit die Nacht dort verbringen und ihren Weg nicht fortsetzen.  
     Ich denke, wir sollten uns eine gute Stelle suchen, an der wir ein Feuer entzünden können und uns ausruhen. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen. Was sagst du dazu?“  
     „So lange wir nicht zwischen den Bäumen bleiben….“  
     „Sicher nicht. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit finde, in Licht der Sterne zu stehen, dann nehme ich sie wahr.“  
  
Legolas nickte dankbar. Er war froh, dass Tirbôron keine weiteren Worte verlor, ehe er sich daran machte, eine geeignete Stelle zu finden und sie ein provisorisches Lager errichteten. Während der Seneschall seine Waffe schärfte und immer wieder in die Sterne hinauf sah, versuchte der Prinz ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Doch es war schwierig. Immer wieder dachte er an die Bilder, die sich am Fluss abgespielt hatten.  
Sein Freund war indes mit seinen Gedanken an einer ähnlichen Stelle. Doch er war nicht um den König besorgt sondern um dessen Neffen. Das war nicht der Kíli, den er in der Zelle erlebt hatte. Er war ein ebenso sturer Zwerg, wie sein Onkel, so viel war dem braunhaarigen Elb bewusst geworden. Niemals hätte er sich tragen lassen, wenn es nicht wirklich schlimm um ihn gestanden hätte.  
Irritiert blinzelte der Elb, als er erkannte, dass er sich nicht nur darum sorgte, einen Gefangen zu verlieren. Nein, da war etwas anderes, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er sorgte sich um den Zwerg selbst, um den Mann, der er war, um Kíli, der mit so wenigen Worten bewirkt hatte, dass er das bärtige Volk in einem anderen Licht sah.  
  
     _ `Er darf nicht sterben!´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Die Zwerge waren endlich in Bards Haus angekommen. Sie froren, sie waren müde und sie benötigten dringend trockene Kleider und etwas Nahrung. Außerdem sorgten sie sich um den jungen Prinzen, dessen Atemzüge immer schwerer wurden. Thorin und Fíli standen neben ihm, während Óin sich noch einmal dessen Bein betrachtete.  
  
     „Wir brauchen andere Arznei. Ich muss die Wunde noch einmal öffnen und das Gift herausdrücken. Dann gewinnen wir etwas Zeit.“  
     „Wie viel?“  
     „Vielleicht bis morgen Abend.“  
  
Thorin wurde blass. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Der Durinstag war in weniger als einer Woche. Sie mussten bis zu diesem Tag an der Tür stehen, oder alles war verloren. Das konnte er nicht aufgeben, auch nicht für seinen Neffen. Fíli bemerkte, wie sich die Züge seines Onkels veränderten. Nun wurde der Honigblonde bleich.  
  
     „Nein, Onkel. Das kannst du nicht tun.“  
  
Der einsame König zog den Prinzen mit sich, in eine Ecke von Bards Heim, während sich die anderen um Kíli kümmerten.  
  
     „Was denkst du denn, dass ich tun will?“  
     „Du willst ihn sterben lassen.“  
     „Bist du von Sinnen? Nie würde ich meine Sippe in den Stein schicken! Was denkst du nur von mir? Bin ich in deinen Augen so kaltherzig?“  
     „Aber was hast du dann vor?“, ließ Fíli diese Fragen lieber unbeantwortet.  
     „Wir benötigen andere Hilfe, als Bard sie uns geben kann.“  
  
     „Thorin“, drang es an sein Ohr.  
     „Was Balin?“  
     „Sieh´ aus dem Fenster.“  
  
Der Zwerg tat, was sein Freund von ihm forderte. Seine Züge entglitten ihm, als er sah, worauf Balin zeigte.  
  
     „Eine Windlanze.“  
     „Woher kennt Ihr sie? Wartet… _Thorin_? Nein, _Ihr_ seid der Herr der Silberschmieden!“  
     „Der bin ich und ich bin gekommen, um mein Recht einzufordern.“  
  
Bard schrak zurück. Er sprang auf, rannte aus seinem Haus und verriegelte die Tür.  
  
     „Wenn Ihr der seid, dann werde ich keinen von euch nach draußen gehen lassen“, schrie er hinein.  
     „Bain, lass sie nicht gehen!“  
     „Ja, Vater.“  
  
Schon konnte man hören, wie der Mensch die Stufen seines Hauses hinab sprang und über die Bretter rannte.  
  
     „Was hat er vor, Bain?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht, Tilda. Aber wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Zwerge hier bleiben.“  
     „Dann helft uns wenigstens, Kíli zu retten.“  
     „ _Wenn wir es können..._ “, gestand Sigrid.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da es Tauriel nicht gibt und ich Buch und Film passend mische, wird es *wie hier schon ein wenig* zu Veränderungen kommen. Es mag auch sein, dass Dinge vorkommen, die es weder im Buch noch im Film gibt *was ja auch schon so war ;) * aber es muss halt zur Geschichte passen. :) Ich hoffe, dass euch das nicht zu sehr verwirrt.


	20. Hilfe?

Bard rannte durch Esgaroth, auf der Suche nach einem alten Freund, der mit Stoffen, Webarbeiten und Teppichen handelte. Lang suchte er in dessen Lager nach einem alten Gobelin, den er vor einigen Jahren zuletzt gesehen hatte.   
  
     „Wo ist er?“  
     „Wer Bard?“  
     „Der Wandteppich, den du hattest, mit der Linie der Zwergenkönige darauf.“  
     „Den habe ich nicht verkaufen können. Er ist zum Füße wärmen in meinem Haus gelandet.“  
     „Wir müssen zu dir gehen, Lobrand. Ich muss ihn mir ansehen!“  
     „Wenn du meinst, Bard. Komm doch heute Abend auf einen Branntwein zu mir und wir sehen, ob man noch etwas darauf erkennen kann. Er ist nun recht abgelaufen.“  
     „Nein! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich muss ihn _ jetzt_ sehen!“  
     „Schon gut. Ich schließe den Laden und wir gehen gleich.“  
     „Danke, Lobrand.“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Kíli lag, sich unter Schmerzen windend, auf dem Bett von Tilda. Sie sah ihn verstört an, während Bain die Tür bewachte und Sigrid in ihren Schränken nach etwas suchte, dass ihnen helfen konnte, das Fieber zu senken und den Schmerz zu lindern. Óin half ihr bei der Suche.  
  
     „Ein vergifteter Pfeil hat ihn getroffen. Wir müssen ihm etwas dagegen verabreichen“, erklärte er.  
     „Ich habe Nachtschatten da und Elgaran“, gab die junge Frau bekannt.  
     „Das Elgaran könnte helfen.“  
     „Gut, warte. Außerdem habe ich noch Immertreu, das gebe ich Tilda immer, wenn sie krank wird.“  
     „Ja, dass können wir mit etwas Wasser mischen und Kíli einflößen. Sehr gut“, bedankte sich Óin.  
  
Thorin sah den Beiden zu, wie sie sich um seinen Neffen bemühten. Er selbst blieb dem kranken Zwerg nun lieber fern. Blut war nicht seine Sache, wenn es aus einem Mitglied der Familie floss. Lieber überlegte der Anführer der Truppe, wie er nun vorgehen konnte, um aus diesem Haus zu gelangen.  
Er trat an Dwalin heran, der neben Bilbo stand und sich mit ihm zu beratschlagen schien. Sie verstummten sofort, als sie die Miene ihres Anführers sahen. Er war nicht glücklich mit dem Stand der Dinge, so viel war überdeutlich zu erkennen. So steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen, um sich flüsternd zu unterhalten.  
  
     „Wir müssen hier wieder weg.“  
     „Aber wir sind doch erst angekommen. Kíli...“  
     „Braucht Medizin, aber ob das ausreicht, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Dennoch müssen wir weiter. Morgen beginnen die letzten Tage des Herbstes.“  
     „Der Durinstag ist übermorgen, Bilbo. Thorin hat recht. Wir müssen morgen in aller Frühe unseren Weg fortsetzten, egal, wie es dem Burschen geht“, schaltete sich Dwalin ein.  
  
Der Hobbit überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er, wenn auch sichtlich niedergeschlagen. Der junge Zwerg mit seiner ungestümen Art und dem Lächeln, dass nie aus seinem Gesicht weichen wollte, war ihm sichtlich ans Herz gewachsen. Wenn Bilbo ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann waren ihm alle Zwerge nun wichtiger, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
     „ _Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?_ “  
     „ _Ich muss zum Bürgermeister der Seestadt sprechen, egal, was Bard sagt. Wenn ich an den Hunger nach Gold appelliere, den auch die Menschen kennen, dann wird er uns sicher beistehen._ “  
     „ _Aber wie sollen wir hier raus kommen?_ “, fragte der Hobbit nach.  
     „ _Das ist nur ein kleiner Mensch. Er ist nicht sehr stark. Wir gehen einfach hinaus._ “  
     „ _Wer_ wir _?_ “  
     „ _Ich nehme Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Glóin und dich mit, Bilbo._ “  
     „ _Das hatte ich befürchtet…_ “  
  
Thorin machte die Anderen, die ihn begleiten sollten, auf sich aufmerksam. Sie nickten und kamen zu ihm, ehe er sich an Bain wendete.  
  
     „Wir müssen gehen, Junge.“  
     „Aber Vater sagte...“  
     „Siehst du denn nicht, dass wir _andere_ Arznei besorgen müssen als die, die ihr hier habt?“  
     „Der Eine meinte doch aber, dass...“  
     „… sie zwar hilft, aber nicht genügend. Komm schon, Kleiner. Wir wollen unseren Freund retten. Er ist noch zu jung zum Sterben. Wenn wir jetzt Hilfe erhalten, dann ist es noch nicht zu spät.“   
  
Bain sah verzweifelt zwischen den Zwergen und seinen Schwestern, die sich nun gemeinsam um Kíli kümmerten, hin und her. Schließlich nickte er unmerklich, trat zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.  
  
     „Ich danke dir, Junge. Los, kommt!“, sprach Thorin ernst.  
  
Kaum waren die Zwerge hinaus in die beginnende Nacht, als sie auch schon von einer Wache aufgegriffen wurden.  
  
     „Halt!“, sprach der Mensch grimmig.  
     „Was macht eine Gruppe Zwerge so spät nachts in unserer beschaulichen Stadt? Wir haben hier seit Jahren niemanden mehr aus dem bärtigen Volk gesehen!“  
     „Wir wollen zum Bürgermeister dieses schönen Fleckchens“, gab der König huldvoll bekannt.  
     „Vor den werdet ihr auch gebracht werden...“, tönte die Wache höhnisch.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Eine Stunde nach diesem Zwischenfall wusste der König unter dem Berg nicht mehr weiter. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Magen knurrte und die Lage, in der sie sich befanden, war nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung. Sie standen vor dem Bürgermeister dieser Stadt und dessen speichelleckendem Gehilfe. Beide sahen die Zwerge und den Hobbit so an, als wären sie Aussätzige.   
  
     „Was wollen Zwerge in _meiner_ Stadt?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht, Herr. Aber es wird nichts Gutes sein.“  
     „Wir sind die Zwerge Erebors … und ein Hobbit … und wir sind gekommen, einen Drachen zu töten. Wir wollen unser Recht einfordern, den Berg zu betreten und ihn wieder als unser Königreich beanspruchen.“  
     „Wer seid ihr, dass ihr wagt, solche Dinge auszusprechen?“  
     „Ich bin Thorin, Thráinssohn, der König des Erebor!“  
     „Der König unter dem Berge willst du sein? Was hast du, um das zu beweisen?“  
     „Das hier!“  
  
Thorin drehte sich um und entblößte seinen Rücken. Die Runen, die Legolas erst vor wenigen Tagen nachgezeichnet hatte, zeigte der Zwerg nun dem Bürgermeister Egaroths. Dieser trat einen Schritt näher heran.  
  
     „Ich kann das nicht lesen. Also ist es nicht gültig!“  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Zwerg schnaubte daraufhin abfällig, drehte sich wieder herum und sah dem Mensch fest in die Augen.  
  
     „Wenn ich sage, dass ich der König bin, dann bin ich es! Die Runen beweisen meine Abstammung und meine Kameraden hier werden es gern in deinen Schädel hämmern, wenn du es nicht glauben willst. _Ich bin, wer ich bin!_ “  
  
Ehe der Mensch noch mehr dazu sagen konnte, wurde ihm jede weitere Entscheidung abgenommen, denn eine Meute Seestädter stürmte seinen Ratssaal. Als sie die Zwerge sahen, brachen sie in Jubelschreie aus und begannen einen Freudentanz.  
  
     „Es ist wahr! Die alten Lieder sind wahr! Der Herr der Silberquellen ist zurück, um uns den Wohlstand zu bringen. Gepriesen sei Eru!“  
  
Der Bürgermeister stöhnte auf, dennoch lächelte er gezwungenermaßen freundlich, als er darüber nachsann, wie der seine Gäste baldmöglichst wieder los werden konnte, denn er wollte sie nicht länger, als es nötig wäre, beköstigen müssen. Lieber wollte er sie im Bauch des Drachen wissen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich nun das Gerücht in Esgaroth. Zu Hauf und in Scharen strömten die Menschen nun an das Haus ihres Oberhauptes, um den König unter dem Berge und seine Gefolgschaft zu begrüßen. Sie holten die anderen Zwerge ebenfalls in sein Haus, verarzteten Kíli noch ein wenig und kleideten die Männer neu und sauber ein, ehe sie ihnen ein Festmahl kredenzten.  
Derweil sangen die Seestädter ein Lied, dessen sie nicht müde wurden. Sobald auch nur Bilbo seinen lockigen Schopf an den Fenstern sehen ließ, da er eine kleine Pause von dem vielen Wein benötigte, wurden sie wieder lauter, sangen durchdringender, bis der Hobbit genervt abwinkte. Dennoch war er nach kurzer Zeit schon so weit, es mitsingen zu können.  
  
  


Der König unter dem Berge  
Kehrt wieder auf seinen Thron,  
Des Ahnherrn aller Zwerge  
Urenkelsohnessohn.  
  
Dir Krone wird neu erstrahlen,  
Die Harfe wird neu gestimmt,  
Dass bald man aus seinen Hallen  
Die alten Lieder neu vernimmt  
  
Und Gras soll wieder gedeihen  
Und Wälder auf Hängen und Höhn.  
Vom Berge die Quellen speien  
Gold in die Flüsse und Seen.  
  
Schon wollen die Wasser sich röten,  
Schon glänzend Himmel und Erd,  
Wenn nach vielen Leiden und Nöten  
Der König wiederkehrt.*

  
  
  
Diese Zeilen vernahm nun auch Bard, während er aus Lobrands Haus stürmte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie nichts Gutes bedeuten konnten. So schnell er es vermochte, rannte der Kahnführer nun wieder zu seinem eigenen Heim. Dort aber traf er nur noch seine Kinder an.  
  
     „Es tut mir leid, Vater. Aber sie sahen mich grimmig an und sagten, sie würden andere Arznei für Kíli benötigen. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten.“  
     „Es ist schon gut, Bain. Doch wo sind sie jetzt?“  
     „Thorin hat sie alle abholen lassen. Der Bürgermeister hat ihnen Zimmer, Kleidung und Verpflegung angeboten. Er hat sie als Gäste der Stadt begrüßt, so als sei der König persönlich unter ihnen.“  
     „An dem ist es auch, mein Sohn. Thorin ist der, der er vorgab zu sein. Ich muss zu ihnen, sie aufhalten.“  
     „Aber wieso, Vater?“, fragte nun Sigrid.  
     „Sie werden unseren Untergang heraufbeschwören!“  
  
  
* aus dem Buch  
  


***

  
  
  
Bard stand auf dem Platz vor der Menge, die wieder zu ihren Gesängen anhob, als Thorin auf den Stufen erschien.  
  
     „Ah, Bard, mein _Freund_. Wie ich sehe stehst du nun auch hier, um dir deinen Anteil zu sichern. Habe ich nicht Recht?“  
     „ _Nein!_ “  
     „Nein? Hört, hört. Er hier will nichts von dem Gold, das in meinem Berg liegt abhaben. Es ist somit mehr für euch anderen da, wenn wir morgen aufbrechen.“  
  
Jubel brandete auf, als die Umherstehenden Thorins Worte vernahmen. Bard aber wollte sie beruhigen, brüllte über sie hinweg, bis sie still waren.  
  
     „Wisst ihr denn nicht, was kommen wird? Habt ihr alle die letzte Strophe des Liedes vergessen, dass ihr hier so huldvoll von euch gebt? Nun, ich werde euch daran erinnern!“  
  
  


Der Drache, er wird sterben,  
ob des Königs Wiederkehr.  
Doch auch das Volk wird leiden,  
denn der See wird ein Flammenmeer.*

  
  
  
An Thorin gewandt versuchte er nun, ihn doch zur Vernunft zu bekommen.  
  
     „Ihr habt kein Recht dazu, uns in den Tod zu schicken. Ihr habt kein Recht dazu, den Drachen zu wecken! Ich habt kein Recht dazu, den Berg zu betreten!“  
     „Ich allein habe das Recht dazu!“, grollte der Zwergenkönig.  
     „Ihr alle werdet von meinem Reichtum profitieren und gemeinsam werden wir Esgaroth zu alter Stärke, Größe und Macht verhelfen!“  
  
Nach diesen Worten und dem Jubel, der ihn begleitete, drehte sich der König wieder um, verschwand in das Haus des Bürgermeisters und kurz darauf mit schwerem Kopf in sein Bett. Bilbo, der dies verfolgte, sah seinem Freund hinterher, tappte ihm dann nach und klopfte an die Tür des Zwergen.  
  
     „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“  
     „Ja, nur der Wein...“  
     „Du hast doch kaum etwas davon getrunken, Thorin.“  
     „LASS MICH IN FRIEDEN! ICH WILL SCHLAF, SONST NICHTS!“  
  
Bilbo zuckte zusammen, rannte davon und stieß mit Dwalin zusammen, der ihn besorgt musterte. Doch auch der Zwerg war nicht in der Lage, mehr aus seinem Freund heraus zu bekommen, als, dass der König heute nicht mehr bei der Feier zu ihren Ehren erscheinen würde.  
Thorin wand sich derweil auf dem Bett hin und her, heimgesucht von blauen Augen und blondem Haar, während er die Stelle an seinem Rumpf betastete, die Legolas und Faniell geheilt hatten. Die Hände des Elben dort zu spüren, war ein besseres Gefühl, als er sich zugestehen wollte. Der Schlaf wollte sich somit nur sehr schwer einstellen in dieser Nacht.  
  
  
* abgewandelt aus dem Film


	21. Getrennte Wege

Der neue Tag brach an und mit ihm stürmte Thorin aus seinem Bett, öffnete das Fenster und übergab seinen Mageninhalt in den See. Bilbo, der das Zimmer neben ihm bezogen hatte, weckte von den Würgegeräuschen auf, die durch sein offen stehendes Fenster zu ihm getragen wurden. Er tapste an das Fenster, stellte sich auf einen Schemel und sah neugierig hinaus. Als er schwarze Locken verschwinden sah, runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
     „ _Verdammter Wein. Ich hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen! Mit dem Spinnengift ist das keine glückliche Mischung gewesen_ “, hörte der Hobbit noch leise seinen Freund fluchen.  
    _`H offentlich liegt es nur daran´_, dachte sich Bilbo, ehe er seine Morgentoilette begann.  
  
Die Menschen der Seestadt begrüßten die Zwerge voller Vorfreude, als sie das Haus ihres Stadtoberhauptes verließen. Sie alle waren nun wieder in ihre Farben gekleidet, Thorins Robe schimmerte dunkelblau und silbern, Fíli trug ein Gewand in Himmelblau und auch die anderen Zwerge fühlten sich sichtlich wohler als noch vor zwei Tagen.  
In Rüstungen gesteckt und mit Waffen bestückt, zogen sie nun in Richtung des Hafens, während sie eine tosende Menge und laute Trompetenklänge verabschiedeten. Jeder winkte huldvoll den lachenden Menschen zu, die ihnen Glückwünsche mit auf den Weg gaben und darauf hofften, sie bald mit Reichtum beladen wiederzusehen.  
Thorin betrachtete sich seine Reisegefährten, während sie an ihm vorbei in das Boot stiegen, dass sie den Langen See hinauf zur Mündung des Eilend bringen würde, um dort endlich ihren Weg fortzusetzen, auf Gandalf zu treffen und Smaug in sein Verderben zu schicken. Er nickte jedem Zwerg zu, bis die Reihe an Kíli kam. Er sah ein wenig besser aus, als in der Nacht vorher, dennoch war er bleich und kaum in der Lage, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Thorin hielt seinen Neffen auf.  
  
     „Warte, du nicht.“  
     „Was? Wieso?“, fragte der junge Zwerg entsetzt.  
     „Du bist krank. Du würdest uns aufhalten. Bleibe hier und werde gesund. Du kannst nachkommen, wenn es dir besser geht.“  
     „Nein Onkel. Es geht mir gut. Ich kann kämpfen! Ich werde dabei sein, wenn diese Tür geöffnet wird.“  
     „Bitte, Onkel. Wir sind mit den Geschichten über den Erebor aufgewachsen. _Du_ hast sie uns erzählt. Das kannst du ihm nicht wegnehmen!“, schaltete sich Fíli nun ein.  
     „Fíli, wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen. Du wirst eines Tages König sein, dann wirst du verstehen.“  
  
Der junge Zwerg riss sich von seinem Onkel los, der ihn am Arm gehalten hatte, und stieg wieder zu seinem Bruder auf den Steg.  
  
     „Du gehörst zu dieser Unternehmung!“  
     „Nein, ich gehört zu meinem Bruder!“  
  
Thorin seufzte, nickte dann aber und ließ beide Jungzwerge an Ort und Stelle. Auch Óin verließ das Boot wieder, etwas murmelnd, dass die Verletzen seine Aufgabe wären. Bilbo sah ihnen traurig nach, bis ihm etwas auffiel. Bofur fehlte noch.  
  
     „Wir können nicht auf ihn warten. Wenn er nicht hier ist, dann gehen wir ohne ihn.“  
  
Bilbo nickte traurig, dennoch musste er sich seinem Anführer beugen. Er wurde dafür bezahlt, mit in diesen Berg zu gelangen und nicht, um auf seine Freunde zu warten. So stießen sie sich ab, winkten den Seestädtern noch ein letztes Mal zu und wanden sich dann um, hin zum Erebor.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron weckte seinen Freund, der erst vor zwei Stunden in unruhigen Schlaf gesunken war. Er selbst hatte nicht viel mehr Erholung erhascht, denn als Legolas die Wache übernahm, hielten Tirbôron die Gedanken an Kíli wach. Als er dann doch ein wenig zur Ruhe kam, da träumte der Elb von toten, braunen Augen, die ihn anstarrten, umrahmt von wirrem, schwarzem Haar.  
Erschrocken und keuchend wurde Tirbôron schließlich wach, musste sich einen Augenblick sammeln, bevor er seinen Freund wieder vom Wachdienst erlöste. Nun aber war sein Blick, den er Legolas zeigte, emotionslos. So hoffte er zumindest. Denn wenn er den Prinz nun auch noch damit überforderte, dass ihm einer der Zwerge nicht egal war, dann würde Legolas sich sicher wieder in sich selbst zurück ziehen, wie er es so viele Jahre getan hatte, bis er sich endlich Tirbôron gegenüber öffnete und schilderte, was ihm zugestoßen war.  
  
     „Komm, caun nîn.* Der Tag bricht an. Wir müssen weiter.“  
     „So ist es wohl. Was er uns wohl bringen mag?“  
     „Einen langen Marsch, so befürchte ich. Wir müssen um den See herum. Dies ist auch für einen Elb nicht ohne Anstrengung getan.“  
     „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht in deinem Harnisch stecke, meldir nîn.“  
     „So wie ich, dass ich keinen Bogen führen muss“, konterte Tirbôron leicht beleidigt.  
     „So war es nicht gemeint. Ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du selbst in voller Rüstung so leichtfüßig bist und so unübertroffen kämpfst.“  
     „Das machen die Jahrhunderte des Trainings, Legolas.“  
  
Der Prinz nickte, während sie die Feuerstelle löschten und sich dann einen Weg um den See herum suchten.  
  
  
* mein Prinz  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Die zurück gelassenen Zwerge irrten mit dem nun wieder schwächer werdenden Kíli durch Esgaroth. Jede Tür, an der sie klopften, wurde ihnen vor der Nase zugeschlagen. So schnell, wie die Euphorie kam, so schnell war sie mit den Zwergen verschwunden. Die Menschen hatten Angst, sich mit etwas anzustecken, das ihr leben dramatisch verkürzen würde.  
Dann standen sie vor dem Ratshaus, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas Hilfe zu erlangen. Doch der Gehilfe des Bürgermeisters schickte sie ebenfalls davon, jagte sie wie räudige Hunde wieder vor die Tür, ehe sie richtig hineingelangt waren. Fíli war der Verzweiflung nahe, als Bofur nur noch eine Möglichkeit sah, um Kíli retten zu können.   
Sie stemmten Kíli wieder in die Höhe, um ihn weiterschleppen zu können, bis sie an Bards Haus standen. Dort kam er kaum noch die Stufen hinauf. Obwohl es noch kalter, früher Morgen war, glänzte seine Haut wieder von Schweiß. Fíli hämmerte an die Tür des Kahnführers, bis er sie endlich öffnete.  
  
     „Nein, ich habe genug von Zwergen!“  
  
Schon wollte er sein Heim vor den Zwergen verschließen, als sein Blick auf den geschundenen Kíli fiel.  
  
     „Bitte, Herr. Er ist zu schwach, um weiter durch die Stadt zu irren.“  
     „Was ist da Vater?“, drang es aus dem Inneren.  
     „Nichts, Sigrid. Nur ein paar Zwerge.“  
     „Was wollen sie? Wieso sind sie nicht mit den Anderen fort?“  
  
Die junge Frau kam nun selbst, um zu sehen, was die Zurückgelassenen von ihnen fordern könnten. Als sie nun Kíli sah, schob sie Bard zur Seite und half, ihn hinein zu bringen. Sie legten ihn wieder in Tildas Bett, zogen ihm die Rüstung aus und deckten ihn zu.  
  
     „Aber er glüht im Fieber“, kam es von Fíli,  
     „Wenn wir ihn nicht zudecken, dann wird er sich eine Lungenentzündung holen, so nassgeschwitzt, wie er ist“, erklärte Óin.  
     „Was braucht ihr, um ihm Linderung zu verschaffen?“, fragte Bard nun geschlagen.  
     „Das Elgaran und Immertreu haben geholfen“, erklärte Sigrid.  
     „Gut, ich bringe es dir, Tochter.“  
  
Sigrid nickte, während sie den Verband an Kílis Bein noch einmal begutachtete. Sie zog ihn ab, sog dann erschrocken die Luft ein. Die Wunde war schlimmer entzündet, als sie es hätte sein dürfen. Wieso halfen die Umschläge nicht so, wie Sigrid es gewöhnt war?  
  
     „Was können wir noch tun?“, fragte sie nun Óin, der keine weiteren Möglichkeiten mehr sah.  
     „Wie versuchen, sein Fieber zu senken. Dann können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass sein Schöpfer ihn noch nicht zu sich ruft.“  
  
Die Zwerge nickten niedergeschlagen, während Kíli in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als die Zwerge und Bilbo endlich wieder Land unter den Füßen fühlen konnten. Thorin schwankte leicht, als er aus dem Boot sprang, doch Dwalin war an seiner Seite und stützte ihn unauffällig. Thorin schlug seine Hand weg, zischte ihm unwirsche Worte entgegen.  
  
     „Lass mich in Frieden! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.“  
     „Aber Thorin...“  
     „Ich sagte, du sollst mich loslassen! Sehe ich für dich so schwach aus, dass ich dich als Stütze brauche?“  
     „Nein, aber..“  
     „Geh´ einfach weiter!“  
  
Thorin stapfte los, in Richtung der Ödnis, die sich um die zerstörte Stadt Thal ausbreitete. Dwalin sah ihm hinterher und murmelte leise Worte, die nur Bilbo vernahm, da er direkt neben dem Zwerg wanderte.  
  
     „Was ist in diesem Kerker nur mit dir geschehen, alter Freund?“  
      _`Sollte ich ihm sagen, was ich sah? Oder besser mit Thorin darüber reden, obwohl ich nur vergessen will?´_  
  
Die Gedanken gerieten in den Hintergrund, als Bilbo das Ausmaß der Zerstörung betrachtete, das der Drache geschaffen hatte. Er schluckte, während Balin ihm erklärte, dass einst blühende Auen und große Bäume zwischen dem Berg und der Stadt das Bild prägten, wo jetzt nur noch zerstörtes, braches Land zu sehen war, von einigen Trümmern und großen Felsen, die die Hänge des Erebor hinab gerollt waren, durchbrochen. Es war ein schreckliches Bild, das sich dem Hobbit bot und er wollte sich gern abwenden. Doch Thorin rief zum Aufbruch.  
  
     „Sollten wir hier nicht auf den Zauberer warten?“  
     „Siehst du ihn vielleicht, Meister Hobbit? Wir können nicht auf ihn warten. Das Licht schwindet und mit ihm die Hoffnung.“  
  
Trotz der Einwände, die auch der eine oder andere Zwerg noch hatte, begannen sie nun, einen Weg hinein in den Berg zu suchen, um einen Stein zu finden und den Drachen nicht zu wecken, sollte er auf dem Gold liegen und schlafen. Doch es war die bessere Möglichkeit, als die, dass Smaug auf dem Hang liegen und Wache halten könnte. Bilbo hoffte inständig, dass er ihn nicht sehen würde.


	22. Rätsel

Die Gemeinschaft stolperte nun schon einige Stunden über die Einöde, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Lärm zu veranstalten. Doch sie fanden den Weg nach oben einfach nicht. Immer wieder sah sich Thorin die Karte an, wies sein Gefolge an, hier zu suchen, dort nachzusehen. Er selbst gönnte sich hin und wieder eine Pause, wenn ihm schwindelig wurde. Doch er schlug die Hand seines Freundes immer ab.  
  
     „Es geht mir gut. Such weiter!“  
  
Dwalin war mehr als verärgert, wenn er bedachte, wie sehr Thorin diese Suche zuzusetzen schien. Gerade, als er ihn anschreien wollte, dass sie alle hier ihr Möglichstes taten, hörte er Bilbo rufen, dass er etwas gefunden hätte. Sofort rannten sie alle an die Stelle, an der der Hobbit stand und sahen seinem Finger nach.  
  
     „Du hast scharfe Augen, Meister Beutlin!“  
     „Danke!“  
  
So begann der lange Aufstieg hin zu einer Tür, von der sie hofften, dass es sie wirklich gab.  
  
Als sie endlich an Ort und Stelle standen, war Bilbo enttäuscht. Er sah nichts. Da war kein Schlüsselloch, keine Fuge, nichts. Er sah nur blanken, bloßen Stein.  
  
     „Dafür haben wir unser aller Leben riskiert? Dafür habe ich euch aus dem Kerker geholt?“  
     „Zwergentüren sind magisch, Bilbo. Niemand kann sie sehen, wenn sie erst einmal verschlossen sind. Wenn das Geheimnis um ihren Stand verloren geht, dann ist kein Zwerg mehr in der Lage, sie zu öffnen.“  
     „Kommt, wir haben den Schlüssel. Also gibt es auch einen Weg hinein. Sucht ihn!“, befahl Thorin.  
  
Dwalin hämmerte mit einer Axt gegen den Stein, während Nori versuchte, etwas zu hören. Bilbo schöpfte neuen Mut, als er sich an die Worte erinnerte, die in Bruchtal gesprochen wurden. Vielleicht war es doch möglich, hinein zu gelangen. Doch je länger sie brauchten, je weniger Licht über die Felsen fiel, um so unwilliger wurden die Zwerge um ihn herum wieder.  
Schlussendlich war das letzte Licht des Tages verloren. Betrübt und erbost stritten sie einen Augenblick, bis Thorin ihre Suche für gescheitert erklärte und den Schlüssel fallen ließ. Sie begaben sich auf den Weg, wieder hinab in die Einöde. Nur Bilbo war wieder frohen Mutes. Er erkannte die Worte als ein Rätsel und wenn ihn die dunklen Stunden mit diesem grausigen Geschöpf Gollum etwas gelehrt hatten, dann, dass er Rätsel lösen konnte.  
  
     „ _Wenn die Drossel schlägt,_  
_dann steh´ am grauen Stein._  
_Mit dem letzten Licht des Durinstag,_  
_das Schlüsselloch zu sehen wird sein._ *“  
      _`Was mag das nur bedeuten?´_  
  
Die Zwerge waren fort, doch Bilbo rätselte und und rätselte, bis er einen kleinen Vogel sah, auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er hob eine Schnecke an, hieb sie auf den einzigen Stein, der hier zu finden war. Der Halbling sah ihr dabei zu, als die Wolken des Abends sich verzogen und das Licht des Mondes freigaben.  
Ein Strahl fiel auf ihn herab. Bilbo trat zur Seite und da war es, das Schlüsselloch. Voller Freude rief er nach den Zwergen, rannte ihnen hinterher und stieß den Schlüssel dabei an, der bedrohlich nah an den Abgrund rutschte. Der Hobbit suchte und suchte und suchte, bis es Thorin war, der zurück stolperte und auf den Schlüssel trat.  
Der Zwerg hob ihn vorsichtig auf, trat an Bilbo und fragte ihn, was er noch hier wollte. Doch der Hobbit zog ihn nur mit sich, zeigte auf die Stelle, auf die das Mondlicht fiel, und sah ihn an.  
  
     „Wir haben es geschafft!“  
  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich der Zugang in den Berg.  
  
  
* leicht abgewandelt  
  
  


***

  
  
  
In Esgaroth lag Kíli noch immer fiebernd und stöhnend auf Tildas Bett. Óin und Sigrid taten, was sie konnten, doch es war nicht viel, dass sie zur Linderung seiner Schmerzen beitragen konnten. So trat die junge Frau hinaus in die kalte Luft der beginnenden Nacht, um einen Moment der Ruhe zu bekommen, ehe sie sich wieder um den sterbenden Zwerg bemühen würde. Denn dass er sterben würde, das war für sie unvermeidlich. Sie sah verzweifelt auf den See hinaus, wünschte sich, dass Hilfe kommen mochte, in welcher Form auch immer.  
Auch, wenn sie den Zwerg kaum kannte, so wollte sie nicht, dass er litt. Ebenso wenig wollte sie ihn sterben sehen. Er war noch so jung, keine achtzig Jahre, wie ihr der Andere erzählt hatte. Das war für einen Zwerg so jung, wie sie selbst es war, eindeutig zu früh, um in die Arme seines Schöpfers gerufen zu werden. Doch sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun.  
  
Sigrid wollte wieder zu ihm gehen, um dem Zwerg und seinen Freunden beizustehen, da hörte sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag neben sich. Sie drehte sich um und fing an zu schreien. Ein Ork war neben ihr gelandet, mit irrem Blick und speicheltropfenden Zähnen. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hämischen Grimasse, als sie versuchte, sich vor ihm im Inneren des Hauses in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Doch auch von dort waren nun Schreie zu vernehmen. Tilda saß zitternd in einer Ecke, während Bain versuchte, sich zusammen mit Bofur gegen einen der Orks zu verteidigen, die sich über ihr Dach Zugang verschafft hatten. Fíli kämpfte selbst gegen einen weiteren Ork, während Óin versuchte, Kíli zu schützen. Doch es kamen immer mehr der Scheusale in das Haus. Sie kamen von allen Seiten, zu viele um sich gegen sie behaupten zu können. Sie sahen dem Tod ins Auge.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Am späten Abend, als die Sonne schon unterging, waren die Elben endlich an den Toren der Stadt angelangt. Der Weg um den See war länger und anstrengender, als sie es vermutet hatten, mussten sie doch über unwegsames Gelände, ein Stück Wald durchqueren, das verdächtig nach Ork stank, und auch einen weiteren Fluss überwinden, der das Wasser des Sees weiterleitete.  
Nun standen sie am Torhaus, in dem eine Wache stand und sie nach ihrem Begehr fragte.  
  
     „Wir wollen in die Stadt und unsere Gefangenen suchen“, gab Legolas herrisch bekannt.  
     „Wir haben hier keine elbischen Gefangenen und außerdem darf nach Einbruch der Nacht niemand mehr hinein oder hinaus. Kommt morgen wieder!“  
     „Du sprichst mit dem Prinz des Waldlandreiches. Zeige etwas mehr Respekt, du elender Mensch!“, entfuhr es Tirbôron.  
     „Lass es gut sein. So wirst du sein Wohlwollen nicht erreichen“, wies der Blonde seinen Freund nun an.  
     „Wenn ihr so mit mir sprecht, dann vergesst, dass ich vielleicht doch das Tor geöffnet hätte“, spie ihnen da die Wache auch schon entgegen.  
     „Wunderbar! _Vielen Dank_ , Tirbôron!“  
     „Díhenannin.“*  
  
Legolas zog seinen Freund von der Wache und ihren neugierigen Ohren fort, ehe er in aufmerksam ansah.  
  
     „Was ist mit dir, meldir nîn? Sonst bin ich es, der unpassende Worte äußert.“  
     „Alistani!** Nur geht es mir seit einigen Stunden beständig etwas schlechter. Ich  habe das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verbrennen!“  
  
Legolas sah seinen Seneschall nun verwundert an. Dann schüttelte er über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf, ehe er Tirbôron weiter zog, Ausschau nah einem anderen Weg hielt. Er erkannte, dass nur wenige Meter weiter ein Vorsprung aus einem Haus hinaus ragte, den sie erreichen würde, wenn sie einen sicheren Sprung wagten. Von dort wäre es möglich, weiter hinauf zu klettern und dann auf den Dächern der Stadt einen Überblick zu bekommen.  
  
     „Gwatol Tirbôron!*** Hier ist eine gute Stelle, um hinauf zu klettern. Wird es gehen?“  
     „Willst du mich beleidigen?“  
     „Ich weiß, wie schwer elbische Rüstungen sind.“  
     „Und sicher auch, dass sie einen Elbenkrieger nicht behindert, wenn er so lang mit ihr trainiert hat, wie ich. _Bei allen Valar_ , ich bin dein Seneschall! Wenn ich damit nicht klettern kann, _wer dann_?“  
  
Legolas ließ diesen Ausbruch seines Freundes ohne weitere Antwort. Er befürchtete ernsthaft, dass sie sich in diesem Augenblick entzweien könnten und die Wache bald sich prügelnde Elben zu Gesicht bekäme. Er lenkte sein Augenmerk lieber auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe und setzte an. Seine Füße fanden Halt, Legolas´ Finger griffen in kleine Nischen und bald war er außerhalb der Wache nach oben geklettert. Tirbôron folgte sicher hinterher.  
Sie standen auf einem Dach, als sie den leisen Schrei einer jungen Frau bemerkten. Sofort ging ihr Blick in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Weitere Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren und der Blick aus saphirblauen und smaragdgrünen Augen verfinsterte sich.  
  
     „Dort sind Orks!“  
     „Sie können nur eines wollen, caun nîn.“  
     „Die Zwerge!“  
  
Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Die Elben setzten sich synchron in Bewegung. Sie sprangen von Dach zu Dach, bis sie nicht mehr all zu entfernt vom Geschehen waren. Erst dann trennten sie sich. Tirbôron lief über die Stege, während Legolas seinen Bogen zückte und den ersten Ork fällte. Er fiel durch das Loch, dass die Ungetüme geschlagen hatten, und landete auf einem weiteren Scheusal.  
Tirbôron hielt sein Schwert in der Hand, stach zu, traf den ersten Gegner und schlitzte ihm den Bauch auf, ehe er die Treppe hinauf stürmte, den Nächsten köpfte und durch die Tür in das Innere des Hauses spähte. Dort war der Kampf in vollem Gange. Der blonde Zwerg versuchte aus Leibeskräften zwei Orks zu bändigen, die sich über ein Kind hermachen wollten. Doch es gab nicht genug Platz, um das Elbenschwert sicher zu führen.  
  
Der Krieger schob es zurück in seine Schwertscheide, nahm seine Dolche zur Hilfe. Weitere Orks fielen in den Tod, durch Dolch und Pfeile gerichtet. Doch noch immer waren einige dabei, Unfrieden zu stiften. Gerade, als Tirbôron sich umsah, zwei weitere Zwerge erkannte, wurde er von hinten angegriffen. Ein Schlag auf das Bein des Orks verschaffte dem Elb einen Vorteil, so dass er ihn zu Fall brachte. Als er sehen wollte, wer ihm da half, stockte Tirbôron.  
Es war Kíli, der nun schmerzverzerrt auf dem Boden lag und sich wand. Seine Atmung pfiff, er war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein und seine Augen… sie wurden grau. Der Braunhaarige kniete sich zu ihm nieder, berührte Kílis Wange und zog hastig seine Hand zurück.  
  
     „ _Er geht in die Schatten_ “, flüsterte der Elb.  
  
Legolas erledigte den letzten Ork, dessen er habhaft werden konnte, stand nun selbst neben seinem Freund und starrte mit Hass in den Augen auf Kíli.  
  
     „Gut, dann kann er Thorin nicht mehr zu nah kommen!“  
     „Legolas!“, zischte sein Freund.  
     „Bitte, helft ihm“, beschwor Fíli die Elben.  
     „Ich kann es nicht“, kam es voller Verzweiflung von Tirbôrons Lippen.  
     „ _Du_ musst ihm helfen, meldir nîn!“  
  
Der Seneschall sah seinen Freund an, der sich schon auf dem Weg hinaus befand.  
  
     „Aus welchem Grund?“, keifte der Blonde.  
     „Damit er sich wieder an _meinen Mann_ heranmacht?“  
  
Im Raum war es still. Alle lauschten dem Streit der Elben voller Erstaunen und Furcht. Wenn Legolas ging, dann war Kíli verloren. Das wussten sie nun.  
  
     „Wie sollte er das können?“  
     „Weil er sein Geliebter ist. Wie wäre es damit?“  
  
Tirbôron packte Legolas am Kragen seines Hemdes, schüttelte ihn und warf ihn schwungvoll gegen die geöffnete Tür. Alle hielten die Luft an. Fíli starrte den anderen Prinz an. Er fragte sich, wie dieser auf so eine absurde Idee kam.  
  
     „ _Er ist sein Neffe, nichts anderes!_“  
     „Was macht das für einen Unterschied?“  
     „Du willst, dass Thorin und du sich annähern...“  
  
Legolas nickte nun.  
  
     „Denkst du, dass es da hilft, seinen Neffen sterben zu lassen? Du weißt, wie wichtig Zwergen die Kinder sind. Setze ein Zeichen. _Rette ihn!_ “  
     „Was ist mit den Orks? Wir müssen sie verfolgen, herausfinden, wohin sie fliehen!“  
     „Das werde ich übernehmen! Kümmere du dich um Kíli.“  
     „Du weißt, wie er heißt?“  
  
Der Elbenprinz sah seinen Seneschall einen Augenblick erschüttert an, dieser nickte nur. Täuschte sich Legolas, oder hatte Tirbôrons Blick nun etwas Flehendes? Er überlegte noch einen Moment, ehe er einsah, dass sein Freund wohl nicht falsch lag.  
  
     „Also gut. Helft ihm auf den Tisch! Ich benötige Athelas.“  
     „So etwas haben wir nicht. Das füttern wir den Schweinen“, rief Sigrid.  
     „Ich hohle welches“, bot Bofur an und rannte davon.  
  
  
* Verzeih´ mir.  
** Ich weiß es nicht.  
*** Komm mit, Tirbôron!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Während der Zwerg auf der Suche nach dem Königskraut war, hoben die Verblieben den fast schon in die Schatten gegangen Kíli auf den Tisch. Er wand sich im Wahn, rief wirre Worte aus, war kaum noch zu beruhigen. Tirbôron war entsetzt, als er diesen Anblick in sich aufnahm. Doch er hatte keine Zeit. Er musste den letzten Orks hinterher.  
  
     „Ich beschwöre dich noch einmal. _Rette ihn!_ “  
  
Legolas sah, wie viel es seinem Freund bedeuten musste. Er nickte.  
  
     „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Tirbôron.“  
     „Gut. Ich werde die Orks stellen!“  
  
Tirbôron wand sich zum Gehen. Doch ehe er seine Weg fortsetzen konnte, griff Kíli nach seiner Hand, klammerte sich beinah verzweifelt daran. Der Elb drehte sich wieder um. Er senkte seinen Kopf an Kílis Ohr, flüsterte etwas hinein. Dann gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und war davon, bevor er gefragt werden konnte, was er da tat.  
  
Legolas war verwirrt von diesem Anblick. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bofur ihm das Athelas unter die Nase hielt. Sofort bereitete der Blonde es vor, zerrieb es zwischen seinen Fingern und murmelte heilende, elbische Worte.  
  
     „ _Saew gwannai. Cuil dandoli. Valar tûr halthai rhonn then. Fae în rethnef guruthos._“*  
  
Er murmelte sie wieder und wieder, setzte alle Kraft ein, die er fand, so, wie Faniell es ihm einst zeigte, bis Kílis Augen wieder klarer wurden, er leichter atmen konnte und die schwarzen Zeichnungen unter seiner Haut zurückwichen.  
  
     „Kocht aus dem Rest einen Sud, den wir ihm einflößen. Dann ist er morgen früh nicht mehr auf dem Sterbebett.“  
  
Sigrid nickte, Fíli sah Legolas befremdlich an. Doch er wagte nicht, ihn auf das Gespräch mit dem anderen Elb anzusprechen.  
  
  
* Das Gift weiche. Das Leben kehre zurück. Die Stärke der Valar soll diesen Körper beschützen. Seine Seele bleibe diesseits der Schatten des Todes.


	23. Boot und Pferd

Tirbôron rannte durch Esgaroths Straßen. Er war wütend, voller Zorn und über sich selbst verwirrt. _Wie hatte er das nur tun können?_ Er hatte den Zwerg auf die Stirn geküsst, jeder im Raum war in der Lage gewesen, das zu sehen. Niemals hätte dem Elb so etwas in den Sinn kommen dürfen. Reichte es nicht, dass Legolas wie von Sinnen war, seit er Thorin suchte?  
Wenn der Seneschall in seiner Flucht aus dem Blick des Prinzen nicht so schnell gewesen wäre, hätte dieser ihn sicher aufgehalten und nachgefragt, was Tirbôron dazu veranlasst hatte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er wusste, wie der Zwerg genannt wurde. Aber er war noch mehr über sich selbst erschüttert, wenn er an die Worte dachte, die er in Kílis Ohr geflüstert hatte.  
  
  
     _`Komm zu mir zurück.´_ __  
  
  
Dies war der exakte Wortlaut. Es waren nur vier kleine Worte, doch sie bedeuteten im Zusammenhang mit diesem kurzen Kuss so viel mehr, als sich der Grünäugige selbst eingestehen wollte.  
Lieber war ihm nun der Kampf mit den beiden Orks, die noch durch die Stadt schlichen. Doch konnte man es überhaupt Kampf nennen, wenn vor lauter Wut das Schwert den einen aufschlitzte, dass sein schwarzes Blut den Seneschall besudelte, und er im gleichen Atemzug dem Anderen seinen Dolch ins Herz rammte?  
  
Nun war nur noch ein Ork übrig. Es war Bolg, der Anführer des Trupps, der die Stadt überfallen hatte. War er es, der geschossen hatte? War Kíli seinetwegen dem Tode so nah? Neue Wut brandete in Tirbôron auf. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, der mehr schon einem Brüllen glich, als er sich auf das Ungetüm stürzen wollte.  
Doch der Ork war nicht bereit, mit dem Elb einen Kampf anzufangen. Er rannte wenige Meter weiter, schwang sich auf einen wartenden Warg und war dabei, durch das Tor zu brechen, dass auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Stadt hin auf einen Steg führte, in Richtung Festland.  
  
Enttäuscht über die entgangene Möglichkeit, Bolg zu stellen und aus dem Wunsch heraus, etwas tun zu können, statt abzuwarten, ob Legolas den retten konnte, um den sich der Braunhaarige so sehr sorgte, sah er sich suchend um. Er hatte Glück. In der Nähe waren ein paar Pferde angebunden, von denen Tirbôron mit geübtem Blick das schnellste Tier herausfand und sich auf dessen Rücken schwang. Er würde Bolg finden und niederstrecken! Während er seine Verfolgung begann bemerkte der Grünäugige, dass ihm etwas wohler wurde. Dieses Gefühl, von Innen zu verbrennen, ließ ein wenig nach.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo trat durch die verborgene Tür. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er den langen Gang sah, der ihn in das Innere des Berges führen sollte. Er war lang, wie Balin ihm versicherte, und verschlungen. Der Hobbit war nicht in der Lage, sein Ende sehen zu können. Mit mulmigem Gefühl begann er seinen Abstieg. Noch immer waren ihm die Worte des Zwerges im Ohr.  
  
      _`Wenn da ein Drache schläft, dann wecke ihn nicht.´_ __  
  
Der Halbling hatte geschluckt, genickt und seine Freunde noch einmal kurz angesehen. Thorin war bleich, lehnte an einer Wand und war nicht in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten. Dwalin stand in seiner Nähe, jederzeit bereit, sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern. Die anderen Zwerge bauten ein behelfsmäßiges Lager, doch außer Balin beachtete ihn keiner wirklich. Es war wohl besser, denn sonst hätte Bilbo in ihrem Blick Angst gesehen und sich vielleicht umentschieden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin stand seit geraumer Zeit an dieser Tür, starrte in die Dunkelheit, bestrebt, etwas erkennen zu können. Doch nur der Gestank des Drachen drang in seine Nase und mit ihm dieses beklemmende Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Er hatte das Gefühl er ließ Bilbo im Stich. Doch gleichzeitig sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass er für den Hobbit sein Leben nicht riskieren würde.  
  
      _`Dann ist egal, was er sah. Wenn Smaug ihn frisst, dann kann er es nicht mehr erzählen. Ich muss ihn nicht bestechen, damit er keinem Zwerg verschweigt, dass ich an einen Elb gebunden bin und mit ihm hingeben wollte, ohne an Flucht zu denken.´_ __  
     „Thorin, wir müssen etwas tun“, riss Balin ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
     „Was schlägst du vor? Kopflos hinein rennen?“  
     „Alles ist besser, als auf diesem Felsen zu hocken“, zeterte Dwalin.  
     „Ich riskiere diese Unternehmung nicht für das Leben eines Diebes“, zischte der König.  
  
Alls sahen entsetzt, wie sich Thorin abwandte, auf einen Felsen setzte und tatenlos in die Tiefe auf die Einöde hinab starrte. Balin trat zu ihm heran, versuchte es erneut.  
  
     „Er ist kein einfacher Dieb. Sein Name ist Bilbo und er ist unser Freund.“  
     „ _Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht?_ “, schrie Thorin, sprang auf und drehte sich um, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen erzitterte.  
     „Was war das?“, fragte Ori ängstlich nach.  
     „Das war ein Drache.“  
  
Die Zwerge sahen sich an, ihre Blicke waren sichtlich verwundert, denn es hatte wohl eigentlich keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, nach sechzig Jahren noch einem lebenden Drachen in diesem Berg zu begegnen. Doch nun hörten sie sein Gebrüll, dass aus den Tiefen Erebors zu ihnen herauf drang. Der Berg wurde wieder erschüttert, einige Gefährten schwankten, fielen hin. Dwalin stieß einen Kriegsschrei aus.  
  
     „Ich gehe da jetzt rein! Ich lasse Bilbo nicht im Stich!“  
     „Nein!“, begehrte Thorin auf.  
     „Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich werde als Erster von uns gehen!“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
In Esgaroth war Legolas gerade dabei, Kílis Bein neu zu verbinden, als sie das Brüllen des Drachen vernahmen. Fíli trat an Bard heran, versuchte ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass es keine Rettung geben würde, sobald Smaug erst aus dem Berg käme. Doch der Mensch erwies sich als stur. Nun sprach auch der Prinz der Elben zu ihm.  
  
     „Ihr müsst gehen. Ich werde einen Weg in den Berg suchen, sobald der Zwerg außer Gefahr ist, sein Leben zu verlieren. Dann kann ich niemanden mehr schützen.“  
     „Was ist mit dem anderen Elb“, fragte Fíli.  
     „Tirbôron?“  
  
Fíli nickte, sah einen Augenblick auf Kíli, der sich nicht mehr ihm Fieber wand. Tirbôron hatte er zu verdanken, dass sein Bruder noch lebte. Wenn er nicht so auf Legolas eingedrungen wäre, dann… Daran wollte er nun nicht denken.  
  
     „Mein Seneschall ist dabei, die Orks zu jagen, die es aus der Stadt schafften. Ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder bei mir sein wird.“  
     „Aber, er hat Kíli...“  
     „Nichts. Er hat nichts für ihn getan“, unterbrach Legolas den Zwerg unwirsch und mit festem Blick.  
  
Der honigblonde Prinz hakte nicht weiter nach. Er verstand, dass der Elb nicht über das reden würde, dass sie gesehen hatten. Ebenso wenig verspürte er nun den Drang, Legolas doch auf seine Worte anzusprechen. Andere Dinge waren wichtiger.Sie mussten Kíli reisefertig bekommen, die Menschen vor dem drohenden Unheil bewahren, Esgaroth verlassen.  
  
     „Wir werden ein Boot benötigen!“  
  
Bard nickte.  
  
     „Ich werde eines besorgen. Mein Kahn ist zu langsam. Bain, komm mit mir.“  
  
Der Kahnführer sprach leise Worte mit seinem Sohn, griff über seinen Tisch und zog etwas aus einer Nische. Es war ein schwarzer Pfeil.  
  
     „Wieso hast du das nicht gesagt?“  
     „Weil du es nicht wissen musstest. Es ist der letzte Pfeil, der übrig blieb. Komm, wir müssen damit zur Windlanze.“  
  
Bain rannte mit seinem Vater los. Sie kamen nicht weit, bis sie auf Wachen stießen, die Bard aufhalten wollten. Er überließ es Bain, einen Weg zu finden, während er selbst in Ketten abgeführt wurde.  
  
     „Was habe ich getan?“  
     „Du hast versucht, den Bürgermeister um sein Gold aus dem Berg zu bringen!“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo rannte um Ecken, in Nischen und unter Vorsprünge. Sein Plan, Smaug nicht zu stören, war kläglich gescheitert. Auf der Suche nach dem Arkenstein war Gold ins Rutschen gekommen. Es hatte den Drachen freigelegt und er war erwacht. Doch der Hobbit hatte Glück. Smaug war von diesem neuen Geruch fasziniert, erkannte etwas dunkles an dem kleinen Kerl, der da vor ihm stand, kaum größer als einer seiner Zähne, doch so schamlos hier eindrang.  
  
Nun rannte Bilbo wieder. Er hatte den Stein gefunden, schneller, als er es erwartet hätte. Doch Smaug war wütend. Er wollte weder den Stein hergeben, noch den Halbling am Leben lassen. Eher würde er den Erebor einstürzen lassen, als sie von einer einzigen Münze zu trennen. Das Drachenfeuer war heiß, als es Bilbo fast versengte. Doch er war gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Lage, sich in den Gang zu stehlen, der ihn wieder zu seinen Freunden bringen sollte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam ihm Thorin entgegen. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen, einen irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und Schweiß auf der Stirn. Das Feuer hatte den Berg in diesem Bereich schon unangenehm erwärmt. Bilbo wollte an ihm vorbei, den Zwerg mit in den Schutz des Ganges ziehen. Doch Thorin hielt ihn auf.  
  
     „Hast du ihn?“  
     „Thorin, der Drache!“  
     „Hast du den Arkenstein?“, begehrte der Zwerg auf.  
     „Wir müssen hier weg!“  
     „ _Ich will eine Antwort, du Made!_ “  
       
Ehe Bilbo darauf erwidern konnte, sah er, wie sich Thorins Blick veränderte. Er sah hinter den Halbling, erstarrte einen Augenblick, ehe er ihn mit sich zog. Doch der Weg hinaus war versperrt von anderen Zwergen.  
  
     „Wir müssen verschwinden!“, schrie Thorin.  
  
Smaug lachte hämisch auf.  
  
     „Ich werde euch rösten und verbrennen. _Dann schmeckt ihr gut..._ “  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron sah Bolg vor sich herjagen. Er hatte keine Aussicht darauf, ihn mit dem Schwert niederstrecken zu können, war der Ork doch zu weit von ihm entfernt. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er keinen Bogen bei sich führte, denn auch, wenn er nicht so geschickt war, wie Legolas, so wäre dieses große Ziel sicher leicht zu treffen. Er wollte einen Ork töten, Rache üben, keinem Hase ein Auge ausschießen.  
Dann sah er, dass der Ork stoppte. Sein Pferd scheute, wollte Tirbôron abwerfen. Doch er sprang vorher von dessen Rücken. Als der Elb sich den Scheusalen nähern wollte, sah er, dass es eine ganze Orkrotte war, zu viele für einen Elb allein, der nicht ganz Herr all seiner Kräfte war. Aber etwas konnte der Seneschall erkennen. Das Zeichen des Meisters, dem sie dienten.  
  
Der Grünäugige musste zurück, Legolas berichten, was er fand. Gemeinsam würden sie mehr Erfolg haben, das stand fest. So gab Tirbôron seinem Pferd erneut die Sporen, galoppierte zurück nach Esgaroth, zurück zu Legolas, zurück zu Kíli...


	24. Smaug

Thorin rannte in den Berg hinein, Dwalin und Balin dicht hinter sich. Die anderen Zwerge und Bilbo folgten nicht weit danach. Smaug brüllte laut, während er versuchte, sie in den für ihn zu kleinen Gängen zu verfolgen. Doch die Gemeinschaft rannte immer weiter, mal hinab, dann wieder hinauf, bis sie vor einem Raum ankamen, von dem sie hoffen, dass er einen Ausweg bieten würde.  
Balin stieß einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus, als er hinein späte. Dort lagen sie, die Zwerge Erebors. Sie waren von Spinnweben überzogen, lagen wild über einander. Dwalin kam herein und fiel auf seine Knie, als er die Kleidungsstücke einer Zwergin erkannte. Er heulte auf.  
  
     „Mutter... und Vater! _NEIN!_ “  
     „Wir waren uns fast sicher, dass sie es nicht schafften, Barmâd*.“  
  
Balin legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders, wollte ihn trösten. Der Jüngere schlug sie davon. Bilbo stand betreten daneben, wagte nicht, sein Beileid zu bekunden. Einzig Thorin sprach.  
  
     „Sie kamen hier her in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe durch die Elben, die nie ankommen sollte. Aber wir werden uns nicht verstecken wie Vieh! Wenn es in Feuer enden soll, dann werden wir gemeinsam darin untergehen!“  
  
So überlegten die Zwerge zusammen, was sie tun konnten, um Smaug aufzuhalten, auch, wenn sie dabei sterben sollten. Endlich war der Plan gereift, rannten sie in kleinen Grüppchen los, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens zwei oder drei wurden den Weg zu den Schmieden überstehen.  
  
Thorin rannte mit Balin und Bilbo los, sie hielten Smaug davon ab, die anderen zu verbrennen, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf sich lenkten. So geschah es, dass Thorin in einen Schacht stürzte, Smaug auf den Fersen. Erst als er  sich an einem der Aufzüge, die darin hingen, festhalten konnte, wähnten ihn die anderen Zwerge in Sicherheit.  
  
Doch der Drache war ihm auf den Fersen, brachte den Aufzug zum Halt und schließlich zum Absturz. Thorin stand auf Smaugs Maul, balancierte darauf und versuchte, nicht in dessen Schlund zu fallen. Als er seine Nüstern blähte und Thorins Geruch einsog, stockte Smaug plötzlich. Er sog mehr Luft ein, schmeckte sie auf seiner Zunge. Der Zwergenkönig war in diesem Moment in der Lage, sich an einem Seil festzuhalten und wurde nach oben gezogen, während die große Feuerschlange haltlos auflachte.  
  
     „Wer war es? War war so töricht, dir _das_ anzutun, Thorin Eichenschild? Dir, dem _großen_ Zwerg“, höhnte er.  
     „Du brauchst mein Gold nicht, um verrückt zu werden. Die Krankheit, die der Arkenstein in dir auslöst, dich verseucht und zerstört ist nichts gegen das, was du schon hast! Du wirst auch _so_ wahnsinnig werden, wenn ich erlaube, dass du am Leben bleibst… Aber … lieber nicht! _Ich_ bin König unter dem Berge. Ich werde dein Leben beenden und mich an dir und deinen Gefährten satt fressen!“  
  
Während Smaug seine Worte brüllte, rannten sie gemeinsam weiter, nun endlich zu den Schmieden hin, nur um festzustellen, dass diese eiskalt waren.  
  
  
* Bruder  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas sah aus dem Fenster, hin zum Erebor, wo das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm. Er konnte spüren, dass Thorin nah der Erschöpfung war, kaum noch in der Lage, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Doch er konnte auch fühlen, dass Thorin voller Zorn und Hass war … und Furcht. Der Elb musste so schnell er es vermochte dort hin, seinen Mann suchen, seinem Mann helfen, seinen Mann retten!   
Aber er hatte auch seinem Seneschall ein Versprechen gegeben, sich um Kíli zu kümmern, bis er aus der Gefahr heraus war. Wenn sie hier blieben, dann wäre das nicht möglich. Er sah sich um. Wo waren Bard und Bain? Der Junge kam in diesem Augenblick wieder zu ihnen.  
  
     „Sie haben Vater ins Verlies gesperrt.“  
     „Wie müssen gehen“, bestimmte Legolas.  
     „Nicht ohne ihn!“, begehrte Bain auf.  
     „Wenn wir bleiben, werden deine Schwestern sterben! Der Drache ist wach. Er wird Seestadt vernichten.“  
     „Aber die Zwerge...“  
     „… Haben keine Möglichkeit, seinen Panzer zu durchbrechen. Entweder werden sie schwer verwundet sein, wenn er auftaucht, oder…“  
  
Der Prinz war nicht in der Lage, seine Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Zu groß war der Schmerz, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Mann vielleicht bald nicht mehr am Leben war. Er beschwor stattdessen die Kinder, sich zu beeilen und half Fíli, Bofur und Óin, Kíli sicher auf den Steg zu bringen, auch, wenn dieser sich wehrte.  
Als es Legolas zu langsam voran ging, hob er Kíli hoch und setzte ihn erst wieder ab, als sie in ihrem schwankenden Gefährt ankamen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Unser Plan wird nicht aufgehen. Diese Öfen sind eiskalt!“, beschwerte sich Dwalin, als sie alle an den Schmiedeöfen standen.  
     „Wir haben keine Flamme, die heiß genug ist“, kam es von Balin.  
     „Doch, die haben wir. Macht euch bereit.“  
  
Thorin brüllte in den Gang, verhöhnte Smaug, nannte ihn lahm und alt, eine Schnecke. Dies konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Smaug brüllte und tobte, spie ein Wand aus Feuer. Er entzündete damit das Feuer unter den Behältern, in denen Gold schmelzen würde. Dann brach er durch die Wand, sah Thorin mitten zwischen den schweren Hämmern stehen.  
  
     „Deine Zeit ist um!“  
  
Smaugs Bauch glühte bedrohlich rot. Es war ein untrügliches Zeichen für seine Wut auf den Zwerg. Dieser war gerade so in der Lage, aus dem Weg zu springen, als die Feuerschlange ihn verbrennen wollte. Doch auch jetzt gab es kein Zurück. Das Gold wurde flüssig, rann in dicken Flüssen durch die Rinnen, die es in die Ahnenhalle der Könige bringen würden.  
  
     „Los, weiter! Lockt ihn dort hin!“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron war auf dem Weg zurück nach Esgaroth, als er im Augenwinkel einen Schatten wahrnahm. Ehe er begriff, was geschah, wurde der Grünäugige von seinem Pferd gerissen. Nur seiner Plattenrüstung war es zu verdanken, dass er nun nicht verblutend auf dem Weg lag, sondern sich abrollte, aufsprang und sein Schwert ergriff.  
Ein weißer Warg stand vor ihm, die Lefzen fletschend und größer als ein Bär. Noch nie hatte der Seneschall so ein Ungetüm gesehen. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern. Warge taten sich gern mit Orks zusammen, doch sie gingen auch allein auf Feldzüge. Dieser hier war so. Er wartete nicht auf Befehle.  
  
     „Komm schon, du _Winzling_!“, versuchte Tirbôron den Warg zu einer unbedachten Tat zu verleiten.  
  
Speichel spritzte, als das Tier seine Zähne fletschte und auf ihn los ging. Darauf hatte der Elb gewartet. Sofort drehte er sich, stach in der Bewegung nach dem Vieh, doch dessen Fell war dick. Er kratzte den Warg nur oberflächlich. Dieser hieb mit seiner Pranke nach dem Braunhaarigen, der sich darunter hinweg duckte. Er ließ sein Schwert nach vorn schnellen, traf den Warg am Ohr.  
  
Er jaulte auf, wurde wütender uns sprang los. Tirbôron nutzte diese Gelegenheit, spießte sein Schwert in den Bauch des Tieres, das auf ihm zum Liegen kam. Es erdrückte ihn fast mit seinem Gewicht. Im Todeskampf war es dennoch in der Lage, seine Zähne bedrohlich nah an Tirbôrons Gesicht zu bringen und ihm fast doch noch in den Hals zu beißen, wie er es bei seinem ersten Angriff versucht hatte.  
Nach langen Minuten war es endlich geschehen, der Warg lag tot auf Tirbôron, der große Mühe damit hatte, ihn wieder von sich zu schieben. Als er wieder stand, seine Rüstung voller Blut, sah er sich um. Das Pferd war davon. Tirbôron musste nun weiter rennen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin hatte es geschafft. Er stand in der Ahnenhalle auf der Form, die sie vor so langer Zeit zu Ehren seines Großvaters aufgestellt hatte. Sie sollte damals voller Gold laufen, um ihm ein Denkmal zu erstellen. Doch Smaug war nicht hier. Er konnte nur seine Stimme vernehmen, wie sie zu Bilbo sprach.  
  
     „Glaubst du, du könntest mich täuschen? Du kommst doch aus der Seestadt. Das ist irgendein dummer Streich von diesen elenden Zwergen und diesen stinkenden Fassverhökerern vom See. Ich werde ihnen einen Besuch abstatten!“  
  
Bilbo versuchte, Smaug davon abzubringen, waren doch seine Freunde dort. Aber erst Thorins Stimme brachte Smaug dazu, seinen Weg zu ändern.  
  
     „Hier, _du elender Wurm_! Ich hole mir zurück, was du gestohlen hast. Dies ist nicht dein Königreich. Dies ist Zwergenland. Dies ist Zwergengold! _Ich_ bin der König unter dem Berge und du wirst nun durch meine Rache dein Ende finden!“  
  
Mit diesen Worten gab er das Zeichen, die Halterungen der Form zu lösen, als Smaug nah genug war. Geblendet von dem vielen Gold, das sich vor ihm auftürmte, sah er sein Ende nicht kommen. Das edle Metall war nicht fest. Es fing an sich zu verformen und über die Feuerschlange zu ergießen.  
  
Als Smaug vollkommen davon bedeckt war, hörte man die Jubelschreie der Zwerge, die davon überzeugt waren, den Drachen erledigt zu haben. Einen Augenblick war es totenstill. Die Ruhe aber war trügerisch. Smaug erhob sich aus den Fluten, spie Feuer und Drohungen aus.  
  
     „Rache? _ Rache? _Ich zeige euch, was Rache ist!“  
  
Er stürmte davon, hinaus aus dem Berg. Bilbo rannte ihm hinterher, sah, wie der Drache seinen Weg in Richtung Esgaroth nahm. Er war auf dem Weg zu Kíli und Fíli, Óin und Bofur. Der König hatte sie einem Ende in Feuer überantwortet, als er dachte, er würde seinen Neffen schützen. Wie sollte er das je seiner Schwester begreiflich machen können?  
  
Thorin sah mit irrem Blick hinter ihnen her, als auch die anderen Gefährten nach draußen liefen. Er selbst blieb keuchend und um Fassung ringend stehen, wo er war, lehnte sich an eine Wand, versuchte, wieder Herr über seinen Körper zu werden. Dennoch konnte Thorin hören, was Smaug von sich gab. Es dröhnte mit dem Wind bis an seine Ohren.  
  
     „Ich bin Feuer. Ich bin … _der Tod._ “


	25. Bogenschütze

Legolas sah hinauf in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Kíli tat es ihm nach. Sie hörten, wie ein Donnergrollen zu ihnen herüber drang. Der Elb trieb sie darauf hin zur Eile an.  
  
     „Wir müssen von hier fort!“  
     „Was war das, Bain?“, fragte Tilda voller Furcht.  
     „Das war der Drache“, antwortete Legolas für ihn.  
  
Die Kinder klammerten sich an einander fest, während Fíli seinem Bruder half nicht aus dem Kahn zu fallen. Die Verbliebenen sahen in den Himmel, auf der Suche nach der Feuerschlange. Doch dunkle Wolken verdeckten die Sterne, wurden verwirbelt und das Getöse wurde immer lauter und lauter.  
Ehe die Gruppe mehr als ein paar Meter geschafft hatte, brach die Hölle über ihnen herein. Smaugs Feuer fiel auf sie nieder wie eine Feuerwand, aus der es kein Entrinnen zu geben schien. Nach dem ersten Feuerstoß brannte es fast überall um sie herum. Die Kinder schrien erschrocken auf, Legolas duckte sich unter brennendem Gehölz hinweg, drehte sich um.  
  
     „Rudert schneller“, herrschte er Fíli und Óin an.  
     „Wir sind so schnell, wie wir können!“, keifte der Honigblonde zurück.  
     „Es wird aber nicht reichen!“  
     „Dann helft mit!“  
  
Ehe Legolas etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. Der Glockenturm war bemannt und die Glocke verstummte gerade. Auch die Menschen sahen dort hin, während Smaug die nächste Feuerwalze auf sie spie.  
  
     „ _Vater!_ “, kam es aus drei Mündern.  
  
Der Kahnführer spannte gerade seinen Bogen, zielte und schoss.  
  
     „ _Getroffen!_ Er hat ihn getroffen! “, schrie Kíli.  
     „Nein. Sein Panzer ist zu dick. Niemand kann ihn durchdringen.“  
  
Bain sah hinauf zu seinem Vater, dann zu einem Boot. Dort hatte er den schwarzen Pfeil versteckt. Wenn es einen Weg gab, Smaug zu vernichten, dann damit. So sprang der Junge aus dem Boot, rannte davon, während Bofur und Sigrid versuchten, ihn aufzuhalten.   
Legolas tat nicht mehr, als ihm nachzusehen. Er würde für niemanden umkehren. Sein Augenmerk lag darauf, Esgaroth zu verlassen, mit viel Glück mit einem lebenden Kíli, den er dann Thorin und Tirbôron präsentieren könnte. Doch noch verstand er nicht, was seinem Seneschall so wichtig daran war, dass der Zwerg überlebte.  
Wieso hatte Tirbôron den Schwarzhaarigen nicht nur berührt, sondern zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf die Stirn geküsst.  
  
      _`Dies kann nur eins bedeuten... Aber das kann nicht sein. Er weiß, wie ich gelitten habe. Niemals wird er so etwas wie Freundschaft für den Zwerg empfinden können, der zu Thorins Sippe gehört. ´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Die Zwerge standen auf dem Rabenberg. Sie sahen voller Bestürzung, wie Esgaroth brannte. Thorin wollte und konnte ihnen nicht folgen. Er war körperlich und seelisch an einem Punkt, der nahezu vollkommener Erschöpfung gleich kam. Weiter, als bis zum Tor des Erebor, war er nicht gekommen. Bilbo erkannte ihn nur als kleinen Punkt in der Ferne.   
Er fragte sich, wieso der einsame König nicht bei ihnen stand. War ihm das Schicksal derer, die in der Seestadt den Tod fanden, so egal? Richtete sich sein Denken nur auf das Gold und den Arkenstein? Ehe sich der Halbling versah, brachten ihn seine Füße wieder zu seinem Freund.  
  
Doch als Bilbo den Weg zum Eingang des Berges hinter sich gebracht hatte, stockte er. Thorin war nicht mehr an der Stelle, an der er ihn gesehen hatte. Suchend wendete sich der Hobbit in den Berg, lenkte seine Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie geflohen waren, hin zum Gold.  
Er musste nicht all zu lang suchen. Bald bemerkte er einen Haufen aus Kleidung auf dem Weg. Schnell lief Bilbo an diese Stelle. Er vernahm ein Keuchen und schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen. Ängstlich kniete sich der Jüngere neben Thorin, griff nach dessen Schulter. Doch der Zwerg schüttelte sie ab.  
  
     „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, donnerte der Zwerg los.  
     „Was hast du?“, ließ sich Bilbo nicht abwimmeln.  
     „Nichts!“  
     „Das ist nicht wahr! Du bist erschöpft. Du benötigst eine Rast.“  
     „Solange der Arkenstein nicht in meiner Gewalt ist...“  
  
Weiter kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Er brach mitten im Satz ab, fiel auf Hände und Knie, wimmerte leise. Bilbo schob ihm eine Schulter unter den Arm, hievte Thorin hoch.  
  
     „Du musst irgendwo hin, wo du ruhen kannst.“  
     „Ich… ich… Ahhh.“  
  
Thorin hielt sich den Leib mit einer Hand, während er die andere um den Halbling schlang. Er sah ein, dass er so für niemanden eine Hilfe war. So willigte er ein, sich in ein Bett zu legen. Thorin zeigte Bilbo den Weg in die königlichen Schlafgemächer.  
  
     „Sie könnten… noch … intakt sein...“, brachte er mühselig heraus.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Weiter vom See entfernt, als er es angenommen hatte, war Tirbôron einen Moment stehen geblieben, als er sah, was sich auf dem See abspielte. Aber er war nicht in der Lage, zu verarbeiten, was er mit ansehen musste. Die Feuerlanzen, die über den See leckten, waren heller als jedes Feuer, dessen er jemals zuvor gewahr wurde. Kein Mensch, Zwerg oder Elb würde dieses Inferno überleben können.  
  
     „Kíli! Legolas! _NEIN!_ “  
  
Der grünäugige Elb brach für einen Augenblick zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie verloren hatte. Ein Schmerzenslaut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als der Verlust ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Er schluchzte auf, während sich in seinem Blickfeld etwas Neues tat.  
  
Der Seneschall wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er etwas sah, dass er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Smaug hielt inne, ließ sich auf den brennenden Häusern nieder. Seine Stimme drang über den See und auch wenn Tirbôron weit entfernt war, so vermochten seine Ohren zu verstehen, was er sprach.  
  
     „Was willst du tun, _Bogenschütze?_ Niemand vermag mich zu töten. Ich werde dich und deines Gleichen ausrotten. Mit dir und deinem Kind fange ich an.“  
  
Der Drache erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Tirbôron konnte erkennen, dass sein Bauch erneut rot glühte. Dann geschah etwas, dass weder Smaug noch der Elb hätte voraus sehen können. Der Seneschall erkannte, dass ein schwarzer Pfeil flog. Es musste der letzte seiner Art sein, der noch existierte.  
Die Feuerschlange wurde getroffen. Ihr Feuer verglühte ungespuckt in ihrem Schlund. Die Flügel sackten herab, Smaugs Körper wurde schlaff. Tod! Der Drache war Tod! Er stürzte in den See hinein, nicht mehr fähig, jemals wieder Leid über die Welt zu bringen.  
  
      _`Wenn ein paar Menschen überlebt haben, dann vielleicht auch Kíli...´_  
  
Voller neuem Tatendrang rannte Tirbôron wieder los. Sein Weg lag nun klar vor ihm. Er musste an den Ufern nach seinem Heerführer und seinem Zwerg suchen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin lag schwitzend und keuchend auf dem Bett seines Großvaters. Staubwolken schwebten um ihn hernieder. Sie waren aufgeflogen, als Bilbo ihn darauf fallen ließ. Nun suchte dieser ein Tuch, dass einigermaßen sauber war, damit er Thorin den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen konnte.  
  
     „Was hat dir dieser Elb nur angetan?“, entkam seinen Lippen.  
     „Nichts, Bilbo. Nichts!“, herrschte Thorin.  
  
Erschrocken sah der Halbling den Zwergenkönig an. Thorin legte beschwörend eine Hand auf Bilbos Unterarm.  
  
     „Was hast du gesehen?“  
     „Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Küsse und dass ihr beide wohl nicht abgeneigt wart...“  
  
Verschämt sah Bilbo nun zur Seite. Erst, als der Zwerg an ihm rüttelte, betrachtete er ihn wieder.  
  
     „ _Zu niemanden ein Wort!_ Schwöre es mir! _Ich… wir… schwöre es!_“  
     „Ja, ja, alles schwöre ich, alles, was du willst. Ich werde kein Wort darüber verlieren. Nun schlafe ein wenig. Ich werde den anderen erzählen, dass du den Berg inspizierst.“  
     „Gut.“  
  
Erschöpft schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine blauen Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Beine an. Er murmelte ein Wort des Dankes, ehe er in einen leichten Schlummer fiel.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas konnte kaum glauben, dass Smaug nicht mehr war. Der Weg in den Erebor war frei! Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass Thorin noch lebte, doch auch, dass dieser am Ende seiner Kräfte war und der Hilfe seine Ehemannes bedurfte. So schnell er konnte, wollte der Elbenprinz nun zu ihm gelangen.  
Kaum war sein Boot am Ufer angekommen, wollte er davon rennen. Ein Blick auf die verstörten Kinder brachte ihn kaum dazu, seine Meinung zu ändern. Erst das Bild des blassen Kílis, der sichtlich mitgenommen war, ließ ihn stocken. Es war mitten in der Nacht, sie waren kalt und durchgefroren. Wenn er die Zwerge jetzt verlassen würde, dann musste er Tirbôron und Thorin erklären, wieso Kíli doch gestorben war.  
  
     „Du da“, sprach er Bofur an.  
     „Ich heiße Bofur.“  
     „Ja, wenn du willst. Hast du etwas Athelas retten können?“  
  
Bofur nickte. Er kramte es aus seiner Hosentasche. Sofort nahm Legolas es entgegen, suchte eine löchrige Schüssel, die angespült wurde und löste etwas des Krautes in Seewasser auf. Dabei murmelte er wieder einige elbische Formeln.  
  
     „Hier, trink das! Es wird dich kräftigen.“  
     „Wieso?“, fragte Kíli nun neugierig.  
     „Ich habe es versprochen.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Legolas davon, suchte Holz zwischen den Bäumen, die das Ufer säumten und entfachte ein kleines Feuer, an dem sie sich wärmen konnten. Immer mehr Menschen wurden angespült. Da der Elb nicht tatenlos bleiben konnte, begann er, sie an Land zu ziehen, näher an das Feuer, auf das sie mehr Holz warfen, oder sie in etwas Entfernung aufzustapeln.


	26. An fremden Ufern

Als der Morgen graute, offenbarte sich das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die Smaug angerichtet hatte. Die Stadt war nicht mehr, als ein rauchendes und qualmendes Trümmerfeld. Es gab kein Haus mehr, keinen Steg oder Kahn. Alles, was die Menschen der Seestadt besessen hatten, war vom Feuer verbrannt oder in den Fluten versunken. Die Not derer, die diese Nacht überlebt hatten, war unsagbar groß.  
Sie scharrten sich um Legolas, Óin, Bofur, Fíli und Kíli. Zuletzt genannter war nun zumindest wieder in der Lage, zu stehen und ein paar Schritte zu humpeln. Bards Kinder suchten verzweifelt nach ihrem Vater, während der Elb fieberhaft überlegte, wie er an eine Möglichkeit gelangen würde, um den See zu überqueren. Tirbôron würde ihn schon finden. Dass die Zwerge ebenso bestrebt waren, in den Erebor zu gelangen, ignorierte er in diesem Augenblick einfach.  
  
Gerade hatte Legolas ein Boot erspäht, als seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt wurde. Ein arg abgehetzt wirkender Tirbôron rannte auf ihn zu. Er suchte eindeutig nach jemandem. Als der Seneschall seinen Prinzen und Freund erreichte, umarmte er ihn voller Freude darüber, ihn lebendig und in einem Stück vorzufinden. Legolas erwiderte dieses für Elben äußerst ungewöhnliche Verhalten nicht minder froh, Tirbôron an diesem Ufer wiederzusehen. Dennoch war die Umarmung nur von kurzer Dauer. Schnell entließ Tirbôron den Blonden wieder, schob ihn etwas von sich weg und musterte dessen Antlitz.  
  
     „ _Bist du allein?_ “, fragte der Grünäugige ein wenig furchtsam.  
  
Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wies auf eine Stelle einige Meter entfernt. Als der andere Elb sich in diese Richtung umdrehte, begann sein Herz wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Dort stand Kíli, stritt wohl gerade mit seinem Bruder. Tirbôron war versucht, zu ihm zu gehen, wagte es aber nicht. Er sah seinen Heerführer fragend an. Erst, als Legolas erneut nickte, lief der braunhaarige Elb los.  
  
     „Wir müssen ihnen helfen, Barmâd!“  
     „Wir müssen zu unserem Onkel! Wer weiß, wie es den Anderen ergangen ist?“  
  
Fíli stockte, als er Tirbôron auf sie zukommen sah. Er nickte in dessen Richtung, als er erneut mit Kíli sprach.  
  
     „ _Das_ ist der Elb, dem du zu verdanken hast, dass Legolas sich um dich kümmerte. _ Ihm_ verdanken wir alle dein Leben! Er heißt Tirbôron.“  
  
Kíli drehte sich um, wollte wissen, wer dieser Tirbôron war, der ihn rettete. Als er in ihm den erkannte, der ihm etwas über Thorins Verbleib berichtet hatte, war der junge Zwerg doch freudiger überrascht, als er zugeben wollte. Zögernd trat der Zwergenprinz einige Schritte auf den anderen Mann zu. Schweigend ergriff der Elb Kílis Hand, zog ihn an eine etwas geschützte Stelle. Beide wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich räusperte sich Kíli.  
  
     „Ihr heißt also Tirbôron?“  
     „Ja, Kíli.“  
  
Kíli machte große Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Erstaunt betrachtete er das Gesicht vor sich, die vornehmen Züge, diese unglaublich grünen Augen und das Haar, dass Tirbôron bis hinab zu seiner Hüfte reichte. Es lud den Zwergenprinz dazu ein, hindurch zu streicheln, zu erfahren, ob es so seidig war, wie es aussah.  
Der Anblick, den Tirbôron ihm bot, weckte die Leidenschaft in Kílis Herz. Doch er hielt sich wohlweislich zurück. Sicher würde es den Elb verstören, der doch zu so einem zurückhaltenden Volk gehörte, wenn Kíli sich ihm auf diese Weise nähern wollte. So blieb dem Dunkelhaarigen nur, sein Gegenüber weiter zu betrachten und nun doch nachzufragen.  
  
     „Woher wisst Ihr meinen Namen? Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn Euch nicht nannte.“  
     „Ich habe dich gehört, als du in den Kerkern für Fíli gesungen hast. Es war... es hat...“  
  
Tirbôron wusste nicht, wie er offenbaren konnte, was ihn bewegte, wusste er doch noch nicht einmal sicher, was es _überhaupt_ war. Ja, der Zwerg rührte an seinem Herz, aber war es möglich, dass es wirklich _mehr_ bedeutete? Ehe der Seneschall sich dazu durchringen konnte, Kíli die schuldige Antwort zu erwidern, änderte sich seine Körperhaltung.  
Eben noch hatte er trotz der Rüstung eher weich und nachgiebig gewirkt, nun wurde der Elb wieder steifer. Der blonde Elbenprinz hatte sich genähert.  
  
     „Hîr nîn Legolas.“  
     „Wir müssen gehen.“  
     „Athon.“  
  
An Kíli richtete er kein weiteres Wort. Nur seine Finger streiften einen kurzen Augenblick die des Zwergen, als er sich abwendete, mit Legolas davon ging. Er sah seinen Heerführer an, wollte dessen Gedanken ergründen. Auch mit ihm musste der Grünäugige dringend reden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo sprang zwischen den Zwergen hin und her. Sie waren auf der Suche nach ihrem König, der so dringend etwas Ruhe benötigt hatte. Sie wollten nicht glauben, dass Thorin den Erebor allein erkundete. Niemals wäre er so leichtsinnig, ohne Schutz durch die Gänge und Gebäude zu streifen. Niemand wusste, was vielleicht neben dem Drache dort gehaust hatte. Was, wenn sich Orks hier versteckt hielten?  
Schlussendlich hielt es der Halbling nicht mehr aus. Er zog Dwalin zur Seite, hinein in einen dunklen Gang. Er war Thorins bester und langjährigster Freund. Wenigstens er musste wissen, wie es um den König stand.  
  
     „Was ist, Bilbo? Wieso stehe ich mit dir in einem finsteren Gang? Wenn du etwas Abwechslung willst, dann nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht mit mir. Mir steht der Sinn nicht danach. Ich muss Thorin finden“, herrschte er den Hobbit an.  
  
Dieser musterte Dwalin einen Augenblick verwundert, wurde dann rot, als er erkannte, was Dwalin damit sagen wollte.  
  
     „Nein, das ist nicht mein Begehr! Sicher will ich nicht einfach in einem Gang… NEIN!“, schrie er fast heraus.  
     „Ist ja schon gut, so hässlich bin ich doch nun auch wieder nicht. Du musst nicht gleich schreien.“  
     „Das ist es auch nicht. Du bist für einen Zwerg äußerst… stattlich. Aber ich… wir Hobbits sind…“  
  
Wie kam er nur aus diesem Gespräch heraus, ohne Dwalin offenbaren zu müssen, dass er noch nie etwas Derartiges getan hatte? Doch der Zwerg verstand ihn wohl falsch. Denn nun fand sich Bilbo an die Wand gepresst wieder, riss seine Augen auf, als Zwergenfinger über seine Wange streichelten. Dwalins Stimme war etwas tiefer, als er nun flüsterte.  
  
     „Schon gut. Du bist ein wenig weicher, als die, die ich gewohnt bin, aber gut. Wir sollten ein paar Minuten erübrigen können, wenn du dann Ruhe gibst.“  
  
Der Zwerg senkte seinen Kopf, legte seine Lippen auf Bilbos und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf, bei dem er gleichzeitig seine Zunge ein wenig hervorstieß, um Einlass zu bekommen. Der Lockenkopf war einen Moment schockstarr, ehe er begann, sich nach Leibeskräften zu wehren. Verwundert ließ Dwalin ihn los.  
  
     „ _Du dämlicher Zwerg!_ So hatte ich mir meinen ersten Kuss nicht vorgestellt!“, zeterte Bilbo.  
  
Erst dann erkannte er, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Erschrocken schlug er sich eine Hand auf den Mund, aber es war zu spät. Bilbo hatte mehr verraten, als er wollte. Er wollte davon rennen, doch Dwalins Körper hielt ihn noch gefangen. Außerdem musste er ihn davon überzeugen, dass Thorin nicht in Gefahr schwebte. Der Ältere sah nicht minder verwundert aus, als sein Hirn begriff, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Hastig ließ er Bilbo los, gab ihm mehr Raum.  
  
     „Aber… Was wolltest du dann?“  
     „Dir sagen, dass es Thorin gut geht, soweit es möglich ist!“  
     „Was? Wo ist er?“  
     „Er ruht, schläft. Sein Körper ist am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen und Thorin brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Er ist in Thrórs Gemächern. Störe ihn nicht, sorge nur dafür, dass die Anderen ihn nicht mehr suchen. Was du ihnen erzählst, ist mir gleich.“  
  
Damit ließ Bilbo einen verdutzten Dwalin stehen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron sah noch einmal nach hinten, traf dabei Kílis irgendwie verletzt wirkenden Blick. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Legolas rannte hin zu einem Boot. Sein Seneschall hielt ihn am Arm auf. Der Prinz sah ihn nun argwöhnisch an.  
  
     „Wo willst du hin?“  
     „In den Berg, meinen Mann holen! Ich kann spüren, dass er lebt.“  
     „Dann ist er vorerst sicher.“  
     „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Legolas skeptisch.  
     „Willst du nicht wissen, wie es mir erging?  
     „Besser als den Orks, die du niedergestreckt hast. Der Kampf war kritisch, wenn ich deine Rüstung betrachte, aber du stehst hier vor mir.“  
     „Ich kämpfte nicht mit den Orks. Es war ein riesiger, weißer Warg. Er hätte mich fast getötet, als ist zurück kam, um dir zu berichten. Legolas, ich habe einen Ork erkannt. Es war Bolg, ein Spross von Azog dem Schänder.“  
     „Das kann nicht sein!“  
     „Es ist wahr! Er trug das Zeichen Gundabads. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Wir müssen dort hin und sehen, was es mit diesem Bollwerk auf sich hat!“  
     „Aber ich muss zu Thorin!“  
     „Und was dann? Willst du ihn zu Thranduil verschleppen? Er ist sicher begeistert über seinen Schwiegersohn. Nein, wir müssen diesen Vorgängen auf den Grund gehen. Sonst ist kein Geschöpf in Mittelerde mehr seines Lebens sicher!“  
     „Ist das wahr?“  
     „Legolas, ich lasse Kíli zurück, um das Grauen, dass von dort ausgespien wird, zu ergründen. Wie viel Gewissheit benötigst du noch?“  
  
Der Elbenprinz sah seinen Freund nun musternd an. Wusste Tirbôron, was er da gerade gesagt hatte? Doch der Seneschall verzog keine Miene. Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick, sah sehnsüchtig zum Erebor, ehe er nickte. Der Elb würde alles tun, um Thorin zu beschützen. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er von hier fort musste, dann würde er auch dies tun.  
  
     „Dann los. Aber so kannst du nicht reiten.“  
  
Legolas zeigte auf Tirbôrons zerbeulte Rüstung. Der Warg war schwer gewesen, als er auf ihm lag. Nickend zog der Seneschall sich die Platten vom Körper. Interessiert wurde er dabei aus der Ferne beobachtet. Zum Vorschein kam leichte Kleidung, die ihn kaum schützen würde. Doch sie mussten schnell sein, der Panzer würde ihn nur behindern.  
  
      _`Was haben sie nur vor?´_ , fragte sich Kíli.  
  
Er konnte dennoch nicht anders, als die anmutigen Bewegungen zu genießen, in sich aufzusaugen und für immer in seinem Inneren zu verwahren. Niemals würde er Tirbôron so nahe kommen, wie er es in diesem Moment wollte. Kíli bemerkte, wie sich die Elben umsahen, dann zwei verschreckte Pferde fanden, denen sie sich näherten.  
  
Die Tiere tänzelten nervös, wollten fliehen. Es gelang ihnen nicht, da sie an einem Baum angebunden waren. Auch sie waren durch das Feuer gezeichnet, das Fell an einigen Stellen verbrannt. Sicher würden sie nie wieder geritten werden können.  
Doch beide Elben gingen zielstrebig auf sie zu. Kíli konnte hören, wie sie elbsich, sanft und ruhig mit dem Hengst und der Stute sprachen, bis diese wirklich die Köpfe senkten.  
Tirbôron nahm dem Rappen das verkohlte Zaumzeug ab, streichelte über seine Blässe und saß dann auf. Legolas tat es ihm mit der Schimmelstute nach. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren sie davon gesprengt. Kíli sah ihnen traurig nach.


	27. Suche

Dwalin schaffte, was Bilbo verwehrt geblieben war. Er lenkte die anderen Zwerge erfolgreich von ihrer Suche nach Thorin ab. Der Zwergenkrieger brachte an, dass ihr König sicher bald wieder unter ihnen wäre. Stattdessen sollte sich um die wichtigsten Dinge gekümmert werden.  
Die Quelle des _Eilend_ musste von den Brocken befreit werden, die bei Smaugs Invasion hinein stürzten. Das Feuer in den Schmelzöfen durfte nicht sterben. Das Wasser wurde in früheren Zeiten in Rohren dort vorbei geführt, aufgewärmt und dann in riesige Becken weiter geleitet. So erreichte man, dass es für jeden Bewohner des Erebor die perfekte Badetemperatur gab. War es zu warm oder zu kalt, ging man einfach ein Becken weiter.  
Während Dwalin so beschäftigt war, blieb Bilbo bei seinem Freund, sorgte dafür, dass er bald wieder in der Lage war, aufzustehen und sich den Arbeiten anzuschließen. Erfreut sah er, wie sich die Gemeinschaft um den Berg bemühte. Doch sein Augenmerk fiel zusehends auf den Verbleib des Königsjuwels. Wo war es? _Wo war der Arkenstein?_  
  
Bilbo quälten derweil andere Sorgen.  
Zum einen wusste er nicht, wie er Thorin fragen sollte, was mit ihm und Legolas in den Kerkern wirklich vorgefallen war, zum anderen quälte ihn sein neuer Besitz, doch er konnte Smaugs Warnung nicht vergessen. Außerdem war da noch der andere Zwerg, der ihm in diesem Gang so schnell etwas gestohlen hatte, dass er nie wieder zurück bekommen konnte.  
Doch der Halbling war nicht so erschüttert, wie er hätte ein sollen. Dwalin war weit besser gewesen, als es der Hobbit vermutet hatte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an Bilbos weit besser an, als gedacht und sein Geruch hatte ihm für einen Moment die Sinne genommen, aber nicht, weil er tagelang kein Wasser mehr an sich gehabt hatte.  
  
      _`Was mache ich nur? Wie kann er mich nur so verwirren?´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron waren schnell. Sie ließen den Tieren keine Pause, um zu verschnaufen. Dennoch hatten sie einen langen Weg zu bewältigen. Gundabad lag weit entfernt. Sie sprachen nicht, hingen beide in ihren Gedanken bei den Zwergen. Der Elbenprinz fragte sich, wie es seinem Mann erging, ob es ihm gut ging oder der Drache doch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte, als er selbst erspüren konnte.  
Sein Seneschall war nicht weniger in Gedanken. Er konnte den Blick nicht vergessen, den Kíli ihm zuwarf, als er wortlos ging. Dieser Blick… er war so traurig und verzweifelt, mit Worten für den Elb nicht zu beschreiben, kaum fassbar. Tirbôron konnte ihn nicht einordnen in die Gefühle, die er kannte. Aber er rührte an seinem Herz. Es schien, als wäre doch mehr an dem Zwerg, als er selbst erkannt hatte.  
  
Bevor der Grünäugige mehr darüber nachsann, wollte er sich lieber auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten. Gundabad, was mochte dort sein? Wer würde sie erwarten? Bolg oder Azog selbst? Gab es für Legolas und ihn eine Möglichkeit, zu ergründen, was dort vor sich ging, ohne in den sicheren Tod zu gehen?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin gab sich keine weitere Ruhepause mehr. Er wollte den Arkenstein, koste es, was es wolle. Als er wieder zu den anderen Zwergen dazu stieß, wischte er ihre Fragen mit einer Handbewegung einfach davon, zog eine grimmige Miene und zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht bereit war, mehr preis zu geben.  
Stattdessen stand er nun auf dem Berg aus Gold, sah sich um. Wild drehte sich der Zwergenkönig, brüllte durch die Hallen, dass seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte.  
  
     „Findet ihn! Keiner hat Ruhe, bis der Arkenstein in meinem Besitz ist! Niemand schläft, bis ich ihn habe!“  
     „Thorin, das...“, versuchte es Bilbo.  
     „ _NEIN!_ Ich bin der König“, unterbrach ihn der Schwarzhaarige.  
     „Als König ist es mein Recht, von euch zu verlangen, was auch immer ich will! Geh und SUCH, wie es deine Aufgabe ist, für die ich dich bezahle!“  
  
Verzweifelt rannte Bilbo davon, hinaus auf die Brüstung, um etwas frische Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen. Wie sollte es weitergehen, wenn der König des Erebors seine Freunde und Gefolgsmänner so antrieb, ihnen keine Ruhe gönnte und immer mehr der Wut und Raserei verfiel?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Kíli sah den Elben nach, die sie verlassen hatten. Er hätte gern länger mit Tirbôron gesprochen, jetzt, da er seinen Namen kannte. Doch er war nicht schnell genug, als er sah, dass beide davon ritten. Das Bein des Zwergenprinzen war noch nicht so belastbar, wie es sein sollte. Er war nicht in der Lage, zu rennen. Humpelnd war Kíli auf eine Anhöhe hinauf, um ihnen nachzusehen.  
Als er wieder hinab stieg, stürzte er fast, denn die Steine gaben nach. Fíli fing ihn gerade so auf.  
  
     „Du musst vorsichtiger sein.“  
     „Wieso? Für wen denn?“  
     „Wir alle sorgen uns um dich. Komm, Bofur hat ein Boot gefunden, das uns über den See bringen kann.“  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah seinen Bruder unwillig an.  
  
     „Kíli, wir werden die Wunder des Berges unserer Vorfahren sehen. Wir werden Onkel wiedersehen.“  
     „Sollte er noch leben. Wieso haben uns die Elben verlassen, wenn sie doch ihre Gefangenen suchten?“  
  
Darauf wusste Fíli keine Antwort, wollte nicht an das denken, was er in der Hütte gesehen und gehört hatte. Wortlos zog er seinen Bruder mit sich, setzte ihn in den Kahn.  
  
Gerade, als sie in das Boot stiegen, hörten die Zwerge noch, wie Tilda und Sigrid ihren Vater riefen. Der Bogenschütze hatte also überlebt. An seiner Seite sahen sie Bain, der abgekämpft, aber in einem Stück zu sein schien.  
  
     „Was werden wir nun tun, Vater? Wo sollen wir hin?“  
     „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Wir müssen zum Berg.“  
  
So schnell, wie es die Verwundeten zuließen, packten sie ihr weniges Hab und Gut, um sich auf den langen Marsch zu begeben, war doch keine Möglichkeit geblieben, um den See zu überqueren. Das letzte Boot war mit Zwergen bestückt.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Einige Stunden später hatten vier Zwerge endlich das Ufer erreicht, die Ebene überquert und standen nun vor den Trümmern des einst prächtigen Eingangstores Erebors. Der Anblick war grausam. Das Gold, dass so viele Jahrhunderte die Sonne reflektiert hatte, war angelaufen, das riesige Tor lag halb aus den Angeln gerissen in den Berg hinein. Nichts zeugte mehr von der einstigen Stärke dieses Königreiches.  
Bofur war der, der sich als erster hinein wagte, nach seinen Freunden und seinem Bruder rief. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Ängstlich waren sie, als die Vier weiter in den Berg hinein gingen. Wo waren die Anderen? Waren sie doch durch Drachenfeuer dahin gerafft? Fíli und Kíli wollten nicht daran denken. Wenigstens einer musste überlebt haben. Wie, um es zu beweisen, rannte da ein kleiner Hobbit auf sie zu.  
  
     „Bilbo!“  
     „Ihr müsst wieder gehen! Wir alle müssen hier weg!“, begrüßte dieser seine Freunde.  
     „Aber, wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen“, widersprach Bofur.  
     „Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er hört nicht! Es ist der Berg, oder das Gold, oder… Thorin, er schläft nicht. Er isst nicht. Sein ganzes Denken beschränkt sich darauf, dieses Juwel zu finden. Bitte…. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst…“  
  
Fíli ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er rannte an Bilbo vorbei, hinab in den Berg. Erst, als er das Gold erspähte, blieb er stehen. Kíli, Bofur, Óin und Bilbo folgten. Sie stießen in einem Keuchen ihre Luft aus, als sie all die Pracht sahen, dich sich zu ihren Füßen auftat. Es waren Berge von Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen. Alls, dessen Smaug habhaft werden konnte, hatte er hier zusammen getragen, um sich darauf zu legen und zu schlafen.  
Den Zwergen gingen fast die Augen über. Sie kannten große Schätze, wussten, wie es aussah, wenn man viel Gold anhäufte, doch dies hier überstieg ihrer aller Vorstellungskraft bei Weitem. Dort unten, als beinah schon kleiner Punkt, stand der König mitten in all der Pracht, ließ seine Augen darüber schweifen, in denen sich ein Glanz spiegelte, der nicht gesund war. Als er die Neuankömmlinge sah, lächelte er.  
  
     „Gold! Gold, jenseits aller Vorstellung, jenseits von Trauer und Gram. Seht ihn an, den gewaltigen Schatz von Thrór. … Willkommen, meine Schwesternsöhne, in dem Königreich _Erebor_!“  
  
Nun war es zu spät. Niemand würde den Berg nun wieder verlassen. Zwerge, die einmal diesen Reichtum gesehen hatten, waren zu geblendet, um wieder davon ablassen zu können.  
  
Tagelang suchten sie alle, Thorin trieb sie an, bis auch er selbst wieder fast zusammenbrach. Erst, als er selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu stehen, hatte der König ein Einsehen. Er gönnte ihnen alle eine Nacht der Ruhe.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Die Elben waren in Gundabad angekommen, doch sie konnten nicht viel erkennen. Da war ein Licht in dieser Orkfestung, das sich bewegte, doch mehr war auch für Elbenaugen nicht auszumachen. Sie hielten sich mehrere Stunden dort auf, versteckt an einem Felsvorsprung, immer in der Hoffnung, die Pläne des Feindes doch noch zu ergründen. Doch hinein in dieses Bollwerk würden sie nicht gehen.  
Als der Abend dämmerte, geschah etwas. Eine Schar Fledermäuse stieg in den Himmel auf, um auf Beutezug zu gehen. Legolas und Tirbôron drückten sich an den Hang des Berges, sahen ihnen nach, wie sie davon flogen.  
  
     „Wir müssen zurück, Legolas.“  
     „Diese Fledermäuse…“, begann der Blonde.  
     „Sie werden für Krieg gezüchtet, caun nîn.“  
  
Schnell saßen sie wieder auf, waren auf dem Weg zurück an die Ufer des Sees.  
  
     „Wir müssen in den Erebor! Ich muss Thorin warnen und beschützen!“


	28. Zwergische Gefühle

Bilbo saß auf seinem Bett, baumelte mit seinen Füßen und drehte das in seiner Hand, das so viel Leid ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Der Arkenstein war schwerer, als er aussah, strahlte Wärme ab und schien fast… zu pulsieren. Es war wahrlich das Herz des Berges. Doch es war auch für Thorins Wahnsinn verantwortlich. Wenn er an die vergangenen Stunden dachte, dann wurde dem Hobbit das Gemüt schwer und sein Herz füllte sich mit Trauer.  
Sie hatten wieder gesucht und gesucht, doch das Juwel nicht finden können. Wie sollten sie dies auch bewerkstelligen, wenn Bilbo es doch schon hatte. Wie so oft war er kurz davor, dem König das Recht seiner Geburt zu geben. Doch dann war er wieder so… bösartig geworden. Anders war es Bilbo nicht möglich, diesen irren Ausdruck in Thorins Augen und dessen Wut zu erklären.  
  
Die Menschen aus der Seestadt waren an diesem Nachmittag in Thal eingetroffen, nachdem sie mehrere Tage lang auf der Flucht vor der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat vielen Gefahren getrotzt hatten.  
Gerade noch hatte Bilbo einträchtig mit seinem Freund gesprochen, ihm die Eichel gezeigt, die er auch Beorns Garten mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatten ein wenig gescherzt, sogar gelächelt und von der Zukunft gesprochen. Der Hobbit wollte den Zwerg gerade fragen, was das nun in Legolas´ Kerker gewesen sein mochte. Er fasste sich ein Herz und Mut, wollte von dem Fund berichten, den er bei sich trug, als Dwalin erschien und die Stimmung kippte.  
Thorin verschloss sein Gesicht, es wurde grausam und voller Zorn. Bilbo bekam sogar ein bisschen Angst vor dem Zwergenkönig. Vor allem, als dieser an das Tor trat, hinab in die Stadt blickte und forderte, dass der Zugang zum Erebor mit Steinen verschlossen werden musste. Kíli, der nun wieder ein wenig mehr bei Kräften war, zeigte Mitleid mit den Menschen, war er doch ebenfalls in den Feuern gewesen. Er versuchte, seinen Onkel umzustimmen.  
  
     „Die Menschen der Seestadt kommen in größter Not zu uns. Sie haben nichts mehr, Onkel. Das Feuer hat ihnen alles genommen! Wieso willst du sie nicht aufnehmen?“  
  
Doch Thorin lachte nur höhnisch.  
  
     „Aufnehmen? So, wie sie uns einst aufnahmen? Ich weiß, wie heiß das Feuer dieser Schlange brannte. Ich habe es selbst erlebt. Die, die das Feuer überlebt haben, die sollten sich freuen, denn sie haben allen Grund dazu! _Bringt mehr Steine!_ “  
  
Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden, hatte sich zurück gezogen in seine Gemächer und war über den Schriften geblieben, die ihm seine Vorväter zurück gelassen hatten.  
Nun saß Bilbo hier, spät in der Nacht, wusste nicht, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Seufzend zog er gerade seine Füße auf das große Bett, als es an seiner Tür leise klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd schlurfte er los, wollte wissen, wer ihn zu dieser nachtschlafenen Zeit noch sprechen wollte.  
  
     „Oh, du bist es…“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Eiriën saß in einem bequemen Sessel, als sie es bemerkte. Es gab eine Veränderung im Gefüge dieser Welt. Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat ihn Ehemann durch die Tür und sah sie mit großen, fragenden Augen an.  
  
     „Was war das?“  
     „Ich glaube, der Drache … _er ist in den Schatten gestürzt_. Du musst dort hin. Es wird Krieg geben. Legolas… du musst ihn schützen. Bringe ihn wieder hier her. _Iôn nîn…_ “  
  
Die Königin zitterte, ihr ganzer Körper schien sich zu bewegen. Voller Sorge lief Thranduil schneller, kniete sich vor seine Frau, legte ihr die Hände um den schmalen Leib und zog sie an sich heran.  
  
     „Ruhig, miluin. Es wird ihm kein Leid geschehen. Ich werde tun, was immer ich muss, um ihn zu schützen und wieder sicher in unser Königreich zu führen. Wir werden ihn nicht auch verlieren.“  
  
Der Elb sah voller Sorge in die Augen seiner Gattin, die nun wieder schwach und kraftlos in seinen Armen lag. Er nahm sie hoch und brachte sie in ihr Bett. Nachdenklich setzte er sich daneben, nahm die kalte Hand und streichelte sie sanft.  
  
     „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen“, stellte Thranduil fest.  
     „Du musst es tun. Legolas wird sterben, wenn du nicht sofort aufbrichst.“  
     „Aber was ist mit dir?“  
     „Ich bin unwichtig. Er ist es, der zählt. Ich liebe ihn mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt. Wenn er … nicht mehr ist, dann werde ich endgültig vergehen.“  
  
Lange betrachtete Thranduil Eiriën, bis er nachgiebig nickte. Er hauchte seiner Liebsten einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er aufstand und alles für eine schnelle Abreise in einen drohenden Krieg vorbereitete.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Bilbo… darf ich reinkommen?“  
     „ _Damit du mich wieder an eine Wand drücken kannst?_ “, fragte der Hobbit leicht schnippisch.  
     „Das… bitte, ich wollte das endlich klären.“  
  
Der Halbling betrachtete den Zwerg in seiner Tür skeptisch. Dennoch, ihn auf dem Gang stehen lassen war kein guter Gedanke und ihn einfach wegschicken, das brachte Bilbo auch über sein Herz. Also nickte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Zwerg in sein Zimmer hinein.  
Dwalin wirkte ein wenig erleichtert, als er Einlass fand, doch als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er Bilbos Gesicht betrachtete, sank sein Herz wieder tiefer hinab. Er hatte Zeit benötigt, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er Bilbo angetan hatte, was dessen Worte bedeutet hatten, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Schließlich war er sich sicher, dass sie darüber sprechen mussten. Dwalin wusste, was er sagen wollte. Doch nun, Bilbo wieder so nah, war der Kopf des Zwergen wie leer gefegt.  
  
     „Was willst du?“, fragte Bilbo nun auch schon ungeduldig.  
     „Ich… Bilbo, ich…“  
     „ _Was?_ “  
  
Die Stimme des Hobbits war schärfer, als er selbst es beabsichtigt hatte. Beide zuckten ein wenig zusammen.  
  
     „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen“, brachte Dwalin kleinlaut hervor.  
     „Das, was ist tat, das war nicht richtig. Aber ich wusste es doch nicht. Ich… wir Zwerge sind so … _anders_ , als ihr.“  
  
Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck kam Bilbo nun näher. Er wusste Dwalin nicht mehr einzuschätzen. Bis vor wenigen Tagen war er nicht mehr, als er starker Zwerg, der keinen Hehl aus seinem Hass auf Elben machte, Thorin hin und wieder den Kopf zurecht rückte und den anderen neben ihm ein Anführer war. Doch hier war er so vollkommen anders erschienen. Der Kahlköpfige wirkte unsicher. Bilbo trat nun dich an ihn heran.  
  
     „Was hättest du dann anders gemacht? Mich gefragt?“  
     „Ich…“  
     „Oder ausreden lassen?“  
     „Ich… Bilbo, bitte, ich habe die Situation missgedeutet. Ich will es wieder gut machen.“  
     „Und wie solltest du das wohl können? Einen ersten Kuss wirst du mir wohl nicht wieder zurück geben können, oder?“  
  
Der Zwerg schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Dennoch blieb der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen auf dem Hobbit kleben.  
  
     „Nein, das kann ich nicht… Ich… Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an.“  
  
Damit versuchte Dwalin, wieder zu gehen. Doch Bilbo stellte sich vor ihn, sah den Zwerg voller Erwartung an.  
  
     „Das soll alles gewesen sein? Damit willst du alles unter den Teppich kehren?“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Kíli und Fíli saßen einsam und verlassen in der ehemaligen Taverne. Nachdem sie endlich einmal Zeit gefunden hatten, sich ein Bad zu gönnen, waren sie dem Bericht von Nori gefolgt, der meinte, er hätte einige Fässer gefunden. Neugierig hatten sich die Brüder hier eingefunden und das erste geöffnet.  
Es war Bier, Zwergenbier von feinster Qualität, das in den Jahren, die es hier gelagert wurde, noch besser geworden war, denn die Reifung in den aus Nussbäumen gefertigten Fässern hatte dem Bier zu einer besondere Note verholfen. Gerade Kíli war diesem Getränk heute besonders angetan. Sein Bruder sorgte sich um ihn. Je mehr sie tranken, um so dringender wollte der Ältere, dass sein kleiner Bruder davon abließ. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und fragte, was den Prinz so bedrückte.  
  
     „Nichts. Es ist nichts. Alles ist bestens, so, wie wir es immer wollten. Wir sitzen in einem Berg mit einem Haufen Gold. Alles ist wunderbar. Haben wir nicht _davon_ immer geträumt?“  
     „Ja, das haben wir. Aber ich denke, es ist nicht alles gut. Ich bin dein Bruder. Wem solltest du dein Leid klagen können, wenn nicht mir?“  
  
Kíli sah Fíli einen Moment an, dann nickte er ergeben.  
  
     „Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, dann sehe ich sie.“  
     „Was?“, fragte der Honigblonde verwirrt.  
     „Smaragde, umgeben von einem Wasserfall aus brauner Seide“, seufzte der Dunkelhaarige.  
  
Fíli verschluckte sich an dem Bier, das er gerade trank. Er spuckte das Bier über den staubigen Tresen, als er erkannte, was Kíli da gerade beschrieben hatte. Er musste sich einen Augenblick sammeln, bevor er seinen kleinen Bruder aus großen Augen anstarrte.  
  
     „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist.“  
     „Wenn es aber so ist?“  
     „Das wird Onkel Thorin nicht gefallen…“  
     „Er darf es nicht wissen, Barmâd! Schwöre mir, dass du ihm kein Wort darüber sagst.“  
  
Fíli fiel das Gespräch in Bards Hütte wieder ein. Was, wenn es Tirbôron ähnlich erging? Aber das war wohl kaum möglich, oder doch? Empfand der Elb ähnlich? Hatte er aus diesem Grund den Elbenprinz dazu gezwungen, Kíli zu retten? Sollte Fíli seinem Bruder diese Möglichkeit offenbaren? Doch da sprach er schon wieder.  
  
     „Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, dann bilde ich mir ein, seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn fühlen zu können und seine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Das ist verrückt! _Ich_ werde noch verrückt!“  
     „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Tirbôron hat mit dir gesprochen. Er war in der Hütte. Er hat seinen Prinz dazu genötigt, dir zu helfen. Wenn er nicht wäre, dann… Aber er hat mehr getan. Tirbôron hat dir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Ich dachte nicht, dass du das bemerkt haben könntest, warst du doch dem Tod schon näher als dem Leben.“  
  
Erschrocken sah Kíli seinen Bruder nun an, ehe sich ein dümmliches Grinsen in sein Gesicht stahl.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Dwalin sah Bilbo verwirrt an. Was wollte der Halbling denn nun noch? Begriff er nicht, dass auch der Zwerg darunter litt, ihm so nah gewesen zu sein? Seit jenem Augenblick bekam er den Geschmack dieser zarten Lippen nicht mehr aus seinen Sinnen.  
  
     „Lass mich durch“, herrschte er nun den Hobbit an.  
     „Was, wenn nicht?“, fragte dieser keck zurück.  
     „So begreife doch, dass ich es nicht mehr ändern kann, aber zutiefst bedauere. Ein erster Kuss sollte etwas Schönes sein, mit jemandem geteilt, den man gern hat, nein, mehr als nur gern. Er sollte nicht flüchtig und ohne Zustimmung gefordert werden.“  
     „Ja, das sollte er. Doch dafür ist es nun zu spät. Dennoch verlange ich Wiedergutmachung!“  
  
Der Zwerg starrten den Kleineren einen Augenblick fassungslos an.  
  
     „Wie?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
  
Bilbo nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, straffte sich und sah Dwalin fest in die Augen, als er es ihm offenbarte.  
  
     „ _Zeige mir, wie es hätte sein können._ “


	29. Drachentöter und Elbenheer

Dwalin sah nun doch erschrocken auf den Halbling hinab, der sich so vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Einen Augenblick schwankte er innerlich. Was wollte Bilbo damit bezwecken? Wollte er den Zwerg bloßstellen? Nein, so war er nicht, der kleine Hobbit aus dem Auenland, der einst zurück rennen wollte, weil er sein Taschentuch vergessen hatte. Dwalin lachte bei dem Gedanken daran auf. Bilbo sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
     „Was ist so lustig an meiner Bitte?“  
     „Ich… nichts. Ich…“, stotterte Dwalin schon wieder.  
  
Bilbo ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er trat bei Seite und gab den Weg aus seinem Zimmer wieder frei. Traurig flüsterte er, so, dass es der Zwergenkrieger kaum verstehen konnte.  
  
     „Schon gut, wenn du mir den Gefallen nicht tun willst, dann geh einfach. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht wert bin.“  
  
Was sollte der Ältere denn davon halten? Bilbo, der, der sich gegen Trolle, Orks, Elben, Drachen und Spinnen gestellt hatte, der sie aus den Kerkern geholt hatte, dachte, er wäre nichts wert? War er noch immer der Meinung, keinen Stand unter ihnen zu haben? Sollte das möglich sein? Langsam trat Dwalin näher, legte sanft seine große Hand in Bilbos Hinterkopf. Dieser sah demonstrativ zur Seite.  
Also wühlte Dwalin seine Finger in Bilbos Locken, zog ein wenig daran, bis er den Zwerg nun doch wieder ansehen musste. Er kam ein wenig näher, bis Dwalins heißer Atem das Ohr des Hobbits liebkoste, als er seine Worte ausstieß.  
  
     „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du Wert auf einen weiteren Kuss von _mir_ legst.“  
     „ _So ist es aber_ “, brachte Bilbo atemlos hervor.  
  
Ihre Blicke streiften einander, fanden Bestätigung. Dwalin schob Bilbo ein wenig vor sich her, bis er wieder an der Wand Halt fand. Ein wenig erschrocken keuchte Bilbo auf, umfasste einen Arm des Zwergen, hielt sich an Dwalin fest. Dieser lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Bilbos Blick ein wenig glasig wurde. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, bis nur noch wenige Millimeter sie trennten.  
  
     „Willst du das wirklich?“  
     „ _Ja._ “  
  
Es war nur ein Hauch, den Bilbo hervorbrachte. Ihr Atem vermischte sich, ehe Dwalins Zungenspitze sanft über Bilbos Unterlippe leckte, sein ureigenes Aroma aufnahm und ihn darauf vorbereitete, was nun kommen sollte. Der Hobbit krallte seine Finger etwas mehr in den Stoff um Dwalins Schulter, wollte mehr davon, was er ihm gab. Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, dem Zwerg so nah zu sein. Unwillkürlich hob er seinen Kopf etwas, kam dem Älteren entgegen und legte nun wie von selbst seine Lippen auf den anderen Mund.  
Beide stöhnten leise, als sie die Wärme des anderen Mannes spürten, Dwalin sich sanft vortastete. Er fand mit seiner Zungenspitze Einlass in Bilbo, der froh darum war, von diesem starken Krieger gehalten zu werden. Es war, als würde alle Last von ihm abfallen. Nichts hatte Bedeutung, nur dieser Kuss zählte für den Halbling. Es war überwältigend, wie sanft Dwalin zu Werke ging.  
Als sich ihre Zungen dann fanden, erkundeten und gegenseitig liebkosten, war es fast zu viel, um es noch ertragen zu können. Gefühle übermannten Bilbo, von denen er nicht wusste, dass er sie in sich trug. Alles brach sich Bahn, das er so lange versteckt hatte. Der Hobbit war dankbar, froh und glücklich darüber, dass Dwalin ihn festhielt und auffing. Unbemerkt liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab.  
Erst, als der Kuss salzig wurde und Dwalin Nässe bemerkte, löste er sich.  
  
Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, doch er wollte nicht, dass Bilbo seinetwegen weinte. Dwalin sah den Hobbit fassungslos an. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war so widersprüchlich. Bilbos Augen waren erstaunt aufgerissen, aber glasig, als hätte er es genossen. Seine Lippen waren rot, so, wie seine Wangen. Bilbos Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Aber da waren Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, die unaufhörlich aus seinen Augen ihren Weg suchten, bis zu Bilbos Kinn, dann auf dessen Revers tropften und dort dunkle Flecken hinterließen.  
Dwalin zuckte zurück. Er löste sich nun vollkommen von dem Halbling. Was hatte er getan? Er wollte Bilbos Wunsch erfüllen, aber alles, was er zustande brachte, war ihn Weinen zu lassen. So schnell, dass der Jüngere nicht mehr reagieren konnte, murmelte der Zwerg eine Entschuldigung, stürmte aus der Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Kopflos rannte er davon, bis ihm Kíli in die Arme stolperte, der betrunken sein Zimmer suchte.  
  
     „Komm, ich bringe dich hin.“  
  
Bilbo sah noch lange auf die Tür, die sich so lautstark geschlossen hatte. Wollte Dwalin ihn doch nicht? War es nur eine Last gewesen? Nun rannen wieder Tränen über seine Wangen, dieses Mal nicht aus einer gewissen Glückseligkeit, sondern aus Trauer. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, stieß sich von der Wand ab und versuchte lange Zeit vergeblich, Schlaf zu finden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Morgen brach über Thal herein. Es war kalt. Der erste Schnee würde bald kommen und sie hatten nicht genug, um auch nur drei Tage aushalten zu können. Was sollte aus ihnen allen werden? Gerade, als Bard sich wieder einmal diese bange Frage stellte, trat er aus einem der Häuser heraus und erstarrte.  
  
Da stand ein Elbenheer auf dem Vorplatz dieses Gebäudes. Es waren Elben aus dem Düsterwald, angeführt von ihrem König höchstselbst, Thranduil, der auf seinem großen Hirsch an ihrer Spitze stand. Bard war überwältigt von diesem Anblick und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Freude wurde unermesslich, als die Elben zusätzlich mit Nahrung, Wasser und Kleidung aufwarteten.  
  
     „Eure Dankbarkeit ist ohne Bedeutung. Ich bin hier, um etwas zurück zu fordern, dass mir gehört.“  
     „Euch geht es um Edelsteine?“, fragte der Bogenschütze verzweifelt.  
     „Und wenn es so wäre?“  
     „Thorin sitzt in diesem Berg. Er wird sie euch sicher geben.“  
     „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Immer schon hegte er großen Hass gegen mich und mein Volk. Es wird Krieg geben.“  
     „Lasst mich mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich dies verhindern.“  
  
Thranduil sah den Mensch abschätzend an. Dann neigte er sein Haupt ein wenig. Er gab so wortlos seine Zustimmung, ehe er sich umdrehte und davon ritt, eine Stelle suchte, um sein Zelt aufschlagen zu können.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin war früh aus seinem Bett heraus. Ihn plagte seit Tagen eine Übelkeit, die nicht vergehen wollte. Weder Ruhe noch Ablenkung durch diese unsägliche Suche nach seinem Juwel konnten ihn beruhigen. Immer wieder musste er sich zurück ziehen, damit die anderen nichts von seiner Unpässlichkeit mitbekamen. Ein paar mal war der König sogar gerannt, weil er es kaum schaffte, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten.  
So war es auch heute wieder gewesen. Schon seit Stunden hatte er sich gequält, in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt. Zu allem Überfluss begann nun auch noch sein Unterleib zu schmerzen. Doch ein wenig ängstlich legte er eine Hand darauf. Was war das nur? Was, wenn… Nein, das war unmöglich! Er war ein Mann! Oder doch? Thorin kannte diese Anzeichen, hatte es miterlebt bei seiner Schwester.  
  
     „ _NEIN!_ “, brüllte er durch die Gänge.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Zwerg verbannte jegliche Gedanken, die in solch eine Richtung führten, aus seinem Kopf. Er musste endlich seine Suche beenden, den Arkenstein finden und sein Recht als König geltend machen! Nur das zählte. Alles andere war unwichtig! Dennoch trat er einen Moment hinauf auf die Barrikade, die sie errichtet hatten.  
Da sah er es. Ein Heer in Waffen stand in Thal. Sofort rannte Thorin los, weckte all seine Weggefährten und zog sie mit sich. Sie sollten sehen, was geschah, wenn man in Erwägung zog, _freundlich_ zu sein. Man wurde mit Waffen begrüßt. Als sie alle in die Morgenluft sahen, näherte sich ihnen ein Reiter. Es war Bard, wie Thorin erkannte. Selbst er kam in Rüstung und Waffen zu seinem Berg.  
  
     „Seid gegrüßt, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin. Dass Ihr noch am Leben seid, wagten wir nicht zu hoffen.“  
     „Warum kommt Ihr in Kriegsrüstung an das Tor des Königs unter dem Berge?“  
     „Warum verschanzt sich der König unter dem Berge, wie ein Räuber in seiner Höhle?“  
     „Vielleicht, weil ich erwarte, beraubt zu werden!“  
     „Um Euch zu berauben sind wir nicht hier, nur um einer gerechten Einigung Willen.“  
     „Nun gut...“  
  
Thorin fand seinen Weg zu einer Schießscharte, die sie in der Mauer gelassen hatten. Auch Bard führte sein Weg dort hin.  
  
     „Ich höre“, begann Thorin.  
     „Im Namen der Bürger von Seestadt ersuche ich Euch, Euer Wort zu halten.“  
     „Ich werde mit niemandem verhandeln, so lange diese schändlichen Elben in Waffen vor meinem Berg stehen.“  
     „Diese Elben werden angreifen, wenn wir uns nicht einig werden.“  
     „Einig? Einig? Was konnten wir anderes tun, als unser Geburtsrecht gegen Decken und Essen zu verhökern? Wann habt ihr je geholfen, ohne reich belohnt werden zu wollen? Wir mussten unsere Freiheit mit unserer Zukunft erkaufen! Geht jetzt, schnell, bevor unsere Pfeile fliegen!“  
  
Bard zog sich zurück, galoppierte wieder hinein nach Thal. Dort traf er auf den Elbenkönig, der siegessicher lächelte.  
  
     „Er wird nicht verhandeln.“  
     „Das sagte ich Euch bereits, Drachentöter. Thorin Eichenschild versteht nur eine Art der Verhandlungen. Wir greifen ihn morgen an. Seid Ihr mit mir?“  
     _`Wenn er Legolas dort drin gefangen hält, dann wird er es nicht mehr lange sein. Ich werde ihn zurück holen. Iôn nîn …´_   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin sah, wie Bard davon rannte wie ein verängstigter Hase. Voller Freude darüber lachte er auf. Es klang ein wenig… irre. Bilbo bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er wollte nicht verstehen, wie Thorin es auf Krieg ankommen lassen konnte. Doch ehe er mit seinem Freund darüber reden konnte, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Nur Fíli und Kíli standen noch neben dem Hobbit. Auch Dwalin war schnell davon gerannt, wollte sich nicht mit Bilbo allein wissen.  
So sahen die beiden jungen Zwerge und der Halbling den anderen nach, ehe sie traurig in Richtung der Stadt blickten. Dann ging auch Bilbo wieder in den Berg, ließ die Brüder einen Augenblick allein. Fíli sah, wie bekümmert Kíli drein blickte, als sie allein waren.  
  
     „Ob er auch dort unten steht? Werden sie uns wirklich angreifen? Ich kann nicht kämpfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo Tirbôron ist…“  
     „Ich weiß, Barmâd. Vielleicht finden wir einen Weg, um ihn zu finden…“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo war auf der Suche nach Balin. Er wollte ergründen, was es mit Thorins Wahnsinn auf sich hatte. Schließlich fand er den alten Zwerg in der Bibliothek.  Der Weißhaarige saß gebeugt über den Schriften, schniefte und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Als er sich umdrehte, wirkte Balin ein wenig erleichtert.  
  
     „Drachenkrankheit, so nennt man es. Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen. Dieser Blick, das schreckliche Verlangen. Es ist eine wilde und neidvolle Liebe, Bilbo. Sie hat seinen Großvater in den Wahn getrieben.“  
  
Der Hobbit trat näher, flüsterte nur sehr leise.  
  
     „Wenn Thorin den Arkenstein hätte, wenn … wenn er gefunden würde, würde das helfen?“  
     „Dieser Stein ist die Krönung von Allem. Er ist der Gipfel allen Reichtums hier und verleiht demjenigen Macht, der ihn bei sich trägt. Würde er seinem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebieten? Nein, mein Junge. Ich fürchte, es würde schlimmer werden. Vielleicht ist es besser, er bleibt verloren.“  
  
Bilbo nickte verstehend. Er dachte noch lange Zeit darüber nach. Als der Abend nahte, hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Bilbo würde alles tun, um einen Krieg zu verhindern.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Als die Stunden der Nacht nicht mehr fern waren, hatten es zwei Elben fast geschafft. Sie hatten die verstörten Tiere geschunden, bis sie nicht mehr laufen konnten. Dann waren sie zu Fuß den Rest des Weges weiter gerannt. Nun sahen sie ihn, den Erebor. Stolz ragte er in den Himmel. Tirbôrons und Legolas´ Herzen wurden leichter, je näher sie den Zwergen kamen. Dennoch wagen sie nicht zu hoffen, dass es einfach werden würde, sie wiederzusehen.  
Sie blickten auf Thal und trauten ihren Augen kaum. Dort stand ihr Heer. Doch da weder Heerführer noch Seneschall bei ihnen war, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Thranduil selbst es anführte. Wenn er seines Sohnes jetzt habhaft wurde, dann war alles vergebens. Dann würde er seinen Mann niemals wieder sehen.  
  
     „Wir müssen um die Stadt herum, ohne, dass adar uns bemerkt.“  
     „Athon. Wie?“  
     „Wir schleichen um die Stadt herum und begeben uns zum Berg.“  
     „Bân.“*  
  
Die Elben setzten ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um. Doch dann, als sie den Eingang zum Erebor endlich sahen, wussten sie nicht weiter. Eine hohe Mauer versperrte ihnen den Weg. Nicht einmal die Elben würden an ihr hinauf klettern können. Wie sollten sie hinein gelangen können? Wie sollten sie die Zwerge wiedersehen können, die ihnen so viel bedeuteten?  
  
  
* Gut  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Ich hoffe, es ist euch nicht zu Dwalin/Bilbo–lastig geworden, aber es bot sich einfach so sehr an. Wenigstens sind nun alle zusammen an einem Ort, mehr oder weniger. Legolas und Tirbôron sind endlich _am_ Erebor, nun müssen sie nur noch _in_ den Erebor. ;)


	30. Worte in der Dunkelheit

Legolas war versucht, doch die Mauer hinauf zu klettern, auch, wenn es keine Aussicht auf wirklichen Erfolg gab. Tirbôron war gerade so noch in der Lage, seinen Freund davon abzuhalten. Dafür zeigte der Seneschall auf eine Stelle am Rand des Walles. Dort wurde in eben diesem Augenblick eine Bewegung erkennbar.  
  
     „Was ist das?“, zischte Legolas leise.  
     „Es sieht aus wie der Hobbit…“  
  
Es war so, wie der grünäugige Elbe vermutete. Dort oben stand der, der ihre Gefangenen befreit hatte, und mühte sich mit etwas ab. Genau war es noch nicht zu erkennen, was den Halbling umtrieb. Erst, als er näher an den Wall heran kam, war es klar zu sehen.  
Bilbo warf ein Seil hinab, kletterte dann daran hinunter und war schon bald darauf verschwunden. Das war die Gelegenheit. Sie mussten es versuchen. Kein Zwerg war zu sehen, der dem Hobbit nachsehen würde. Es schien, als würde er sich regelrecht davon stehlen. Wollte er etwa fliehen? Den beiden Elben konnte es nur recht sein.  
Schnell rannten sie auf die Stelle zu, an der der Hobbit aus dem Berg gekommen war, ehe das Seil vielleicht doch wieder nach oben gezogen würde.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin saß in den heißen Bädern, dachte über das nach, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, oder auch nicht. Weder hatte er den Arkenstein, noch war sein Gesundheitszustand wirklich verbessert. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Immer, wenn er dachte, diese Magenverstimmung hätte sich gelegt, denn das es etwas anderes war, das weigerte er sich, in Betracht zu ziehen, dann flammte sie wieder auf. Egal, was der König zu sich nahm, auf die eine oder andere Weise veranlasste es ihn, schnell den Raum zu verlassen und in eines der funktionstüchtigen Bäder zu rennen. Es war zum Auswachsen. Außer Wasser und trockenem Brot nahm er nichts mehr zu sich.  
Mühsam erhob sich der Zwerg aus dem angenehmen Wasser. Es erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an das letzte Bad, das er genossen hatte. Danach duftete er nach Rosen. Hier war es Sandelholz und Stein, der Geruch, den die Seife verströmte, die die Zwerge herstellten. Er hatte in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer noch ein Stück davon gefunden und heute endlich einmal zum Einsatz gebracht. Zu seinem Glück war Dwalin bedacht genug gewesen, die Feuer der Schmieden nicht wieder verglühen zu lassen.  
Bombur, Bofur, Bifur und Dwalin selbst waren nun damit beschäftigt, es abwechselnd zu hüten, während die anderen Zwerge den Berg zumindest minimal wohnlich hergerichtet hatten. Jeder besaß ein Zimmer und ein Bett, sie hatten Nahrung und auch die Quelle des _Eilend_ speiste sie wieder mit klarem, frischem Wasser. Selbst einige Kleidung war so gut erhalten, dass sie sich neu eingekleidet hatten. Thorin legte sich nun Gewänder aus schwarzer, schwerer Baumwolle an und neue Stiefel, nachdem er wieder getrocknet war.  
  
      _`Ein wenig Ruhe wird mir gut tun. Ich werde mich zurück ziehen.´_  
  
Gerade, als Thorin vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen stand, drehte er sich suchend um. War da ein Geräusch? Der König lauschte. Nein, da war nichts.  
  
      _`Ich habe mir das eingebildet.´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron hatten es endlich geschafft. Sie waren in dem Berg und standen nun in der riesigen Halle, die einst so voller Pracht gestrahlt hatte. Der Anblick dieser Zerstörungswut stimmte den Elbenprinz merkwürdig traurig. Es war, als wäre es sein Reich, das so zerstört wurde, als der Drache kam. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Der Seneschall bedeutete seinem Heerführer, dass sie sich besser beeilen sollten. Auch, wenn die Nacht noch jung war, so wusste keiner, wann der Halbling zurück kommen mochte oder ob gar noch Zwerge in diesen Hallen unterwegs waren und nicht schliefen.  
  
     „Hier entlang, meldir nîn. In diese Richtung lagen einst die königlichen Gemächer. Sicher ist Thorin dort untergebracht. Los jetzt“, wies Legolas seine Freund an.  
  
Tirbôron nickte nur und folgte ihm, hoffte er doch, dass in diese Richtung auch Kíli zu finden sein würde.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Bilbo stahl sich immer weiter in das Lager der Menschen und Elben hinein. Er musste unbedingt zu Thranduil und Bard gelangen, ohne, dass er vorher gesehen wurde. Endlich fand er das Zelt des Königs. Doch wer dort mit den hohen Herren stand, das hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt.  
  
     „Gandalf!“  
     „Bilbo Beutlin! Was verschafft uns diese Ehre?“  
     „Ist das nicht der Halbling, der die Gefangenen aus meinen Zellen befreit hat?“, fragte Thranduil abschätzig.  
     „Ich… bitte um Verzeihung. Aber ich bin gekommen, einen Krieg zu verhindern.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat Bilbo vor und legte ein Tuch auf den Tisch. Als er es öffnete, stockte den drei Männern neben ihm der Atem.  
  
     „Der Arkenstein. Das Herz des Berges!“, flüsterte Thranduil.  
     „Woher habt Ihr es?“, fragte Bard.  
     „Es ist mein Vierzehntel des Schatzes. Ich will es Euch geben.“  
     „Aber Ihr seid uns nicht zur Treue verpflichtet.“  
     „Nein, das bin ich wahrlich nicht und ich tue das auch nicht für euch. Ich tue das für die Zwerge. Sie mögen grob und ungehobelt sein und sie haben die schlimmsten Tischmanieren, die man sich vorstellen kann, aber sie sind auch gütig und freundlich und ich habe sie ins Herz geschlossen. Wenn ich sie so retten kann, dann will ich es versuchen.  
     Thorin ist dieser Stein mehr wert, als alles andere. Wenn ihr ihn habt, dann wird er mit euch verhandeln, so viel steht fest. Er wird euch geben, wonach ihr verlangt. Bitte, für Krieg gibt es keinen Grund.“  
     „Ihr seid ein feiner Kerl, Meister Beutlin“, sprach Gandalf aus.  
     „Kommt. Wir suchen Euch ein warmes Bett und eine ordentliche Mahlzeit!“  


     „Aber ich muss zu meinen Freunden zurück!“  
     „Nein, du musst weg von Thorin. Wenn er das erfährt, dann bringt er dich um!“

  
     „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, Gandalf. Er ist nicht böse. Er ist…“  
     „Was?“  
     „Ich denke, er vermisst jemanden… _Ich kann es verstehen…_ “  
     „Was meinst du damit?“  
  
Bilbo hatte seine letzten Worte nur für sich selbst geflüstert. Er wollte sie nicht erklären müssen. So straffte er seine Schultern wieder und lächelte den Zauberer an.  
  
     „Nichts. Es ist nichts. Ich nehme dein Angebot an.“  
     „Gut.“  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
     „Hier ist es.“  
     „Bist du sicher?“  
     „Ja, Tirbôron. Mein Herz weißt mir den Weg.“  
     „Soll ich mit dir kommen?“  
     „Nein, das muss ich allein klären. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Thorin sich freut, mich zu sehen. Was ist mit dir?“  
     „Ich werde Wache halten. Es mag sein, dass es ein wenig… anders verläuft, als du es dir erhoffst.“  
     „Aber was ist mit…“  
     „Kíli?“  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
     „Ich würde ihn gern suchen. Mein Herz sagt, er ist nah. Aber ich muss erst sicher sein, dass du sicher bist.“  
     „Du hast meine Erlaubnis, dich nach ihm umzusehen. Ich weiß nun, wie es ist, wenn man vor Sehnsucht fast vergeht. Ich will nicht, dass es dir so ergeht, wie mir.“  
     „Hannon le, meldir nîn. Dennoch werde ich hier wachen.“  
     „Stets pflichtbewusst, mein treuer Seneschall. Hannon le.“  
  
Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung ließ der Blonde den anderen Elb stehen und begab sich den kurzen Gang entlang, der zu den Königsgemächern führte.  
  
Tirbôron sah ihm nach, in der Hoffnung gefangen, dass alles gut gehen würde, dass er nicht eingreifen müsste, dass er Kíli suchen könnte, sich vergewissern, dass es dem Zwerg wirklich wieder gut ging. Sein Herz sagte dem Seneschall zwar, dass es so war, aber er musste sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht davon überzeugen…  
  
Kaum hatte der Braunhaarige diesen Gedanken zu seinem Ende gebracht, verfluchte er sich dafür, nicht aufmerksamer gewesen zu sein. Als er sich umdrehte, um seinen Wachdienst aufzunehmen, prallte etwas in ihn hinein. Bedrohlich schwankend suchte Tirbôron Halt, fand ihn jedoch nicht und ging zu Boden. Über ihm und seinem Angreifer breitete sich eine gewaltige Ladung an Tüchern aus, die sie beide nahezu vollkommen bedeckte.  
  
     „Was…“, kam es erstickt auf dem Knäuel hervor.  
     „Kíli?“, flüsterte Tirbôron erschrocken.  
     „Tirbôron?“, war die leicht entsetzte Antwort.  
  
Mühsam rappelte sich der Elb wieder auf, schob dann die Tücher zur Seite und erkannte, dass es wirklich der Zwerg war. Sofort beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, verdoppelte sich fast. Anscheinen hatte der Prinz diese Tücher getragen, die ihm die Sicht versperrt hatten. So war er in den in Gedanken versunkenen Seneschall hinein geraten.  
  
     „Was macht Ihr hier?“, fragte Kíli leicht panisch.  
     „Ich halte Wache. Legolas …“  
     „Was? _Ich dachte schon, Ihr seid vielleicht auch meinetwegen hier…_ “  
  
Tirbôron hatte diese Worte fast nicht vernommen. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte er seine Hand auf den Kopf des Zwergen, strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn.  
  
     „Nicht mehr heiß… Gut…“  
  
Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich nur an. Dann räusperte sich Kíli und wagte, eine Frage zu stellen.  
  
     „Geht es Euch gut?“  
     „Ja… wie geht es dir?“  
     „Jetzt besser, _seit Ihr bei mir seid._ “  
  
Bei diesen Worten nahm Kíli Tirbôrons Hand in seine, streichelte sie ein wenig und hauchte dann einen Kuss darauf. Der Elb, zu erschrocken ob der überwältigenden Gefühle, zog seine Finger nicht zurück. Er genoss die warmen, weichen Lippen, die seinen Handballen liebkosten, viel zu sehr.  
Kíli nahm das als gutes Zeichen, zog ein wenig an diesem Körperteil des Mannes, der sein Herz in Aufruhr versetzte und kam ihm etwas entgegen. Er hatte diesen Anblick so sehr vermisst, doch erst jetzt, als Tirbôron wirklich vor ihm stand, hatte er es begriffen. Der Elb besaß sein Herz. Doch als Kíli ihn zu sich ziehen wollte, um ihn zu küssen, wich er zurück.  
  
     „Was ist? Ich dachte…“, äußerte Kíli enttäuscht.  
     „Nicht so… Ich … rieche nach Kampf.“  
  
Der Zwerg verstand erst nicht. Doch dann sah er, wie der Seneschall ein wenig errötete. Da begriff auch Kíli endlich.  
  
     „Dann komm. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu den heißen Bädern. Dort ist jetzt niemand mehr.“  
  
Mehr als nicken konnte der Elb nicht mehr, dann zog ihn der Zwerg schon mit sich, nachdem er einige Tücher aufgehoben hatte.  
An besagter Stelle angekommen, wurde Tirbôron dennoch etwas mulmig, als er in den Raum gezogen wurde, der von warmer Luft erfüllt war. Kíli war schon im Begriff, sich das Hemd aufzuschnüren und schien ganz begierig darauf, dass der Elb es ebenso tat.  
  
     „Das geht nicht! Wir können nicht gemeinsam… Nein, Kíli. Bitte.“  
     „Gut, dann eben du zuerst. Ich war gestern schon hier drin. Es ist äußerst angenehm.“  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken, dass nicht so freimütig war, wie es erscheinen sollte, drehte sich Kíli wieder um. Doch sein Bein versagte ihm in diesem Augenblick den Dienst. Er knickte ein wenig ein, stolperte und geriet wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht. In seinem Elend zog er Tirbôron mit sich und sie landeten beide in dem warmen Wasser. Prustend kam der Elb wieder an die Oberfläche.  
  
     „Kíli! Bist du in Ordnung?“  
     „Ja“, lachte er.  
     „Nur mein Bein ist ein wenig schmerzhaft. Aber jetzt sind wir doch gemeinsam im Wasser gelandet.“  
     „Hmmm…  Außerdem bin ich jetzt wohl sauberer als vorher…“  
     „Ja, obwohl mich das nicht gestört hat.“  
  
Der Zwergenprinz legte seine Hand an Tirbôrons Wange, dieser schmiegte sein Gesicht hinein. Endlich zog er Kíli etwas näher an sich heran, legte seine Lippen sanft und vorsichtig auf Kílis und schmeckte ihn zum ersten Mal richtig. Es war überwältigend. Jeder Sinn des Elben schien neu entfacht zu werden. Er nahm Kílis ureigenen Geschmack tief in sich auf, presste seine Lippen fester auf die des Zwergen. Dem Prinz entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als er seine Hände in Tirbôrons Haarpracht vergrub und ihn näher an sich zog.  
Erst nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich keuchend von einander. Die smaragdgrünen Augen des Elben sahen Kíli groß an, als er dessen Anblick in sich aufsog. Die Lippen des Zwergen waren leicht gerötet, so wie seine Wangen, dessen Atmung ging hektisch in seiner Brust.  
  
     „Alestel îdbân.“*  
  
Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Kopf wieder und nahm Kílis Lippen erneut in Beschlag.  
  
  
  
* So unglaublich schön.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas hatte es gefunden. Das Zimmer, in dem sich sein Mann aufhielt, war das letzte in diesem Gang. Sein Herz pumpte wild in seiner Brust. Gern wäre der Elb hinein gestürmt, hätte Thorin gepackt und ihn über seine Schulter geworfen, um ihn in die Sicherheit des Düsterwaldes zu bringen. Aber das war nicht möglich. So öffnete er nun sehr leise diese Tür, darauf gefasst, einen tobenden Zwerg vorzufinden. Doch alles, was er sah, war der Schein einer einzelnen Kerze, die das Zimmer kaum erhellen konnte. Er trat ein, sah Thorin auf dem Bett liegen.  
  
Thorin war in leichten Schlummer gefallen, doch ihn plagten schlechte Träume von Tod, Leid und verlorenen Leben. War da nicht seine Tür aufgegangen? Hatte er das geträumt? Nein, jemand war in seinem Zimmer. Sofort schreckte der König hoch, sah sich um. Er hörte eine vertraute Stimme, von der er nicht erwartet hatte, sie hier zu hören, oder überhaupt jemals wieder. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung.  
  
     „ _Hast du mich vermisst, herven nîn?_ “, flüsterte sie in der Dunkelheit.


	31. Elben im Erebor

Thorin zuckte zusammen, als er _diese_ Stimme erkannte. Das war nicht möglich! Er konnte nicht in diesem Berg stehen. Der Erebor war sicher, niemand kam hinein, weder Freund noch Feind … oder Ehemänner. Aber sein Körper reagierte auf den süßen Klang dieser wenigen Worte schon jetzt. Thorin durchfuhr ein Schauer, der ihn in Aufruhr versetzte, seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte und seinen Mund ausdörrte. Sofort hatte er Bilder in seinem Kopf, waren die Erinnerungen präsent.  
Der Zwergenkönig meinte, das Aroma auf seiner Zunge schmecken zu können, dass er sich von Legolas während ihrer Küsse gestohlen hatte. Er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, um sich nicht zu verraten. Nein, er würde dem Elb nicht zeigen, dass er sich vielleicht doch mehr freute, ihn hier zu haben, als es angemessen war. Immerhin hatte Legolas sich ihm aufgezwungen! Wie war es da möglich, dass Thorin sich nun nichts mehr wünschte, als dessen Lippen auf Seinen zu spüren?  
So schnell, wie es Thorins Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und diese allgegenwärtige Übelkeit erlaubten, erhob er sich nun, stand auf und zog sich einen schweren Mantel über das einfache Hemd, dass er zur Nacht trug. Die nackten Füße und Beine umspielte einen Augenblick die kühle Luft und beinah meinte er, den Elb nun keuchen zu hören. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln trat in seine Züge. Erst, als er sich umdrehte, hatte Thorin sein Gesicht wieder in seiner Gewalt.  
  
     „Wieso sollte ich dich vermissen? _Du_ bist es doch, der zu mir gekrochen gekommen ist“, spuckte er förmlich aus.  
  
So schnell, dass Thorin es fast nicht sehen konnte, hatte Legolas den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden überbrückt. Er legte seine Arme um Thorins Körper, presste ihn an sich, verhinderte, dass der Zwerg ihn von sich schieben konnte. Legolas sah den Zorn im Blick seines Mannes, doch er ignorierte ihn. Gerade, als Thorin losbrüllen wollte, senkte der Prinz seinen Kopf, presste seine Lippen auf die des Bärtigen und verschloss so seinen Mund. Dann schob er kurzentschlossen seine Zunge in den anderen Mund, stöhnte ungehalten auf, als er Thorins Bouquet wahrnehmen konnte. Er zeigte dem Zwerg mehr Gefühl, als es wohl angebracht war. Doch Legolas war nicht in der Lage, sich zurück zu halten.  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Legolas aus diesem Kuss. Er schob seinen Kopf an Thorins Ohr, biss hinein und leckte leicht darüber, ehe er mit rauer Stimme Worte flüsterte, die Thorin nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
  
     „ _Weil ich_ spüren _kann, wie wild dein Herz schlägt. Weil ich_ sehen _kann, wie atemlos zu bist. Weil ich_ fühlen _kann, dass dich dieser Kuss nicht kalt lässt. Ich weiß, dass dein Blut vor Leidenschaft brodelt, denn es klingt_ in mir _wieder._  
_Du kannst versuchen, dich zu wehren. Aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Es mag sein, dass ich zu dir gekommen bin. Doch dein Körper sehnt sich nicht weniger nach mir, wie ich mich nach dir sehne. Ob du es einsehen willst, oder nicht, wir sind für immer verbunden._“  
     „Wage es nicht…“  
  
Der Rest von Thorins Worten ging in einem neuerlichen Kuss unter. Legolas ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit, ihn hinauswerfen zu können. Er nahm sich, was er vom Kleineren begehrte. In diesem Augenblick war der Drang, seinem Mann nah zu sein und ihn zu spüren, fast übermächtig. Gleichzeitig wollte er ihn bestrafen. Hart begann Legolas, Thorins Mund zu versiegeln.  
Der Zwerg wehrte sich, das konnte Legolas deutlich an dessen Körperhaltung erkennen. Doch je länger er ihn in diesem Kuss hielt, der so drängend und gebieterisch begonnen hatte, nun langsam ein wenig weicher wurde, süßer, um so mehr entspannte sich auch der Zwerg. Legolas merkte, wie die Anspannung aus Thorins Muskeln wich, er sogar begann, sich etwas an den Elb zu drängen.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren wollen. Er hatte es wirklich gewollt. Zu groß war sein Hass auf Thranduil und seine Familie, eigentlich auf jeden Elb, wenn Thorin ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Doch dann änderte sich mit einem Mal alles. Als Legolas sich gegen ihn presste und diese Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte, musste er einen wohligen Schauer unterdrücken.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass stimmte, was der Prinz da sprach. Sein Blut kochte wie Lava, floss heiß durch Thorins Körper. Es war, als wäre es nicht nur sein eigenes Verlangen, sondern als könnte er auch fühlen, wie es um Legolas stand. Wie war das möglich? So etwas war noch nie geschehe. Mit keinem Zwerg hatte er diese Verbundenheit bemerkt. Doch ehe der Bärtige sich darüber im Klaren war, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wurde sein Verstand vernebelt, seine Worte durch Legolas´ Lippen erneut unterbrochen.  
Es war ein wütender Kuss, den Legolas ihm aufdrängte. Er spiegelte wieder, dass er seinen Mann lieber dafür strafen wollte, dass dieser ihn verlassen hatte, als ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Thorin konnte es genau ausmachen, als er die Wärme von Legolas´ Mund auf seinem fühlte.  
Dennoch änderte sich nun sein Begehren. Er wollte Legolas nicht mehr erwürgen. Wichtiger war es, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, mehr von seinem Körper erkunden zu können. Eine merkwürdige Erregung machte sich in Thorin breit. Nun, er erkannte sie als Lust und Leidenschaft. Doch nie hätte er sie mit dem Elb in Verbindung gebracht. Es war fast, als wäre da mehr, nicht nur ein Körper, den er vielleicht attraktiv fand.  
  
Thorin wollte sich diesen Gedanken nicht ergeben. Lieber war ihm, seinem Begehren nachzugeben. So war es nun der Zwergenkönig, der wieder fordernder wurde. Er hob sich Legolas etwas entgegen, legte seine Lippen fester auf den Mund des Blonden. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Thorins Kehle, als er mit seiner Zunge sanft über Legolas´ Unterlippe leckte, um Einlass bat in diesen verheißungsvollen Mund.  
Er merkte erleichtert, dass der Elb ihn ein wenig aus diesem schraubstockartigen Griff entließ, in dem er Thorin noch immer gefangen hielt. Sofort nutzte der Zwerg diese neu gewonnene Freiheit, um seine Arme nun selbst um Legolas zu schlingen. Er beließ es jedoch nicht dabei, sondern ließ seine Hände über den Körper des Blonden gleiten, erkundete dessen Muskeln unter dem Stoff. Sie waren vertraut und doch neu.  
Als sie sich von einander lösen musste, um nach Luft zu ringen, sah der eine in den Augen den Anderen den gleichen Hunger nach mehr. Wortlos hob Legolas Thorin hoch, der seine Beine um den elbischen Leib schlang, während er den Zwerg zu seinem Bett trug. Unter Küssen legte der Prinz vorsichtig seine wertvolle Fracht auf die Laken, erhob sich ein wenig und starrte den König einen Augenblick lang an. Dieser kam ihm mit seiner Hand nach, öffnete mit hastigen Bewegungen dessen Verschnürungen und befreite Legolas vom störenden Stoff und Leder seiner Rüstung.  
Der Elb stöhnte wohlig auf, als er Thorins schwielige Finger endlich auf seiner blanken Brust spürte, seinen Kopf senkte und ihn wieder in einem feurigen Kuss gefangen nahm, der all seine Leidenschaft, die Thorin gerade in ihm entfachte, bekundete. Hastig half er dem Bärtigen aus seinem Mantel und dem Hemd.  
Nackt lag Thorin nun unter Legolas, seinem Blick ausgeliefert. Der Blonde sog genüsslich auf, was er sah. Thorins Augen schimmerten, dunkel vor Lust. Sein Geschlecht ragte erwartungsvoll auf, bereit für Legolas´ Berührungen. Das Wissen, dass der Elb es war, der dafür verantwortlich war, schickte neue Wellen der Lust durch Legolas´ Körper hindurch.  
Auch der Zwerg war nicht mehr in der Lage, noch länger zu warten. Er musste Legolas´ Haut kosten. So hob er sich wieder vom Laken, küsste die nackte Brust des Prinzen, leckte über die weiche Haut, nahm ihren Duft in sich auf. Es war berauschend. Schnell bahnte sich die Zwergenpranke einen Weg hinab zum Bund der Hose, öffnete sie und schob sie so gut es ging nach unten.  
Legolas zischte erregt auf, als er spürte, wie sich Thorins Hand um seine eigene Härte schloss. Er zitterte ein wenig vor Anspannung, erhob sich mühsam und entledigte sich nun vollkommen seiner Kleidung. Dann stieg er zu seinem Mann in das große Bett, legte sich neben ihn. Er betrachtete sich Thorin einen Moment, ehe er ihn wieder hingebungsvoll küsste.  
Bald begannen beide wieder, den Körper des Anderen zu erkunden, die Haut zu liebkosen. Sie gaben sich ganz den Empfindungen hin, die sie in einander auslösten, im eigenen Körper widerhallen spürten und so immer weiter aufbauten, bis sie in einer gewaltigen Welle über ihnen herein brachen. In dem Augenblick, in dem Legolas seine Hand um Thorins Härte legte, sie ein wenig rieb, und Thorin es ihm gleich tat, brachen sich ihre Gefühle Bahn. Beide stöhnten auf, ergossen sich über die Hand des anderen Mannes und blieben dann erschöpft liegen.  
  
Erst nach langen Minuten war zumindest Legolas wieder in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Eine ungeahnte Müdigkeit machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Ein Großteil davon war das, was er von Thorin wahrnahm. Aber da war noch mehr, dass er in diesem Augenblick der Ruhe erkannte, als er den Zwerg an seiner Seite ansah, der kurz davor war, vor Erschöpfung und von den zarten, streichelnden Fingern auf seinem Körper einzuschlafen.  
Leicht schmunzelnd betrachtete Legolas seinen Mann, der in diesem Moment keine Spur von Kampfeslust zeigte, eher das Bild eines zufriedenen Zwergen abgab. Dennoch erhob sich der Elb, fand eine Schüssel mit Wasser, daneben einen Lappen. Er säuberte sich selbst, trat dann an Thorin und befreite auch ihn von den Zeichen ihrer Leidenschaft. Doch seine Hand blieb auf dessen Unterleib liegen. Der König bemerkte es, drehte seinen Kopf. Als er den Blick des Prinzen sah, bemächtigte sich eine Unruhe seines Körpers.  
  
     „Was ist?“, fragte Thorin nervös.  
     „Was meinst du?“, versuchte Legolas auszuweichen.  
     „Irgendetwas ist. Lüge mich nicht an, verdammt!“  
     „Das hatte ich nicht vor.“  
     „Dann sprich!“  
  
Thorins Stimme klang mit einem Schlag wieder bedrohlich. Legolas schluckte nervös.  
  
     „Ich freue mich, mehr nicht“, versuchte es der Elbenprinz unschuldig.  
     „Das spüre ich. Aber das ist nicht alles. Was noch?“  
     „Dass es euch beiden gut geht…“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tirbôron hatte Kíli eine Weile in dem warmen Wasser gehalten, geküsst, liebkost. Doch mit der Zeit war es unbequem geworden, in Kleidern im Wasser zu stehen. Mühsam hatte sich der Zwergenprinz schließlich heraus gehievt, denn sein Bein machte ihm wirklich wieder ein paar Probleme. Kurzentschlossen war der braunhaarige Elb ebenfalls heraus gekommen, hatte seinem Zwerg ein Tuch umgeworfen, damit er nicht erfror. Dann hatte er ihn hochgehoben und sich den Weg zu Kílis Zimmer zeigen lassen.  
Dort angekommen, nachdem er eine Spur aus Tropfen und feuchten Fußabdrücken auf dem Stein hinterlassen hatte, waren sie beide kühl, beinah durchgefroren. Kílis Lippen nahmen einen bedrohlich blauen Farbton an, während Tirbôron ihn nah am Kamin absetzte. Er sah sich suchend um, fand einen Stuhl und zog ihn heran. Dann setzte er seinen Zwerg darauf, zog ihm die Stiefel aus und stellte sie nah an das Feuer. In der Zwischenzeit begann Kíli, Tirbôrons Haar zu trocknen, indem er das große Tuch, dass er eben noch um seine Schultern hatte, nun um dessen braune Mähne wand.  
Doch nun wurde ihm noch kühler. Seine Zähne klapperten schon ein wenig. Als der Elb das sah, zögerte er nicht. Er öffnete die Verschnürungen an Kílis Hemd, zog es ihm über den Kopf. Einen Moment stockte er, sog das Bild, das sich ihm bot, in sich auf, um es für immer zu behüten. Dann wendete er sich Kílis Hose zu. Der Zwerg hielt ihn auf.  
  
     „Was hast du vor?“  
     „Verhindern, dass du auskühlst und dir eine Lungenentzündung holst!“  
     „W~w~was ist mit d~d~dir?“, stotterte Kíli vor Kälte.  
     „Elben werden nicht krank. Zwerge schon. Du hast Vorrang!“  
     „W~w~wieso?“  
     „Weißt du das wirklich nicht?“  
  
Kíli schüttelte seinen Kopf. Tirbôron seufzte, nahm wortlos seine Tätigkeit wieder auf und zog dem Zwergenprinz nun endlich die nasse Hose vom Leib. Er versuchte, seinen Blick von Kílis Geschlecht fern zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nur ungenügend. Dem Prinz blieben die Blicke des Elben nicht verborgen. Trotz der Kälte in seinen Knochen, wurde ihm ein wenig warm.  
Dennoch schaffte es Tirbôron, seine Gedanken wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu richten. Kíli musste wieder warm werden. So hob er den Zwerg hoch, legte ihn in sein Bett und steckte die Decke um ihn fest. Ein wenig enttäuscht stellte Kíli fest, dass der Elb keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich nun ebenfalls seiner Kleider zu entledigen. Dabei wollte der Dunkelhaarige das unbedingt. So fragte er erneut.  
  
     „W~was ist m~m~mit dir?“  
     „Was soll mit mir sein?“  
     „Auch d~d~du wirst sssssicher kalt.“  
     „Ich kann so etwas besser ertragen. Nah am Feuer wird es gehen.“  
  
Kíli schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann klapperte er noch einmal besonders laut mit seinen Zähnen.  
  
     „I~i~ich w~w~werde einfach n~n~nicht w~w~warm…“, versuchte er nun.  
     „Was kann ich tun?“, fragte der Elb sofort besorgt.  
     „K~k~körperwärme k~k~könnte h~h~helfennnn…“  
  
Tirbôron überlegte nicht lang. Wenn Kíli fror, dann musste er ihm helfen, sofort, ohne an etwas Anderes zu denken. Er würde den Zwerg, der sich so in sein Herz gestohlen hatte, nicht leiden lassen. Schnell zog sich nun Tirbôron die Stiefel von den Füßen. Hemd und Hose folgten, lagen nah am Feuer. Vielleicht würden sie so auch trocknen.  
Dann stand der Elb ein wenig unschlüssig da. Kíli hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er war zwar davon überzeugt, dass Elben schön waren, doch der Anblick, den er hier, mit verliebtem Blick in sich aufnahm, übertraf all seine Erwartungen. Gerade so konnte er seine Gedanken so weit sammeln, dass er es schaffte, die Decke zu heben.  
Der Seneschall nahm diese Bewegung wahr, rannte förmlich auf das Bett zu und sprang hinein. Er war noch nicht richtig unter der Decke, als er spüren konnte, wie sich Kíli an ihn schmiegte. Der Zwerg war wahrlich kühl, aber nicht mehr so sehr, wie Tirbôron es geglaubt hatte. Gerade, als er ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, sah Kíli ihn mit großen Augen von unten herauf an.  
Wohlig seufzend rieb sich Kíli ein wenig an dem Seneschall, zeigte ihm, wie sehr er dessen Nähe genoss. Seine Finger wanderten über Tirbôrons Brust, neckten ihn ein wenig auf ihrem Weg hinauf, über den wunderbar geschwungenen Hals und weiter in das bereits fast trockene Haar.  
  
     „Smaragde, umrahmt von brauner Seide“, sprach er aus, ehe Kíli sich hinauf schob, um seinen Elb wieder zu küssen.  
  
  



	32. Dâsam

Der Kuss, den Tirbôron von Kíli geschenkt bekam, berauschte seine Sinne. Der Zwerg war sanft, liebkoste seinen Elb langsam und gefühlvoll. Eine Hand vergrub sich in Tirbôrons Haar, zog seinen Kopf etwas näher, während die andere auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam, über dem Herz des Braunhaarigen. Kíli konnte fühlen, wie sich das Tempo, mit dem es in Tirbôron schlug, immer mehr beschleunigte, je länger dieser Kuss andauerte.  
Es beflügelte den Zwergenprinz, ließ ihn mutiger werden. So dauerte es nicht lang, bis sich Kíli anschickte, sein Bein über den Elb schwingen zu wollen, damit er sich über ihn setzen konnte. Gerade, als er dazu ansetzen wollte, unterbrach der Elb ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sein Blick war fragend, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Wann hatte er sie geschlossen? Tirbôron wusste es nicht.  
  
     „ _Was hast du vor?_ “, fragte Tirbôron ein wenig überfordert.  
     „Mir eine angenehmere Position suchen.“  
     „Aber dein Bein…“  
     „Dem geht es besser, seit ich dich in meinem Bett habe.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten senkte Kíli seinen Kopf wieder, wollte den Elb erneut küssen. Doch der Grünäugige drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. Der Prinz küsste stattdessen Tirbôrons Wange. Nun war er es, der fragend drein blickte, während er erkannte, dass der Seneschall nicht glücklich mit Kílis Antwort war.  
  
     „ _Dann bin ich nur ein Abenteuer für dich? Ein Mann, wie jeder andere?_ “, flüsterte er ehrlich verletzt.  
  
Tirbôron schluckte. Sein Ärger und seine Bestürzung waren überdeutlich zu erkennen.  
  
     „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee?“, fragte Kíli verwirrt.  
     „Du hast meine Sorge um dich ausgenutzt, um mich in dein Bett zu bekommen! _Gib zu, dass das von dir geplant war._ “  
     „Was war geplant?“  
     „Dein Sturz ins Wasser, dann deine klappernden Zähne und nun das…“  
     „ _Wer_ hat denn behauptet, dass ich gleich eine Lungenentzündung davon trage, wenn ich mal ein wenig zittere?“, fragte der Zwerg nun ärgerlich.  
     „Aber bei Menschen…“  
     „Die sind von zarterer Statur, als wir… . Ich gebe gern zu, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig übertrieb, als ich meinte, ich zittere noch sehr und werde nicht warm, aber der Sturz war nicht gespielt. Ebenso ist es wahr, dass deine Nähe hilft, den Schmerz zu vergessen.“  
     „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Tirbôron nun nach.  
     „Bitte, _Kúligâr …_ ich weiß, was es für dich bedeutet, hier mit mir zu liegen. Ich nehme dieses Geschenk nicht leichtfertig an, sondern bin mehr als bereit, diesen Schritt mit dir zu wagen. “  
  
Die grünen Augen wurden groß, als der Elb die Worte des Zwergenprinzen verinnerlichte.  
  
     „ _Was sagst du da? Woher…?_ “  
     „Ich bin jung, nicht unbedarft. Als Prinz eines Zwergenreiches ist es meine Pflicht, mich über die Gewohnheiten anderer Völker und Rassen zu informieren. Somit weiß ich auch, wie viel es dich kosten kann, wenn wir weiter gehen, Kúligâr.“  
     „Ich… Kíli… _ich …_“  
  
Tränen traten in Tirbôrons Augen, als er erneut hörte, wie Kíli ihn mit dem zwergischen Wort für Geliebter bezeichnete. Für den Prinz musste es ebenso viel bedeuten, wie für den Seneschall selbst, wenn Kíli ihn damit ehrte. Der Dunkelhaarige sah seinen Elb nun voller Sorge an, wischte ihm sanft die nasse Spur davon, die seine Wange hinab lief.  
  
     „Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht zum Weinen bringen. Bitte, Tirbôron, wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann…“  
     „Nein… das ist es… ist es nicht. Ich wagte nur nicht zu hoffen, dass du dir darüber wirklich im Klaren bist.“  
  
Der Grünäugige lächelte nun wieder, hielt Kílis Hand fest und küsste seinen Handballen. Es war eine ähnliche Geste, wie sie der Kleinere früher an diesem Abend genutzt hatte. Nun war Kíli von diesem Anblick so überwältigt, dass er seine nächsten Worte aussprach, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
  
     „Ich weiß, was ich fühle und ich habe keine Angst davor. _Amral íl mé, Tirbôron._ “  
  
Diese Worte waren so ernst, voller Gefühl und Bedeutung, dass es dem Elb die Sprache verschlug. Er küsste Kíli stattdessen sanft, ließ nun auch nicht von ihm ab, als der Zwerg sich zurück sinken ließ, sondern schob sich seinerseits über den Kleineren. Er stöhnte leicht, als der Zwerg vorwitzig seine Zunge über Tirbôrons Lippen gleiten ließ. Kíli liebkoste sie sanft, forderte dennoch Einlass in den Mund seines Mannes.  
Als der Grünäugige seine Lippen leicht teilte, tauchte sein Zwerg in ihn hinein, umspielte mit seiner Zunge Tirbôrons, bis er keuchte und vor Erregung erbebte. Kíli wurde noch mutiger und begann, den Elb zu streicheln, immer an seinem Rücken hinab und wieder hinauf, dann an seinem Hals entlang und schließlich auch über dessen Ohrspitzen.  
Die zarten Berührungen an dieser Stelle, ließen Tirbôron ungehalten und laut aufstöhnen. Kíli löste sich grinsend von ihm, flüsterte heißere Worte in Tirbôrons Ohr.  
  
     „ _Das scheint eine besonders empfindliche Stelle zu sein._ “  
     „Hmmm…“, war alles, was der Elb hervorbringen konnte.  
     „Ich kann spüren, _wie sehr_ es dich erregt hat…“  
  
Wie, um zu unterstreichen, was Kíli meinte, hob er sein Becken etwas an. Ein durchdringendes Stöhnen entwich Tirbôrons Mund, als Kílis Härte dabei an seiner Erregung entlang strich.  
  
     „ _Kíli…_ “, stöhnte er auf.  
  
Dieser heißere Laut brachte das Blut des Zwergen nur noch mehr zum Kochen. Er drehte sie beide, bis er auf dem Seneschall saß, ihn nun mit lusterfüllten Augen betrachtete, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und Tirbôrons Hals küsste, leckte, sich von dort in einer heißen, feuchten Spur nach unten schob.  
Langsam wendete er sich der blanken Brust zu, die Kíli so einladend unter seinem Mund spürte. Tirbôrons heiße Haut war so unglaublich weich, dass der Zwerg nicht widerstehen konnte und immer wieder leicht hinein biss. Der Grünäugige erbebte unter diesen Berührungen, wand sich hin und her, wühlte seine Finger in Kílis Haar. Als der Zwerg seine Lippen über einer Brustwarze schloss, stöhnte sein Mann auf.  
  
     „ _Bitte…_ “, kam es flehend von ihm.  
  
Kíli hielt einen Moment inne, hob seinen Kopf und sah Tirbôron scheinbar unwissend an.  
  
     „Was soll ich tun?“, fragte er neckend.  
     „Ich… ich… “  
     „ _Vielleicht_ das _hier_? “  
  
Damit senkte er seinen Kopf wieder, umfuhr den Bauchnabel seines Geliebten in kleinen Kreisen, ehe er seine Zunge hinein tunkte. Der Elb dankte ihm diese Behandlung mit immer neuen, lustvollen Lauten und drängenderen Bewegung seiner Hüfte. Kíli knabberte sich nun einen Weg an Tirbôrons Hüfte entlang, bis er nah an der harten Erregung seines Mannes ankam.  
  
     „Was tust du?“, fragte der Elb ungläubig.  
     „Etwas, dass dir hoffentlich gefällt“, äußerte Kíli verwegen.  
  
Tirbôron bäumte sich auf, als er spürte, wie der Dunkelhaarige seine Härte mit der Hand umfasste und ein wenig streichelte. Dann meinte er, vor Wonne zergehen zu müssen, als er Kílis Zunge an seiner Eichel spürte, wie sie darüber leckte, langsam und genüsslich. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen der Zwerg den Geschmack seines Mannes in sich aufnahm, teilte er seine Lippen mehr, nahm Tirbôron in seinen Mund auf.  
Der Seneschall war überfordert von dem, was er sah und spürte. Diese Hitze hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war ein köstlicher Druck, den dieser sündige Mund auf ihn ausübte. Kílis Zunge, die seine Länge erkundete, war fast mehr, als der Elb ertragen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit all den Gefühlen, die dieser Zwerg in ihm auslöste. Immer mehr Druck baute sich in seinem Inneren auf, wollte heraus.  
  
     „Kíli… bitte… ich …. Kíli!“, versuchte Tirbôron.  
  
Mehr als ein Stottern kam nicht zustande. Wild wühlte er seine Hände in den Schopf des Kleineren, wusste nicht, ob er ihn fortziehen sollte oder näher drücken. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ in diesem Augenblick nicht von seinem Mann ab. Er bemühte sich noch mehr und bald war es um den Elb geschehen. Laut stöhnend und schreiend ergoss er sich in den Zwerg, der ihm so lieb und teuer geworden war.  
Kíli stöhnte selbst auf, als er schluckte, was Tirbôron ihm gab, dessen Geschmack wahrnahm und sich auf den Laken hin und her wand, dabei selbst kam . Er leckte seinen Elb hingebungsvoll sauber, ehe er mit verliebtem Blick nach oben sah. Tirbôrons Brust hob sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, seine Wangen waren gerötet, das Haar lag wild um seinen Kopf.  
  
     „ _Dâsam!_ “*, flüsterte Kíli.  
     „ _So, wie du…_ “, antwortete Tirbôron ebenso leise.  
     „Du verstehst, was ich sage“, fragte Kíli verwundert nach.  
     „Zu einem großen Teil, ja…“, gestand der Seneschall.  
     „Aber, wieso?“  
  
Tirbôron wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. So zog er seinen Zwerg nach oben, küsste ihn innig. Er schmeckte sich selbst auf diesen Lippen, die ihm so viel Freude geschenkt hatten. Ein neues, leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm dabei. Doch als er Kíli los ließ, sah er, dass der Prinz noch immer eine Antwort wollte.  
  
     „Man muss verstehen, was der Feind spricht“, gab er nun zu.  
  
Doch die Reaktion darauf war anders, als befürchtet. Kíli wurde nicht wütend, wand sich nicht enttäuscht ab. Nein, er lachte auf.  
  
     „Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch euch studiert. Was glaubst du, wieso ich meine Worte so wählte, als ich in deinem Kerker steckte?“  
     „Aber…“  
  
Kíli unterbrach ihn wieder mit einem Kuss, schmiegte sich dann an die Seite des Elben, genoss seine Wärme. Er malte kleine Kreise auf die haarlose Brust, die so anders war, als seine eigene. Plötzlich unterbrach er sich, sah kläglich nach oben, so, als würde ihm jetzt erst eine entscheidende Sache bewusst.  
  
     „Was werden dein Heerführer und mein Onkel dazu sagen? Wir werden wohl kaum verbergen können, was uns verbindet.“  
     „Um diese Beiden solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen“, sprach Tirbôron, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken.  
     „Wieso nicht?“, hakte Kíli sofort nach.  
     „Das tut nichts zu Sache“, versuchte er noch zu retten.  
  
Der Elb hätte sich gern selbst geohrfeigt, dafür, dass er seinen Mund nicht hatte halten können.  
  
     „Wieso, Kúligâr?“  
  
Kíli ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wollte ergründen, was sein Elb mit diesen Worten versucht hatte, ihm begreiflich zu machen.  
  
     „Weil sie seit fünfzig Jahren verheiratet sind...“, gestand dieser nun leise ein.  
     „Was?“  
  
  
* Wunderschön  
   
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin starrte Legolas einen Moment ungläubig an. Dann konnte der Blonde klar erkennen, was sich in seinem Ehemann abspielte. Da war Unglaube, dann die Erkenntnis, dass stimmte, was der Elb von sich gab. Nun bekam alles einen Sinn. Sofort schlug eine Welle aus Hass, Wut und Zorn über dem Zwergenkönig zusammen, sie Legolas zurücktaumeln ließ. Das Gesicht des Bärtigen wurde eine Maske aus Kälte. Es jagte dem Prinzen einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Langsam, wie bei einem tollwütigen Tier, das er nicht noch weiter reizen sollte, bewegte sich Legolas nun. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um seiner Beinkleider habhaft zu werden. Thorin verfolgte diese Bewegung äußerlich zunächst gelassen. Dann bewegte er sich selbst so schnell, dass Legolas es kaum voraussehen konnte.  
Der Zwerg schnappte nach dem Arm des Elbenprinzen. Er wendete all seine Geschicklichkeit auf, warf ihn auf das Bett und sich selbst darüber. Schnell lagen seine Finger um Legolas´ Hals.  
  
     „WAS HAST DU MIR ANGETAN?“  
     „Nur das, was ich musste“, japste der Elb.  
     „WAS DU MUSSTEST? _WAS DU MUSSTEST? _ WIE KANNST DU SO ETWAS RECHTFERTIGEN? _ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN FÜR DEINE TAT!_ “  
  
Langsam drückte Thorin zu. Er wollte, dass Legolas litt. Nun war klar, wieso er solche Schmerzen hatte ertragen müssen, nachdem er dieses Gebräu in den Hals gekippt bekommen hatte. Das Gefühl, dass sich Organe verschoben… es war nicht nur Einbildung gewesen. Nein, es entsprach der Wahrheit.  
  
     „ _Nur eine Frage habe ich noch, bevor du dein Leben verlierst._ Wieso?“, zischte Thorin nun bedrohlich leise.  
  
Legolas´ schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich zu äußern. Der Zwerg drückte ihm alle Luft ab. Als er das erkannte, lockerte Thorin seinen Griff minimal. Noch immer hatte der Elb keine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Doch antworten, das würde er nun können.  
  
     „Zukunft… du hast… sie mir gestohlen. Wollte… sie … wiederhaben… die Möglichkeit… auf … ein eigenes … Kind. Geht… nur … mit dir … _Elbenschänder_.“  
  
Nach diesen Worten wurde der Zwerg noch rasender. Er drückte wieder zu, sah, wie sich Legolas´ Lippen langsam blau verfärbten, sein Leben aus seinem Körper weichen wollte. Genüsslich leckte sich Thorin über die Lippen, als er seine Tat vollbrachte.


	33. Ein Berg in Aufruhr

Kíli war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört haben musste. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, was Tirbôron ihm da offenbarte. Er sah den Seneschall nun fest an, als er noch einmal den sich windenden Elb fragte.  
  
     „Wie meinst du das?“  
     „So, wie ich es sagte. Sie sind seit fünfzig Jahren an einander gebunden. Nun, zumindest Legolas an deinen Onkel.“  
     „Ich verstehe es nicht. Du musst wohl ein wenig mehr erklären, als nur diesen einen Satz.“  
  
Tirbôron seufzte leise. Wieso nur hatte er seinen Mund nicht halten können? Doch andererseits war dies hier Kíli. Wem sollte er sich anvertrauen, wenn nicht dem Mann, an den er sich gebunden hatte? Dennoch stand der Grünäugige nun auf, stellte sich nah an das Feuer des Kamins und starrte hinein. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich Kílis Blick unweigerlich verfinstern würde.  
  
     „Wir waren damals auf der Suche nach unserer Königin. Sie weilte zuvor einige Zeit in Bruchtal, studierte bei Herrn Elrond alte Schriften unseres Volkes. Dann, als sie wieder in den Düsterwald aufbrach, wurde ihr Trupp von Orks angegriffen. Eine Drossel brachte diese Kunde an Thranduils Ohr.  
     Sofort stellten wir eine Schar Krieger zusammen, die ihnen nachstellte. Natürlich war Legolas als Heerführer, Prinz und Sohn an erster Stelle unter uns. Wir waren in der Lage, die Spur der Orks bis in die Ausläufer der Nebelgebirge zu verfolgen. Dort jedoch verloren wir sie. Einige von uns hatten schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber Legolas suchte noch immer wie vom Wahnsinn getrieben nach Eiriën.  
     Er wollte und konnte nicht verstehen, dass seine geliebte Mutter von uns gegangen war, denn alles, was wir von ihr fanden, waren etwas Blut und ein wenig ihrer Kleidung. Doch er trieb uns immer weiter voran, befahl, dass wir uns trennen sollten. Wir taten, was er verlangte _und noch heute verfluche ich mich selbst dafür._ “  
  
Tirbôrons Wangen waren wieder feucht, als Kíli an ihn heran trat. Er drehte den Elb ein wenig, so, dass er ihn betrachten konnte. Dann schluckte er, bevor er leise nachfragte.  
  
     „Wieso? _Was ist damals geschehen?_ “  
     „Legolas hat nie genau erzählt, was ihm widerfahren ist. Aber so, wie ich ihn fand, ließ es nur einen Schluss zu. Dann, als wir euch in Gefangenschaft nahmen, war mir bewusst, wer es getan hatte…“  
  
Der Seneschall atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, ehe er mit traurigem Blick auf seinen Zwerg hinab sah.  
  
     „Dein Onkel wurde seiner habhaft. Als ich Legolas fand, da lag er blutend und geschändet an einem Baum gefesselt. Er war kaum in der Lage, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als ich ihn losband.“  
     „ _Nein_ “, stieß Kíli aus.  
     „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Bitte, sag, dass mein Onkel nicht so böswillig war und deinen Freund mit Gewalt genommen hat.“  
     „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Kíli, ich wünschte _wirklich_ , dass ich das sagen könnte. Aber es ist wahr. Thorin hat ihn in jener Nacht an sich gebunden.“  
  
Kíli taumelte etwas, als ihn die volle Tragweite dieser Worte traf. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und flehte zu Mahal.  
  
     „Nein, _bei Mahal, nein_! Mein Onkel… ein Elbenschänder. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen…?“  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er wieder nach oben, merkte kaum, dass Tirbôron nun zu ihm trat, sich vor ihn hin kniete, seine Hände umfasste.  
  
     „Ich… ich gebe dich frei! Ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen“, schniefte der Zwerg.  
     „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte der Elb mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.  
     „Er ist mein Onkel. Du wärst dann mit ihm verwandt. Ich werde dir das nicht zumuten. Wie kannst du mich lieben, wenn ich doch blutsverwandt mit diesem Scheusal bin?“  
     „Bitte, Kíli…. _Du bist nicht wie er._ Ich weiß das. Im uir melethle.*“  
  
Doch Kíli hörte nicht auf diese Worte. Er sah nicht die Verzweiflung, die in das Gesicht des Elben trat. Sein Wunsch, ihn vor Thorin zu schützen, war größer als der Wunsch, Tirbôron bei sich behalten zu können.  
  
     „Wir haben das Lager nicht so geteilt, oder? Das stimmt doch“, erklärte Kíli hektisch.  
     „Nein, das haben wir nicht. Aus welchem Grund fragst du mich?“  
     „Dann hast du dich auch nicht an mich gebunden. Du kannst gehen, jederzeit.“  
     „Aber Kíli, mein Herz…“  
     „… kann heilen. Ich werde das nicht…“  
  
Kílis Worte wurden von Thorins wütendem Geschrei unterbrochen. Es klang, als würde er gleich den Berg zum Einsturz bringen. Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Männer an, sprangen auf und zogen ihre Kleider an, bevor sie in Richtung des Lärms rannten.  
  
  
* Ich liebe dich in alle Ewigkeit.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorins Augen glitzerten im Wahn. Bald wäre es vollbracht, gleich würde das Leben aus dem Elb verschwunden sein. In seinem Inneren breitete sich Kälte aus, so, als würde die Seele des Zwergen verkümmern, zu Eis erstarren. Etwas in seinem Inneren schien sich von ihm lösen zu wollen. Es war ihm egal. Alles, was zählte, war, dass Legolas starb, _hier und jetzt_.  
Dann bemerkte der Zwergenkönig, wie ihn starke Arme packten und von seinem Opfer weg zogen. Er brüllte laut, wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und fluchte wüst. Thorin wollte nach links und rechts treten, sich befreien. Doch Kíli und Fíli hielten ihn in eisernem Griff, während Tirbôron sich um Legolas kümmerte. Der Blonde tat einige kurze Atemzüge, ehe er heftig hustend wieder zu sich kam.  
Der Elbenprinz taumelte ein wenig, als sein Seneschall ihm half, erst in seine Hosen und Stiefel und dann auf die Beine zu gelangen. Gerade, als er von Tirbôron auch noch den Rest seiner Rüstung angezogen bekam, trat Bilbo hinzu. Das Geschrei seines Freundes war bis vor die Mauern des Erebor gedrungen, die er gerade wieder hinauf kletterte.  
  
     „ _Was ist hier los?_ “, fragte der Hobbit vorsichtig.  
  
Thorin ignorierte ihn. Er fletschte seine Zähne, wütete noch immer, um dem Griff seiner Neffen zu entkommen.  
  
     „Lauf, Bürschchen. Lauf so weit und so schnell dich deine Elbenfüßlein tragen können. Sollte ich dich je wiedersehen, dann wird dir kein Valar mehr helfen können. GEH!“, brüllte der König.  
  
Tirbôron sah verzweifelt zu seinem Mann, der nur ein Nicken zustande brachte.  
  
     „Geht, wir können ihn nicht mehr lange halten.“  
  
Die Elben taten, was von ihnen verlangt wurde. So schnell sie es vermochten, waren sie aus dem Berg und in Richtung der Stadt verschwunden. Erst jetzt ließen die Zwerge ihren König wieder los. Er warf sie alle hinaus aus seinem Zimmer. Man konnte nur noch hören, dass er alles, was ihm in die Finger kam, zu Kleinholz verarbeitete.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Vor der Tür blieb einzig Bilbo, weiß wie Kalk, stehen. Er flüsterte leise vor sich hin.  
  
     „ _Was habe ich nur getan? Was habe ich nur getan? Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht nach Thal gegangen wäre… Was habe ich getan?_ “  
  
Dwalin, der doch noch einmal nach Thorin hatte sehen wollen, blieb bei Bilbo. Er sah, wie verstört der Halbling war. Ohne große Mühe zog er ihn an seine Brust, umfing ihn in einer beschützenden Umarmung und streichelte langsam über Bilbos Haar.  
  
     „Du trägst keine Schuld. Was auch immer du getan hast, du trägst keine Schuld“, murmelte der Bärtige nah an Bilbos Ohr.  
  
Der Hobbit verkrampfte seine Finger immer mehr in Dwalins Gewändern, bis der Zwerg ein Zittern bemerkte, dass durch den Kleineren lief. Bilbo weinte jämmerlich. Es riss Dwalin fast das Herz aus der Brust. So konnte er ihn unmöglich sich selbst überlassen.  
Kurzentschlossen hob Dwalin den Halbling hoch, der sich sofort erschöpft an seine Schulter lehnte, und trug ihn in sein eigenes Zimmer. Dort angekommen, legte er Bilbo in sein Bett. Dwalins Geruch haftete an ihm, schien beruhigend auf Bilbo zu wirken. Dennoch wollte der Zwerg ihn nicht überfordern und wieder aufstehen. Der Hobbit hielt ihn mit flehendem Blick fest.  
  
     „Bitte, bleibst du bei mir?“  
     „Willst du das wirklich?“  
  
Ein wenig schüchtern nickte der Hobbit. Dwalin war nicht in der Lage, ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen. So streifte er seine Stiefel ab, kroch dann auf das Bett. Sofort schob sich Bilbo an ihn heran, legte seinen Kopf auf die Zwergenbrust. Ein wenig überfordert sah ihn Dwalin an, ehe er seinen Arm um den Jüngeren legte und kleine Muster auf dessen Schulter zeichnete, bis er eingeschlafen war und auch der Krieger in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	34. Wut und Waffen

Als Bilbo erwachte, lag er wohlig warm in Decken gehüllt, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmten. Er lächelte, als er sich streckte und umdrehte.  
  
     _ `Dwalin, das ist Dwalins Bett´_, erkannte Bilbo, als er den Duft noch einmal tief in seine Lungen einsog.  
  
Doch als er sich umdrehte, war der Halbling allein. Ein wenig enttäuscht setzte er sich auf, sah sich um. Ein Papier auf dem Nachttisch neben sich, nahm Bilbos Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Er las sie Zeilen und erstarrte einen Augenblick. Thorin rief zu den Waffen.  
  
      _`Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich muss versuchen, das zu verhindern!´_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron lagerten ein wenig abseits der Stadt, an den Ausläufern des Erebor. Der Prinz war nicht gewillt, sich Thranduil jetzt schon zu stellen. Noch immer sah der Seneschall voller Sorge auf seinen Heerführer und Freund. Rote Male in Form von Zwergenfingern zogen sich über dessen Hals. Nur wenige Sekunden länger, und er würde jetzt Legolas´ Tod betrauern. Doch egal, was Tirbôron dazu auch sagte, der Prinz war uneinsichtig.  
  
     „Wir müssen zu deinem Vater. Er muss erfahren, was geschehen ist.“  
     „ _Denkst du wirklich, es wäre gut, wenn er mich_ so _sieht_? “, begehrte Legolas krächzend auf.  
     „Aber er muss wissen, dass es dir gut geht.“  
     „Nein, meldir nîn. Er würde nur _noch_ wütender werden. Thorin… ich würde sie beide verlieren. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“  
  
Nun war es der grünäugige Elb, der erschrocken seinen  Freund anstarrte. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was diese Worte bedeuten mochten. Dennoch fragte er nach.  
  
     „Du willst mir jetzt nicht erklären, dass du dem Zwerg schwarze Magie angetan hast, _oder_?“  
     „Was, wenn es so wäre?“  
     „Dann ist nicht nur _er_ von Sinnen, sondern _du_ bist es auch.“  
     „Was sollte ich denn all die Jahre tun? _Wie ein Fräulein auf die Rückkehr meines Herren warten?_ Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich mich einst der Hoffnung hingab, eines Tages eine Frau und Kinder in meinem Leben zu wissen. _Er_ war es, der mir das genommen hat. Nun hat er mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.“  
     „So wie du! Es zerstört dich, wenn du diesen Weg weiter beschreitest.“  
     „Ich werde mein Kind beschützen, _egal vor wem_ und wenn es vor ada oder Thorin selbst sein muss. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich ihn wiederhaben. In unseren Kerkern würde er sich nichts antun können“, ereiferte sich Legolas nun immer mehr.  
     „ _Hörst du dich selbst reden?_ “, unterbrach ihn Tirbôron barsch.  
     „Man könnte meinen, dein Geist ist vergiftet.“  
     „Vielleicht ist er das auch…“, resignierte Legolas.  
     „Und vielleicht verdienen Thorin und du auch einander! Ihr seid beide so schlimm und wahnhaft, wie der andere es ist.“  
     „Wage es nicht, mich mit ihm auf eine Stufe zu stellen!“, bellte Legolas.  
     „Doch tue ich dies! _Du trägst Schuld daran, dass ich meinen Mann verlassen habe!_ “, platzte es nun aus dem Seneschall heraus.  
     „Was?“  
  
Legolas, der vor Wut aufgesprungen war und um das kleine Feuer herum gerannt, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, starrte nun auf Tirbôron. Dieser stellte sich bedrohlich nah an seinen Freund heran, funkelte ihn mit wütendem Blick an.  
  
     „Es ist wahr. Ich habe mein Herz verloren.“  
     „Wer war es? Hat er dich auch so schändlich überfallen? Ich werde dich rächen!“  
  
Legolas´ Blick nahm einen irren Glanz an. Tirbôron packte ihn an den Schultern, schüttelte seinen Freund und versuchte, ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
     „Hörst du nicht, was ich sage? Es geschah _freiwillig_! Ich liebe den Zwerg aufrichtig. Auch, wenn wir das Lager noch nicht teilten, so spüre ich, dass ich wieder zu ihm muss.“  
     „ _Kíli_ , es ist Kíli, habe ich nicht recht? _Das_ ist der Grund, aus dem ich dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass er nicht stirbt. Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon früher offenbart?“, knurrte der Prinz.  
     „Etwa so wie du mir, dass du einen Zwerg geschwängert hast?“, schnaubte der Braunhaarige.  
  
Legolas entging nicht, wie wütend Tirbôron ihn ansah. Er zuckte einen Moment zusammen, ehe er nickte, seine Hand auf Tirbôrons Schulter legte und ihn mit leisen Worten ansprach.  
  
     „ _Díhenannin.* Ich war blind für deine Hilfe._ “  
     „Gohenale.** Jetzt müssen wir entscheiden, was wir als Nächstes tun werden. Der neue Tag ist nah, meldir nîn.“  
  
  
* Verzeih´ mir.  
** Ich vergebe dir.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Bilbo fand die Zwerge in der Waffenkammer, so, wie es Dwalins Worte vermuten ließen. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf eben diesen Zwerg, der ihn ebenfalls betrachtete, kurz nickte und sich dann wieder den Waffen widmete, die er gerade schärfte. Thorin stand in der Mitte des Ganges und rief Bilbo zu sich.  
  
     „Meister Beutlin, komm her.“  
  
Gehorsam trottete der Hobbit zu seinem Freund, der etwas in seinen Händen hielt.  
  
     „Das könnte dir nützlich sein, leg es an. Dieses Hemd wurde aus Silberstahl geschmiedet. _Mithril_ , so haben es meine Vorfahren genannt. Keine Klinge kann es durchdringen.“  
  
Der Halbling tat, was Thorin von ihm verlangte. Doch als er dieses Kettenhemd über seinen Kopf streifte, wurde ihm doch ein wenig mulmig.  
  
     „Ich sehe lächerlich aus. Ich bin kein Krieger, ich bin ein Hobbit.“  
     „Es ist ein Geschenk, ein Zeichen unserer Freundschaft. Wahre Freunde findet man selten. Man hat mich verraten!“  
     „Thorin, bitte, wie …“  
     „Der Arkenstein… einer von ihnen hat ihn gestohlen. Einer von ihnen ist ein Betrüger. Ich wurde verraten, verraten von meinen eigenen Leuten.“  
  
Nichts zeugte davon, dass er noch mit einer Silbe an das dachte, was der Elb ihm angetan hatte. Es schien so, als hätte er die vergangene Nacht aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Alles Streben des Königs lag wieder auf dem Juwel und dem Gold. Bilbo war ganz Angst und Bang, als er Thorin so sah. Noch einmal versuchte er, an den Zwerg heran zu kommen.  
  
     „Thorin, die Aufgabe ist erfüllt! Der Berg ist zurück erobert. Reicht das nicht aus?“  
     „ _Ich werde mich nicht von dem Gold trennen, nicht von einer einzzzzigen Münzzze, keinem, noch so kleinen, Stück!_ “  
  
Der Hobbit wagte nicht mehr, noch ein Wiederwort auszusprechen. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn der Bärtige nun an den Drachen und dessen Worte. Gandalfs Warnung kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.  
  
      _`Es liegt Unheil in all dem Gold, auf dem eine Feuerschlange gelegen hat. Halte dich fern von Thorin Eichenschild. Es könnte dein Tod sein, wenn du es nicht tust.´_  
  
Doch er hatte alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen, war zurück gekommen, nur um seinen Freund in einer wütenden Umarmung mit dem Elbenprinz zu finden.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Zwerge in Kriegsrüstung standen nun auf dem Wall, den sie aufgeschüttet hatten, starrten in den frühen Morgen, hinab zu einem Elbenheer. Davor warteten Bard und Thranduil, mit recht gelassenen Gesichtszügen, wie Thorin wieder erwarten befand. Er war der Meinung, dass zumindest der Elbenkönig zorniger sein müsste. Hatte er nicht gesehen, wie er Legolas zugerichtet hatte? Oder war der Feigling nicht bis zu seinem Vater durchgedrungen? Es war nicht wichtig. Thorins Entscheidung würde sich nicht ändern.  
  
     „Was wollt ihr?“, brüllte er über den Wall hinab.  
  
Kíli stand voller Sorge ein wenig abseits, ließ seinen Blick über die Elben streifen. Doch er sah keinen unter ihnen, der auch nur annähernd seinem Tirbôron ähnlich sah. Wo war er? _Wo war sein Mann?_ War er nicht an die Seite seines Königs zurück gekehrt, so, wie Kíli es für ihn hoffte?  
Wenn dem so war, bedeutete dies sicher nichts Gutes für den Seneschall. War er gar in der Nacht zu Thranduil zurück gekehrt und von ihm verstoßen worden für das Vergehen, sich mit einem Zwerg eingelassen zu haben? Wut kochte in dem jungen Prinzen hoch. Wut über sich selbst, dass er sich nicht besser beherrscht hatte, als noch die Möglichkeit dazu bestand. Wieso nur hatte er nachgegeben, war schwach geworden? Nun war es Tirbôron, der dafür bezahlen musste. So bekam Kíli fast nicht mit, wie Bard etwas in die Luft hielt.  
  
     „Wir haben die Begleichung der Schuld akzeptiert“, sprach Thranduil ruhig aus.  
     „Welche Begleichung?“, fragte Thorin nach.  
     „Wir haben euch nichts gegeben.“  
     „Wir haben _das_ hier!“, begehrte Bard auf.  
  
Die Zwerge waren einen Augenblick starr, ehe sie begriffen, was der Bogenschütze in der Hand hatte. Kíli war es, der in seiner Wut losschrie.  
  
     „Der Arkenstein! Diebe! Wie kommt das Erbstück unseres Hauses in eure Hände? Dieser Stein gehört dem König!“  
  
Tumult brach unter ihnen aus, als sie sich gegenseitig beschuldigten, den Menschen und Elben dieses wertvolle Juwel ausgehändigt zu haben. Schlussendlich fasste sich Bilbo ein Herz.  
  
     „Das ist keine Täuschung, der Stein ist echt. Ich habe ihn ihnen gegeben.“  
  
Dwalin schloss einen Augenblick seine Augen, wollte nicht wahrhaben, was der Halbling da sprach. Thorin drehte sich zu ihm um, packte ihn am Kragen.  
  
     „Wieso? Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle den Wall hinab werfen!“  
     „Du hast dich verändert! Der Zwerg, den ich in Beutelsend kennenlernte, hätte niemals das Wohl seiner Freunde gegen etwas Gold eingetauscht, hätte nie an der Treue der Seinen gezweifelt. Bitte, Thorin, ich wollte dir nur helfen.“  
     „Helfen? _So wie das Elblein?_ Verraten habt ihr mich, _alle zusammen_!“  
  
Er schob den Hobbit mit voller Wucht von sich, so dass er taumelte und in Bomburs Armen zu liegen kam.  
  
     „ _Werft ihn den Wall hinab!_ Wollt ihr es nicht tun? Gut, dann mache ich das selbst!“  
  
Wieder packte Thorin seinen Freund, schob ihn zur Mauer. Einzig Gandalf war in der Lage ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, zumindest so weit, dass der Zwerg Bilbo wieder los ließ. Schnell packte er das Seil, dass er schon in der Nacht benutzt hatte, und floh. Dwalin warf ihm einen letzten Blick hinterher. Thorin brüllte.  
  
     „Ich habe genug von Zauberern und Auenland _ratten_! Alle haben sie mich betrogen. Nichts werde ich euch schenken. Gar nichts!“  
     „Wollt Ihr denn wirklich einen Krieg anzetteln? Glaubt Ihr, Euch gegen Thranduils Streitmacht behaupten zu können? So seid doch vernünftig“, versuchte es Bard.  
     „Wählt weise! Wählt Ihr Frieden oder Krieg?“  
  
Ehe Thorin sich dazu herab ließ, seine Entscheidung zu verkünden, sah er einen Raben, der in den Erebor flog und sich an der Seite des Königs niederließ. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, als er das Tier erkannte.  
  
     „ _Ich wähle den Krieg!_ “


	35. Auf in die Schlacht

Bilbo stand endlich neben Gandalf auf dem Feld zwischen den Elben. Er keuchte und zitterte vor Anstrengung und Angst, denn der Halbling hatte mit vielen Dingen gerechnet, doch nicht mit solch einem heftigen Aufruhr wegen eines _Steins_. Der Hobbit war sicher gewesen, dass Thorin einlenken würde, sobald er erkannte, wie aussichtslos seine Lage war. Nie hätte er erwartet, sich so in dem Zwerg zu täuschen. Doch nun wurde Bilbo eines Besseren belehrt.  
  
     „ _Wie kann er nur glauben, einem Kampf mit all den Elben und Menschen gewachsen zu sein, Gandalf?_ “, fragte er den Zauberer leise.  
  
Bevor Gandalf ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rand eines Ausläufers des Erebors gelenkt. Dort schob sich gerade eine Streitmacht aus Zwergen über den Bergkamm.  
  
     „Das ist Dáin Eisenfuß, Thorins Vetter“, erklärte der Graue.  
     „Ist er so, wie Thorin?“, fragte Bilbo vorsichtig.  
     „Für mich war Thorin immer der Vernünftigere…“  
     „Oh...“, war alles, was der Halbling hervorbrachte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Fürst Dáin mit seinen Truppen ein gutes Stück näher gekommen und hatte das Kommando zum Halt gegeben. Thorin und die Gemeinschaft jubelten laut, während Thranduil sich der neuen Bedrohung entgegen stellte.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron waren nun doch aufgebrochen, auf dem Weg in die Stadt, um Legolas´ Vater zu kontaktieren, als sie in der Ferne sahen, wie ein Zwergenheer auf den Erebor zusteuerte. Sie blieben einen Moment ungläubig stehen, ließen ihren Blick über die Streitmacht schweifen. Es waren nicht so viele, wie die Elben, doch wussten beide, wie stark und kampfestüchtig Zwerge waren. Sie besaßen großes Kriegsgeschick.  
Dann bemerkten sie, dass schon eine ähnlich große Anzahl an Zwergenkriegern vor dem Erebor stand, zusammen mit dem Elbenheer und seinem Vater.  
  
     „Wir müssen sie warnen, dass da noch mehr kommen, Ada muss das erfahren!“, stieß Legolas aus.  
     „Was ist mit dem Heer, das wir in Gundabad sahen?“, hakte Tirbôron ein.  
     „Auch dieses wird nicht mehr sehr weit sein. _Alae_ _!_ *“  
  
Der Blonde streckte seinen Arm aus, wies mit ihm in Richtung Norden. Dort war eine schwarze Wolke am Himmel auszumachen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sie sich als Schwarm heraus. Es waren jene Fledermäuse, die sie schon an der Orkfestung sahen. Sie verdunkelten den Himmel vor der Sonne, so dass in ihrem Schatten Orks und Wargreiter an ihr Ziel gelangen konnten. Es war eine unglaubliche Anzahl, ein wahrhaft riesiges Heer.  
  
     „Wir müssen sie _alle_ warnen! Nur gemeinsam können wir den Feind besiegen.“  
  
  
* _Sieh!_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Derweil hatte sich Dáin mit seinen Zwergen auf dem Hang eingefunden und brüllte über die Ödnis hinweg.  
  
     „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle einfach _VERSCHWINDET_! Sonst spalte ich diesem Waldlandkobold noch seinen hübschen Schädel! Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch so fein lächelt?“  
     „Er ist ebenso irrsinnig, wie sein Vetter!“, spie Thranduil ihm eisig entgegen.  
     „Hört ihr Freunde? Es geht los. Verpassen wir ihnen eine ordentliche Abreibung!“, rief Dáin.  
     „Feriaechi andagor maethor!“*, erklang der Befehl des Elbenkönigs.  
  
Auch die Zwerge und Menschen nahmen Kampfstellung auf. Es kam einem Pulverfass gleich, das beim kleinsten Funken explodieren würde. Thorin lachte auf, als er dieses Bild sah. Es gab ihm grimmige Genugtuung, zu sehen, dass sein _Schwiegervater_ wohl bald in Mandos Hallen einziehen würde. Hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Niemals würde der Zwerg solche Verwandtschaft akzeptieren! Lieber sah er, dass die Elben geschlachtet würden.  
  
  
* Krieger, macht euch bereit für dem Kampf!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie den Befehl des Königs hörten. Sie durften nicht zulassen, dass sich Zwerge und Elben gegenseitig aufrieben, doch er sah, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig zu seinem Vater durchdringen würden. Selbst sie waren zu langsam, um das Schicksal aufzuhalten. Es war aussichtslos.  
Gerade, als Legolas beschloss, dass sie einen anderen Weg versuchen mussten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, welcher dies sein sollte, begann die Erde zu beben. Etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm und Tirbôron bewegte sich der Berg. Die Erschütterungen waren so stark, dass sich die Elben nicht auf den Beinen halten konnten. Sie verloren den Halt unter ihren Füßen und rutschten den Hang hinab.  
  
     „ _Oh nein!_ “, flüsterte Tirbôron  
     „Das sind Wehrwürmer!“  
     „Das ist eine zweite Armee, oder eher die erste Welle. Tirbôron, wir müssen von hier fort, ehe sie uns entdecken.“  
     „Wir müssen kämpfen!“, beschwor der Seneschall seinen Freund.  
     „Sicher, aber nicht hier. Wir können zu zweit nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Lim* Tirbôron! Wir müssen einen Weg auf das Schlachtfeld finden.“  
  
  
* Schnell  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Dáin wendete seinen Blick hin zu dem Lärm, der gerade aufbrandete wie eine wütende Welle. Er wagte kaum, seinen Augen zu trauen. Dort brachen drei riesige Würmer aus dem Fels. Wie war das möglich? Wie hatten sie den Feind übersehen können? Sofort brüllte laut er Befehle. Die Elben waren nicht mehr der Feind. Die Horden der Finsternis brachen über sie herein.  
  
Die Truppe der Zwerge rannte los, warf sich zwischen die Orks und Elben, als erstes Bollwerk. Sie bauten darauf, dass auch Thranduil in die Schlacht eingreifen würde. Dáin rief seinen Zwergen Worte zu, die ihnen verdeutlichen sollten, was nun zählte.  
  
     „Die Horden der Finsternis greifen an! _In die Schlacht! In die Schlacht, Söhne Durins!_ “  
  
Doch nicht nur auf dem Feld, nein, auch im Erebor kam nun Bewegung in die Zwerge. Fíli sprach aus, was alle dachten.  
  
     „Ich klettere den Wall hinunter. _Wer kommt mit mir?_ “  
  
Jeder Krieger stimmte mit ein, machte sich bereit, Orks zu schlachten. Nur Thorin wendete seinen Blick ab. Sein Denken lag einzig auf dem Gold, nicht auf dem Leben seiner Sippe. So sahen ihn die Zwerge fassungslos an, als er ihnen Befehle erteilte.  
  
     „Legt die Waffen nieder.“  
     „Was? Sollen wir denn gar nichts tun?“  
     „Ich sagte, _ legt die Waffen nieder!_“  
  
Damit verschwand er im Inneren des Berges. Seine Weggefährten starrten ihm wortlos hinterher.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Auf dem Schlachtfeld, mitten zwischen Fischern und Kriegern,stand ein kleiner Hobbit an der Seite eines großen Zauberers. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, fragten sich verwundert, wieso Thranduil seine Truppen nicht ebenfalls in den Kampf schickte. Sie sahen, wie sich die Zwerge in zwei Reihen mit ihren Schilden aufbauten, eine Mauer gegen sie Orks bildeten.  
In dem Augenblick, in dem sie auf einander treffen sollten, setzten sich die Elben doch in Bewegung. Sie spannten ihre Bögen, schossen Pfeil um Pfeil auf die Angreifer, ehe sie über die Zwerge hinweg in den Kampf sprangen. Der Halbling sah es erleichtert. Doch ehe er begriff, was nun geschah, zog ihn Gandalf schon mit sich.  
  
     „Sie greifen die Stadt an, Bilbo. Wir müssen dort hin und helfen!“  
     „Aber wie? Ich bin kein Kämpfer.“  
     „Wir müssen etwas tun!“, ließ sich der Zauberer nicht beirren.  
  
So zog nun auch der kleine Hobbit in den Kampf, mit tapferem Herz doch zitternder Hand. Er schwor sich, alles zu tun, um seine Freunde zu retten, selbst wenn es sein eigenes Leben forderte.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Legolas und Tirbôron sahen keinen Weg, um zu den anderen Elben zu gelangen. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass nun zumindest ihre Männer nicht mehr in der Gefahr schwebten, von Elbenpfeilen durchbohrt zu werden, saßen sie doch sicher hinter all dem Stein. Doch es galt, einen Weg in den Kampf zu finden.  
Ein Horn ertönte. Beide Elben sahen sich um. Es erschallte von hoch oben, vom Rabenberg. Sie sahen, was es bedeutete. Orks überrannten nun die Stadt. Die Menschen waren nicht in der Lage, sie zu halten. Dabei war es erst ein Teil dieser Streitmacht. Wenn sie etwas tun wollten, dann mussten sie nun dort hin gelangen.  
  
Der Seneschall und sein Heerführer sahen sich einen Augenblick stumm an, nickten sich dann zu und rannten wieder los. Sie hatten nun ein Ziel vor Augen. Wenn sie fallen sollten, dann im Kampf und um die zu schützen, die sie liebten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der Seneschall eine Bewegung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Dort unten ritt sein König nun ebenfalls nach Thal, einige seiner Männer hinter sich.  
  
     „Sieh nur, Legolas. Adar lîn*. Er steht den Menschen der Seestadt bei.“  
     „So, wie Dáin. Auch er und seine Männer kämpfen, um sie und den Erebor zu verteidigen.“  
  
Dabei hörten sie, wie der Zwerg nach Thorin rief. Immer wieder ertönten seine Worte.  
  
     „Wo ist der König? Wo ist Thorin? Wir brauchen ihn hier!“  
      _`Ich hoffe, er bleibt mit unserem Kind sicher in seinem Berg´_ , war der einzige Gedanke, der Legolas in diesem Augenblick aufrecht kämpfen ließ.  
  
Immer wieder mussten die Beiden nun Warge und Orks niederstrecken. Legolas hatte seine Rüstung, Bogen und Kampfmesser, aber sein Seneschall war weit weniger geschützt. Tirbôrons Rüstung lag noch immer zerbeult am langen See. Doch zu seinem Glück waren die Orks nur unzureichend ausgebildet und den Kampfkünsten des Grünäugigen heillos unterlegen. So kamen sie nun, immer mehr Orkblut vergießend, der Stadt näher. Dennoch wurde Tirbôron mit jedem Schritt, den er sich so auch von Kíli entfernte, etwas schwächer. Legolas sah es mit wachsender Sorge.  
  
  
* Dein Vater.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Thorin saß in der Halle der Könige auf seinem halb zerstörten Thron. Sein Blick war wirr, seine Krone saß seitlich auf dem Haupt, darunter hingen ihm Strähnen in die Augen. Sein treuester Freund trat langsam auf ihn zu, versuchte, den Verstand des Bärtigen wieder zu klären.  
  
     „Seit wann lassen wir unsere eigenen Leute im Stich? Thorin, sie sterben da draußen. Das sind Zwerge, die ihr Leben für uns geben, Dáin, dein Vetter…“  
  
An Bilbo mochte der Krieger in diesem Augenblick lieber nicht denken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er einen Platz gefunden hatte, an dem er sicher war. Wenn ihm etwas zustieß, dann würde sich Dwalin das nie verzeihen. Doch sein Freund redete nur wirre Dinge.  
  
     „Wir müssen es schützen. Das Gold, es muss tiefer in den Berg hinein. Es gibt Orte, die wir befestigen, verstärken können.“  
     „Thorin… Hast du nicht gehört? Dáin ist umstellt! Sie werden geschlachtet.“  
     „Viele sterben im Krieg. Ein Leben ist wertlos. Doch dieses Gold wird uns alle überdauern. Er lässt sich nicht in verlorenen Leben aufwiegen. Er ist alles Blut wert, das wir vergießen!“  
  
Dwalin sah, dass es hoffnungslos war, mit dem Zwerg reden zu wollen. Er wand sich zum gehen. Doch noch einige letzte Worte richtete er an Thorin.  
  
     „Du sitzt hier in diesen gewaltigen Hallen, trägst eine Krone auf dem Kopf, doch du bis ein Geringerer, als du es je warst.“  
     „Sprich nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein unbedeutender Fürst, als wäre ich noch immer Thorin Eichenschild, der, der ich in den Kerkern war. Ich bin DEIN KÖNIG!“  
     „Du warst immer mein König. Das hast du früher auch gewusst. Doch du siehst nicht, was aus dir geworden ist.“  
  
Thorins Blick wurde glasig, als er Dwalin anstarrte.  
  
     „ _Geh… bevor ich dich umbringe_ “, flüsterte Thorin voller Verzweiflung.  
  
Nach diesen Worten ging Dwalin wieder an das Tor. Er fing an, für seinen Freund zu Mahal zu beten.


	36. Wirrwarr im Kampf

Fíli sah, wie Dwalin mit Verzweiflung im Gesicht zu ihnen zurück eilte. Er schüttelte nur bestürzt seinen Kopf, als er an dem honigblonden Prinzen vorbei ging. Gern hätte sich der Zwerg mit dem Krieger beraten, doch sein Augenmerk galt in diesem Moment seinem Bruder. Er setzte sich zu Kíli, der schweigend und mit hängendem Kopf in einer Ecke kauerte, etwas abseits der Anderen. Leise gesellte sich Fíli zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er sich setzte.

 

      „Willst du reden?“, fragte Fíli besorgt. 

      „ _Wieso sollte ich das wollen?_ “, schnaubte Kíli.

      „Ich bin nicht blind. Ich sah Tirbôron auch letzte Nacht und ich sah, wie aufgewühlt ihr  _beide_ wart. Was ist geschehen?“

      „Ich liebe ihn,  _das_ ist geschehen!“, begehrte der Jüngere auf.

      „Nicht mehr?“

      „Was sollte denn noch sein? Willst du hören, dass unser Onkel sich an einem Elb vergangen hat? Willst du wissen, dass ich deswegen die Liebe meines Lebens habe ziehen lassen, weil Thorin fast Gattenmord begangen hätte? Soll ich dir erklären, dass ich voller Wut und Zorn bin? 

Dass ich Thorin jetzt gern den Kopf abschlagen würde? Dass ich aus diesem verdammten Berg will, um meinen Mann zu suchen? Dass ich diese verdammte Fahrt in diesen verdammten Berg verfluche, weil sie uns dies alles beschert hat? Willst du wirklich hören, dass ich mich freiwillig in einen Elb verliebte, der uns eingesperrt hat? Was noch? Was habe ich vielleicht vergessen?

Soll ich noch mehr aufzählen? Vielleicht, dass ich an einem Abend  _ beides _ verlor, Liebe und Vorbild? Willst du das? Dann hast du deinen Willen nun bekommen!“

 

Der ältere Prinz sah und spürte, wie Kílis Schultern unter der Wut zitterten, während er hektisch atmete. Es tat ihm sichtlich gut, dass er alles los werden konnte, was ihn bedrückte. Nachdem die Elben aus dem Berg geflohen waren, wollte Fíli sich schon um seinen Bruder kümmern, doch er war verschwunden. Weder in den heißen Quellen, noch in der Taverne war Kíli zu finden, oder in seinem Zimmer. Überall hatte der Ältere nach ihm gesucht.

 

      „Wo bist du in den letzten Stunden gewesen?“

      „In Mahals Schrein. Ich weiß von Balin, wo er ist.“

      „Du hast gebetet?  “, fragte Fíli voller Sorge.

      „Ja“, lachte Kíli bitter auf.

      „Ich habe das noch nie getan, doch ich habe zu unserem Schöpfer gebetet, dass er das Unglück von unserem Haus nehmen möge, den Wahnsinn, der Thorin befallen hat und uns ein wenig Glück bescheren.  _Ist das verrückt?_ “

      „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Fíli ehrlich.

      „Wir alle beten so selten, dass es vielleicht dieses mal erhört wird. Wer kann dies schon wissen?“

 

 

***

 

 

Thorin saß auf seinem Thron, grübelte vor sich hin. Sein Geist war voller dunkler Gedanken. Immer wieder raufte er sich das Haar, bis seine Krone neben ihm in den Staub fiel. Als er auf sie hinab sah, legte der Zwerg unbewusst seine Hand auf den Leib. Trübe und nebelig hörte er die Stimmen seiner Freunde und Weggefährten, die seines Ehemannes in seinem Kopf. Sie kreisten um einander, verschwammen.

 

_`Du trägst auf deinem Kopf eine Krone, doch bist ein Geringerer, als du es je warst. … Du hast dich verändert, Thorin. … Wir sind an einander gebunden, fühlst du es nicht? … Dieser Schatz birgt eine Krankheit … Dass es euch beiden gut geht … Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór. … Bin ich nicht der König? … Herven nîn … Hast du mich vermisst? … Deine Heimat, erobere sie zurück … Dáin ist umstellt. … Trägst für mehr Leben die Verantwortung, als dir bewusst ist … Sie sterben da draußen …´_

 

       „NEIN! Ich bin nicht mein Großvater!“, stieß Thorin in die Dunkelheit aus, während er erschüttert aufsprang.

 

Sein Blick wanderte nun zu der Hand auf seinem Leib. Hatte Thorin sich nicht endlich wieder  _wohl_ gefühlt, als Legolas bei ihm war? Da war mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte? Seit fünfzig Jahren hatte er keinen Zwerg mehr angefasst, war stets in ein kaltes Bett gestiegen. Erst, als er den Elb wiedersah, fühlte Thorin, wie sein Herz wieder schlug. 

Nun wuchs neues Leben in ihm, ein Geschenk, wenn er es genau betrachtete. Nie hätte er erwartet, einmal selbst Vater zu werden, doch nun… Sollte er diesem Geschöpf eines Tages erzählen müssen, er hatte den anderen Vater im Stich gelassen, nur, weil er zu feige war, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen und über seinen Schatten zu springen?

 

       „ _Ich bin_ nicht _mein Großvater!_ “, stieß der Zwerg noch einmal voller Inbrunst aus.

       „Ich werde dem Wahn nicht erliegen! Ich werde meinen Mann nicht sterben lassen. Ich werde Dáin und seine Zwerge nicht sterben lassen!“, sprach er feierlich zu sich selbst.

 

 

***

 

 

Kíli hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen. Endlich war ein wenig der angestauten Gefühle aus ihm heraus gebrochen. Der Dunkelhaarige sah seinen Bruder an, dann ging sein Blick an ihm vorbei, hinein in den Berg. Er stand auf, sah aus, als hätte er eine Erscheinung ausgemacht. Einige Schritte ging er auf Thorin zu, der zu ihnen heraus trat. Die Worte, die der Prinz sprach, waren bitter.

 

      „Ich werde mich nicht hinter einer Wand aus Stein verstecken, während andere für und in die Schlacht ziehen!“, schrie er laut.

      „Das liegt nicht in meinem Blut, Thorin. Das ist nicht, was ich bin! Ich werde meinen Mann nicht allein sterben lassen!“

 

Thorin kam auf ihn zu, sah ihn um Vergebung bittend an. Er verstand, was Kíli ihm mit diesen Worten mitteilte, hatte er doch trotz seinem Wahn die Blicke zwischen ihm und dem Elb nicht übersehen können. Aber wollte nicht auch der König selbst seinem Mann beistehen? Hatte er sich nicht endlich dafür entschieden, zu Legolas und diesen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen zu stehen?  _Zu seinem Kind_ , das in ihm heranwuchs?

 

      „Nein, wahrlich nicht.“, bekräftigte Thorin seinen Neffen.

      „Wir sind Söhne Durins und Durins Volk flieht vor keinem Kampf. Ich habe nicht das Recht, dies von euch zu verlangen, aber  _wollt ihr mit folgen_ ? Ein letztes Mal mit mir in die Schlacht ziehen?“

 

 

***

 

 

Die verbliebenen Zwerge, auch der zweite Trupp, der nach wenigen Kampfminuten bereits zu ihnen gestoßen war, hatten sich nun vor dem Erebor versammelt, um ein letztes Mal alles zu geben, zu schützen, was sie geschworen hatten, mit ihren Leben zu verteidigen.

Ein Horn erklang, von Bombur getragen. Dáin und alle um ihn herum sahen sich danach um. Ein gewaltiger Lärm erscholl über der Ödnis, als Thorin den Steinwall einstürzen ließ. Mit lautem Kriegsgeschrei rannten seine Männer, den König selbst an der Spitze, aus dem Berg. Dáin stieß einen letzten Kriegsschrei aus.

 

      „ _Für den König! FÜR DEN KÖNIG!_ “

 

Die Schlacht brandete erneut auf. Thorin stärkte die Moral seiner Truppe ungemein. Sie schöpften neuen Mut, als sie sahen, wie er selbst Ork um Ork niederstreckte, sie köpfte, sein Schwert durch sie trieb. Schließlich standen sich Dáin und Thorin gegenüber. 

 

      „Es sind zu viele von diesen Mistkerlen, Thorin. Ich hoffe, du hast einen Plan.“

      „Ja, wir vernichten ihren Anführer!“

 

 

***

 

 

In Thal war es Gandalf, der voller Wohlwollen feststellte, dass auch die Menschen ihren Mut wiederfanden. Ihre Frauen machten sich nun ebenfalls bereit, kämpften mit ihnen.

 

      „ _Vielleicht überleben wir ja doch…_ “, murmelte er.

      „Gandalf!“, hörte er nun Bilbo schreien, der auf ihn zugerannt kam.

      „Sieh!“

 

Damit zeigte der Halbling in Richtung des Rabenberges. Vier Zwerge galoppierten gerade auf Steinböcken dort hinauf.

 

      „Es ist Thorin“, gab der Hobbit bekannt.

      „Und Fíli, Kíli und Dwalin“, eröffnete Gandalf.

      „Er nimmt seine besten Krieger mit sich.“

      „Was haben sie vor?“, fragte Bilbo ängstlich.

      „Der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen!“, erklärte der Zauberer.

 

 

***

 

 

Endlich war es Legolas und Tirbôron geglückt, sich durch die Reihen der Orks zu kämpfen. Sie steuerten geradewegs auf Gandalf und Bilbo zu. Voller Freude sah der Graue, wie der Elbenprinz näher kam. Doch seine Kunde war weit weniger erfreulich.

 

      „Ein zweites Heer ist im Anmarsch. Bolg führt Orks aus Gundabad an. Sie werden bald hier sein.“

 

Tirbôron nickte bestätigend, war jedoch kaum in der Lage, sich aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Abwesenheit Kílis machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben wollte. Gandalf sah es, doch hatte er keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern.

 

      „Das war von Anfang an ihr Plan. Bolg stößt aus dem Norden dazu und vernichtet alles, was Azogs Armee noch nicht zerstört hat.“

      „Der Norden,  _wo_ ist der Norden?“, fragte Bilbo nun panisch.

      „Dort!“, zeigte Gandalf auf den Rabenberg.

      „Aber Thorin ist da oben und Kíli, und Fíli, und  _Dwalin_ “, schwankte nun Bilbos Stimme.

 

Tirbôrons Gesicht zeigte nun nackte Angst, ebenso wie Legolas´.

 

     „ _Die Zwerge sind dort oben?_ “, fragte der Seneschall nach.

     „Sie sind nicht mehr sicher in ihrem Berg?“, erkannte Legolas voller Angst in der Stimme.

     „Nein, sie kämpfen ebenfalls“, bestätigte der Zauberer ihnen.

 

Der Seneschall zog seinen Freund zur Seite.

 

     „ _Wir müssen dort hinauf! Wir müssen unsere Männer retten!_ “

     „Aber du kannst kaum gehen…“, versuchte Legolas.

     „Weil ich ihm fern bin. Doch nun komme ich ihm mit jedem Schritt wieder näher. Legolas, wenn er stirbt, dann ist es auch um mich geschehen! Saes…*“

 

Der Elbenprinz überlegte nicht lang. Er selbst würde sich sofort auf den Weg begeben, und sei es nach Moria selbst. Wie konnte er dies dann seinem Freund abschlagen? Doch wie sollten sie dort hinauf gelangen, ohne im Kampf zu fallen? Gerade, als er antworten wollte, ertönte das Horn seines Vaters. Thranduil zog seine Männer zusammen. Gandalf rannte auf ihn zu.

 

     „Bitte, Ihr müsst Männer abkommandieren, die die Zwerge auf diesem Berg warnen!“

     „Warnt Ihr sie, wenn Ihr es wollt, Mithrandir. Ich habe genug Elbenblut zur Verteidigung diese verfluchten Landes vergossen. Schluss Damit!“, giftete Thranduil.

     „Ich werde gehen!“, ertönte nun Bilbos Stimme.

     „Das ist Wahnsinn! Sie werden dich sehen und umbringen!“

     „Nein, das werden sie nicht. Ich gehe. Dort oben sind meine Freunde. Ich muss versuchen, sie zu retten, wenn ich es kann! Das ist keine Bitte. Ich gehe!“

 

Schon war der Hobbit auf und davon.

 

 

* Bitte

 

 

***

 

 

Legolas und Tirbôron sahen, wie Thranduil sich zurück zog. Der Seneschall stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

 

     „Wenn Ihr jetzt geht,  _hîr nîn_ , dann wird man die Zwerge abschlachten!“

     „Ja, sie werden sterben. Doch was macht dies für einen Unterschied? Sterblich sind sie allemal. Du jedoch, Tirbôron, bist es nicht. Du solltest mir besser aus dem Weg gehen. 

Du hattest den Auftrag,  _meinen Sohn zu schützen_ , nicht, einem Zwerg zu verfallen. Doch ich sehe, dass du glaubst, einen von ihnen zu lieben. Wenn es so ist, wärst du auch bereit, dafür zu sterben?“

 

Thranduil hob sein Schwert, wollte zu einem Streich ausholen, der den Seneschall köpfen würde. Ehe er ihn ausführen konnte, stellte sich ihm Legolas in den Weg.

 

     „ _Iôn nîn!_ “, keuchte er erschrocken.

     „Was tust du da?  _Geh mir aus dem Weg!_ “

     „Baw!* Wenn du ihn tötest,  _weil er einen Zwerg liebt_ , dann musst du mich ebenfalls richten.“

     „Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte der Elbenkönig verwirrt nach.

     „Ich liebe Thorin Eichenschild! Du musst somit auch mich umbringen!“

 

Beide Männer sahen, wie der König schwankte, dann sein Schwert fallen ließ. Sein Blick wurde unstet, als er seinen Sohn betrachtete. Legolas drehte sich ohne weiteres Wort um, sah seinen Freund nickend an. Gemeinsam liefen sie davon.

 

 

* Nein!

 


	37. Das Ende aller Schlachten

Thorin und seine Männer kamen auf dem Rabenberg an. Doch allem Anschein nach hatte Azog sie entdeckt. Er schickte eine große Schar seine Orks auf den gefrorenen Wasserfall und die Ruinen, die ihn umgaben. Die vier Zwerge hatten genug Möglichkeiten, ihre Schwerter durch Orkleiber zu jagen und ihnen die Schädel zu spalten. Aber recht bald wurden es immer weniger, bis alle Scheusale tot am Boden lagen.

Der König sah sich um, wendete seinen Blick der Stelle zu, von der aus Azog seine Truppen befehligt hatte. Wie war es nur möglich, dass sie übersehen hatte, wie er Fahnen und Masten dort oben anbringen ließ? Ein mächtiger Zauber musste darauf gelegen haben. Kíli fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder.

 

„Wo ist er? Es sieht verlassen aus. Vielleicht sind sie geflohen?“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht“, flüsterte Thorin.

„Fíli, nimm deinen Bruder mit. Sucht die Türme ab, doch lasst euch nicht sehen. Ihr bleibt in Deckung und wenn ihr auf irgendetwas Merkwürdiges stoßt, dann schlagt ihr Alarm!“

 

Dwalin sah den Fels hinab, rannte dann zu ihnen zurück.

 

„Da kommen Orksöldner. Nicht mehr als einhundert.“

„Los, geht jetzt“, beeilte sich Thorin noch einmal anzuordnen.

„Um die kümmern wir uns. Geht. _Geht!_ “, schrie er seine Neffen an.

 

Während die Brüder ihren Weg über das gefrorene Wasser suchten, hörten sie im Hintergrund den Lärm, den die Kämpfe von Dwalin und Thorin mit den Orks auslösten. Doch sie blieben nicht stehen, gingen ihren Weg immer weiter hinein in die dunklen Türme.

 

 

***

 

 

Etwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Fíli bemerkte es, als er sich mit Kíli nach oben durch die Gänge schob. Er hielt seinen kleinen Bruder auf, in dem Versuch, ihn zu schützen.

 

„Such du weiter Unten. Ich schaffe das hier schon.“

„Bist du sicher, Barmâd*? Ja, Kíli. Los, geh. Ich komme nach.“

„Gut.“

 

Der Jüngere verabschiedete sich kurz, ehe er seinen Weg in die Tiefen dieses Turmes suchte.

 

 

* Kh. Bruder

 

 

***

 

 

Der König stand noch immer dort, wo er den letzten Ork niedergestreckt hatte. Suchend war sein Blick über das Eis gerichtet, als er vor sich hin murmelte.

 

„Wo ist dieser Abschaum?  _Wo versteckt er sich?_ “

 

Dwalin stand neben ihm, als sie ein Geräusch bemerkten, ihre Waffen zogen und sich umdrehten. Dort stand Bilbo, keuchte und zitterte vor Anstrengung. Dwalin war sofort bei ihm, zog ihn für eine feste Umarmung an seine Brust.

 

„Was bei allen Göttern tust du hier? Wieso bist du nicht in Sicherheit?“, fragte er hart, um seine Sorge zu verbergen.

„Ihr müsst hier weg, sofort“, überging der Halbling die Fragen, obwohl er sich einen Augenblick an Dwalin lehnte, froh, dass dieser noch lebte.

„Azog hat ein zweites Heer, das von Norden angreift. Wir werden bald umstellt sein und überrannt werden!“

„Wir sind so nah dran!“, begehrte Dwalin nun auf.

„Dieser widerliche Ork ist hier. Holen wir ihn uns, Thorin!“

„Nein. Das will er doch, uns hinein locken.  _Es ist eine Falle_ “, wiegelte dieser ab.

 

Der König war nun wieder bei Sinnen. Der Kampf hatte seinen Geist geklärt. Hier galt es nun nicht mehr, nur diesen Ork zur Strecke zu bringen, sondern sein Volk, seine Familie, seinen Mann und sein Kind zu schützen. Dies galt mehr, als alles Gold und alle Kämpfe. Mit fester Stimme sprach Thorin aus, was er dachte.

 

„Wir kämpfen an einem anderen Tag. Schnell! Holt Fíli und Kíli und dann verschwinden wir von hier!“

 

Er wendete sich zum Gehen, als von den Türmen Lärm zu ihnen herüber drang. Trommeln wurden geschlagen. Voller Sorge blickte er nun in diese Richtung. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz aussetzen.

 

Azog zog Fíli hinter sich her, sprach boshafte Worte aus.

 

„Ich werde deine Linie ausrotten! Zuerst stirbt dieser hier, dann sein Bruder. Dann ist du es, den ich vernichte. Du wirst in dem Wissen sterben, dass deine Linie nicht mehr besteht!“

 

Fílis Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Der Schmerz, den er empfand, war in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, als er ein letztes Wort brüllte.

 

„ _FLIEHT!“_

 

Doch Thorin war nicht in der Lage, Fíli nun allein zu lassen. Er stand seinem Neffen in diesem Augenblick bei, sah, wie Azogs Schwertarm sich in den honigblonden Prinzen versenkte. Er ließ den jungen Zwerg wie Abfall los, so dass er in die Tiefe stürzte, vor den Augen seinen Bruders liegen blieb. Bilbo stand schockstarr fest, Dwalin konnte seine Tränen nicht zurück halten. Als Azog wieder verschwand, rannte Thorin los, um Kíli zu retten. Dwalin folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

 

 

***

 

 

Kíli sah, wie sein Bruder vor seinen Augen auf den Felsen aufschlug. Die Wut, die er in sich spürte, wurde noch einmal schlagartig mehr. Er rannte los, sann auf Rache für diese schändliche Tat. Sobald er aber die erste Treppe erklommen hatte, kamen Bolgs Orks auf ihn zu. Den ersten köpfte er ohne größere Probleme, auch der zweite hauchte sein Leben schnell aus. Doch dann kamen immer mehr. Sie bremsten Kílis Vormarsch nun empfindlich.

 

Auch Thorin war in einem Gefecht mit Azog gefangen. Der bleiche Ork hatte ihn erwartet. Er rannte brüllend aus einem Versteck heraus, schwang seinen Arm und den Streitkolben mit tödlicher Härte. Er spaltete den Stein, der hinter Thorins Kopf lag, als dieser es gerade so schaffte, sich aus der Gefahr zu ducken und versuchte, sein eigenes Schwert in den großen Ork zu jagen.  
Aber Azog war schnell. Er ließ Thorin keine Gelegenheit, seine Waffe in das Ungetüm zu versenken. Immer wieder parierten sie gegenseitig die Schläge, holten aus, duckten sich, griffen wieder an. Es schien endlos so weiter zu gehen, bis es Thorin gelang, den Ork zu Fall zu bringen. Er rutschte einen Abhang hinab. Der Zwerg wollte hinterher, doch nun kam Bolgs Rotte auf ihn zu.

 

Bilbo stand noch immer an jenem Fleck, sammelte sich und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Fíli war gefallen. Sein Freund… er war einfach tot. Der Hobbit wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Er musste sich selbst davon überzeugen, hin zu dem lebensfrohen Prinzen, der zusammen mit Kíli immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

Aus einem Reflex zog er sein Schwert. Es leuchtete blau… Ehe er begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte, flogen Fledermäuse über Bilbos Kopf hinweg, kamen Orks über die Ruinen geklettert. Der Halbling war sich sicher, nun sein Leben verwirkt zu haben. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es Dwalin, der ihn rettete. Er schwang seine Kriegsaxt mit Präzision, zerhackte die Orks, die es wagten, Hand an Bilbo legen zu wollen. Dennoch gelang es einem von ihnen, den Hobbit bewusstlos zu schlagen.

 

 

***

 

 

Tirbôron und Legolas waren nah am Rabenberg angekommen, als sie sahen, dass Fledermäuse ihn umkreisten. Für einen Moment hielten sie inne, sahen sich um. Dem Elbenprinz gelang es, sich an einem der Biester festzuhalten und mit ihm auf die Spitze eines der Türme zu gelangen. Tirbôron selbst beflügelte die Nähe zu seinem Zwerg etwas, so, dass er nun wieder schneller rennen konnte.

Als er in den Ruinen ankam, waren die voller Orks. So gut, wie es seine Kräfte zuließen, stellte er sich ihnen. Er jagte sein Schwert in ihre Leiber, durchschnitt Kehlen und spaltete Köpfe, immer in der Hoffnung, nach dem nächsten Scheusal näher bei dem zu sein, der sein Herz heilen würde. Bald hielt er diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus, rief laut durch die Trümmer der Türme.

 

„ _Kíli!_ “

 

Legolas hatte es geschafft, sich auf dem Turm einzurichten. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn fast vor Schreck erstarren. Thorin, sein Mann, schlitterte über das Eis, umgeben von einer Horde Orks und versuchte nach Leibeskräften, ihnen entgegen zu treten. Dass er dies nicht allein bewältigen konnte, war dem Elb sofort bewusst. So schoss er Pfeil um Pfeil, streckte Orks nieder, die Thorin zu nahe kamen, beschütze ihn so gut es von der Ferne möglich war.

 

Der Seneschall hingegen hatte sich seinen Weg auf eine freie Fläche gebahnt. Von dort aus schrie er wieder nach seinem Mann. Kíli hielt sich tapfer. Sein verwundetes Bein schwächte ihn zwar, doch ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Er schickte viele Orks in den Tod, bis er Tirbôron nach ihm rufen hörte. Was wollte der Elb hier? Sollte er nicht sicher sein unter Thranduils Männern? Wieso war er nun auf diesem Berg, in Gefahr?

 

Gerade, als Kíli nach ihm rief, hörte er, wie Bolg seinen Kriegsschrei ausstieß. Tirbôron war nicht schnell genug, noch zu sehr geschwächt davon, dass er Kíli verlassen hatte. So war es der Ork, der Tirbôrons habhaft wurde, ihm die Luft abdrückte und sich seines Sieges schon sicher war.

Aber er hatte den Zwergenprinz und dessen Wut vergessen. Der Zwergenprinz stürmte los, sprang auf den Rücken des großen Orks und versuchte, ihn zu überwältigen. Aber Bolg war zu stark. Er schüttelte Kíli von sich, warf Tirbôron gegen eine Mauer. Der Elb blieb schwer getroffen liegen, war nicht in der Lage, aufzustehen. Dass er ohne schützende Rüstung auf den Ork getroffen war, brachte ihn nun zu Fall. Als er seinen Kopf hob, sah er, wie Kíli noch immer unerbittlich mit Bolg kämpfte.

Nun zeigte sich aber auch, dass der Zwerg noch nicht vollkommen genesen war. Er war nach den vielen Kämpfen eindeutig am Ende seiner Kräfte. Das Ungetüm nutzte diese Schwäche zu seinem Vorteil aus. Es gelang ihm, Kíli zu überwältigen. Er hob seinen Kriegshammer mit der gespitzten Seite an und stieß ihn in Kílis Leib.

 

„Kíli!  _Nein!_ “

 

Mehr brachte Tirbôron nicht mehr zustande, als er sah, wie sein Zwerg durchbohrt wurde. Kíli sah seinen Mann an, eine Träne entwich seinem Augenwinkel und er hob die Hand. Wenige Worte flüsterte er, in dem Versuch, Tirbôrons Leid etwas abzumildern.

 

„ _Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Tirbôron. Bitte verzeih´ mir._ “

 

Eine Welle dieser Liebe, die Kíli für ihn empfand, flutete nun durch den Elb, gab ihm Kraft, von der er nicht geglaubt hatte, sie in sich zu tragen. Es waren Kílis Gefühle für ihn, die dies in ihm auslösten. Der Seneschall erhob sich erneut, griff nach Kílis Schwert und holte zu einem Schlag aus, in den er all seine verbliebene Kraft steckte. Es reichte aus, dass er dem Ork den Kopf abschlug.

 

Wütend und erschöpft sank der Grünäugige nun neben Kíli auf die Knie, nahm seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß und streichelte über die wirren Locken. Kíli keuchte, war kaum noch in der Lage, zu atmen. Dennoch hob er unter Schmerzen eine Hand, legte sie an Tirbôrons Wange. Sie hinterließ einen blutigen Abdruck, als er versuchte, die Tränen des Elben aufzuhalten, die unablässig aus seinen Augen rannen.

 

„ _Du bist … zu mir zurück… zurückgekommen…_ “, keuchte der Zwerg mühsam.

„Weil du meine Welt bist, Kíli. Ich wollte es dir erklären. Ohne dich bin ich nichts. Es ist egal, wie nah wir uns in der letzten Nacht kamen. Mein Herz gehört für immer dir! Wenn du stirbst, dann gehe ich mit dir in eine andere Welt!“

„ _Bitte… nein… du … du musst… le… leben… für mich…_ “, versuchte Kíli auch jetzt noch zu bestimmen.

 

Tirbôron lachte bitter auf.

 

„ _Das_ kannst auch du mir nicht befehlen,  _nestafae nîn_ .*“

 

Er beugte sich für einen letzten Kuss zu Kíli hinab, spürte, wie kalt seine Lippen schon waren. Doch in diesem Augenblick formte sich ein Gedanke in dem Grünäugigen. Wenn  _er_ doch durch Kílis Liebe gestärkt wurde, dann musste es auch möglich sein, dass Tirbôron nun für seinen Mann stark war, ihn so im Leben hielt.

Eilig mühte sich der Seneschall nun wieder auf seine Füße, hob Kíli sanft auf seine Arme und trug ihn den Berg hinab, so schnell er es vermochte.

 

* mein Seelenheil

 

***

 

 

Dwalin hatte die Orks gefällt, die ihm und Bilbo zu nahe gekommen waren. Nun galt es, nach seinem Hobbit zu sehen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dieser schon wieder langsam erwachte.

 

„ _Es geht schon_ “, ächzte er.

„Sieh nach Fíli.  _Bitte…_ “

„Gut“, brachte Dwalin ebenfalls keuchend hervor.

 

Schon war der Krieger auf und davon. Als er endlich bei dem gefallenen Prinzen stand, kniete er nieder, legte seine Hand auf dessen Brust und zollte ihm den Respekt, den Fíli verdiente. Als er einen Moment seine Hand auf Fíli liegen hatte, glaubte er, etwas zu spüren. Ungläubig riss er seine Augen auf. Hastig zog Dwalin dem Honigblonden die Kleider zur Seite, sah genauer hin, legte seine Hand noch einmal auf die Stelle, die er eben berührt hatte.

 

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Fílis Brust hob und senkte sich, wenn auch sehr schwach, und sein Herz schlug noch immer unregelmäßig in seiner Brust.

 

„ _Ich werde dich hier nicht sterben lassen, Kleiner_ “, bestimmte Dwalin.

„Ich bringe dich zu einem Heiler. Du musst leben!“

 

Auch er hob nun einen Prinzen auf, um ihn den Berg hinab zu bringen.

 

 

***

 

 

Thorin kämpfte noch immer mit den Orks. Legolas gingen langsam seine Pfeile aus, die er auf sie schießen konnte. Gerade, als auch noch Azog wieder zu dem Zwergenkönig trat, hatte der Elb den Letzten verschossen. Fluchend suchte er sich einen Weg, den Turm hinab. Doch er war nicht schnell genug, der Weg zu verworren. Gerade, als Legolas nur noch wenige Meter vor sich hatte, hörte er Thorins Schmerzensschrei.

Springens überwand der Blonde nun die letzte Hürde, rannte über das Eis, als er erkennen konnte, wie Thorin über dem Ork hing, sein Schwert in Azog trieb. Doch er sah auch, wie der Zwerg selbst aufstöhnte, als das der Bleiche nun kraftlos dalag, dabei dessen Schwertarm aus Thorin heraus glitt.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei auf den Lippen und voller Verzweiflung fiel Legolas neben seinem Mann auf die Knie, brüllte seinen Schmerz in den Himmel über ihnen hinaus.

 

Heiße Tränen rannen dem Blonden über die Wangen, als er sich über Thorin beugte, den Zwerg in seinen Armen wiegte. Er nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Einzig der Sterbende zählte für den Elbenprinz. Bilbo, der gerade seinen Weg über den See fand, sah dieses Bild. Es brach ihm das Herz.

Doch er sah noch einiges mehr. Adler flogen in großer Zahl über sie hinweg, kreisten über der Schlacht und verhalfen ihr zu einem guten Ende. Keiner der drei Männer hatte einen Blick dafür. Bilbo starrte zu dem König und seinem Prinz, sie selbst sahen nur den Geliebten. Legolas´ Stimme war voller Leid, als sie der Wind gebrochen an Bilbos Ohr trug.

 

„ _Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso hast du nicht in deinem Berg gewartet, bis es sicher war? Wieso warst du so dumm, dein Leben zu riskieren?_ “, schrie er Thorin an, nicht in der Lage seinen Schmerz zu zügeln.

„Weil … weil ich… dich nicht… nicht verlieren wollte…“, ächzte der Zwerg.

„Was?“, fragte Legolas ungläubig.

„Vielleicht… ist es… besser … ist es besser so… Du kannst… auch …  _ohne mich_ …  _leben_ .“

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Verstehst du es denn nicht, du sturer Zwerg? Wir gehören zusammen!“

„Das… ich … bitte… ich möchte… nicht im… nicht im Streit von dir … scheiden… Bitte, noch einen… einen … letzten Kuss…  _Hjartín_ *“, flüsterte Thorin.

 

Er sah seinen Mann so aufrichtig und wehmütig an, dass dieser nicht in der Lage war, Thorin diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Er selbst sehnte sich so sehr danach, diesen sturen wieder Zwerg zu spüren, dass es ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen wollte. Legolas beugte sich weiter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab, benetzte dessen Wangen mit seinen Tränen.

Sanft legte er nun seine Lippen auf die seines sterbenden Zwergen, legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss hinein, von denen er nicht in der Lage war, sie auszusprechen. Als er sich von Thorin löste, murmelte er dennoch elbische Formeln, die ihm helfen sollten, in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Wenn Legolas nicht zumindest _versuchte_ , Thorin zu retten, dann würde er sich dies nie verzeihen. Doch dessen Wunden waren so schwer… Wie wollte er es schaffen den Bärtigen mehr als nur ein paar Meter zu bewegen?

 

Gerade, als er sein Schicksal erneut verfluchen wollte, hörte Legolas ein Geräusch, dass ihn hoffen ließ. Es waren Adlerschwingen, deren Flattern er nun vernahm. Als Legolas seinen Blick hob, sah er, wie sich einer dieser riesigen Vögel neben ihnen niederließ.

Es schien, als sein ihnen doch wenig Glück war ihnen geblieben, denn es war Landroval, der schnellste Adler in ganz Mittelerde und er war hier, um ihnen zur Seite zu stehen. Angelockt von dem Leid des Elben, von dessen verzweifeltem Schrei, hatte er seinen Flug geändert, war auf den Rabenberg gekommen. Nun wollte er helfen.

 

 

* Kh. mein Herz

 

 

***

 

 

Bilbo traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, was wenige Meter vor ihm geschah. Der Adler ließ seine Schwinge zu Thorin hinab, der von Legolas sanft auf den Rücken des riesigen Tieres gelegt wurde. Dann kletterte er selbst hinterher und hielt den Zwerg in fester Umklammerung, während sie in den Himmel davon flogen. Wenn der Halbling sich nicht irrte, dann flogen sie wohl in Richtung Bruchtal.

 

Vielleicht würde nun doch noch alles gut….

 

 

*** Ende ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich danke euch allen dafür, diese Geschichte gelesen zu haben. Das Ende ist ja ... kein wirklicher Abschluß. Dies bedeutet, dass es einen zweiten Teil geben wird, auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig dauert, bis der kommt.
> 
> Außerdem: Ich schenke diese Geschichte Nicole Freichels! *dich mal richtig feste duchknuddel!*


End file.
